Artis gratia ars
by Andreea Maca
Summary: En un mundo donde Danzou controla a las cinco grandes aldeas a través de trenes, donde no existen nijas, donde Akatsuki no es lo que todos creían, donde Sasori no posee ilusión alguna y donde Sakura sueña con una revolución; donde ambos consiguen escapar del encierro, ¿habrá posibilidad de encontrar algo más que desesperación? Sobre todo, ¿habrá posibilidad de amar? AU SasoSaku.
1. El desertor

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.**

**No autorizo que se publique en cualquier otro lado.**

**Fanfic dedicado a Patricia Gracia: mi mejor apoyo para el SasoSaku **

**y a la página Sasosaku Love por permitirme el espacio para promocionar el fanfic.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**1**

**Desertor**

* * *

Un estruendoso ruido llenó la estación cuando las puertas del tren se cerraron. Un joven con máscara de ratón miró cómo las ventanas lentamente se oscurecían. No sintió nada. Vio cómo dos mujeres perdían el conocimiento detrás de los cristales. No sintió nada. Escuchó los ruegos de las madres mirando a sus moribundos bebés. No sintió nada. Esperó a que el tren de Suna se alejara de su vista para soltar la palanca. No sintió nada, y no lo haría porque así era él, porque no había sido educado para sentir. Nadie en Raíz había sido educado para sentir.

Después de un minuto, se dirigió a una enorme torre de color arena que se encontraba al fondo de una enorme calzada. Caminó con indiferencia ignorando a las personas a su alrededor y saludando con una cabezada a los portadores de máscaras de distintos animales. Apenas alzó la mirada a la enorme "R" enroscada entre raíces pintadas en lo alto de la torre.

El joven cruzó las enormes puertas frente a él, pasando por alto a los enmascarados que las resguardaban. Con la misma indiferencia de siempre, subió las escaleras en forma de caracol con las manos en el pantalón. Una vez en la punta de la torre, tocó la puerta azul que ocultaba un estudio enormemente sombrío. Aguardó unos segundos antes de escuchar una voz grave y cansada que aceptaba su entrada. No dudó al abrir la puerta.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó un hombre con medio rostro vendado y arrugas en el cuerpo, sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera.

— Sin novedades. De 264 personas, salieron 59 y entraron 59-. Suna está completo. — respondió el muchacho.

— Excelente trabajo. La semana siguiente viene Konoha. Sigues a cargo. Retírate.

— Sí. — dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

— Una cosa más. ¿Qué hay de Sasori? — un ligero tic asomó a su ceja.

— ¿Sasori?... Permaneció en el vagón los cuarenta minutos igual que su abuela.

— ¿Aún vive la anciana? Hmph, creí que el veneno ya le habría hecho efecto. Asegúrate de mantenerlos vigilados. No quiero un miembro más para Akatsuki.

— Sí. — se limitó a responder el joven antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Él no preguntaba razones, no pedía explicaciones, simplemente se encargaba de obedecer. No sentía curiosidad por el chico rebelde de Suna, poco le importaba su abuela o sus difuntos padres. Simplemente, haría lo que su trabajo le mandaba.

Mientras tanto, un par de personas encapuchadas caminaban fuera de la estación. Apenas sobresalía de una de ellas un mechón de cabello rojo. La otra silueta caminaba despacio y resultaba más pequeña que su acompañante. En medio de una corta calle empinada, se detuvo y soltó el antebrazo del otro encapuchado.

— No puedo más, Sasori. — susurró una anciana. — Voy a morir.

— Aún no, abuela Chiyo. — respondió una voz joven en oculta en la otra capa. — Apresúrate, no nos falta mucho.

— Muchacho tonto, me hubieras dejado en el tren, sólo arriesgaste tu vida. ¿Cómo no nos descubrirán si esas marionetas son las más tristes que has hecho?

— Por eso mismo no lo harán. Las cree para fingir tu muerte. En un caso normal, el nieto permanecería cerca del cadáver de su abuela. —respondió Sasori tomándola del brazo. — Avanza, no tenemos tiempo para descansar.

— Entonces, ¿por qué insistes en llevarme? Yo ya no te soy de utilidad, sólo soy una carga para tu ingenio. — insistió la vieja cada segundo más débil.

— Si dices una cosa más, te mato. Sólo avanza, Chiyo. — advirtió con frialdad el muchacho. — Tus habilidades para neutralizar los venenos son perfectas, te necesito aún.

— En el tren podrían haber más médicos, ellos podrían…

— Cállate. — ordenó haciéndola caminar. — Lo que menos necesito ahora es escuchar tus quejidos. Estamos por llegar, sólo son unos metros. Ya vi la construcción, puede ayudarnos como refugio durante mucho tiempo.

La anciana miró al joven con cierta desconfianza, pero sin fuerzas para desistir, permitió que la guiara. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que le permitía hacerlo. Desde muy pequeño, Sasori había sido independiente; triste, quizá, pero independiente. No le reprochaba nada, lo comprendía. Increíblemente, a los cinco años se dio cuenta de cómo funcionaban las cosas en Suna y los demás trenes. La abuela Chiyo se sorprendió cuando le preguntó por qué había personas fuera del vagón y qué hacían en las tiendas. Ella quiso ocultarlo, quiso hacerle creer que su vida era normal, que cualquier otro adolescente pasaba por aquel dolor y que no podía aspirar a más.

El niño de ese entonces intentó salir del vagón un millón de veces. Cada cuarenta días se paraba frente a las puertas para esperar el momento oportuno y correr hacia su libertad. Entre más pasaban los años, menos le gustó el encierro y más esperó a que las puertas del tren se abrieran. Chiyo lo comprendían, el vivir fuera era propio de su familia. Lamentablemente, él era demasiado joven para recordar sus primeros dos años. No obstante, se las arreglaba para recorrer las tiendas que el parámetro Raíz permitía. Cuarenta minutos después de que las puertas se abrían, llegaba al vagón con el entrecejo fruncido. No respondía a las preguntas de su abuela, aún cuando ella insistía.

Fue hasta que perdió el control de sí mismo que la vieja lo entendió. Añoraba ser libre. Le ofuscaba ver a las personas caminar fuera del vagón mientras ellos permanecían encerrados por más de tres semanas. Rompió tazas, le gritó a los demás habitantes, tuvo un encuentro con Kankurō - un personaje con un carácter no muy agradable – e insultó al líder de Suna. Sólo lo estabilizaron cuando Temari, hermana menor de Kankurō, le atizó un golpe en la nuca, desmayándolo. Chiyo lo recostó en su recámara después de disculparlo frente a los habitantes de Suna y preparó su primera medicina a base de plantas. Eso fue suficiente para dormirlo por bastantes horas, pero al despertar, Sasori enfrió aún más su mirada y su carácter no mejoró.

— Yo no puedo hacer arte. — dijo después de permanecer encerrado en su habitación durante más de tres días. Chiyo lo miró confundida. — Nadie aquí puede hacer arte.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Sasori? Puedes comprar una mesa de dibujo y…

— ¿Y qué? Los dibujos se mojan y se desvanecen, no es arte. Las pinturas se venden, se exhiben y se ignoran, no perduran. Arte es eternidad, el arte es lo único que vive para siempre. La belleza sublime, la que se hace eterna… eso es arte. ¡Y yo no puedo hacerlo! ¡No mientras permanezca encerrado en esta plataforma de madera y metal! — gritó desesperado, con la cabeza pegada a la pared y los puños rodeando las hebras rojas de su cabello.

— Utiliza lo que tienes a tu alrededor para crear arte, muchacho tonto. — respondió Chiyo. — Sólo tienes doce años, no tienes que pensar en lo mortal o inmortal que pueden ser las cosas.

— ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí? — espetó girando el rostro con amargura. — Sólo somos ratas controladas por una ente que nos maneja a su antojo y cuando le somos inútiles, simplemente se deshace de nosotros. Anciana, ¿no te has percatado que morirás en un par de años? La calidad de vida en este tren es muy baja, pero la esperanza es de tan sólo cuarenta años y me parece que tú ya los rebasaste desde hace veinte. ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

— ¡¿Cómo que por qué, niño del demonio?! ¡Soy tu abuela y me debes respeto! — contestó la anciana sobándose la palma de la mano. — Tal vez no me queden muchos años de vida, pero en ese caso te haré el más grande artista de la historia, a pesar de que no conozcas el verdadero significado del arte. Ahora, cierra la boca y pásame esas maderas viejas. — ordenó señalando la esquina de la habitación.

Sasori, de mala gana, estiró el brazo izquierdo y le entregó lo que pedía. Miró en silencio cómo su abuela tallaba la madera hasta reducirla a pequeños tubos. Después de eso, la anciana se sentó frente a una mesa y comenzó a hilarlos. Sasori observó con interés cómo los pedazos de madera adquirían un pequeño cuerpo humano. Lo reconoció de inmediato: la marioneta no medía más de cinco centímetros.

Una vez terminó de enlazar la cabeza con el torso, Chiyo abrió un cajón y sacó un hilo muy fino color negro. Con mucho cuidado, ató los hilos a las extremidades de la marioneta, tomó otros pedazos de madera e hizo lo mismo con el hilo. Al concluir, se puso de pie y miró a Sasori mientras movía sus dedos con cierta dificultad. La pequeña marioneta comenzó a bailar. El joven miró embelesado aquella figurilla.

— Las marionetas pueden morir sólo cuando se queman. Si se rompen, puedes volver a unir sus partes; si se mojan, sólo espera a que la madera se deshinche y continúa usándolas; si se cae, no se trozará. Mientras no se acerquen al fuego, serán eternas, tal y como tú lo quieres, Sasori. — dijo la abuela con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. — Inténtalo, hay suficiente madera en este lugar.

Sasori tomó la marioneta que su abuela le ofrecía y asintió. De inmediato se le vinieron a la cabeza bastantes ideas para mejorar esa simple figurilla de madera. Estiró los brazos del muñeco y volvió a asentir. Lo primero que debía arreglar era su flexibilidad.

Pasó horas sentado frente a la mesa, deshaciendo y haciendo lo que creía necesario para mejorar el prototipo de su abuela mientras ésta salía fuera del vagón. Los cuarenta días habían pasado y ésa fue la primera vez que Sasori prefirió quedarse en el vagón a salir a tomar aire fresco.

A pesar de la amplitud del lugar que se había convertido en el hogar de más de doscientas personas, a pesar de que a cada familia le correspondía un vagón, a pesar de tener espacio suficiente para saltar o correr, nadie quería la soledad y, por esa razón, la gran parte de los habitantes se concentraba en una zona del tren. Los años transcurridos borraban de la memoria de las personas que vivían ahí. Lentamente, olvidaban lo que era sentir la arena bajo sus pies y el sol sobre sus cabezas. Cada día, una persona aceptaba su condición en el tren, no aspiraba a más libertad. El plan del líder funcionaba, creaba un mundo feliz a raíz de la ignorancia y el olvido.

No obstante, personas como Chiyo no olvidaban y personas como Sasori no se resignaban. La fortaleza de una sociedad recae en aquéllos que aspiran a más. La conformidad no sólo agacha, tumba. El deseo por continuar es aquello que impulsa al éxito. La vida transcurre conforme a los sueños cumplidos; y, con suerte, aquello te convertiría en un ente inmortal. O, tan siquiera, eso era lo que Sasori pensaba.

Mientras más avanzaba el tiempo, el muchacho más se encontró en el arte de las marionetas. Paulatinamente, los muebles de su habitación desaparecieron para darle lugar a marionetas del tamaño real que Sasori podía controlar con una solo mano. Su mayor deseo se había convertido en poseer cien marionetas o hasta más. Empero, se percató de que sólo sería un sueño sin cumplirse mientras permaneciera encerrado en aquellas paredes. Varias veces había visto mueblerías en los cortos paseos que Raíz les permitía. O ésa era la razón que Chiyo había creído para semejante locura.

A los diecisiete años, seis meses antes de que consiguiera desertar, tuvo problemas con uno de los enmascarados por pasar a una mueblería. Conocía bien las intenciones de Raíz, los habitantes de cada tren debían ser ignorantes, estúpidos, dependientes de la libertad que el dictador les daba. Supieron de inmediato que Sasori no era de esa clase de personas, reconocieron en sus ojos tristes que él aspiraba a más, por lo que lo detuvieron cuarenta días. Cuando volvió a ver a su abuela, hecho polvo, se percató de que ella no lucía mejor que él. Maldijo internamente y se dedicó a crear dos marionetas más, al mismo tiempo que obligaba a Chiyo a preparar su propio antídoto. Cada cinco o seis días, Sasori sometía a Chiyo a su tratamiento. Por las noches, robaba un poco del líquido para alterarlo e incluirlo en el material de sus últimas marionetas. Era probable que los descubrieran, pero tenía un plan si eso sucedía.

Había pensado en acabar con la maldita dictadura que los ataba, pero después de ver a su abuela en ese estado, supo que no podría hacer más que salvarla y salvarse a sí mismo. Por vez primera, Sasori demostró no ser tan narcisista como todos en Suna creían. Incluso Gaara, un muchacho demasiado frío y reservado con cualquiera, se sorprendía por el carácter de Sasori.

Se detuvieron frente a una estructura en decadencia. La puerta estaba semiabierta, pero en ella se encontraba un letrero de madera podrida. Sasori arqueó una ceja mientras se acercaba a leer la inscripción. Reconoció la escritura de inmediato: latín. Pasó los dedos por las letras mientras recordaba las desinencias de cada palabra. Pasado un minuto, susurró:

— _Artis gratia ars_: el arte por el arte.

Chiyo lo miró con detenimiento. No sabía en qué momento su nieto había aprendido a leer latín. Era cierto que solía leer libros de arte, pero nunca se fijó si éstos se encontraban en otro idioma. Se sorprendió al percatarse de la magna inteligencia de Sasori.

— Entra. — ordenó el chico después de abrir la puerta.

— ¿Cómo me haces entrar a un lugar desconocido? Deberías entrar tú primero para ver si no hay peligros. No querrás que te recuerde que soy tu abuela, niño. — lo regañó la anciana.

Sasori suspiró. En sólo esa media hora que había pasado, ya se había preguntado más de catorce veces porqué había sacado a su abuela de Suna. A pesar de tratarse de su abuela, nunca le había dado un abrazo o los buenos días. No era como si ella se hubiera molestado en enseñarle los modales que sus padres no tuvieron tiempo de hacer. Desde pequeño fue muy impávido, así que de cualquier manera, no le hubiera prestado atención.

Por esa razón, tampoco sentía curiosidad por casi nada a su alrededor. Actuaba según a sus criterios del arte y a sus impulsos de libertad. Poseía una filosofía sencilla: para vivir sólo se necesita vivir. No se molestaba en desglosar aquellas palabras pues no tenía sentido, él se entendía y a su abuela no le interesaba. No había más personas en su vida.

Con paso lento, pero firme, caminó sobre el pasillo detrás de la puerta. Un olor mohoso lo embargó de inmediato. El pasillo era angosto, apenas cabía una persona, mas estaba iluminado por pequeños candelabros. Sasori los miró despectivo, alguien debía darle mantenimiento a ese lugar: se veía reciente la colocación de nuevas velas. Empero, no le importó demasiado ese aspecto, por lo que continuó su camino hasta encontrar una puerta bastante curiosa.

Chiyo golpeó con la espalda de Sasori cuando éste se detuvo. Molesta, siguió la dirección donde se encontraba la mirada de su nieto. De haber tenido un sentido del humor más grato, se habría reído por aquella puerta. A pesar de que el edificio se hundía, la puerta a su derecha estaba patéticamente inclinada hacia la izquierda. Un candelabro la iluminaba a la perfección. Era verde, de una madera demasiado vieja y con una perilla que estaba por caerse. Incluso parecía más pequeña que una puerta normal. Supo de inmediato, por la mirada de Sasori, que él querría introducirse en lo que había detrás de ésta.

— ¿Y si hay algo peligroso? — preguntó Chiyo, aunque ella también ansiaba saber qué era lo que se escondía.

— No importa. — respondió Sasori mientras empujaba con suavidad la madera vieja.

Un rechinido se escuchó antes de que se abriera frente a sus ojos una vivienda humilde. En efecto, la puerta era pequeña, pero daba paso a un lugar enorme. Sasori entró a lo que consideró la sala de estar. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba hecho de madera: mesas, sillas, sillones, cuadros, piso. Ladeó una sonrisa de sadismo: si alguien dejaba caer uno de esos candelabros, sería el fin de aquel lugar.

Volvió a suspirar mientras pasaba los dedos por la pequeña mesa de centro. Sacudió su mano, estaba lleno de polvo. Incluso su nariz percibió la suciedad de la habitación.

— ¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué nadie puede limpiar este desastre?! — exclamó Chiyo cubriéndose la nariz. — Si no muero por el veneno, moriré por el polvo.

— Deja de quejarte. — ordenó Sasori varios metros alejado de ella. Miraba el único objeto que no era de madera: la chimenea. — Así que el que hizo esta estructura se dio cuenta de que necesitaría algo como esto. No fue tan estúpido. — farfulló.

— Este lugar no me gusta nada, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

— Porque no nos buscarán en esta pocilga. Estamos a dos kilómetros y medio de la estación, nadie creerá que nos encontramos muy cerca. Ellos sí son demasiado estúpidos. — contestó Sasori. — Parece ser que las habitaciones están sobre ese lado. — dijo señalando un pasillo más grande que colindaba con la cocina. — Limpiaré una de ellas para que puedas descansar.

— ¡Por fin haces algo bueno por tu abuela!

— Te despertaré en cuatro horas. Debes hacer tu antídoto, anciana. — agregó antes de que le cedieran un adjetivo cursi.

— Ya decía yo que era muy bueno como para creérmelo. — suspiró la vieja. — Esperaré en la cocina, veré si hay algo más que no se pueda quemar.

Sasori no respondió. Simplemente caminó hacia el pasillo que había visto mientras estudiaba los cuadros que se encontraban ahí. No parecían tener sentido, cada uno tenía un símbolo y un color, además de estar llenos de polvo. Descubrió dos habitaciones, una larga y otra diminuta. Por su mente se imaginó a una pequeña familia en esa vivienda. Debió ocurrir antes de que Danzou impusiera su dictadura. Dejó de lado la habitación grande, claro que ésa sería la que él ocuparía, pero antes debía limpiar la recámara en donde su abuela dormiría. Las puertas quedaban una frente a otra, separadas por un metro de distancia. Se preguntó qué tan molesto sería escuchar los quejidos de Chiyo por la noche, pero luego recordó que ya había pasado dieciocho años con aquellos ruidos. No sería algo nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Chiyo se adentró a la cocina. No era un lugar aseado, era cierto, pero no se veía completamente abandonado. Los trastes en el lavadero no parecían tener más de una semana ahí. Contó los utensilios: siete juegos. Hizo un gesto de inconformidad, algo no le daba buena espina. Comprobó que había gas en la estufa y que el agua corría limpia. Después de escuchar a su nieto barrer una de las habitaciones, se dispuso a lavar los trastes. Ignoró el cansancio que la embargaba desde que el veneno hizo efecto en el tren; después se ocuparía de ello.

Tras media hora, Sasori salió de la recámara con la capa cubierta de polvo y la nariz sucia. Avanzó hacia la mesa, en donde Chiyo limpiaba la superficie y resopló. No podía dejar sola a esa anciana porque ya era menester para ella ocuparse en algo poco interesante. Debía hacer su antídoto en lugar de limpiar. Eso era algo que Sasori haría en cuanto ella se metiera a la habitación a dormir.

— La primera puerta a la izquierda. — dijo pasándose el antebrazo por la frente.

— Hice la lista de lo que necesitaré para crear un antídoto. — respondió Chiyo caminando hacia el fregadero. — Lo dejé en la mesa de centro.

— Iré por ellos en ocho días, no puedo salir antes.

— ¿Ocho días? ¿Konoha no viene en ese día?

— Así es. Ellos me darán la confianza de andar por ahí sin ser descubiertos. Los ANBU son muy despistados, no me reconocerán si me pinto el cabello; en caso de que algo salga mal, simplemente me meteré en uno de los vagones y saldré de la misma manera que en Suna. Es la oportunidad perfecta. — explicó aburrido.

— ¿Quieres decir que hasta ese día sólo comeremos sopa instantánea? ¡Es lo único que hay en este lugar! — chilló la abuela botando el trapo ya lavado sobre la mesa.

— ¿Así que hay comida? Menos mal. Si podemos sobrevivir con esa porquería, entonces no saldré hasta lo acordado.

— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡No puedo comer todo el día ese tipo de alimento! ¡Me hará daño! ¡Tú como mi nieto, deberías cuidarme más!

— Te guste o no, es lo que hay. — respondió Sasori abriendo una de las alacenas.

Resopló. Quienquiera que se encargara de aquel lugar, debería ser un amante de la sopa instantánea. Había más de cuarenta empaques en esa alacena. No quería ni imaginarse cuántas habría alrededor de la vivienda. Tomó una sopa y miró su fecha de caducidad, aún faltaban varios meses para que debiera desecharse. Miró a su alrededor, tal vez se trataba sólo de un lugar de paso, tal vez un punto de reunión. Recordó la capa de polvo en las camas y frunció el entrecejo. Sólo había dos opciones: o el encargado dormía en el suelo o no pasaba la noche ahí. Ninguna de las opciones le parecía viable.

— Debí traer comida de Suna, tu dieta me matará antes que ese estúpido veneno. — remilgó Chiyo antes de caminar hacia la habitación que Sasori le había otorgado.

El muchacho suspiró, se quitó la capa y la camisa antes de dirigirse hacia la chimenea con una varilla de alambre que había encontrado en la habitación más grande. Encendió la chimenea y se hincó frente a ella. Estiró el brazo para sacar de su capa unas pinzas de punta y con ellas moldeó la varilla hasta crear un alacrán con ella. Dejó que se calentara con el fuego durante varios minutos. Miró su torso, justo sobre el corazón tenía un tatuaje: el reloj de arena de Suna.

— Nunca me gustó este dibujito. — musitó antes de presionar el alacrán caliente sobre su piel para borrar el símbolo de su antiguo hogar. Se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar para evitar el quejido de dolor.

Sabía lo que significaba aquello. Con la piel chamuscada y el símbolo de Suna deshecho, Sasori se convertía en un desertor. Nunca podría regresar a la Arena. Una vez sintió que era suficiente, dejó que el metal se consumiera sobre el fuego y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo. Por vez primera, se sentía verdaderamente libre. Al demonio Danzou y sus dictámenes, no volvería a vivir de acuerdo a sus leyes. Sasori no era más un habitante de Suna, no tenía obligaciones, no tenía derechos. Era libre.

Con esos pensamientos abrumándolo, cerró los ojos y pronto se quedó dormido.

* * *

Ocho días más tarde, Chiyo pasó toda la mañana recordándole a su nieto que debía comprar más comida. Él la ignoró; ya sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no gastaría el dinero que había ahorrado de Suna sólo para aliviar las molestias de su abuela. Miró su cabello frente al espejo, la ceniza había funcionado, ahora lucía como cualquier chico de pelo negro. No había rastro de su roja cabellera. No obstante, se ajustó una gorra que había encontrado días atrás mientras limpiaba la habitación más larga. Suspiró, satisfecho con el resultado.

— ¡Sasori! ¡Ni siquiera tu madre te reconocería! El negro no te queda. Sólo ten cuidado, niño.

— Sí, vieja. — respondió Sasori antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

A pesar de que la visera de la gorra cubría sus ojos del sol, tuvo que parpadear unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se ajustó la sudadera mientras caminaba hacia la barrera de ANBU que defendían el límite de la visita de Konoha. Apenas miró a los habitantes, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Pasó a un lado de un muchacho con máscara de ratón y entró a la primera tienda que vio. Se trataba de una peluquería.

Resopló. No estaba en sus planes comprar algún artículo de belleza. Empero, se detuvo frente a la repisa de pelucas. Tal vez la siguiente vez que saliera, sería una mejor opción usar una peluca. Estiró la mano derecha para tomar una, cuando escuchó un par de voces que desviaron su atención.

— Repítemelo, ¿por qué tenemos que comprar unas tijeras de estilista, Sakura?

— Porque el idiota de Naruto le ha pegado una goma de mascar a Kiba. Es nuestro mejor amigo, Sasuke-kun.

Sasori resopló. Sólo era un par de idiotas de Konoha.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Bienvenidos al fanfic, espero que les haya gustado este primer episodio. Antes que poner cualquier otra cosa, necesito ser clara con la situación que se presenta pues sólo de esa forma se podrán comprender los problemas que los personajes tendrán. Tal vez los primeros dos o tres capítulos les parezcan irrelevantes, pero créanme que son muy, muy, importantes. **

**A primera instancia vemos al Sasori que conocemos: indiferente y obsesionado por el arte, mas se irán percatando a lo largo del fanfic todo lo que esconde este muchachito adorable. Y bueno, la infancia que Kishimoto y Pierrot le añadieron a Sasori seguirá reflejándose más o menos aquí, aunque no les quiero decir mucho, luego voy a salir con spoilers que no van. En fin, eso por parte de Sasori.**

**Por otro lado, no pueden quejarse: ya apareció Sakura, acompañada de Sasuke, sí, pero finalmente, Sakura. Y el sólo escuchar su voz ya hizo que Sasori la prejuiciara. Já, ya veremos la próxima semana lo que ocurrirá.**

**Al último, quisiera decirles que el fic lo actualizaré cada martes, más o menos a esta hora (6:45 pm en México) pero nunca, a menos que tenga un percance gravísimo, pasará del día. Suelo ser muy puntual con las cosas, así que no creo fallarles. En caso de que de verdad no pueda hacerlo, lo publicaré previamente en la página de facebook: Sasosaku Love. Repito, no creo que pase, pero por si las dudas, les dejo el mensaje.**

**Asimismo, les informo que cualquier duda o comentario, estoy a un clic en la caja de comentarios o directamente en los mensajes. Y si lo que quieren es algún tipo de información extra o un mini spoiler, estaré publicando en la misma página de facebook todas esas cosillas.**

**PD. Lamento la portada tan pobre, soy pésima en photoshop y preferí descargar una aplicación en el celular y hacer lo posible por no hacer un asco. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	2. Konoha

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.**

**No permito que se publique en cualquier otro lado.**

**Fanfic dedicado a Patricia Gracia: mi mayor apoyo para el SasoSaku**

**y a la página Sasosaku Love por permitirme el espacio para promocionar el fanfic.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**2**

**Konoha**

En un local de peluquería, dos jóvenes miraron las tijeras que el empleado les mostraba con un gesto aburrido.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo comprar las grandes? — preguntó la chica. — La punta es más aguda, puede cortar con mayor cuidado.

— Pareciera que no conoces a Naruto, Sakura. — respondió su acompañante. — Es capaz de meterse las tijeras a los ojos o incluso podría matar a alguien por accidente.

— Ya, pero ésas son para niños, Sasuke-kun. — replicó Sakura señalando con la mirada las pequeñas tijeras que Sasuke sostenía.

— Lo sé. — respondió llanamente. — Dame el dinero.

— No pienso comprar unas tijeras infantiles.

Sasori suspiró a un lado de Sakura, esperando su turno para pagar su artículo. No sabía cómo demonios ese par de idiotas se había metido antes que él para pagar un estúpido equipo de tijeras. Lo único que sabía era que le hacían perder tiempo valioso y, al ser de Konoha, no tenían más de quince minutos para regresar a sus vagones. Debían aprovechar mejor su tiempo: no sabían apreciar la libertad y eso molestaba a Sasori. Nunca, en toda su vida, había imaginado tal tontería para perder el tiempo. Detestaba que lo hicieran esperar.

Enojado, colocó la peluca negra sobre el mostrador antes de interrumpir la patética discusión entre los dos de Konoha.

— Cóbrame a mí.

— Pero, señor… — dijo el empleado, mas Sasori volvió a hablar.

— Ellos dos aún tardarán; yo ya sé qué compraré.

— A pesar de eso, debes ser paciente. — le dijo Sakura algo molesta.

Sasori apenas la miró con marcada indiferencia. Ella se sonrojó tras ver sus adormilados ojos marrones. Empero, no desvió la vista de él; había algo que no conseguía obligarla a apartarse. Creía conocerlo, algo en él le parecía peculiarmente familiar.

— Déjalo pasar. — ordenó Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos. — Realmente no importa quién pase antes.

— Pero, Sasuke-kun, es una descortesía hacer eso.

— Hmph, ¿y qué?

Sasori miró a Sasuke con un poco de interés. Ese hombre sí sabía lo que era importante. O quizá, sólo se tratara de un chico cuyos intereses no estuvieran en el tiempo y la eternidad y sólo fuera un vago que quería sobrevivir. Ingenuo de cualquier manera si permitía que Danzou controlara sus días. Ingenuos ambos por planear su regreso a Konoha. Sonrió con triunfo cuando Sakura se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar antes de dedicarle a la chica una mirada burlona, que ella respondió con el entrecejo fruncido. Segundos más tarde, se encontraba fuera del local.

Sakura lo observó con detenimiento cuando él les dio la espalda. Aún tenía esa sensación de conocerlo de algún lado. Sasuke aprovechó su distracción para quitarle el dinero de las manos y pagar las tijeras de juguete.

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó Sakura en un susurro casi tan débil que Sasuke apenas lo escuchó, mas no le tomó importancia.

Ella se mordió los labios. Estaba segura de haberlo visto, completamente segura. Tal vez su cabello era diferente, pero esos ojos los reconocía. Casi podía apostar que en su nuca, justo debajo de la gorra, se asomaba un par de mechones rojos. Existía la posibilidad de que se tratara de un disfraz. A pesar de deducir eso, no conseguía recordar dónde había visto su rostro. Avanzó unos metros, como si así pudiera alcanzar al joven de gorra.

— Ya vámonos. — le dijo Sasuke tomándola del brazo. Ella parpadeó para despabilarse y aceptó sin siquiera preguntar por las tijeras.

Sasuke la miraba con repentino interés. Sabía que Sakura no era una mujer a la que le importara mucho la comunidad masculina, así que le intrigaba saber por qué apruptamente se había interesado tanto en ese muchacho. Conociéndola, se trataría de alguien que hubiera conocido cuando niña, cuando todavía no la introducían en Konoha; creería que él podría llevarla hasta donde estuvieran sus padres, en caso de vivir.

Apenas colocaron un pie fuera del local, Sakura miró a la pared. En cada cristal, en cada poste, adondequiera que mirara, había un pequeño cartel. En él, anunciaban la desaparición de dos personas de Suna: una anciana y un muchacho de cabello rojo y ojos adormilados. Su rostro palideció por la sorpresa. Ahora comprendía por qué le había parecido tan familiar aquel rostro en la tienda de artículos capilares.

De inmediato, giró su rostro a la derecha e izquierda hasta que ubicó lo que deseaba. El muchacho, el posible Sasori, salía de otra tienda no muy lejos de ellos. Llevaba en las manos un par de bolsas repletas de productos naturales y caminaba hacia el límite de Raíz. Sakura colocó un pie detrás de ella para impulsarse y correr hacia él. Apenas escuchó a Sasuke llamarla. Justo antes de detenerse – a unos centímetros de la espalda de Sasori – sintió una aguja cerca de su brazo. Bajó la vista; aun de espaldas y con las manos ocupadas, Sasori se las había arreglado para sacar una jeringa del pantalón y apuntar con ella a Sakura. Se había detenido sólo para esperarla. Después de percatarse de la mirada intensa de Sakura, supo que lo había reconocido. Tal vez no fuera tan ingenua después de todo; más aún, podía ser peligrosa si decidía acusarlo.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste? — preguntó Sasori sin lastimarla.

— Tú-tú eres Sasori. — afirmó ella tras leer el logotipo que marcaba el pequeño recipiente.

— Y tú eres médico. Lo supe por la manera en la que tomaste las tijeras. Me parece que también está prohibido manejar la medicina, así que…

— No pensaba delatarte. — se apresuró a decir Sakura. — Y sí, soy médico y estoy en contra del sistema con el que nos atan a este lugar. Konoha quiere rebelarse, mas no estamos preparados para…

— Entonces no quieren hacerlo. La preparación es innata a las acciones. ¿Qué quieres, niña médico de Konoha?

Ella apretó los dientes. No le gustaba el adjetivo con el que la había mencionado. Él no se veía mucho mayor, no era como si tuviera la edad de Kakashi o Tsunade. No tenía la edad suficiente como para llamarla de esa manera. Empero, se tragó su orgullo para responderle.

— Preguntarte cómo escapaste.

— Con arte, algo que tú jamás conseguirás. Date la vuelta antes de que te mate: lo que hay en este objeto es mortal, no querrás preocupar a "Sasuke-kun". — dijo con sorna girando apenas su rostro para fijar en ella sus ojos.

— Pero, tú también estás en contra de esta dictadura. — replicó Sakura sin moverse.

— Lo hice por mí, no para salvar a una sociedad muerta. Vete.

— Sasori… — susurró con asombro. No podía encontrar algo más en su mirada que no fuera tristeza.

Nunca supo la razón de hacerlo. Nunca se preguntó por qué lo hizo o en qué estaba pensando. No supo si fue lástima o suicidio. Simplemente, quiso tener algo para recordar esa mirada triste, llena de una historia jamás dicha, llena de tan pocas cosas que daba pena. Sólo quiso obtener una fuente de inspiración para salir de esa obsesiva dictadura.

Tomó la mano de Sasori para arrebatarle la jeringa antes de echarse a correr. Sabía que él se enfadaría, sabía que podía haberla delatado, sabía lo extraña que se vio ante los ojos de los ANBU cuando corrió de tal manera. Sabía que había puesto en peligro todos los planes de Konoha. Pero también sabía que el muchacho que acababa de conocer no era una persona de la que se olvidaría pronto y necesitaba una prueba para saber que era real.

Sintió las manos de Sasuke apresarla antes de que colocara un pie sobre el tren, pero se soltó sin complicaciones. Escuchó la voz de Naruto llamándola, pero lo ignoró. Vio los ridículos intentos de Ino por captar su atención, mas les restó toda la importancia. Con la jeringa en las manos y el pulso acelerado, se introdujo en su recámara para luego azotar la puerta. Una vez segura en su intimidad, se recargó en la pared para dejarse caer paulatinamente.

— Sakura, ¿ocurrió algo? — preguntó Ino del otro lado de la puerta. — ¡Sakura!

—Nada, Ino. — respondió ella aún con la respiración agitada. — Salgo en un minuto.

— ¿Qué pasó, teme? — preguntó Naruto no muy lejos de Ino.

— Un chico de cabello negro, no sé quién es, pero estoy seguro que conoce a Sakura de algún lado. Ella lo persiguió y creo que hablaron. — contestó Sasuke no muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido instantes atrás.

— ¿No podrías ser más específico, Sasuke? — preguntó Kakashi acercándose a ellos. — Nunca la había visto así. ¿Te dijo algo?

— No, sólo preguntó quién era él. Kakashi, yo no lo conozco, era un simple hombre con cabello negro y gorra.

— Bien, hablaré con ella cuando salga. — intervino Tsunade con las manos sobre la cintura. — Si es algo de su familia, debe contarnos.

Sakura resopló. En realidad, no sabía lo que había sucedido. Sólo actúo, no pensó, sólo tomó aquel objeto y se alejó. No sabía qué le interesaba de Sasori o por qué. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que él había escapado de las manos de Danzou, quizá frente a las narices de los ANBU. Ella había deseado hacer eso demasiadas veces. Había pasado su vida deseando ser tan rápida como para escapar de aquel encierro. Por eso, durante más de cinco años, había entrenado con Tsunade para fortalecer sus piernas y brazos mientras aprendía medicina. Actualmente, en efecto, era la persona más veloz en Konoha y la segunda mejor médico. Ya era capaz de salir de ahí, lo sabía. No obstante, no se atrevía a abandonar a sus amigos, a su nueva familia; mucho menos como Sasori lo había hecho. "Arte". Él le había hablado del arte, una palabra muy difícil de definir. Y con ello había salido, con ello había escapado, con ello ya era libre. Pero su libertad lo había condenado. Esa libertad lo había orillado a no mostrarse como era y a cargar con venenos a todos lados.

Sakura se preguntó cómo sería su vida si seguía el ejemplo de Sasori y huía sola. Sacudió la cabeza. Ella no podría, no era tan egoísta como él. Sasuke era su amigo, fue su primer amor, su primer novio, su primera experiencia; no se podía dar el lujo de dejarlo, no cuando él la había acompañado siempre, comprendiendo con exactitud lo que se sentía perder a su familia. Naruto era su mejor amigo, el más hiperactivo y humilde, el que les había enseñado el valor de la amistad, el que, a pesar de tampoco contar con su familia, no había dejado atrás su eterna sonrisa. Kakashi era el mentor de los tres, su pilar, su amigo y en algunas ocasiones, su máxima desesperación; mas era él quien les había enseñado a no abandonar jamás a sus amigos. Ino era su otra mitad, su mejor amiga y confidente, la que siempre quiso tener algo con Sasuke y que al final se resignó, pero no se cansaba de repetir lo sexy que le parecía; ella era simplemente la chica que siempre conseguiría sacarle una sonrisa. Tsunade era algo más que su maestra, era algo más que su amiga, podía pasar como su madre. Y así, cada uno de los habitantes representaba algo importante para ella. No podía hacer lo mismo que Sasori. No podía abandonar a su nueva familia.

Se preguntó, entonces, qué habría pasado por la cabeza de Sasori para abandonar a sus compatriotas. Se preguntó, entonces, si él había sufrido algún tipo de discriminación. Se preguntó, entonces, qué lo había obligado a dejarlos y salir del tren sin ayudar a los demás. Sobre todo, se cuestionó la razón de su mirada tan triste y hasta aburrida.

Alzó la jeringa para colocarla frente a sus ojos. Grabado en el vidrio, había un escorpión. El símbolo de su nombre, su símbolo. Acarició con la yema de los dedos aquel dibujo mientras pensaba en lo mucho que ella se había quejado de pequeña, creyendo que su vida era insulsa sin unos padres que le atendieran. En ese entonces, fue muy difícil para Iruka y Kakashi controlar a tres niños sin padres. Empero, el mayor problema siempre fue retener la hiperactividad de Naruto. Sasuke se escondía más en la soledad y Sakura se refugiaba en los regaños hacia Naruto y los estudios. Lentamente, los tres niños se juntaron hasta crear lo que el viejo líder había decretado como el equipo siete. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía. El tercer hokage había fallecido años atrás, cuando ella apenas tenía trece años. Al igual que todo, la vida era controlada por Danzou. Cuando él creía que las personas ya habían vivido lo suficiente, los envenenaba y un día, ellos ya no despertaban. Miró de nuevo el líquido verde que corría en la jeringa. Veneno, eso era veneno. Asintió tras entender por qué Sasori había elegido ese símbolo – además de ser el significado de su propio nombre – para calcarlo en su propiedad.

— ¿Serás, tú, igual de venenoso que un verdadero escorpión?

— ¡Sakura-chan, abre la puerta! ¡Ya me desesperé, 'ttebayo! — gritó Naruto desde el otro lado de la pared. Ella suspiró, estiró el brazo para sacar de su botiquín una jeringa, le quitó el tapón para ponérselo al veneno de Sasori, la guardó en el bolsillo de su falda y se levantó. — Contaré hasta tres: uno… ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ya saliste! — exclamó antes de abrazarla.

Ella le respondió el gesto unos segundos antes de empujarlo suavemente. Notó en ella la mirada de varias personas. No creyó que la mitad del tren esperaría fuera de su habitación a que le diera una respuesta. Pero, claro, Konoha se conocía por la unificación de sus habitantes. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de rascarse la cabeza. Escuchó el resoplo de Shikamaru en señal de aburrimiento y la divertida risa de Kiba. La conocían bien, en ocasiones podía ser lo que Shikamaru delimitaba como: "bastante problemática".

— Es que era demasiado guapo. — mintió. No obstante, sabía que le creerían.

Sasuke cerró los ojos antes de murmurar un: "¿Eso era todo?" y marcharse.

— ¿Y por eso te encerraste quince minutos sin decirnos nada? — preguntó Kakashi con asombro. En realidad, no sabía de otro chico que le atrajera como Sasuke… y jamás se había escondido de la sociedad para pensar en su atractivo.

— Kakashi-sensei, usted no conoce la mente de una chica. — intervino Ino. — Si el muchacho era bastante lindo, cualquiera se habría encerrado por frustración al saber que jamás podrás salir con él.

— Pero puedes salir conmigo, Sakura-chan. — dijo Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa. Sakura lo miró molesta. — Sólo bromeaba, dattebayo.

— ¿Y-y sabes su nombre? — preguntó Hinata tímidamente, mirando de reojo a Naruto.

— ¿Del chico?

— Sí, por supuesto.

— Ah, bueno… — balbuceó algunas palabras inentendibles.

No podía decir el verdadero nombre de Sasori, pero había perdido la oportunidad para negar que lo supiera. No era muy buena para mentir y Kakashi lo sabía, así que debía ser bastante inteligente para despistar a sus amigos. Tragó saliva antes de mirar por la ventana. Ya estaban sumergidos en el largo viaje de cuarenta días que los alejaba de la estación. Buscó a su alrededor algo que la ayudara a inventar un nombre creíble. Pasaron por un sembradío en llamas. Las llamas son rojas, igual que el verdadero cabello de Sasori.

— Hiruko[1]. — dijo Sakura por fin.

— De acuerdo, no todo en él debe ser precioso. — musitó Ino con una sonrisa burlona. — Pero, eso no importa. Es probable que no vuelvas a verlo.

— Sí, sí, qué alegría que por fin admitieras que hay más hombres además de Sasuke. — dijo Tsunade fastidiada. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, sólo fue una gran impresión. — respondió Sakura ignorando el comentario sobre Sasuke.

Cuando ella había cumplido quince años, a nadie le había sorprendido el momento en el que ella dijo que deseaba a Sasuke como regalo. Lo que a todos – incluso a Kakashi y a Naruto, mas no a Shikamaru – sorprendió fue que Sasuke se acercara a ella y la besara con torpeza en los labios. Por supuesto, se trataba de su primer beso, olvidando, claro, el incidente con Naruto ocurrido tres años atrás. Después de aquel día, Sakura y Sasuke no se separaron. Se les veía, con Naruto pegado a ellos sin remedio, desayunar en la habitación de Sakura, comer en una enorme mesa en el andén del equipo diez y cenar sobre el techo del tren. Poco después de que Sasuke cumplió dieciséis, Naruto quedó fuera de sus planes durante varias noches a la semana. Entonces, llegó a ser normal ver a Sakura salir del cuarto de Sasuke por las mañanas o viceversa. En Konoha, a nadie le importaba mucho el hecho de la virginidad perdida antes del matrimonio.

Nuevamente, fue una enorme sorpresa para Konoha escuchar a Sakura afirmar que su noviazgo con Sasuke había terminado luego de tres años de relación. Ino saltó el comedor para tomarla del cuello de su blusa y sacudirla mientras le gritaba que había enloquecido por dejar a un hombre tan guapo como Sasuke, mientras Rock Lee se lamentaba porque, a su parecer, Sasuke había perdido el sentido de su juventud al acabar con su noviazgo con la más hermosa mujer en Konoha. Naruto juró sin cesar que le destrozaría la cara a su mejor amigo si Sakura se entristecía por su culpa. Sakura intentó tranquilizar a sus amigos, mas fue en vano. Tenía sentido, no debió soltar la noticia en el único día de la semana en donde todo Konoha se juntaba para desayunar en el andén común.

Hasta que Sasuke salió del andén del equipo siete con el cabello chorreándole en el hombro, seña inequívoca de que acababa de ducharse, los gritos cesaron. Los miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Sakura adivinó que habían interrumpido sus largos baños sabatinos que disfrutaba desde hacía muchos años. Eso lo ponía de muy mal humor.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó sin variar su expresión.

— ¡Teme! — exclamó Naruto alzando el puño sobre su rostro. — ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke, confundido, volteó a ver directamente a la aludida, quien, desesperada, le soltó un fuerte golpe en la coronilla a su mejor amigo.

— Fue un acuerdo mutuo, idiota. — le dijo mientras se sobaba los nudillos; y él, la cabeza.

— ¿Y bien? — insistió Sasuke apretando los dientes.

— Sakura mencionó lo del término de su relación contigo. — explicó Kakashi.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Bom! — respondió Shikamaru aludiendo a la onomatopeya de una explosión.

Sasuke suspiró. En ocasiones, le desesperaba vivir en Konoha. No por el tren, no sólo por el tren, sino por sus habitantes. Vivir en un montón de andenes de por sí hacía su vida un poco rutinaria, pero compartir los andenes con personas tan impulsivas como todos ellos… eso era lo complejo.

—Sigo sin entender. No dejaremos de ser amigos. — explicó sobándose el puente de la nariz.

— Sí, claro. — farfulló Tsunade con los brazos cruzados. — Con todo lo que pasaron, apuesto a que regresarán en una semana como máximo.

Kakashi sonrió de inmediato mientras Asuma vio la oportunidad de obtener una ganancia de las palabras de aquella mujer.

— ¿Diez monedas, lady Tsunade? — preguntó con un gesto juguetón. A su lado, Kurenai soltó una pequeña risa divertida.

— Hecho. — respondió ella estirando la mano para estrechar la suya.

Evidentemente, Tsunade perdió la apuesta. Sakura y Sasuke no volvieron siquiera a tomarse las manos. En cambio, se convirtieron en buenos amigos que, acostumbrados desde niños a estar juntos, no encontraron objeción alguna en dejar su noviazgo atrás pues eran conscientes de que no necesitaban esa relación para continuar hablándose y disfrutándose como miembros del equipo siete. Finalmente, nadie en ese equipo podía simplemente alejarse el uno del otro. Era como un pacto silencioso: pasara lo que pasara, no se abandonarían.

— Como sea. — dijo Shikamaru antes de bostezar. — Me alegra que estés bien, Sakura.

— Ah, sí. — respondió ella desinteresadamente.

— ¿Y las tijeras? — preguntó Kiba tratando de arrancarse la goma de mascar del cabello. Akamaru, su fiel perro, movió la cola creyendo que sus patéticos movimientos eran una incitación para jugar.

— Sasuke… él compró las tijeras. — respondió luego de recordar su fracaso en la pequeña discusión armada en el local. — Dudo que corten, pero él las tiene.

— ¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke! — gritó Kiba corriendo hacia la habitación del aludido. Naruto se coló de su cuello para seguirlo. Seguramente, sólo quería un pretexto para molestar a Sasuke.

— Muy bien, Sakura, ya que estás aquí, quisiéramos hablar contigo. — le dijo Kakashi con seriedad. — No sé si lo habrás notado, pero un par de habitantes de Suna han escapado la semana pasada.

— Sasori. — contestó ella palpando inconscientemente la jeringa oculta en el bolsillo de su falda. — Sí, Chiyo y él.

— Imagino que también crees que fue obra del joven — prosiguió una vez acomodado en uno de los sillones del andén del equipo siete. Enseguida, sus amigos encontraron asiento en algún rincón. Sakura, empero, permaneció de pie. El tema de Sasori la ponía nerviosa. — Debido a eso, no podemos confiarnos para nuestro siguiente movimiento.

— Lo sé.

— Ino y Tenten consiguieron la ficha que necesitamos para entrar a la cabina del tren. Neji entrará a ésta, sacará lo que Danzou bautizó como el "kyūbi" y te lo entregará a ti, que eres la más veloz de Konoha. Debes correr de regreso a este andén, donde Sasuke y yo trataremos de revisar su contenido. Lo que hay ahí es desconocido, pero es la llave de nuestra libertad. ¿Comprendes, Sakura?

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser este andén? ¿Por qué no puede ser el del equipo ocho, que es el más cercano a la cabina? No correríamos tanto riesgo en caso de que sospecharan algo.

— Nadie sospechará. — intervino Shino casi escondido debajo de su extraña ropa. — ¿Por qué? Porque Kiba y su familia armarán un gran espectáculo que atraerá la atención de los ANBU.

— El único del que deberemos cuidarnos es el de la máscara de ratón. Ino se ocupará de él. — añadió Tsunade. — Esos idiotas no tienen sentimientos, pero Ino sabe cómo lucir sus atributos.

— Tal vez sea muy molesta, pero cuando quiere, puede llamar tu atención durante uno o dos minutos. Tiempo suficiente para que corras. — dijo Shikamaru, ignorando la mirada enfadada de Ino.

— Ajá. — Sakura no quiso alegar que sus "atributos" jamás funcionaron con Sasuke, pero creyó conveniente reservarse aquellos comentarios por su bien. — Insisto, ¿por qué he de correr hasta este andén?

— Porque, en caso de que sospechen algo, toda duda se disipará en cuanto te vean entrar en tu andén acostumbrado. — respondió Tsunade. — Es común verte correr de un lado a otro, pero no lo es verte entrar en otro andén. Además, conoces a Kakashi, no moverá su trasero fuera de este andén ni aunque el tren se quemara.

— No sé cómo tomarme eso, exactamente. — dijo Kakashi ofendido.

— Bien. ¿Qué hay de Naruto?

— En caso de que necesites soltar al "kyūbi", Naruto se encontrará en el andén del ramen Irachiku, en medio del tren.

— No-no olvides los guantes, Sakura-san. — dijo Hinata. — Mi primo Neji dice que el "kyūbi" puede contener algo ácido. Es-es importante que no lo toques de manera directa.

— ¿Naruto llevará los suyos?

— S-sí. — se apresuró a responder. — Yo estaré con-con é-él. — tartamudeó sonrojada por completo.

Sakura sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrada, al igual que todos, de encontrar de esa forma a Hinata cada vez que se hablaba de Naruto.

— De igual manera, Kurenai, Gai y Asuma estarán fuera de los andenes por si algo resulta mal. — continuó Tsunade. — Sólo hazles una ademán para darle la señal a Shikamaru.

— ¿Y entonces qué ocurrirá?

— Si los ANBU te identifican, te pondrás a como de lugar la peluca negra que una vez utilizó Naruto para hacerse pasar por Sasuke. — respondió. Kakashi giró el rostro para ocultar su risa tras recordar lo patético que lució Naruto en esa ocasión. —Correrás fuera del alcance de ellos hasta que creas que los has perdido. Una vez segura de ello, regresarás al tren de la manera más discreta posible. Lee te esperará cerca de la tienda naturista.

— Muy bien. — contestó Sakura. — Me ocuparé de no llegar a esos extremos. — prometió.

— Sakura — añadió Ino por primera vez con seriedad. — no te sientas presionada, estaremos contigo.

— Sí, está bien.

No obstante, sabía que no podía fallar. Si lo hacía, no sólo sus amigos se decepcionarían de ella, sino que los pondría en riesgo. Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Tenía cuarenta días para prepararse. Había dos caminos: triunfar y llevarse la gloria o fracasar y perder más que la confianza de Konoha. Por supuesto, se sentía presionada. Tal vez por eso Sasori había preferido salir solo, así, no cargaba con la responsabilidad de toda una comunidad. Pensar en él no la relajaba en lo absoluto, mas ya le era imposible sacarlo de su cabeza. Su interés por él aumentaba a medida que recordaba la presión que sentiría cuando regresarán a la estación. Inquisitivamente, introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su falda para sostener la jeringa de Sasori. Tal vez, podría encontrar en él la inspiración de triunfar. O tal vez, él se convertiría en su perdición.

* * *

[1] Hiruko: Dios del fuego.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**He aquí el segundo capítulo. En realidad, estos capítulos son más bien introductorios a la historia, así que no esperen mucho SasoSaku. Habrá menciones y pensamientos recurrentes del uno por el otro, pero ciertamente, por ahora tendrán sólo las primeras escenas de este capítulo como una interacción. No se me agüiten, que ya viene la historia con todo y todo. **

**Después, en la página Sasosaku Love dije que Sasuke iba a tener un papel importante en la historia y, bueno, aunque ya especifiqué que su noviazgo con Sakura está más muerto que el latín, era necesario explicar esta relación para escenas futuras. No me cuelguen, no habrá SasuSaku. **

**Por otro lado, ya vimos que la palabra "revolución" ya está en las almas de Konoha y planean convertirla en realidad para cuando regresen a la estación. Espero que esta situación con Danzou sea comprensible para todos y si no, díganmelo en un review o en un mensaje privado y con gusto les daré más detalles al respecto. **

**Finalmente, el siguiente capítulo será importante, pero no por eso le quitaré la gracia. Vendrán personajes muy interesantes, se los juro. **

**Les agradezco mucho los reviews y cuento con ellos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	3. Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.**

**No permito que se publique en cualquier otro lado.**

**Fanfic dedicado a Patricia Gracia: mi mayor apoyo para el SasoSaku**

**y a la página Sasosaku Love por permitirme el espacio para promocionar el fanfic.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**3**

**Akatsuki**

* * *

Sasori dejó que Sakura se fuera con su jeringa en la mano. No era como si la quisiera corretear para quitársela. No era tan infantil como los idiotas de Konoha; no se arriesgaría a que los ANBU sospecharan de él por perseguir a una chiquilla que, después de todo, era mucho más rápida que él. Los de Konoha sí que habían perdido la cordura. Recordó cómo había juzgado a sus compañeros de Suna y negó con la cabeza antes de cruzar la línea invisible que determinaba el término del perímetro de los ANBU. Sus antiguos compañeros de la Arena no eran escandalosos como los idiotas de la Hoja.

Caminó mirándose las manos cargadas de bolsas. Chiyo no podía quejarse, ya llevaba su dichosa verdura y esos ingredientes que tanto había pedido. No la maltrataba y aún no la utilizaba como planeaba hacerlo; no le daba una mala vida. Sonrió de lado; esa anciana decrépita debía recuperarse pues tenía una misión muy especial para ella. Ambos sabían quién había sido el culpable de que su padre y su madre no estuvieran con él y aunque el autor de ese crimen ya había muerto, todavía quedaba un modo de saldar la deuda. Sería ella, la madre de su padre, quien haría el veneno perfecto para asesinar al legado del "Colmillo blanco" de Konoha.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de madera, volvió a leer y traducir el cartel que reposaba en la madera. Latín, qué difícil lengua, aunque le gustaba su pronunciación. Sólo por eso repitió la frase, para alzarse su propio ego. No tenía idea de que ese ego era justamente lo que lo salvaba de una muerte inminente.

Al entrar a la casucha, encontró a Chiyo hincada en la cocina, mirando por debajo del fregadero como si buscara algo. Vieja ridícula.

— ¿Qué haces ahora? — le preguntó mientras ponía las bolsas en la mesa.

— ¡Sasori! — contestó ella volteándolo a ver. — Se me cayó una fotografía tuya de cuando eras niño y no la localizo. Haz algo útil por tu abuela y ayúdame.

— ¿Por qué tienes una fotografía mía de esa época?

— ¡Soy tu abuela! Las abuelas normales conservan una foto de sus nietos, sobre todo cuando sólo tienen uno. — respondió Chiyo con el entrecejo fruncido. — Ayúdame.

— No, será mejor que se pierda. Ponte de pie, aquí está lo que me pediste. — replicó él dirigiéndose a la mesa que había en el fondo de la larga habitación.

— Ahora te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a encontrar esa fotografía, Sasori.

— Como quieras, es tu antídoto, no el mío. — contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

Chiyo apretó los puños. No sabía qué error había cometido con ese muchacho tan insolente. Le dio cariño, lo ayudó a superar la muerte de sus padres, le enseñó a hacer marionetas; pero él simplemente decidió ser demasiado arisco con ella y con todos los que lo rodeaban. Su mirada indiferente y triste le había restado gran parte del atractivo que había heredado de sus padres, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser guapo. Chiyo era consciente de que en el tren de Suna muchas mujeres lamentaban su sentido del humor porque era de los más guapos. Incluso Temari, la hermana de Kankuro y Gaara, llegó a decir que era un desperdicio de belleza. A veces pensaba que tenía razón, pero luego veía su expresión cuando trabajaba en sus marionetas y veía lo equivocada que estaba. Su verdadera belleza no radicaba en su rostro, sino en sus habilidades y en la pasión con la que se desenvolvía al trabajar. Por esas características, aún confiaba que hubiera algún rastro de humanidad en ese corazón casi tan duro como la madera misma.

Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la mesa para recoger los ingredientes del antídoto. Se asombró al ver las verduras que le había pedido. No creyó que de verdad las comprara, él no se hubiera molestado en hacerlo. Giró el rostro unos grados: Sasori ya trabajaba en el rostro de una de sus marionetas. Lucía tan concentrado y pacífico de esa forma. Parecía como si la persona que estuviera sentada en esa silla no fuera la misma que hace unos momentos se hubiera negado a ayudar a su abuela. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, sí tenía salvación.

— ¿Cuántas jeringas cargaste, anciana? — le preguntó Sasori mientras examinaba el color de los ojos de su marioneta. Arrugó el entrecejo, ese verde no le gustaba, era casi del mismo tono que la chillona niña de Konoha.

— Sólo tres. — contestó Chiyo tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su nieto la llamara de esa forma.

— ¿Sólo tres? — repitió Sasori mirándola.

— Sí, dijiste que necesitabas sólo tres.

— ¿Y qué hay de los repuestos?

— Eres muy cuidadoso, no necesitas repuestos. ¿Perdiste una?

— No lo perdí, me lo quitaron.

— ¡¿Los ANBU?!

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— Una… es una larga historia. — respondió arruinándole el color de los ojos a su marioneta colocándole pintura negra. — ¿Ya hiciste la comida o la hago yo?

— Ya la hice, pero, ¿quién te quitó la jeringa?

— Una loca de Konoha que me reconoció. — dijo con indiferencia poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia la cocina y servirse un tazón de sopa instantánea. — El agua no está hirviendo.

— Claro que no. No va a esperarte para cuando decidas comer. ¿Y cómo fue que te reconoció? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde la conociste?

— Vaya que te gusta interrogarme, antes no eras tan entrometida. — tomó el tazón y lo colocó a un lado de Chiyo para después sentarse frente a él. — No es nadie, quería saber cómo me escapé y le dije que con algo que ella no podía hacer jamás. Es una idiota si cree que Konoha conseguirá una revolución, los aplastarán cual cucarachas.

— ¿Konoha planea eso?

— Eso dijo ella. — respondió antes de meterse una inmensa cantidad de fideos a la boca. Entre más comida tuviera en la boca, menos le preguntaría Chiyo sobre ese asunto tan patético.

La vieja miró a su nieto con un poco de preocupación. En un principio había creído que él quería lo mismo, mas cuando se percató de que su única preocupación era conseguir madera para cumplir su capricho de tener cien marionetas, entendió que el camino de Sasori era encontrar el sentido del arte. Aunque ninguno de los dos estuviera de acuerdo con la dictadura de Danzou, no tenían el mínimo interés por desatar una revolución. Eso, en efecto, les tocaba a los revoltosos de Konoha.

— Tienes razón, los aplastarán. — dijo Chiyo pelando el fruto que tenía en las manos.

Unos instantes más tarde, Chiyo se alarmó. En el pasillo de la entrada se escucharon varias voces.

— ¡Estúpido Deidara! — gritó uno. — ¡¿Ya ves lo que provocaste?!

— ¡Creí que esa cosa no necesitaría que su propio dueño se identificara, Hidan! — respondió el que probablemente fuera Deidara.

— ¡Rápido, Kakuzu, detén la oz de Hidan! — gritó otra voz, más profunda que las otras dos.

— Siempre tengo que arreglar tus idioteces, Hidan. — replicó el tal Kakuzu mientras se escuchaba un golpe contra la pared.

Sasori siguió comiendo sin molestarse siquiera en girar el rostro. Sabía desde un principio que esa casa era habitada por otras personas; ya había esperado su llegada una semana. Sin embargo, sentía que esos nombres los conocía y algo le decía que no significaban nada bueno.

— ¿Qué harás, Sasori?

— Seguiré comiendo. — contestó con naturalidad. No podía mostrarse asustado.

— Itachi, a la puerta. — ordenó una voz diferente.

— Sí. — contestó una voz muy serena.

Sasori dejó su boca abierta tras escuchar aquellos últimos diálogos. Ya había recordado. Itachi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Hidan. Ellos formaban parte de la peor organización en el mundo. Pertenecían a un grupo de asesinos sádicos, pertenecían a Akatsuki.

Debió imaginárselo, los cuadros cerca a la puerta de la habitación de Chiyo, los símbolos en ellos eran los que seguramente cada miembro portaba en alguna parte de su cuerpo. En un collar, en un anillo, quizá. Debió adivinar que ese lugar no pertenecía a una familia, ni mucho menos. Era el escondite de la asociación más buscada, de los criminales más temidos.

— Atrás de mí, Chiyo. — le dijo a su abuela al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. Al demonio su comida, primero tenía que sobrevivir al ataque de esos hombres.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y por ella entró un sujeto de cabello plateado y sonrisa socarrona, seguido por un grupo de tipos de aspecto temible. Todos ellos regañaban al que parecía ser el más joven, de cabello rubio y una media coleta con un flequillo que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

— Sigue hablando, Kisame. ¿Qué querrás poner tú? ¿Tiburones? — preguntó el rubio a un chico de ojos diminutos y una piel casi azul.

Pero ya nadie lo miraba. Ahora todos tenían la mirada fija en Sasori y en la anciana que se escondía detrás de él. Uno de ellos avanzó hacia la sala empujando ligeramente al rubio, que según su voz se llamaba Deidara, y al tipo de la sonrisa. El sujeto tenía un cabello anaranjado y una perforación en la nariz.

— ¿Cómo entraron? — preguntó. Él era el de la voz profunda.

— Por la puerta. — contestó Sasori sin vacilar.

— Eso es imposible, sólo aquél que pueda leer y traducir el latín… — comenzó Deidara hasta que el brazo del tipo de ojos pequeños lo detuvo.

— ¿Cómo? — repitió.

— Por la puerta. — insistió Sasori preguntándose qué quería que le respondiera. No había invocado ningún tipo de magia o había hecho un truco. Girar la manija y dar un paso al frente no era nada del otro mundo.

— Eso es obvio. Lo que quiero saber es cómo lo hiciste y por qué. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

— Yahiko, él es Sasori de la Arena Roja. — le dijo una mujer alta escondida detrás de Deidara. Sasori la miró un segundo; no la conocía. — Escapó de Suna junto con Chiyo la semana pasada. — explicó.

Así que eso era, los carteles pegados por todos lados lo habían delatado.

— Sasori… — repitió Yahiko entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿Cómo escapaste del tren?

Sin desearlo o siquiera pensarlo con antelación, Sasori señaló con la mirada un par de títeres recargados en la pared. Los Akatsuki dirigieron su vista a ellos.

— Titiritero. — susurró el primer tipo que había entrado. Hidan. — Eres un jodido titiritero y con eso los has engañado.

— Son más que títeres. — se apresuró a decir. — Es arte.

— ¿De verdad crees que "eso" es arte? — preguntó Deidara.

— Por eso pudiste entrar: eres un artista. — dijo un hombre con enormes ojeras y ojos negros. Por alguna razón, le recordaba al tal Sasuke que acompañaba a Sakura en la tienda de artículos capilares. — No me sorprende que te sepas esa frase de memoria.

— _Artis gratia ars_ — dijo Sasori comprendiendo entonces lo que habían querido decir. — Está en un libro de arte, aunque en un orden distinto, significa: "el arte por el arte".

— Eres muy listo, ¿eh, Itachi? — dijo el sujeto de ojos diminutos mirando al ojeroso.

— Bastante, Kisame. — respondió a quien le correspondía la voz de Kakuzu. — ¿Por qué huiste de Suna? Que yo sepa, es de los trenes mejor alimentados.

Sasori apretó los dientes. No tenía por qué decirles algo a esos asesinos. Aunque, por otra parte, no parecía que tuviera una oportunidad para salir de ese asunto sin un rasguño. Era evidente que ellos lo derrotarían en un combate. Lo único que le quedaba era suplicar que en ellos aún hubiera un rastro de humanidad.

— Por mi abuela. — mintió haciéndose a un lado para que Chiyo quedara al descubierto. Sabía bien que si sobrevivía, Chiyo lo regañaría durante dos horas por utilizarla de ese modo. — Danzou la envenenó y necesito salvarla.

— No pareces de esos chicos que adoran a su abuela. — comentó Kisame rascándose la nuca. Sasori sólo incrementó su fruncimiento de ceja.

— Si la envenenó, no hay nada que puedas hacer por ella. — respondió la mujer.

— Aún hay una posibilidad: todo veneno tiene su antídoto; lo estamos buscando, sabíamos que sólo fuera de Suna podríamos hacerlo. — contestó Sasori.

— Konan, él tiene razón. — dijo Yahiko acercándose más a Sasori. — Sin embargo, si conocen de antídotos es porque también conocen de venenos, ¿cierto? ¿Acaso es eso lo que contienen todas tus marionetas?

— Aún no.

— ¿Y para qué las piensas utilizar? ¿Danzou?

— No, Danzou me tiene sin cuidado. — admitió desviando la mirada. Los ojos de ese sujeto eran bastante penetrantes.

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Por nada del mundo imploraría por su vida, pero no negaba que estaba aterrado. De haber sabido a quién pertenecía esa casa, jamás se hubiera adentrado en ella. No era cobardía, sino sentido común. Nadie en sus cinco sentidos se cruzaría en el camino de un Akatsuki, menos de todos. Les dio un rápido vistazo: eran siete. Siete temibles criminales que no sentirían nada al matar a una anciana y a su nieto. Casi prefería no haberse salido de Suna. Era más prudente enfrentarse a todo el tren que hacerlo contra un Akatsuki, por no mencionar a los siete. Si tan sólo pudiera manejar a todas las marionetas que tenía en esa casa; o sea, cinco, tal vez sobreviviría unos minutos más. No obstante, ninguna poseía un arma especial, lo que haría patético al encuentro.

Tragó saliva mientras esperaba la respuesta de Yahiko. Empero, fue Deidara quien se adelantó.

— ¿No estarás pensando en reclutar a ese tipo? — le preguntó a Yahiko. Él era el jefe de Akatsuki.

— ¿Reclutarme?

— Necesitaremos de tus habilidades para conseguir nuestro objetivo. — dijo Konan. — Préstanos tu poder y a cambio te daremos protección.

Protección, ellos, los peores criminales del país, le ofrecían protección a cambio de que se uniera a ellos. No, podía ser un insensible y un arrogante, pero no estaba en sus planes matar por diversión. Jamás se uniría a Akatsuki.

— Para su desgracia, señorita, yo me sé cuidar solito. — respondió con una sonrisa que para nada sentía.

— ¿Qué hay de tu abuelita? — cuestionó Kakuzu desenrollando de su cintura un alambre grueso y de apariencia peligrosa. — No querrás que nada le pase, ¿verdad?

Chiyo soltó un pequeño grito de susto. Sabía bien que su nieto era capaz de entregarla sin siquiera pensarlo. Así de ingrato era.

— A mí no me metan en sus negocios. — dijo la anciana armándose de valor. Sasori lo agradeció, no quería que la mataran, mucho menos cuando aún no tenía el veneno perfecto para deshacerse de Kakashi Hatake.

— Tú decides, Sasori. — siguió Kakuzu asiéndose con fuerza del alambre. Entonces Sasori pudo divisar unas finas agujas en la punta. Una arma rápida y eficaz.

— Tienes sólo una oportunidad, enano. — siguió Hidan desenvainando de su espalda una oz. — Únete a nosotros o la matamos.

Sasori suspiró. Ese idiota acababa de llamarlo enano. Claro, como si él midiera dos metros y medio. Encima había creído que de verdad le importaba la vida de esa anciana jubilada que ya tenía un pie en la tumba. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, por eso le agradaba la soledad, así no corría el riesgo de encontrarse con más idiotas.

Dejó escapar una fina risa de sus labios antes de volver a sentarse frente a su sopa instantánea. Ramen, solían decirle a ese tumulto de ingredientes asquerosos. Sintió la mirada de sus acompañantes mientras sorbía el caldo del tazón. Tan siquiera eso sí tenía un sabor agradable.

— Mátenla. — dijo con indiferencia. — No me importa la muerte de esta mujer, la necesito para realizar los venenos; pero si su amenaza es matarla a ella, entonces háganlo.

— Hace unos segundos dijiste que huiste de Suna para salvarla. — dijo Itachi.

— Sí, en parte. Si ella muere, no tendré quien me ayude a realizar mi plan.

—Eso es inhumano. — dijo Kisame.

Sasori lo miró con la ceja alzada preguntándose si asesinar sin control era algo que pudiera considerarse humano. Tal vez alguien necesitaba clases de moral. Sí, lo admitía, había actuado como un completo patán, pero eso no quitaba que ellos fueran unos criminales de primer grado. Sin embargo, no lo preguntó por temor a que o la oz de Hidan o las agujas de Kakuzu lo atravesaran de inmediato.

— Puede estar actuando. — dijo Deidara. — No creo que exista alguien en este mundo que no quiera a su abuela.

Chiyo, desesperada y abrumada, se asió del brazo de su nieto para despertar su interés, pero él sólo se deshizo de su agarre y siguió comiendo. Si ése era un reto, podía pasarlo con facilidad. No era como si hiciera una gran farsa. Sí, era su abuela y le agradecía el haberle enseñado el arte de las marionetas, pero tampoco era como si la considerara la persona más importante en su vida porque su ego lo empujaba a sí mismo a ser esa persona.

— No está mintiendo. — dijo Hidan. — El muy hijo de perra no está fingiendo.

Ahora el mismo idiota lo llamaba hijo de perra. Ah, pero seguramente ellos eran paridos por los dioses. Al diablo con su lógica. Sasori se metió un pedazo de carne a la boca para silenciar su propia lengua. No comprendía como esa bola de estúpidos pudieran ser tan peligrosos, pero tampoco quería descubrirlo. A veces los que más vacío tenían el cerebro, eran los que más dones divinos poseían. Al diablo la lógica del mundo.

— Está fingiendo. — insistió Yahiko. — Kakuzu, ataca a la anciana.

Sasori apenas sintió un leve escalofrío cuando escuchó las agujas acercarse peligrosamente a la anciana. Chiyo se colocó detrás de Sasori. Si ella moriría, lo arrastraría al infierno. Sasori la volteó a ver con enojo antes de tomar de la mesa unas diminutas tablas con las que atrajo a uno de los títeres que estaban recargados en la pared. Un gran estruendo resonó en la habitación y varios pedazos de madera cayeron al suelo y golpearon los sillones. Sasori miró con enfado que su tazón de ramen tenía varias astillas. A sus pies, descansaban varias agujas y la punta del enorme alambre de Kakuzu.

— Tiene potencial. — susurró Konan. — Es bastante rápido.

— ¡Les dije que no había alguien en este mundo que no quisiera a su abuela!

— Se defendió a sí mismo, idiota. — respondió Kakuzu. — La anciana no le importa en lo absoluto.

— Ya les dije qué es lo que me importa de ella y mientras la necesite, ninguno de ustedes podrá tocarla. — advirtió Sasori armándose de un valor que no conocía. Los hilos que amarraban a su títere, aún de pie, se tensaron. Sasori sabía que estaban a punto de romperse.

Lentamente, se puso de pie y los miró con las cejas casi juntas. No importaba que muriera, no quedaría como un cobarde o un hijo de perra. Él era Sasori de la Arena Roja, maestro de los títeres y un humano libre. No se ataría a Suna, no sería un habitante de ningún lugar. No se ataría a Akatsuki, no sería miembro de ninguna organización. Él sólo pertenecía a él. Sus hilos estaban atados a él.

Yahiko y Konan se sonrieron. Seguramente pensando en la manera más patética para hacerlo sufrir. Seguramente buscando una forma en la que él rogara porque lo mataran de una vez. Se lo merecía y lo sabía. Sasori no dejaría vivo a un hombre como él si lo retara de ese modo y formara parte de Akatsuki. Se mordió el labio hasta casi sangrarlo. No moriría como un cobarde. No, no dejaría que lo mataran. Con la jeringa en su pantalón… estúpida niña chillona. Esa jeringa le hubiera servido mucho en ese momento.

— Tenías razón, estaba fingiendo. — dijo Itachi. — Tiene lo que buscamos.

— Yo no soy un asesino a sangre fría. — farfulló Sasori alzando unos centímetros su marioneta.

— ¿Y quién dijo que lo fueras? — preguntó Kisame.

— Es lo que él cree de nosotros, lo que Danzou circula acerca de Akatsuki. — dijo Yahiko. — Por eso nos temen, creen que somos un grupo de criminales que sólo buscan la muerte de los inocentes. El dolor de las personas no sólo está en la muerte, está en la soledad, en la manipulación, en la ignorancia. Las personas deben aprender a través del dolor, pero cuando el dolor se convierte en un lavado de cerebros como Danzou lo maneja, el dolor deja de ser dolor para volverse ignorancia e insensibilidad.

«Por un momento creí que tú ya estabas perdido, que tu corazón había desaparecido víctima de la dictadura de Danzou, pero tu mirada demostró que aún queda algo de ti. Puedes ocultártelo a ti mismo, mas yo estoy seguro de lo que veo en tus ojos. Sufriste y mucho, aunque ese sufrimiento no ha hecho más que fortalecerte. Antes de que digas algo, te diré que sólo el tiempo me dará la razón.»

— No entiendo nada de lo que dijiste. — admitió Sasori. — Y no comprendo, entonces, qué demonios son ustedes. Sus capas, sus palabras, sus armas. Si ustedes no son criminales, ¿qué son?

— Revolucionarios, buscamos la paz en el mundo.

— Yo sólo quiero dinero. — dijo Kakuzu incómodo. Hidan le sonrió. — Pero el dinero seguirá siendo propiedad de Danzou mientras tenga el poder de las aldeas… o lo que una vez fueron aldeas.

— Nuestro objetivo como Akatsuki es terminar con la dictadura de Danzou — continuó Yahiko ignorando la interrupción de Kakuzu. — pero para eso estamos reclutando a las personas indicadas. Buscamos personas que tengan poder y agallas, personas que hayan sufrido y quieran recuperarse, personas que no se acobarden por la posibilidad de perder la vida y cuyo deseo sea liberar a los que ya sufrieron demasiado. Personas como tú, Sasori de la Arena Roja.

— Por eso Danzou los busca, porque son su amenaza. — contestó el aludido sin responder a la invitación a la que evidentemente declinaría. — Por eso corre el rumor de sus atrocidades, para que los denuncien en caso de verlos. Ahora entiendo, éste es el único lugar en donde se reúnen, ¿cierto?

— Así es. — contestó Itachi dando un paso al frente. — En teoría, a este lugar sólo pueden entrar las personas que conozcan la clave en latín y español. De no ser así, por temor a que sea alguno de los ANBU o algún subordinado de Orochimaru, los atacará la oz de Hidan y morirán enseguida.

— ¿Orochimaru? — repitió Sasori.

— Una vez nos hizo creer que formaba parte de nosotros, pero sólo quería conseguir información para Danzou. — explicó Kisame. — Fue él quien le dijo nuestro plan. Ahora forma parte de la dictadura, aunque trabaja en las sombras. Se dice que recluta a los jóvenes con talento en lo trenes.

— Es probable que tú ya estuvieras en su lista, sobre todo si eres artista. — añadió Deidara por primera vez con seriedad. — Por alguna razón que no quiero averiguar, le gusta mucho "adoptar" a los más jóvenes. Cuando estuvo aquí, Itachi fue su objetivo.

Sasori y Chiyo miraron al aludido, quien apenas hizo una mueca de inconformidad. Sasori comenzaba a creer que no era casualidad que incluso sus gestos fueran tan similares a los de Sasuke, mas no quiso indagar lo que no le correspondía.

— ¿Orochimaru no era uno de los legendarios de Konoha? — preguntó Sasori después de un minuto.

— Así es. Parece ser que tiene a Jiraiya, otro de los legendarios, en el calabozo. — explicó Konan. — Tsunade se ha salvado, aunque está bajo estricta vigilancia. Es de las pocas que no pueden salir del vagón bajo ninguna circunstancia; además, es médico y eso está prohibido. Desconozco si tiene algún aprendiz, aunque no lo duda…

— Sí, sí la tiene, pero ella no es muy fuerte. — se apresuró a responder. Chiyo lo miró con asombro, comprendiendo quién era "ella". — No es una amenaza.

— ¿Quién es esa aprendiz? — cuestionó Itachi con un dejo de interés y, quizá, preocupación.

— Sólo sé su nombre de pila: Sakura.

— Sakura. — repitió Itachi abriendo los ojos con asombro. — Finalmente la alejaron de sus padres. — murmuró para sí. — Comprendo.

— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Sasori de la Arena Roja? — preguntó Yahiko dejando atrás el tema de Orochimaru.

— Me niego a formar parte de ustedes. No está en mis intereses terminar con la dictadura ni delatarlos. Sólo me interesa concluir con lo que planeé al salir de Suna.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — exclamó Hidan. — Eres un cabeza hueca.

— Tranquilízate, Hidan. Le daremos tiempo a Sasori. — respondió el líder de la organización. — Mientras, nos servirá para cuidar de la guarida. No necesitamos advertirte que si nos delatas, los mataremos.

Sasori no respondió. Era consciente de eso y, a decir verdad, no era nada estúpido. Mientras Akatsuki no le diera problemas, él no se metería en sus asuntos. Después de todo, no planeaba estar mucho tiempo en esa casucha de madera, sólo requería tiempo para preparar el veneno perfecto y así deshacerse de Kakashi Hatake. Podía ignorar fácilmente a los de Akatsuki, sólo estarían su abuela y él, no tendría muchos asuntos de los que preocuparse.

¡Já! ¡Con qué hermosas ilusiones juega el destino!

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Este capítulo me gusta por la interacción entre los miembros de Akatsuki. Lamentablemente, sólo podemos imaginarnos cómo eran entre ellos por el Ninja Storm y la sátira en Naruto SD, pero... bueno, por algo debemos echar a volar nuestra imaginación en fanfiction, ¿qué no? Ojalá les haya gustado mi propuesta.**

**Por otro lado, ya vimos lo que Sasori y Chiyo piensan acerca del plan de Konoha. Tienen sus motivos y son respetables. Además, Sasori bien que se aprendió el nombre de Sakura a pesar de sólo escucharlo en una ocasión. Sí que es observador el niño. **

**El siguiente capítulo es muy importante, se los juro, y a partir de ése, las cosas se pondrán mucho más intensas.**

**Por cierto, el siguiente martes no podré subir capítulo, así que lo adelantaré al lunes. Me parece que así ocurrirá también el lunes que le sigue. **

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**PD. A Dox2804: es una manera de controlar a las personas que considera peligrosas. Sólo los que nosotros conocemos como "ninja" - y una que otra excepción - están en el tren por medidas de control. Lo iré explicando a lo largo del fanfic. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	4. Huida

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.**

**No autorizo que se publique en cualquier otro lado.**

**Fanfic dedicado a Patricia Gracia: mi mejor apoyo para el SasoSaku**

**y a la página Sasosaku Love por permitirme el espacio para promocionar el fanfic.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**4**

**Huida**

* * *

Sakura se abrazó las rodillas aún en la cama. Si tan sólo abriera los ojos, vería la luz de la luna entrando por su ventana, justo como a ella le gustaba. Pero no lo haría, no le agradaba la lluvia. Detestaba escuchar las gotas de lluvia caer en el techo. Detestaba verlas resbalar por su ventana. Detestaba y, más que eso, le aterraba la lluvia.

Apretó los labios para ahogar un gemido de terror mientras se encogía todavía más. No podría dormir esa noche, no podría hacerlo por más que se concentrara en ignorar a ese fenómeno natural. Deseaba que Kakashi entrara por la puerta, como solía hacer en esos casos, y le ayudara a estudiar medicina, pero sabía que no lo haría, no esa noche.

Al día siguiente todos debían prepararse y estar listos. La hora que tanto habían esperado, por fin había llegado. Los planes estaban trazados, las cosas en su lugar y Sakura, la persona más importante en ese plan, debía haber descansado lo suficiente para correr con una velocidad mayor que nunca. No debía fallar, no podía fallarles y, a pesar de que sabía lo importante que era descansar, sencillamente no podía dormir con la lluvia repiqueteándole en la cabeza.

Con el corazón en la garganta y las piernas temblorosas, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Cuando Kakashi no iba a verla, entonces ella encontraba una manera para dormir con mayor seguridad. Prefería ver a su lado la ancha espalda de Sasuke y respirar su aroma que ese olor a humedad que tanto detestaba.

Sin esperar permiso, entró a la habitación de Sasuke, quien dormía dándole la espalda y con las piernas encogidas. En otro tiempo, Sakura hubiera permanecido quieta admirando los músculos que se asomaban entre las cobijas, mas ahora su miedo no le permitía razonar que tenía más de ocho meses que no se metía a la cama de Sasuke.

Haciendo ruido con sus pies descalzos, trotó hacia la cama de Sasuke y brincó para treparse en ella. De inmediato, Sasuke se incorporó asustado.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — preguntó al verla hecha un ovillo a su lado. — Sakura, ¿qué ocurre?

— La lluvia. — musitó ella abrazándose con fuerza.

Sasuke volteó a ver su ventana y suspiró. Ya conocía la fobia de Sakura, así que no preguntó nada más. Sin dirigirle otra mirada o palabra, volvió a acostarse. Por supuesto que él sí recordaba aquella última vez en la que Sakura se durmió con él, mas el sueño no le permitió ahondar en el asunto. Finalmente, ambos habían dado por terminado esa relación y sabía que no volvería a verla como su novia.

Sakura, más temerosa que avergonzada, se acercó al calor de la piel de Sasuke y hundió su nariz en su omóplato, sólo con el fin de que su aroma a lavanda despistara sus miedos. Evidentemente, no funcionó. Sasuke ya no tenía el mismo efecto en ella y eso provocó que no pudiera dormir como era debido.

Al amanecer, cuando la lluvia parecía ser sólo un mal recuerdo, escuchó el gemido mañanero que Sasuke emitía cada vez que se despertaba. Lo miró estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza y tallarse los ojos con los puños.

— Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. — lo saludó con las manos aún aferradas a las cobijas. El terror no había desaparecido de su cuerpo.

— Hmph, hola. — respondió él escrutándola con la mirada. — No dormiste. — afirmó molesto.

— No pude, la lluvia no me dejó. — respondió ella con un dejo de pena. Sabía lo inusual que se escuchaba en una chica de dieciocho años aquella frase, pero no podía mentirle.

— Tsunade dijo que descansáramos esta noche para rendir más. Sobre todo tú, Sakura, debías despertar con la mayor energía posible.

— Lo sé, pero no sabía que llovería de esa forma. Sabes que yo no puedo dormir con eso sobre mí.

— ¿Y por qué antes sí podías dormir en mi cama?

Sakura lo miró sin saber con exactitud qué responderle. Lo correcto habría sido que ella terminaba agotada después de lo que hacían en la noche o que su aroma era un relajante innato, pero sabía que eso sólo le haría creer que todavía quería acostarse con él. Y eso era mentira.

Después de unos segundos, se alzó de hombros sin despegar la cabeza de la almohada. Sasuke resopló antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la ducha.

— Como sea, no debes fallar, Sakura. — advirtió mientras abría la puerta del baño. — Si tú fallas, yo jamás podré vengar a mi familia.

La chica lo miró son temor. Ahora lo tenía todavía más claro: no existía manera de que pudiera fracasar. No sólo decepcionaría a la aldea entera, sino que Sasuke no la perdonaría jamás. No podía darse el lujo de dudar, de equivocarse, de arriesgarse a perder al kyūbi.

Se puso de pie y giró el rostro unos grados para mirar su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que Sasuke ignoraba todos los días. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, sus ojos verdes se veían ocultos tras unas enormes y feas ojeras y sus labios, usualmente rosados, estaban resecos. Su palidez se extendía desde su amplia frente hasta las piernas que cubría un camisón que Ino le había regalado en su cumpleaños anterior. No podía mantener esa figura tan apagada; en una mujer como ella, en la esperanza para Konoha, no podían ver aquel cuerpo tan deshecho. Aunque tuviera que perder diez o veinte minutos de desayuno, se ocuparía de arreglar su apariencia.

Konoha tenía derecho a recibir a una digna heroína.

* * *

Después de dos horas y media, Shikamaru había extendido un pergamino sobre la larga mesa en el andén común. En él había dibujado, seguramente con ayuda de Ino y Chōji, el tren, la estación y sus alrededores. Justo lo que les permitían ver las fronteras del perímetro ANBU. Había marcado varios puntos en los que Gai, Asuma y Kurenai estarían vigilando para que nada se saliera de control.

—Me parece que es bastante estratégico, hijo. — lo felicitó Shikaku. — Pero yo movería al clan Inuzuka hacia esta zona, es mucho más periférica para los ANBU. — señaló la entrada a la tienda de artículos capilares que aún ponían nerviosa a Sakura.

— Pero a unos metros se encontrará Lee y será el punto de encuentro en caso de que Sakura tenga que huir. No podemos arriesgarnos a que la vean a ella. — respondió Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué tal aquí? — señaló Tenten un punto en medio del tren. — Según recuerdo, los ANBU siempre miran hacia esta dirección.

— Es el camino por el que Sakura correrá hacia el andén. El fin de que el clan Inuzuka los distraiga es que miren hacia cualquier parte menos el recorrido de Sakura.

— Sí, pero ella podrá correr por este lado. Quiero decir, con la velocidad de Sakura, no creo que exista problema alguno.

La aludida tragó saliva después de escuchar tantas veces su nombre. Cuando le dijeron que era la pieza más importante para la jugada, no creyó que fuera a ser tan mencionada en ese día. A cada segundo, su pulso se aceleraba con peligro. A ese paso, no podría correr como estaba acostumbrada. Intentó ignorar el pequeño debate en el que se metieron sus compañeros y desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke. Él estaba recargado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos atentos en un punto fijo de la nada. Por el fruncimiento de sus cejas, pudo adivinar que pensaba en su familia, en sus padres, en sus tíos, en su hermano. En todas esas personas que Danzou le quitó cuando era un niño. No podía fallarle, no a él.

Se humedeció los labios antes de regresar su vista al mapa. No obstante, ya no pudo escuchar lo que de los labios de Shikamaru salía, varias veces dirigiéndose a ella. Sólo se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza y fingir que comprendía todo. Para ella, en esa misión bastaba con tomar al kyūbi y correr hasta llegar al último andén del tren. No podía pensar en las posibilidades que Shikamaru tanto enmarcaba de que algo pudiera salir mal.

— ¿Lo has entendido? — preguntó por fin, a diez minutos de llegar a la estación.

Sakura asintió con frenesí. Casi podía verse con la nariz aumentando de tamaño a una velocidad increíble. De todo lo que él le había explicado, apenas había alcanzado a escuchar: "no debes presionarte". Claro, como él sólo tenía que esperar una seña en el tren.

— Entonces, prepárense todos.

— ¡A la libertad, dattebayo! — exclamó Naruto alzando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza. Sasuke apenas le dedicó una sonrisa de burla. —Hinata, ¡al ramen, ahora!

— Naruto, por favor, ¿acaso no puedes soportar dos horas sin ramen? — espetó Ino. — Tómate esto con seriedad.

— ¿Y qué crees que hago? Shikamaru dijo que nos preparemos. Si no llego antes de que el lugar se llene, todo el plan se vendrá para abajo. —musitó cruzándose de brazos.

Shikamaru, harto, simplemente asintió con la cabeza para permitir que Naruto hiciera lo que tanto deseaba. Tampoco era como si mintiera: el Irachiku ramen era el primer lugar que se llenaba cada día. De cualquier forma, no esperaba utilizar a Naruto. Confiaba en Sakura; ella era una de las personas que más ganaría si todo salía de acuerdo al plan.

Ella mantenía la mirada clavada en sus pies mientras mordía su labio inferior. Por supuesto que deseaba que todo saliera bien, por supuesto que se esmeraría por ello, pero se preguntaba qué sería de ella si fallaba en algo. Se preguntó cómo podría mirar a Sasuke o a Tsunade a los ojos. El primero no podría vengar a su familia muerta y la segunda no podría sacar a su compañero Jiraiya del calabozo de Danzou. Pensó en Naruto, él, tan optimista, seguramente encontraría una excusa para su estupidez, aunque tampoco se sentiría orgulloso de ella.

Suspiró. Todo ese terror fue provocado por la maldita lluvia.

— Estamos por llegar. — dijo Chōji mientras engullía una bolsa de papas y miraba por la ventana. — A cinco minutos, diría yo.

— Muy bien. — dijo Kakashi antes de pasar a un lado de su alumna. — Sakura, confiamos en ti. — susurró posando una mano sobre su hombro.

— Gracias, lo sé. — respondió ella con hilo de voz. Se aclaró la garganta; Konoha merecía algo más que temor.

Con la frente en alto, avanzó entre los habitantes de Konoha para atravesar los diversos vagones hasta terminar en el que ocupaba el equipo ocho. Sólo Kurenai estaba ahí, esperando a que las puertas se abrieran para plantarse en el lugar que Shikamaru le había indicado la noche anterior. Sakura apenas percibió que se acariciaba con cariño el vientre, prometiendo a la criatura que tenía en él, que pronto le daría el hogar que merecía. Aún no se lo revelaba a Asuma, pero planeaba hacerlo una vez terminaran con ese asunto: no quería que se distrajera pensando en su futura familia.

Sakura apretó los puños cuando por fin pudo divisar el comienzo de la larga estación. La hora había llegado.

Sus piernas temblaron al ritmo de sus acelerados latidos. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Deseó por un instante que no fuera ella la responsable de todo el embrollo, del inicio de la revolución de Konoha. No sería capaz de conseguirlo, lo sabía. Podía tener la velocidad, pero no las agallas. Debieron convencer a Tenten de hacerlo; ella era la segunda persona más veloz del tren. Lee no podría porque su estilo llamaría la atención, pero Tenten sí. Ella debió ser la elegida.

— Si Shikamaru supiera que no eres la indicada, no te habría sugerido a ti desde un principio. — le dijo Kurenai con una franca sonrisa en el rostro. — Ánimo, Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasará si no lo logro? ¿Y si algo me impide llegar al último vagón? — cuestionó ella liberando su tensión con la respiración agitada.

— Lo primordial es que tú estés bien. Ya tendremos más oportunidades para salir de aquí, pero te necesitaremos con vida, querida. — le respondió acariciando uno de los mechones de su cabello. — Naruto y Sasuke no nos perdonarían si nosotros te perdiéramos. Antes que cualquier cosa, antes que una herramienta para una revolución, tú eres parte de Konoha y eres su mejor amiga. Sakura, no importa lo que pase hoy, tú siempre serás la persona más importante para esos dos.

Sakura sintió cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban tras esas palabras. Tal vez fuera cierto, tal vez esa mujer tuviera razón. No podía olvidar que Sasuke y Naruto tampoco tenían padres y los dos se habían dirigido a ella para salvarse de su propia soledad. Los tres, junto con Kakashi, formaban una nueva familia, una familia que no se rompería por el error de uno, una familia que valía más que una revolución.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza un segundo antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

— Vamos, Sakura. Hagamos todo lo que podamos. — la animó antes de salir del tren.

Sakura la siguió con la mirada unos segundos. Ella era muy decidida y hermosa. Por eso Hinata la estimaba tanto, por eso varias jóvenes la tenían como un modelo a seguir. Aunque ella prefería, al igual que Tenten, a Tsunade, admitía que Kurenai era una persona admirable.

Más segura que antes, dio un paso hacia adelante. Ese día no podría fallar.

— Es hora. — dijo Neji mientras recibía de las manos de Tenten una tarjeta.

— Sé cuidadoso, por favor. — le dijo ella con preocupación.

Él apenas volteó a mirarla. No tenía que decírselo, sabía lo que haría y cómo lo haría. No sería tan estúpido como para cometer un error. Empero, para tranquilizar a su amiga, asintió.

Al igual que los demás, tenía algo por lo que lucharía. La revolución no sólo le daría a Sakura la posibilidad de encontrar a sus padres o a Sasuke de vengar su familia. La revolución le quitaría esa estúpida marca en la frente que lo obligaba a obedecer el legado de los Hyuga. Tampoco era como si Hinata lo obligara a hacer algo que no deseaba, pero prefería saberse y sentirse libre. Además, Lee y Tenten no eran criaturas que merecieran el encierro, sus espíritus sólo se desenvolvían en el aire libre, en los cuarenta minutos cada cuarenta días. Debía esforzarse por ellos también.

Su equipo confiaba en él.

Esperó a escuchar el ladrido de Akamaru para avanzar a un lado de Ino hacia la cabina. Había notado que su acompañante se había rociado una gran cantidad de perfume que molestaba un poco a la nariz. Asimismo, había soltado su largo cabello rubio y caminaba de una manera que, tan siquiera a sus ojos, lucía patética. Dudaba que con esa actitud pudiera hacer algo respecto al sujeto con máscara de ratón. Sin embargo, sabía que su belleza no era la única arma que Ino podía utilizar. Extrañamente, su parloteo constante si bien no era interesante, podía distraer con facilidad a cualquiera que quisiera ignorarla.

Kiba y su familia arrojaron las pelotas de sus perros hacia la misma dirección. Éstos, asustados por perder su pelota, corrieron sin dejar de ladrar hacia el punto estratégico en donde las pequeñas pelotas habían caído. Los Inuzuka fingieron sorpresa cuando corrieron detrás de ellos, llamando la atención de civiles y ANBU. Los primeros se quejaron por el mal trabajo que habían hecho al educar a los perros, mientras los segundos sólo miraban la escena sin opinar o soltar una mísera palabra.

— Ahora, Ino. — le dijo Neji a Ino a dos metros de la cabina. No le sorprendió ver a Sakura recargada en la pared de la misma, con una mano metida en su falda y la otra colocándola en su frente a modo de visor. Lo sabía, el sol estaba matándola, al igual que a los demás.

Si hubiera alzado la mirada, seguramente habría visto un arcoíris en el cielo, pero no le pareció pertinente. Simplemente, observó a Ino contonear sus caderas en dirección al enmascarado más importante del perímetro.

Ino avanzaba con nerviosismo y repasando en su mente lo que tendría que hacer una vez frente a ese sujeto. Le desagradaba a sobremanera la idea de coquetearle a un extraño; ni siquiera sabía si el tipo era mucho mayor que ella, pero trataba no pensar en eso. Se detestaría por coquetear con un hombre de la edad del tercer hokage.

Finalmente, se plantó a medio metro de él y sonrió. Gracias a los orificios de la máscara, pudo percatarse que los ojos negros que había detrás de ésta, la miraban con indiferencia. No era la primera vez que una persona se le acercara para conseguir información de Danzou y su gobierno. Él siempre les respondía que no tenía conocimiento de eso, que simplemente obedecía las órdenes que le imponían. También lo habían insultado, le habían cuestionado si no estaba en contra de la dictadura de Danzou, pero se largaban cada vez que él respondía que desconocía el término "dictadura". En realidad, los libros lo confundían bastante respecto a ese tema, sobre todo cuando Danzou le había asegurado que el gobierno que él regía no era injusto como una dictadura, sino necesario para disminuir y al final desaparecer cualquier amenaza en contra de la población humana.

— Soy Ino, ¿y tú cómo te llamas? — le preguntó la muchacha frente a él mientras se acariciaba el cabello largo.

— No sé. — respondió él con honestidad. La chica detuvo sus movimientos para mirarlo con fijeza. Quiso preguntarle la razón; le incomodaba su mirada, lo hacía sentir pequeño. Sus ojos azules eran muy penetrantes e incluso provocaban algo de miedo.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? — cuestionó ella acercándose más a él. — Tu voz es muy linda.

— ¿Linda? — repitió él. Creía haber leído que esa palabra se utilizaba cuando un hombre quería alagar a su jefa. — ¿Por qué?

— Sí, se oye joven. No parece de un viejo de setenta años.

— No tengo setenta años. — dijo él con el entrecejo fruncido. — Tengo diecinueve.

— ¡¿Diecinueve?! ¡Por Kami, no eres anciano! — exclamó ella saltando de alegría. — ¡No sabes qué felicidad me da saber eso!

Claro que le entusiasmaba ese hecho. Entonces podría estar coqueteando con un chico extremadamente guapo o una persona muy dulce de casi su edad. Eso quería decir que no se sentiría sucia más tarde. El chico detrás de la máscara tenía casi su edad.

Sin embargo, ese hecho la entristeció luego de unos segundos. No le agradaba que chicos de diecinueve años tuviera que obedecer sin remedio a un hombre con Danzou. No se podía imaginar a sí misma en esa situación. En una circunstancia así, entonces tendría que deshacerse de sus sueños, de sus anhelos, de toda su vida. Sólo por servirle a él, a una persona sin corazón.

Hizo una mueca de tristeza mientras daba un paso más hacia él. Deseó tener el poder de liberar a ese chico, deseó que él no tuviera que cargar más con lo que Danzou hacía. Tal vez ni siquiera era consciente de sus malas acciones o de las vidas que ese encierro cobraba en los trenes.

— ¿Y qué haces aparte de esto? — le preguntó, olvidándose ya del plan original. De repente, no le interesaba coquetear con él; la lástima que le brindaba era mucho mayor que su responsabilidad. Al final, deseaba que su conversación fuera suficiente para distraerlo.

— ¿Aparte de qué? — contestó él ladeando la cabeza.

— Sí, además de vigilar esto, ¿qué haces?

— Ah, entrego reportes y bajo la palanca para que el tren se vaya. — dijo con tranquilidad. Ino, no obstante, quedó inconforme con esa respuesta. — ¿Qué? — preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que ella avanzaba otro.

— Pero, ¿no te gusta hacer algo más? No sé, correr, gritar, o algo así… ¿No tienes un pasatiempo?

— Pasatiempo. — repitió el muchacho analizando ese conjunto de letras. Literalmente, el "pasatiempo" era algo con lo que aprovechabas las horas del día. En realidad, tenía bastantes años que no hacía algo así. Esa pregunta era la más compleja que alguien le había hecho y no parecía que para esa chica significara lo mismo.

Recordó que cuando era más pequeño, mucho más pequeño, le gustaba hacer una actividad en específico junto a alguien a quien consideró su hermano. Le agradaba mucho realizar ese "pasatiempo" como le llamaba Ino. Quizá a eso se refería ella.

— Antes dibujaba. — confesó con la mirada clavada a su izquierda. Entonces, fue cuando se percató de una inusual joven de cabello rosado que intentaba zafarse de los brazos de un ANBU. Eso no era normal. La chica sostenía un paquete en los brazos que se negaba a mostrar.

— ¿Con pincel o con lápiz? — continuó Ino al percatarse de la distracción del ANBU frente a ella.

— Pincel. — respondió él desinteresadamente, preguntándose por qué tanto escándalo sólo por una caja de madera.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Ahora ya sé con qué nombre te bautizaré! — exclamó ella tomándolo por los hombros. — ¡Serás Sai[1]! — le dijo fingiendo efusividad.

El muchacho se hubiera emocionado de no ser porque al fin comprendió el papel de Ino. Era una distractora para que su compañera de pelo rosa pudiera escapar con esa caja en las manos.

Rápidamente, se deshizo del contacto de Ino, se quitó la máscara y abrió la boca para sonar la alarma. Sin embargo, Ino brincó para tomar su cabeza con ambas manos y jalarlo hacia su cuello para ahogar el ruido de su voz. Haría lo que fuera para evitar que tuvieran que pasar al riesgoso plan B.

Empero, no contó con que "Sai" no conociera la caballerosidad y prefiriera empujarla del abdomen para finalmente gritar:

— ¡A la chica de cabello rosa!

— Demonios. — farfulló Ino desde el suelo.

Sakura, a unos metros de ellos, pateó al ANBU con el que forcejeaba antes de echarse a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. Debió prever que habría más ANBU a su alrededor, que debió ocultar la caja con una capa o dejar de mirar con nerviosismo hacia todas las direcciones. Buscó entre los bolsillos de su falda, la peluca de Naruto, pero con horror se dio cuenta de que la había tirado durante su disputa con el ANBU. Sabía que estaba en problemas.

Esquivó un bote de basura a un lado de Gai al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de preocupación. Él, de inmediato, le hizo una seña a Asuma para que éste, a su vez, se la pasara a Shikamaru, quien esperaba en el andén del equipo diez, a un lado del Irachiku ramen.

Shikamaru se mordió los labios antes de voltear a ver a Tenten y a Chōji. Tomó una decisión aún más arriesgada que la anterior, pero esperaba que funcionara.

— ¡Afuera Konoha! ¡Todos afuera! — bramó saliéndose del tren. — ¡Corran! ¡Debemos ocultar a Sakura y despistarlos! — indicó al mismo tiempo que el tren era desalojado por completo.

Sai y sus compañeros miraron la escena con cierto terror. Pocas veces veían tal cantidad de personas fuera de los andenes y parados mientras escuchaban las palabras de Shikamaru. A su lado, estaba Tsunade, retando a los ANBU a que la detuvieran como lo hicieron con Jiraiya.

— El equipo siete se encargará de traer a Sakura de vuelta. — les dijo Tsunade mirando fijamente a Kakashi, quien asintió con frenesí. Naruto y Sasuke apretaron los dientes para comprobar su entendimiento.

— ¡Juro que la traeré de vuelta antes de que esos cretinos siquiera la toquen, dattebayo! — exclamó Naruto antes de echarse a correr siguiendo la dirección que Gai le había dado.

Inmediatamente, Sasuke lo siguió con Kakashi pisándole los talones.

Sabían muy bien que no eran ni la mitad de veloces que Sakura, pero esperaban encontrarla no muy lejos.

Un segundo más tarde, frente a la mirada aterrada de los ANBU, la aldea de Konoha corría de un lado a otro, fuera del perímetro permitido.

Sai alzó el brazo para comandar a su grupo. Lo esencial era atrapar a la chica de cabello rosa. Ino apenas se fijó en su rostro sin máscara cuando pasó a su lado y la empujó adrede para hacerla a un lado. Sus ojos no mostraban nada.

Sakura, sin embargo, hacía tiempo que había cruzado la frontera que le permitían a los de Konoha. Respiraba con dificultad sin detenerse a fijarse si era perseguida, prefería soportar el dolor de sus piernas y continuar su camino. Tenía que ocultarse un momento, tenía que desaparecer un segundo de la búsqueda de los ANBU y luego era menester que regresara al tren. Se abrazó más al kyūbi mientras se detenía, a punto de desmayarse, frente a una puerta de madera semiabierta. Recargó la mano en ésta con el fin de inhalar para recuperarse, pero la puerta se abrió y ella cayó de bruces al interior de un largo pasillo con olor a moho.

Enseguida, escuchó un ruido de chasquidos frente a ella. Como pudo, se levantó y pegó un grito al percatarse de que era un par de marionetas de madera con una estaca en cada mano que se disponía a atacarla. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero el filo de una pequeña oz le advirtió la presencia de una tercera marioneta.

— No quiero morir, no quiero morir. — se dijo previo a correr por el pasillo con la intención de esquivar las dagas y refugiarse al fondo. No obstante, tropezó con una tabla de madera mal colocada y se sostuvo de la perilla de una extraña y diminuta puerta verde. — Maldición. — musitó mientras veía las dagas a menos de cinco metros de ella. A esa distancia, visualizó en el pecho de las marionetas un símbolo que reconocería en cualquier lado. — Sasori. — murmuró.

Giró el rostro para intentar abrir la puerta verde. Fuera lo que fuera lo que encontrara ahí, sería mucho mejor que morir por los ataques de dos títeres. Empero, la puerta se encontraba forzada. Había alguien del otro lado que le impedía abrir.

— ¡Sasori! ¡Sasori, ¿eres tú?! — preguntó Sakura desesperada tratando de evitar mirar a las marionetas asesinas. — ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Haré lo que quieras!

— ¿Lo que quiera? — preguntó la voz de Sasori desde el interior.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡Sólo…!

Su grito quedó ahogado porque la puerta se abrió y ella volvió a caer de bruces. Esta vez, sobre un limpio piso de madera, a un lado de las botas azules de Sasori. Alcanzó a escuchar el zumbido de las marionetas pasar justo por donde ella había estado un segundo atrás.

— ¡Ups! — exclamó Sasori más divertido que apenado.

* * *

[1] Sai significa en japonés: brocha o pincel.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Éste es el capítulo más sabroso de los que llevo escritos. Tiene una percepción muy amplia acerca de muchos personajes en Konoha y eso me agrada bastante. Aquí no sólo quise reflejar la desesperación de Sakura, sino la intención de los demás para la revolución. Estos pensamientos son muy importantes y serán abordados a lo largo de la historia. **

**Por otro lado, les confieso que las últimas escenas - Sakura huyendo y luego encontrándose de esa forma con Sasori - nacieron de un sueño que tuve hace ya varios meses y esto las convierte en las primeras escenas del fanfic. Una que otra persona me ha preguntado de dónde saqué esta idea y, bueno, aquí lo tienen: fue un sueño. **

**Finalmente, ya empezó lo bueno, muchachos. Agárrense porque mi adorado Sasori no le hará la vida fácil a Sakura. Ella debió medir sus palabras... pero no les digo más. **

**Nos leemos el próximo lunes. **

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	5. Trato

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.**

**No permito que se pubñiquen en cualquier otro lado.**

**Fanfic dedicado a Patricia Gracia: mi mayor apoyo para el SaoSaku**

**y a la página Sasosaku Love por permitirme el espacio para promocionar el fanfic.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**5**

**Trato**

* * *

Chiyo había despertado con un fuerte dolor en las manos. Ya llevaba, en realidad, dos días así. Había bebido el antídoto que ella misma se había preparado, rezando porque ese improvisado brebaje le ayudara lo suficiente. Era consciente de que nada podría eliminar el veneno en su sistema circulatorio, pero confiaba en detenerlo un poco.

Sasori se percató, sin embargo, de que no había servido de nada. El veneno de Danzou – ahora sabía que lo administraba y preparaba Kabuto, el "gato" de Orochimaru – estaba haciendo su trabajo. Como mucho, a esa anciana le quedaba una o dos semanas de vida. Conocía muy bien el funcionamiento de ese veneno, lo había visto en el padre de Garara, Temari y Kankurō: empezaba por volverlos más lentos, luego detenía sus extremidades y al final, los tumbaba en la cama con una tos escandalosa hasta que su corazón se detenía. Sería una verdadera tortura ver cómo le pasaba eso a Chiyo. No porque le doliera la muerte de su abuela, sino porque sabía que aun en la cama, esa vieja no dejaría de quejarse.

— Deja de mirarme así, Sasori. — lo regañó su abuela. — Ya sé que me estoy muriendo, no necesitas recordármelo de esa forma.

— Si te saqué de ese lugar fue sólo para que hicieras el veneno que matará a Kakashi Hatake, no para que te murieras siendo inútil. — respondió Sasori con frialdad mientras revolvía los palillos en su ramen.

— Nunca esperé que lo hicieras por amor a tu abuela, pero no seas tan cruel, pequeño ingrato. — respondió la anciana ofendida y con un enorme esfuerzo para llevarse el fideo a la boca. — Y ya te dije que él no tiene nada que ver con el asesinato de tus padres, fue el Colmillo Blanco el que lo hizo y él, para tu desgracia, también está muerto.

— No te pienso dar explicaciones, menos cuando te has convertido en un estorbo.

— Bueno, eso te enseñará a no contar con nadie pues no espero que llegue alguien de los cielos y te haga los venenos que tanto deseas. — espetó Chiyo finalmente rindiéndose con su desayuno. Si iba a morir, no le importaba entonces saltarse una comida.

— No necesito a nadie que haga nada por mí, sólo quería ganar tiempo. Además, ¿qué persona conoces que pueda hacer un veneno tan eficaz como los tuyos?

— ¿Llamas veneno a lo que te hacía para comer cuando niño?

Sasori alzó una ceja sin responderle. Por supuesto que llamaba veneno a eso que Chiyo decía cocinar. Estaba seguro de que no era comida, de que sus sopas no eran sopas y que la única intención de su abuela era envenenarlo. Jamás dudó de ello.

Suspiró aliviado. Tan siquiera, estaba seguro de que no podría existir una persona que cocinara peor que su abuela y si existía, le alegraba ser tan poco sociable pues así no tenía posibilidades de conocerla.

Sin un comentario más, Sasori regresó su interés a la comida. Chiyo, más ofendida que antes, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pasillo de su recámara, pero el grito de una mujer en la puerta de _Artis gratia ars_ la detuvo. De inmediato, miró a Sasori. Éste ya se había cubierto la cara con ambas manos tras reconocer la voz de ese grito.

— Otra vez esa niña chillona. — murmuró deseando no haber quitado la oz de Hidan para lijarla. Estaba lo suficientemente afilada para deshacerse de cualquier intruso. Las marionetas que había puesto en su lugar eran letales, pero no prometían nada.

— ¿Será un ANBU? — preguntó Chiyo.

— No seas tonta, ningún ANBU haría tanto escándalo como esa niña. — respondió Sasori poniéndose de pie. A pesar de que la idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, sabía que sería una escapatoria para su problema.

Se detuvo a un lado de la puerta verde y sostuvo la manija para evitar que Sakura la girara. Tampoco se pondría a saltar de alegría por tenerla ahí, necesitaría compromiso ya que no le gustaba perder tiempo y la manera más sencilla de obtenerlo era arriesgar a Sakura.

— ¡Sasori! ¡Sasori, ¿eres tú?! — cuestionó ella desde el pasillo. Estaba desesperada. — ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Haré lo que quieras!

— ¿Lo que quiera? — respondió Sasori sin asomo de verdadero interés. Chiyo lo miró con asombro, preguntándose cómo era que esa jovencita sabía su nombre y ubicación.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡Sólo…!

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase, Sasori ya había abierto la puerta. Debido a que Sakura se recargó en la puerta en un ridículo intento por abrirla, su cuerpo se vino abajo hasta que su nariz se estrelló contra el suelo.

— ¡Ups! — dijo Sasori con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura colocó las palmas sobre el suelo para incorporarse un poco. Con el rabillo del ojo vio las botas azules de Sasori y alcanzó a ver un sofá viejo cerca de él.

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó Chiyo aún cerca del comedor.

Había visto cómo la veía Sasori. Con una mezcla de burla y aburrimiento, evidenciando que ya la conocía. Una pequeña sospecha llenó su mente y esa sospecha la orilló a suponer por qué la había aceptado en la casa. Las personas que mejor preparan venenos son aquellas capaces de revertirlos: los médicos.

— ¿Piensas quedarte en el suelo todo el día? — cuestionó Sasori a su vez, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— No. — contestó Sakura hincándose.

Hasta ese momento, se percató del fuerte dolor en sus piernas. Estaba acostumbrada a correr, pero no a esa velocidad y en tan poco tiempo. Debía regresar a la estación antes de que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella, pero también necesitaba descansar un momento para que sus piernas soportaran su peso de nuevo.

Levantó el rostro hasta encontrar la mirada de Sasori. Vaya que lucía diferente con el cabello rojo. Todavía mantenía ese gesto de desinterés en la cara, al igual que la mirada triste, pero el cabello rojo le daba un poco de vida a su cuerpo.

— Gracias. — susurró antes de volver a bajar la mirada. No en seña de respeto, sino de cansancio.

— No hay nada que agradecer. — respondió Sasori ofendido. No era un héroe y no planeaba que ella lo creyera. — Dijiste que harías lo que fuera a cambio de que te abriera la puerta, ¿recuerdas?

En ese momento, el cerebro de Sakura le advirtió de una muy mala decisión. Sasuke siempre le había dicho que sólo hablara cuando fuera necesario y que nunca utilizara palabras que pudieran condenarla; quizá debió acatar mejor esa sugerencia. Ahora se encontraba enredada en una treta que, estaba segura, no sería para su beneficio.

— ¿Qué quieres? Dilo rápido para que pueda irme antes de que parta Konoha.

— ¿Es de Konoha? — preguntó Chiyo.

Por primera vez, Sakura reparó en ella. Dirigió su mirada hacia la anciana que la miraba con sorpresa y algo de miedo.

— Es médico. — respondió Sasori caminando hacia el taburete que se encontraba frente de Sakura. Se sentó en él para examinarla. — ¿De qué huías?

— De las marionetas, obviamente. — espetó Sakura volviendo su vista a Sasori.

— No me refiero a eso, sino a antes de que llegaras aquí.

— Ah, eso… de los ANBU. — respondió abrazando una caja de madera en la que Sasori apenas había advertido. — Konoha comenzó el plan, pero algo salió mal y tuve que correr.

— Tienes doce minutos para regresar, ¿sabes?

— Sí, por eso necesito hacer lo que me pidas para regresar sin que ellos se preocupen por mí.

— La estación está a dos kilómetros y medio. Llegarías sólo si sales de inmediato y no voy a permitírtelo.

— ¡Sasori! — exclamó Chiyo. — No puedes hacerle eso, ella no…

— Ella hará tu trabajo, anciana decrépita. — respondió apenas mirándola con el rabillo del ojo. — No te metas.

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó Sakura algo perturbada.

— Mi abuela. Como sea — dijo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. — te encargarás de hacerle un antídoto a esa mujer, le han inyectado un veneno para matarla.

— Pero para eso necesito tiempo, no podré hacerlo en unos minutos. Pídeme algo más, por favor. — suplicó ella colocando el kyūbi en el piso para arrastrarse hasta Sasori y tomar la tela que rodeaba sus rodillas. — De verdad necesito estar en Konoha. Naruto y Sasuke deben estar preocupados y yo…

— Por lo que veo, tú les fallaste a ellos. — señaló Sasori con crueldad. — Si ellos te quieren como dices, seguramente salieron a buscarte y a estas alturas, los ANBU debieron capturarlos. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

— ¡No! No los conoces, Sasuke es muy hábil para esconderse y Naruto siempre consigue salirse de los problemas. Ellos están bien, pero deben estar…

— ¿Sabes algo? Ya pasaron dos minutos. — la interrumpió. — Y ya no llegas a la estación ni aunque consigas volar.

— ¡Entonces déjame ir! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No puedo quedarme! — se disculpó mirando con cierta lástima a Chiyo. Su deber como médico la orillaba a sanar a esa mujer, o hacer lo posible por ella, pero su corazón sólo quería regresar a Konoha, a donde sus amigos, a donde su familia.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que ella lo deseara. Sacudió la cabeza para desvanecerlas.

Chiyo se asió de la pared tras ver esa escena, mientras Sasori la observó con desinterés. No le importaba lo que ella hubiera abandonado en Konoha, no podía dejarla ir. Además, no confiaba en que se quedara callada y si lo descubrían, no sólo él se vendría abajo, sino todo Akatsuki. Tampoco era como si ese puñado de idiotas le preocupara, mas no merecían que por el capricho de una niña chillona, fueran capturados.

— Entre más rápido hagas el antídoto, más rápido saldrás de aquí. — prometió poniéndose de pie, deshaciendo el agarre de Sakura sobre sí.

— ¡Sasori, por favor! — insistió Sakura poniéndose de pie aún con el dolor en sus muslos. — Te ruego que me dejes ir; de cualquier modo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer por tu abuela.

— Eres médico, niña, no te está permitido darte por vencida sin siquiera intentarlo. — contestó antes de sentarse en la silla que ocupaba para comer. — Hay ramen en la alacena, por si tienes hambre. — agregó mientras enredaba el fideo en sus palillos.

Sakura supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Estaba segura de que si huía, las marionetas volverían a atacarla y entonces moriría. Tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir si permanecía ahí, aunque eso le costara cuarenta días sin ver al equipo siete.

Comprendiendo lo que sucedería y deseando que las palabras de Sasori no se cumplieran, se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y comenzó a llorar. Al diablo que Sasori la viera, al diablo que su abuela también lo hiciera, quería llorar y eso haría. No había nada que se lo impidiera, nada que le diera esperanzas, nada a lo que pudiera aferrarse. Lo único que podía hacer era poner todos sus conocimientos en la mesa y utilizarlos para frenar el avance del veneno en el cuerpo de la anciana. Podía tomarse el tiempo que quisiera, pensarlo bastante bien porque, al final, tendría que quedarse ahí por lo menos cuarenta días.

Chiyo fulminó a Sasori con la mirada. No creyó que su crueldad fuera tan grande. Esa muchacha no merecía atarse a ellos, sólo buscaba la libertad de su villa, sólo quería lo que muchos más, sólo deseaba lo que cualquier humano cuerdo. Por desgracia, parecía que Sasori no entraba en ese grupo de personas y era eso lo que había llevado a esa chica al dolor.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi se detuvieron tras percatarse de la hora que era. Tenían que regresar al tren o lo perderían y en ese caso, no podrían evitar la captura.

Los tres apretaron los puños. No podían creer que Sakura hubiera desaparecido por completo del área. Ya habían sobrepasado el perímetro ANBU desde minutos atrás, con la esperanza de encontrar a Sakura escondida en un callejón o detrás de un basurero, asustada y con la caja del kyūbi abrazada a su pecho. No obstante, no habían encontrado ni un asomo de ella.

— Tenemos que volver. — dijo Kakashi no muy convencido de sus palabras. Si por él fuera, seguiría buscando hasta encontrarla. — Quizá tengamos la suerte de que ella haya regresado por su cuenta.

— ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si algo le ha sucedido a Sakura-chan? — preguntó Naruto desesperado. — ¡No podemos abandonarla, dattebayo!

— Es Sakura de la que hablamos, no será fácil capturarla.

Sasuke, abrumado con un enorme sentimiento de culpa, oprimió sus dientes con fuerza. Sabía que había cometido un error al presionarla de ese modo, sabía que no estaba bien hablarle así, hasta casi amenazarla. Claro que le dolía que el plan no hubiera salido bien, pero no se perdonaba el hecho de que Sakura pudiera estar en peligro.

Desde niños, Naruto y él siempre la habían protegido; debieron hacerlo también en esa ocasión. Las travesuras de su infancia no se comparaban con la arriesgada misión que Shikamaru le había encomendado. Los regaños de Iruka no eran nada a un lado de las torturas a las que Danzou la sometería si la encontraban.

— Volveremos a buscarla. — dijo Naruto interrumpiendo los pensamientos de culpa de Sasuke. — No nos daremos por vencidos, Sakura-chan es nuestra amiga y no seremos peor que escoria, ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei? ¡Juro que la encontraremos, 'ttebayo! — exclamó mientras los tres corrían de regreso a la estación.

Kakashi le sonrió a su alumno. Era eso lo que necesitaban; eran sus palabras, su optimismo, lo único que evitaría que ellos se rindieran. Con la pasión de Naruto, ninguna persona podía dejarse caer, por eso lo creía, en secreto, el habitante más importante de Konoha. Si lo perdieran a él, desaparecerían la esperanza y la luz del tren.

— Por supuesto, Naruto. La encontraremos. — respondió acelerando el paso.

Sasuke apenas le dirigió una sonrisa a su mejor amigo. Podía ser un hiperactivo e idiota amigo, pero era el mejor que pudo tener. El espíritu que poseía siempre los había alentado a continuar, a seguir entrenando, a confiar en que la revolución era posible, en que Danzou y sus compinches no eran nada contra ellos. Claro que a primera instancia eso sonaba a una estupidez infantil, mas la insistencia de Naruto había conseguido que Tsunade, Shikaku y Shikamaru armaran un plan para llevar a cabo la ilusión de Naruto. De haber sabido que a partir de ese momento, se autodenominaría el próximo hokage, seguramente lo habrían ignorado… o tan siquiera lo habrían intentado.

— Un momento. — dijo Sasuke deteniéndose en seco tras identificar una hoja de papel pegada a la pared de la calle por la que corrían.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? — cuestionó Kakashi a sus espaldas.

— ¿Alguna pista? — dijo Naruto en el preciso momento en el que Sasuke arrancaba el papel. — Lo vi el otro día, es el chico de Suna que escapó hace… ¿cincuenta días?

— Sasori de la Arena Roja. — musitó Kakashi. — Shikamaru dijo que él fue quien consiguió escapar con la anciana Chiyo. Tsunade mencionó que ella era tiritera, posiblemente Sasori también. ¿Qué tiene eso de relevante con Sakura?

— Ella mintió. — respondió Sasuke arrugando la hoja en su mano derecha. — El chico del otro día, por el que se encerró en su habitación… era Sasori. Ella lo identificó.

— ¿Y por qué no nos dijo nada, 'ttebayo?

— No lo sé. Ya les dije que él llevaba el cabello negro, no rojo, así que no lo relacioné… pero sus ojos son los mismos al igual que su rostro. Ese desgraciado la conoce.

— Aún así, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver con Sakura-chan?

— Naruto, ese chico escapó de Suna sin despertar ninguna sospecha. — comenzó Kakashi comprendiendo el punto de Sasuke. — Él sabe cómo hacerlo y espero que tenga las mismas intenciones que nosotros, aunque ahora no hay manera de saberlo, sólo Sakura pudo habérnoslo dicho. En ese caso, pudo darle a Sakura alguna dirección en caso de necesitarla y ella pudo ir con él.

— Empero, también puede tratarse de un nuevo miembro de Akatsuki y en esa situación, Sakura está en un mayor peligro. — añadió Sasuke con resentimiento. — Recuerden que Akatsuki está formado por criminales que desertaron de su aldea y ahora sólo se dedican al libertinaje.

— Sakura-chan no se uniría a Akatsuki jamás. — respondió Naruto ofendido.

— Ya lo sé, pero si Sasori o alguien de Akatsuki se entera de que ella está suelta, la buscarán y asesinarán; tenlo por seguro. Es probable que ella sepa demasiado de la organización y por eso haya mentido acerca de este bastardo.

— Y si Sasori es de Akatsuki, ¿por qué no la mató ese día que lo conocieron?

— Por el tumulto que los rodeaba. — contestó Kakashi. — Pero ahora Sakura es vulnerable a cualquier ataque. — resopló. — Tenemos que regresar y decírselo a Tsunade. Necesitamos tomar medidas para salvarla.

Sus dos estudiantes, asintieron con frenesí antes de volver a correr hacia la estación. Tenían menos de ocho minutos para tornar; a una velocidad normal no lo conseguirían, pero la imagen de Sakura en sus cabezas los animó a aumentar la velocidad. Los tres sabían que de estar ellos en su lugar, Sakura no descansaría hasta encontrarlos. Ella tampoco se rendiría hasta encontrar la manera de salir adelante. Fuera lo que fuera que la retuviera, ella lucharía. Ino ya lo había dicho, había dejado de ser sólo un capullo, Sakura había florecido.

Confiaban en Sakura, confiaban en su fortaleza y su debilidad. Asimismo, también confiaban en sí mismos. También confiaban en que podrían hallarla. Así tuvieran que recorrer el mundo entero, no descansarían hasta volver a verla.

No obstante, al llegar a la estación, a escondidas de los ANBU esparcidos por el perímetro, se quedaron estáticos. No creyeron que su partida causaría eso. Sasuke sintió deseos por vomitar tras ver la sangre en el suelo. Los recuerdos de la matanza de su familia lo golpearon con fuerza.

Naruto no quiso detenerse en los rostros, temió reconocer a alguien importante, pero un susurro por parte de Kakashi arruinó sus planes.

— Asuma…

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke siguieron la melancólica mirada de Kakashi. A varios metros de ellos, se encontraba el equipo diez rodeando un cuerpo ensangrentado que Kurenai sostenía con fuerza sin dejar de llorar. Ino no había dejado de presionar sobre una enorme herida en su torso mientras Chōji apretaba los puños en un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar. Shikamaru parecía ausente, aunque miraba el rostro de su maestro.

Lo comprendieron de inmediato y el sabor de la noticia fue amargo: se había desatado una lucha al mismo tiempo que ellos buscaban a Sakura.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se atrevió a girar el rostro. Hinata arrastraba, junto a Shino, el cuerpo inerte de Kiba. Sangraba de la pierna y del rostro. Akamaru los acompañaba con una pata lastimada. A unos cuantos centímetros, Tenten ayudaba a Neji a mantenerse de pie y consciente, mientras Lee arrastraba a Gai al interior del tren.

Supuso que Tsunade se encontraba en uno de los vagones atendiendo a los más graves. Por desgracia, no parecían ser pocos. Esa batalla había dejado a Konoha con un bajo número de habitantes.

Naruto dejó correr las lágrimas de rabia al mismo tiempo que juraba que mataría a Danzou. No podía seguir permitiendo que provocara tanto daño a las personas que quería. Lo haría pedazos si se enteraba que le había tocado un pelo a Sakura. No perdonaría a nadie que le hiciera daño.

Desvió la mirada hacia el ANBU que observaba el dolor del equipo diez por Asuma. Ese maldito también tenía sangre en su uniforme, pero estaba seguro de que no era suya. Él, ese hombre con máscara de ratón, también era un asesino. Le importaba poco que fuera sólo un peón de Danzou, él también había matado a las personas de Konoha.

Sin esperar que lo siguieran, Sasuke avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia el tren. No iba a permanecer de pie mirando aquella catástrofe, no de nuevo. Una vez, cuando niño, no pudo hacer nada para evitar la matanza del clan; pero eso no volvería a ocurrir. Danzou no sólo le había quitado su familia, sino ahora también derrumbaba las esperanzas de Konoha. Sus hombres habían diezmado a la Hoja. De ninguna manera, prometió, permitiría que ese hombre permaneciera impune.

Una gruesa gota de agua resbaló por su nuca antes de introducirse al vagón del equipo siete. Era el colmo, la lluvia acarrearía la zona y Sakura seguía sola. Tendría que encontrar una nueva forma para evitar su temor a la lluvia.

Kakashi suspiró nuevamente. Por más que les pesara, tenían que abandonar el cuerpo de Asuma y los otros habitantes que murieron tratando de ocultar a Sakura. Sólo esperaba que ella no se enterara de esa masacre o no se lo perdonaría jamás. Con una pequeña cabezada, le indicó a Naruto que se metieran al vagón. No había nada que pudieran hacer en ese momento.

La lluvia se intensificó, paralizando a Naruto, quien recordó la única fobia de Sakura. Inquisitivamente, miró hacia atrás, con la leve esperanza de verla salir de algún rincón. Se abrazó sin dejar de desear que Sakura sintiera su abrazo como cuando niños. Recordaba con claridad el llanto en el que caía su amiga cada vez que escuchaba las gotas caer sobre el techo. Fueron los momentos más tristes de su infancia pues desde siempre, él quiso cuidar de la sonrisa de Sakura. Le entristecía saber que, por el momento, no podría hacer nada más que confiar en la fortaleza de Sakura.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Sakura se levantó del suelo y se sentó en uno de los sillones con las piernas recogidas y la barbilla sobre éstas. A Sasori no le interesaba lo que hiciera en ese momento y ella no deseaba explicárselo. Sentía la mirada de la anciana sobre ella, sabía que le tenía lástima, mas no pensaba alzar la vista. El único motivo por el que lo haría sería si, de alguna manera, encontraba una solución para el problema en el que se había metido. No le molestaba el hecho de tratar a la abuela de Sasori, sino el haberle fallado a Konoha. Tampoco había olvidado las palabras de Kurenai, era consciente del daño que le ocasionaba a Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke por su ausencia, mas no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Si fuera por ella, si esas marionetas no se lo impidieran, ya habría salido de ese lugar, aun sabiendo que no conseguiría llegar a tiempo al tren.

Un repiqueteo en el techo la obligó a despegar la mirada del suelo. No podía ser posible, sólo eso le faltaba para concluir con el peor día de su vida. Detestaba la lluvia en pleno día porque sólo en ese momento no podía poner el pretexto de dormir en la cama de uno de sus amigos. Las conocía como las peores situaciones en las que podía encontrarse, sobre todo al tener en cuenta que ni Kakashi ni Sasuke estaban a su alrededor. No podía simplemente acercarse a Sasori para pedirle que la distrajera y la abuela de Sasori no dejaba de observarla con lástima.

Miró a su alrededor un poco aliviada mientras su respiración se acompasaba. Por lo menos no había una sola ventana donde viera las gotas resbalar. Empero, eso no era suficiente para tranquilizarla.

Aún a sabiendas de que se vería patética, se levantó y se dirigió a donde Sasori, sentado frente a una mesa de madera preparando la mano derecha de uno de sus títeres. Era lo único a lo que él se dedicaba durante su encierro.

Chiyo siguió a la muchacha con la mirada, completamente atónita. No entendía su expresión ni mucho menos las intenciones que tenía, pero no le preguntó. Sólo dejó que la chica continuara con su plan.

Sasori escuchó una silla arrastrarse desde el comedor hasta su lado derecho; prefirió ignorarlo. El preparado de los dedos siempre era lo más complejo en la creación de las marionetas y no podía distraerse por cualquier pequeñez.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Sakura a su lado, metiendo las narices donde no le importaba.

— Vete. — respondió Sasori deteniendo su navaja para mirarla con fijeza. — Y no me interrumpas.

— Si pudiera irme, lo haría, pero…

— ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer, niña chillona? — espetó.

— Sí… — contestó al mismo tiempo que el ritmo de la lluvia se aceleraba. Sin desearlo, se asió de la falda de su vestido. Si Sasori se percató de eso, no le dio importancia. — Prometo que no te estorbaré. — dijo a manera de disculpa.

Sasori quiso responderle que lo haría durante cuarenta días si no se ponía a trabajar, pero creyó conveniente dejarla por un segundo. Además, él no tenía intenciones de tratarla más de lo debido. Para él, Sakura sólo representaba una ayuda para acelerar el procedimiento de la muerte de Kakashi Hatake, no sería su compañera, ni su amiga, ni nada cercano. Sólo era un trato que había cerrado.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza y lamento más la noticia que daré: estoy en periodos muy difíciles de la escuela y apenas me da tiempo de respirar. Voy a tener que suspender la publicación del fanfic por unas tres semanas, más o menos. Yo espero que sean tres semanas. De cualquier modo, no dejaré el fanfic a la mitad, se los prometo. **

**Ahora bien, en este capítulo se refleja el deseo de Sakura por deshacerse de Sasori y viceversa; sin embargo, las circunstancias los obligan a permanecer juntos por al menos cuarenta días. No sé si esperaban que Sasori fuera más cálido con Sakura, pero me parece que se saldría de su personalidad eso. **

**Por otro lado, Konoha sufrió bajas tras la huida de Sakura y eso es algo que nadie en el equipo siete piensa dejar pasar. La determinación de Naruto y Sasuke será muy importante para capítulos posteriores. **

**En fin, les mando un fuerte abrazo y de verdad lamento la ausencia temporal del fanfic.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	6. Enemigos

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.**

**No permito que se publiquen en cualquier otro lado.**

**Fanfic dedicado a Patricia Gracia: mi mayor apoyo para el SasoSaku**

**y a la página Sasosaku Love por permitirme el espacio para promocionar el fanfic**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**6**

**Enemigos**

Se encontraban en el vagón de Tsunade y Shizune. La primera había cerrado los ojos tras escuchar lo que el equipo siete tenía que decir. Mantenía los codos sobre la mesa y la barbulla recargada sobre sus dedos entrelazados. Evidentemente, no le alegraba en lo más mínimo lo que le habían confesado; eso sólo complicaba la situación de Sakura. Si antes creyó que estaba en peligro por no haber regresado al tren, ahora le preocupaba más el hecho de que pudiera encontrarse con ese sujeto.

Debió suponerlo: Sakura jamás se había interesado en un chico que no fuera Sasuke y no le parecía del tipo de mujeres que se encerraba por ver una cara bonita e inalcanzable. Eso vendría más en Ino.

Suspiró antes de abrir los ojos para observar al equipo siete. No sabían lo acertado que era su temor. En realidad, no tenían idea de lo que eso significaba. No sólo era el hecho de que Sasori pudiera pertenecer a Akatsuki – lo que era bastante probable – sino el pasado que tenía su familia contra Konoha. Dirigió la vista hacia Kakashi; no era culpa suya lo que había pasado años atrás, sino de Danzou, lo sabía. Empero, la venganza no ve más allá de los sucesos, no ve las razones, no ve los trasfondos. Y era a eso, a la venganza, a lo que le temía en verdad.

— ¡Deje de mirarnos así y díganos qué podemos hacer para salvar a Sakura-chan, abuela! — exclamó Naruto colocando las palmas de las manos en el escritorio frente a Tsunade.

En otra circunstancia, ella lo habría regañado por llamarla de ese modo, mas en esa ocasión no tenía la cabeza suficiente como para tolerar una discusión más con él. Lo comprendía, Sakura también era su alumna, también la quería muchísimo y le aterraba lo que pudiera pasarle.

— Pensarlo muy bien, Naruto, debemos pensarlo muy bien.

— ¡No podemos dejarla así como así hasta que pasen los cuarenta días! ¡Pueden lastimarla, dattebayo!

— Lo sé, pero tampoco podemos lanzarnos a la intemperie sin saber nada de su paradero. Si alguno de ustedes sale, es probable que los capturen y Konoha no necesita perder más hombres. — les recordó, adivinando que los tres pensaban de la misma manera. — Además, no olviden de quién estamos hablando: Sasori de la Arena Roja consiguió escapar sin levantar una sola sospecha, burló a los ANBU en sus narices y hasta el día de hoy no lo han apresado. No es ningún debilucho con el que se pueda pelear con facilidad.

— Tampoco nosotros. — dijo Sasuke sosteniendo con la diestra una katana que había mantenido en su cuarto como adorno.

— Esa cosa, muchacho, no se maneja como cualquier cosa; primero debes dominarla antes de presumir. — advirtió Tsunade. — No se lo tomen a la ligera, porque las cosas son más complejas de lo que creían.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Kakashi con seriedad.

— Yo conozco a la abuela de Sasori: Chiyo. Durante la última guerra, ella se encargó de preparar venenos para cualquier enemigo de Suna, pero yo siempre encontré la manera de rebatirlos. Encontraba los antídotos antes de que pudieran hacer efecto; por esa razón pudimos vencerlos. Asimismo, Orochimaru y yo hicimos vitaminas para los guerreros más importantes de la batalla. En conclusión, Chiyo me odia por arruinar sus venenos.

— Vale, pero de eso ya pasó mucho tiempo, no creo que Sasori le tenga rencor a Sakura sólo porque su maestra derrotó a Chiyo. — comentó Kakashi con una mano en la barbilla.

Tsunade lo miró con cierta melancolía. Era cierto, Sasori no parecía ser del tipo de personas que se fijaran en detalles tan alejados de sí; pero no era ese acontecimiento lo que ponía en peligro a Sakura.

— Me parece que todos en esta habitación hemos perdido tan siquiera a un familiar antes de lo que preveíamos, por lo que podemos comprender el dolor que sintió Sasori tras la muerte de sus padres.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke la miraron asombrados mientras sentían una fuerte presión en el pecho. No les sorprendía que hubiera más huérfanos en el mundo, pero no se detuvieron a pensar que Sasori pudiera pasar por lo mismo. Por alguna extraña razón, no concebían que una persona de la categoría de Sasori – un criminal – pudiera sufrir la misma pérdida que ellos.

— Danzou. — adivinó Sasuke apretando los puños.

— Sí y no. — respondió Tsunade desviando la mirada. Sintió los ojos de Shizune clavados en ella; ya conocía la historia que estaba a punto de contar y sabía que no sería agradable ver la expresión de Kakashi cuando se enterara de aquello.

Miró una última vez la angustia del equipo siete antes de empezar a hablar:

— Hace años, catorce para ser exactos, a unos meses de que Danzou controlara las aldeas, se corrió el rumor de que Konoha había robado uno de los pergaminos secretos de Suna y los había guardado en una de las bodegas de alta seguridad que estaban a cargo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, tu padre. – le dijo a Kakashi.

»Los enviados a recuperar dicho pergamino fueron los padres de Sasori, guerreros fenomenales y con un alto porcentaje de éxito. Sakumo Hatake intentó hacerlos razonar, pero ambos tenían órdenes de entrar a la bodega para obtener el pergamino y eso provocó una pelea.

»Supongo que adivinan el desenlace. Cuando Chiyo se enteró de la muerte de su hijo y su nuera, juró que se vengaría y asesinaría al Colmillo Blanco de Konoha. No obstante, tu padre murió meses después a manos de Raíz.

»Sin embargo, no creo que eso haya aligerado el dolor de la anciana o del niño. Estoy completamente segura de que él querrá destruir a la familia Hatake, o lo que quede de ella, para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. No dudo que sepa que estás vivo, Kakashi, así que si se llega a enterar de que Sakura es tu protegida, entonces la mantendrá con vida a su beneficio.

— ¡¿Vivirá?! — preguntó Naruto alegre.

— ¿No lo entiendes, perdedor? Sólo la utilizará como carnada. Querrá que Kakashi la busque y cuando lo tenga frente a él, lo asesinará. — contestó Sasuke.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese cretino no puede hacerle eso a Sakura-chan?!

— Lo peor es que no podemos afirmar que no por eso no la torture. Si es lo que yo creo que es, no dejará pasar la oportunidad de lastimar a Kakashi, ni siquiera indirectamente.

— Tampoco nada nos asegura que la mantendrá con vida hasta que los encuentre. — concluyó Kakashi completamente devastado.

A pesar de que no era culpa suya, y era consciente de eso, se sentía impotente tras saber que su única alumna podría estar en peligro sólo por su causa. Le aterraba imaginar las mil maneras en las que podría lastimarla.

Alzó el rostro con determinación.

— Debemos apresurarnos a trazar el plan del rescate. No voy a permitir que Sasori le ponga una mano encima a Sakura.

* * *

Cuando Sasori salió de su recámara, con el revuelto cabello goteándole en los hombros, encontró en la cocina a Sakura, estirándose para alcanzar una taza determinada en la alacena. Seguramente, quería hacerse un café o un té.

La escuchó gemir porque no conseguía rozar la dichosa taza. Siempre tan quejumbrosa.

Decidió ignorarla y desayunar lo de siempre: sopa instantánea. Su plan, por supuesto, era ignorar a Sakura lo mejor que pudiera, hacer como si ella no existiera. No le agradaba escuchar su voz y menos dirigida a él.

Caminó hacia la alacena sin hacer ruido y se plantó a su lado, percatándose de que no era mucho más alto que ella. Nunca le había molestado su estatura y ésa no sería la primera vez, pero deseó que Sakura no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto. Por lo que recordaba, "Sasuke-kun" le llevaba por lo menos una cabeza.

— ¡Demonios, Sasori! ¡Me asustaste! — exclamó Sakura después de pegar un brinco y sostenerse de la orilla de la alacena para no caerse, lo que ocasionó que la madera vieja rechinara un poco.

Sasori se hizo a un lado justo en el momento en el que una hilera de tazas cayera al piso y se rompieran una a una. Sakura agachó el rostro avergonzada, mas eso no le duró mucho tiempo. Como siempre, tenía que quejarse.

— Si no me hubieras asustado, esto no habría pasado. — farfulló agachándose para recoger los pedazos más grandes.

Sasori no respondió. Simplemente, pasó a un lado de ella para prepararse la sopa. Poco le interesaba lo que ella hiciera; no eran sus tazas, sino las de Akatsuki. Ya quería verla pidiendo disculpas a una aparente banda de asesinos. Imaginaba que Hidan la insultaría a pesar de no considerar su taza como un tesoro y Kakuzu la culparía de perder tanto dinero por su torpeza. Deidara se burlaría de ella al igual que Kisame. Itachi, Konan y Yahiko no le darían mucha importancia, pero no por eso la perdonarían. En definitiva, ya deseaba ver esa escena.

— ¿Y la escoba? — preguntó Sakura una vez recogió lo que creía peligroso y lo colocó en el enorme bote de basura a un lado del lavadero.

— En el baño. — contestó Sasori mirando el agua hervir.

Sakura lo miró molesta. Le prestaba más atención a esa maldita tetera que a ella. Alguien debía enseñarle a ese chico a diferenciar a las personas de los objetos. No era ese recipiente el que le salvaría la vida a su abuela; tan siquiera debía hacer el esfuerzo por mirarla. No le pedía que le diera los buenos días, pero sí que no la ignorara.

Él no era el dueño de la casa – lo aseguraba por la cantidad de tazas en la alacena – y no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Sólo esperaba el respeto que merecía. Estaba bien, ella no quería su amistad, ni mucho menos, pero no era razón para tratarla con tal indiferencia.

— En ese caso, voy a bañarme, ya que no me prestas atención. — farfulló ella con decisión avanzando hacia el pasillo, donde sabía que se encontraba la habitación de Sasori.

— Mi abuela no ha terminado de bañarse. — respondió él sin desviar la mirada.

— Ya sé. Iré a tu baño.

Sasori por fin la volteó a ver. Mas en sus ojos no había otra cosa que desconcierto. No, para nada, ninguna persona se metía a ese baño: era su baño. Y esa niña chillona no haría lo que le placiera, no debía olvidar que era ella la que había llegado a irrumpir su tranquila estabilidad. Por supuesto, no planeaba darle más de tres raciones de ramen al día. Podía bañarse en el baño que estaba en la recámara de Chiyo, pero por nada del mundo permitiría que entrara al suyo.

— No entres ahí. — ordenó con un dejo de enojo.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó ella ladeando la cabeza hacia él. — No vas a decirme que no has ordenado tu cuarto. — se burló.

Estúpida niña.

— No.

— Qué lastima, aún así voy a entrar.

Sasori apretó los dientes antes de girar la cabeza para apagar la lumbre de la estufa. Su desayuno podía esperar, pero debía evitar a toda costa que esa chica se acercara siquiera a la perilla de su recámara. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia ella, ya estaba entrando a la habitación a paso veloz.

— ¡Hey! — gritó persiguiéndola. Sí, se había dicho que nunca la seguiría como un niño, aunque su orgullo pudo más que su dignidad.

Sin detenerse a tocar, abrió la puerta mientras ella se metía al pequeño baño al fondo de la habitación. Sasori corrió hacia el mismo y dos segundos después de que ella cerrara la puerta, él la abrió de golpe.

Lo que él vio a cualquier hombre le hubiera causado como mínimo un rubor en las mejillas, pero a Sasori no le interesó. Así estuviera en pijama o sólo con el brasier y una falda, esa mujer había invadido su espacio y no lo iba a permitir.

A menos, claro, que ella le diera un puñetazo luego de lanzar un grito agudo.

— ¡Maldito pervertido! — le gritó una y otra vez golpeándolo con su blusa roja mientras él trataba de cubrirse la cabeza con las manos.

— ¡¿Y yo por qué querría ver a una estúpida niña chillona en prendas menores?! — se defendió él pegándose a la pared.

— ¡¿Y yo qué sé, maldito pervertido?! — espetó ella dándole un último golpe en la coronilla. — No vuelvas a espiarme mientras me desnudo, imbécil. — farfulló colocándose sobre el torso la blusa para cubrirse lo mejor que podía.

Acto seguido, retrocedió hasta regresar al baño. Sasori la miró con furia, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio a causa del puñetazo de Sakura. Así que esa chica quería guerra contra él… había tomado una mala elección en cuanto a enemigo se trataba.

Inflando los cachetes de coraje, se acercó al pequeño mueble a un lado del baño y jaló las tres toallas que solía poner ahí para secarse después de ducharse. No le importaba que eso provocara más quejidos por parte de Sakura. Por lo menos, la tendría fuera de su vista por unas largas horas.

Estúpida.

Apenas puso un pie en el comedor, después de arrojar las toallas a una silla, escuchó el grito asustado de su abuela. Casi pudo sentir una vena palpitar sobre su cabeza. Esas mujeres lo volverían loco.

Se acercó a la mesa para tomar un trapo que ocupaba Chiyo para limpiar y se lo colocó sobre el labio inflamado al mismo tiempo que su abuela se acercaba para revisarlo, pero él la hizo a un lado con el brazo. No quería saber más de mujeres. Para empezar, quería desayunar ya que esa niña chillona le había quitado mucho tiempo con sus tonterías. Además, ni siquiera era bonita.

— Pero, ¿qué te pasó, Sasori? — preguntó Chiyo preocupada.

— Nada. — contestó él yendo hacia la estufa. Nada volvería a interrumpirlo, desayunaría y volvería al trabajo, como siempre. Y más le valía a esa estúpida que no se acercara a él.

— ¿Te caíste?

Sasori encarnó la ceja. No era torpe como para provocarse a sí mismo esa herida. Volvió a prender la lumbre antes de mojar el trapo en el lavadero. El agua que salía afortunadamente era fría, lo suficiente como para aliviar las punzadas.

Sintió sobre sí la mirada preocupada de su abuela, pero no volteó a verla. Ella podía hacer lo que le pareciera, por él no había problema. Sólo pedía una sola cosa en aquella casa del demonio: que lo dejaran en paz. Nunca lo habían molestado durante su larga estancia en Suna, nunca habían turbado su estancia, nunca lo habían golpeado. Esa niña había hecho en unos minutos lo que nadie se había atrevido en casi quince años. Comenzaba a creer que estaba buscando su muerte.

— ¿Fue la niña, entonces?

Sasori gruñó por lo bajo. La simple mención de esa mocosa le hervía las entrañas. A nadie le interesaba lo que pudiera ocultar debajo de su ropa, nadie podría interesarse en una chica tan chillona como ella. Tal vez fuera ese hecho el que la mantenía de un humor de perros todo el tiempo. O tal vez sus amigos: "Naruto" y "Sasuke-kun" sí la querían ver de ese modo. Qué lástima sentía por ellos pues no se perdían de mucho.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

— Ella se metió a mi baño. — se defendió él con el trapo sobre su boca, lo que ahogaba un poco su voz.

— ¿Y?

— Que es mi baño. — contestó con obviedad, mirando nuevamente la tetera.

De repente, odiaba más la espera del agua para su punto de ebullición. Y más que eso, quería desaparecer a esas mujeres. Si no fuera porque no quería perder más tiempo para matar a Kakashi Hatake, las habría matado sin rechistar. Lo curioso era que lo único que las mantenía con vida era su deseo de venganza.

— No entiendo por qué te golpeó.

— Porque intenté sacarla de mi baño. — dijo enfatizando la partícula "mi". — Y ella creyó, estúpidamente, que quería verla desnuda.

— ¡Sasori! ¡¿La viste desnuda?!

— En primer lugar, no la vi y en segundo lugar, creo que tenía puesto el sostén. — respondió no muy convencido. No era del tipo de hombres que se fijaba en ese asunto. Nuevamente, no tenía nada que perder si no veía los atributos de las mujeres.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Chiyo algo ruborizada. Jamás se había tomado la molestia de hablarle de sexo a su nieto porque no creyó que algún día podría necesitarlo, por lo que ahora comprendía el coraje de Sasori. No se puede desear lo que no se conoce. — Cielos, tú de verdad no querías…

— Por supuesto que no, no sé qué clase de costumbres tengan en Konoha y no me interesa. —farfulló sirviendo el agua hirviendo en el vaso de poliestireno expandido donde estaba el ramen. Chiyo notó que sus manos temblaban de rabia.

Ninguna mujer se había atrevido a acercarse a él a excepción de Chiyo, mucho menos alguna lo había golpeado. En realidad, la única persona que le había pegado había sido Kankurō y no le había ido nada bien. Sasori sí pudo salir del vagón de pie y con apenas un moretón en el abdomen. Entendía bien el coraje de Sasori. Esa muchacha era mucho más problemática de lo que parecía y no veía que él tuviera la suficiente paciencia para tolerarla. Tal vez debió replantearse el permitirle quedarse.

— ¡¿En dónde están las toallas?! — gritó Sakura desde el baño.

Sasori sonrió con malicia ante la mirada asombrada de Chiyo. No veía lo gracioso en esa situación, a menos que se le viera como un juego infantil donde Sasori no solía participar. No recordaba un momento en el que Sasori jugara con alguien más. Ni siquiera con el que fue su mejor amigo, Komushi, se atrevió a sonreír de ese modo. Por supuesto, ese niño tampoco buscó hacer enojar a Sasori, a diferencia de la muchacha.

— ¿No crees que sea mala idea dejarla ahí? Después de todo, no dejará de quejarse. — comentó no muy convencida.

Sasori no respondió. De nuevo, su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada más que un dejo de melancolía y enojo al mismo tiempo. Por fortuna, no tenía en los ojos la misma mirada que percibió en él tras hacer las marionetas de sus padres y percatarse del vacío que sentía después del hueco abrazo. No había ese vacío, esa indiferencia que al mismo tiempo se combinaba con fastidio. Era esa mirada lo único que le aterraba de su nieto.

Un momento más tarde, Sasori ya se encontraba desayunando como si no hubiera sucedido ningún incidente. En realidad, quería tomarlo así. Sakura, esa estúpida niña, no interferiría en sus planes, no sería su piedra en el zapato ni la mosca a su alrededor. Ella se dedicaría a contrarrestar el veneno de Orochimaru mientras él creaba las marionetas suficientes para acabar con cualquiera que quisiera defender a Kakashi Hatake. Había escuchado que tenía un equipo de niñatos bajo su cargo y buenas amistades con algunos habitantes de Konoha. Aún se preguntaba cómo era que él pudiera tener amigos, cómo era que no le pesaba la consciencia.

— ¡Estúpido Sasori! — bramó Sakura en la habitación , seguramente buscando una toalla entre su armario. — ¡Necesito una toalla!

Chiyo volteó a ver a su nieto, pero éste seguía tan impasible como siempre. Él no respondía a nada a menos que le preguntaran algo que quisiera responder. No era de los que se ponían a gritar por cualquier cosa. En realidad, no lo había escuchado gritar jamás. Con trabajos lo había hecho hablar cuando aún no cumplía quince años. Curiosamente, a raíz de la muerte de Komushi, comenzó a ser más charlador, si así se le podía llamar.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos recuerdos. Aún se sentía culpable por el carácter de Sasori. Era consciente de que él no era ningún idiota, de que siempre supo que sus padres estaban muertos, de que siempre supo quién los había matado, de que nunca se tragó el cuento de que sus padres pronto regresarían.

Miró sus manos: estaban cada día más azules. Sabía que no podría cargar la tetera, que se le resbalaría de las manos. Era la circulación, eso afectaba el veneno. Admitía que Orochimaru seguía siendo muy hábil con cada cosa que hacía. No le sorprendería que incluso Tsunade Senju tardara varios días en preparar el antídoto para ese veneno.

Giró la cabeza hacia el cuarto de Sasori. La muchacha aún seguía quejándose entre susurros. Se preguntó qué tan capaz sería esa niña para curarla. Sospechaba quién era, pero cada vez que le preguntaba a Sasori, él no le respondía. No parecía interesarle el hecho de que ella podría ser una discípula de la mejor médico del país. Sakura, posiblemente se llamaba así.

En silencio, se sentó a admirar el pasible rostro de su nieto. Si él se incomodó por la mirada, no lo demostró. Únicamente siguió comiendo hasta que no quedó nada más que caldo en el vaso.

Al mismo tiempo que él colocaba los residuos en el bote de basura, Sakura salió de la habitación con su ropa aún goteando y el rostro rojo de coraje. A causa de la falta de toallas, había tenido que secarse con una de las playeras de Sasori; eso la disgustó demasiado y lo haría pagar.

No importaba el trato que tuvieran, ella ya se había declarado su enemiga. La próxima vez que él le hiciera algo similar, prepararía un veneno que lo paralizaría durante al menos cinco días. Que la perdonara su maestra, pero él se lo había buscado.

Sasori sacudió sus manos antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con la mirada enfurecida de Sakura. Lo único que recibió Sakura por eso fue un leve elevamiento de ceja. Sus ojos no relejaban nada, ni siquiera lo que él sentía. Porque sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco. Él la necesitaba para curar a su abuela, mas prefería que la situación fuera distinta, que ella no estuviera ahí, que no fuera tan quejumbrosa, que lo ignorara tal y como él lo intentaba.

Sonrió sin percibir la mirada de preocupación de Chiyo. Si iba a pasar los próximos cuarenta días a un lado de un narcisista marionetista, lo menos que podía hacer era divertirse, y por divertirse ella entendía hacer que Sasori perdiera la cordura.

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa traviesa antes de correr por la escoba. Aprovecharía para barrer toda la cocina y el pequeño estudio donde Sasori le agradaba trabajar. Por supuesto, eso no la detendría para hablar o hacer cualquier ridiculez. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer enojar a Sasori. Sabía que no se atrevería a correrla porque la necesitaba, pero quería saber qué tanto podía cambiar un hombre como él que aparentaba indiferencia por todo. Ella se encargaría de despertar todos sus sentimientos.

Chiyo la miró llegar con la escoba en las manos mientras Sasori ocupaba su lugar frente a su mesa de trabajo. Seguía trabajando en las manos de su próxima marioneta. Como siempre, se esmeraba en que cada parte del cuerpo quedara tal y como un ser humano. Desvió la mirada unos segundos hacia Sakura, sólo para ver el movimiento de sus muñecas al mover la escoba. Gracias al "entrenamiento" que había recibido en Suna para ignorar los parloteos de los habitantes, no escuchó ni una palabra que salía de la boca de Sakura.

— Entonces debo detener el progreso antes de que avance a los pies, señora Chiyo. — dijo Sakura con más seriedad, tras percatarse del padecimiento de la anciana.

Chiyo hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

— Eres alumna de la chica babosa. — aseguró con desconfianza.

— ¿De quién? — preguntó Sakura deteniendo su trabajo a un lado de la alacena.

— Tsunade Senju.

— Ah, sí, así es. — contestó ella sonriendo antes de introducir la escoba al pequeño espacio entre el mueble y el suelo. — Es una gran médico ninja y yo soy su mejor alumna.

— En ese caso, no pienso dejar que tú me trates. Ninguna persona cercana a ella me tocará un pelo. — aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

De no haber sido porque la escoba había arrastrado una fotografía de más de diez años, Sakura habría discutido con Chiyo para convencerla de lo necesario que era su tratamiento.

Se agachó para recoger la fotografía y soplar sobre ella. Una vez el polvo se alejó de ella, pudo apreciar el rostro de un niño de no más de cuatro años sonriendo tristemente. Tenía el cabello de un intenso color rojo y una vestimenta típica de un desierto.

Un gran nudo aterrizó en su garganta. Ese niño era Sasori.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, niña? — preguntó Chiyo, despertándola de su ensimismamiento.

Sakura pegó un brinco antes de esconder la fotografía en el bolsillo de su falda. No supo el sentimiento que la arrastró a eso. Sólo supo que tenía una misión más en esa casa: haría lo que fuera para desaparecer la tristeza de esos ojos.

— Nada. — mintió.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Por fin, lo sé. Ya les había explicado los motivos por los que me ausenté un ratote, pero ya estoy aquí. Quería decirles que en cuanto entre a la escuela de nuevo, voy a cambiar la fecha de publicación de martes a viernes. Verán, no pude escoger los grupos que yo quería para este semestre y ahora tendré que ir once horas a la facultad todos los martes, lo que me dejará saturada y no podré publicar el capítulo esos días. Los jueves, afortunada o desafortunadamente, tendré seis horas libres, así que puedo utilizar al menos una para subir los capítulos. Espero comprendan este cambio. Ya tengo adelantados varios capítulos del fanfic, así que no creo tener problemas por ello. De hecho, una de mis metas para estas vacaciones es terminar el fanfic para sólo subirlo. **

**Ahora, hablando del capítulo, sé que los padres de Sasori no murieron así y que Danzou no tuvo nada que ver, pero la historia canon de su muerte sólo resultaría si Sasori fuera mayor que Sakura por veinte años... y no, aquí no. La modifiqué un tanto por beneficio para todos. Y, bueno, creo que sólo eso podía incrementar la angustia del equipo siete. Me siento mal por ellos, pero... neh, están muy alejados de lo que realmente sucede entre Sasori y Sakura. **

**Hablando de estos dos, me encanta su primer día juntos, son tan tercos. No sé, pero no pude imaginarme a Sasori dejando que Sakura se bañara donde quisiera; como que Sasori es más territorial y eso, mas Sakura es terca como ella sola. Su relación será divertida, o al menos para nosotros, así que espero les agraden los siguientes capítulos.**

**Por lo pronto, el marcador va:**

**Sasori: 0 - Sakura: 1**

**Agradezco mucho su apoyo incondicional y sus comentarios. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos el próximo martes.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	7. Preparación

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.**

**No permito que se publiquen en cualquier otro lado.**

**Fanfic dedicado a Patricia Gracia, mi mayor apoyo para el SasoSaku**

**y a la página Sasosaku Love por permitirme el espacio para promocionar el fanfic.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**7**

**Preparación**

* * *

La gente dice que los únicos que superan la necedad de un niño son los ancianos. Y Sakura por fin podía comprobar esa teoría. Llevaba una semana entera persiguiendo a Chiyo para convencerla de que tenía que hacerle una prueba de sangre para comprobar el estado del veneno y así poder reparar el daño o tan siquiera detenerlo.

No obstante, a pesar de que la vieja conocía los riesgos, había preferido darle la espalda y repetirle en mil ocasiones que prefería morir antes de ser tratada por la discípula de Tsunade. Terca como ella sola.

Sasori había escogido no meterse en esos asuntos. Estaba preparando una nueva forma de controlar sus marionetas y no planeaba distraerse por las estupideces de las mujeres. No había perdonado a Sakura por meterse todos los días a su baño y secarse con su toalla, pero sabía también que no había nada que la controlara. Mil veces deseó atarle unos hilos a las cuatro extremidades y manejarla como su títere, mas era obvio que no podía hacerlo. Por ahora.

— ¡Vamos, señora Chiyo! Será solo un piquete y prometo no volverla a molestar hasta terminar su medicina. — insistió Sakura hincada frente a la anciana, que estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la sala.

— Ya te dije que no. — contestó desviando el rostro con indignación. — Mucho menos porque me recuerdas a la chica babosa. Tienes su personalidad hasta en los codos.

Sakura apretó los dientes. Si esa mujer tuviera veinte años menos, seguramente ya la habría obligado a hacerse la prueba. Por primera vez, lamentó tener el valor del respeto tan metido en ella.

— ¡No soy Tsunade, soy Sakura Haruno! — gritó desesperada, provocando que Chiyo se estremeciera en su asiento y volteara a verla. — ¡Y no voy a permitir que usted muera, ¿comprende?! ¡Antes que eso, yo voy…!

Su grito quedó ahogado por la repentina y silenciosa interrupción de Sasori, quien simplemente alzó el brazo para hacerla callar. Tanto Chiyo como Sakura lo miraron con interés al percatarse de que se ponía de pie con un hilo aparentemente unido a su piel. Frente a él, se movía una marioneta en la que había trabajado durante tres días sin descanso. No tenía similitud con alguien que conocían, pero les ofuscaba el hecho de que sus ojos estuvieran abiertos de una manera casi escalofriante.

Sasori hizo un leve movimiento con la mano de la que colgaba el hilo y la marioneta abrió y cerró los puños. Chiyo soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa mientras Sakura se ponía de pie para observar el movimiento de Sasori desde una distancia más cercana. Arrugó el entrecejo, confundida: el títere empezó a mover las piernas con cierta dificultad, obedeciendo a un ligero levantamiento del dedo anular de Sasori.

— Imposible. Lo está haciendo con un dedo. — susurró Sakura asombrada, a medio metro de él.

— En realidad, lo está haciendo con un músculo. — corrigió Chiyo un paso atrás de ella.

— ¿Un músculo? — repitió mirándola aún más asombrada. — ¡Eso es peligroso! Un movimiento en falso y puede lastimarse y el músculo le dolerá durante horas. Sasori, detente. — ordenó, pero el muchacho no la escuchó.

Sasori mantenía su mirada y su mente concentradas en las extremidades de esa marioneta. Sakura tenía razón, si se equivocaba un segundo, todo podía terminar fatal. Por esa razón debía cerrar su bocota y dejarlo experimentar. Era la primera vez que podía intentarlo y no quería que se arruinara por la distracción de una niña chillona.

— Sasori, basta, te harás daño. — insistió ella acercándose más.

Él no respondió, aunque su marioneta hizo ademán de caerse. Estúpida, nuevamente lo distraía.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y recuperó el aplomo. No se dejaría llevar por la voz de esa chica. No le importaba qué tanto quisiera detenerlo, si se entrometía, le lanzaría la marioneta a la cara sin dudarlo. Ella no tenía ningún poder sobre él, por lo que no estaba obligado a escucharla.

Sakura miró las manos de Sasori. Se veían lastimadas, magulladas y su dedo anular comenzaba a sangrar. No podía creer que estuviera tan obsesionado con sus títeres como para hacerle eso a su propio cuerpo. Parecía como si de verdad no sintiera respeto por sí mismo. Él era un humano, tenía piel y corazón; no era una herramienta para mejorar sus proyectos. Tenía que entender la diferencia entre vivir y funcionar. Le asustaba el hecho de que fuera tan poco humano en sus acciones.

Rápidamente, se adelantó apretando los puños con fuerza.

— ¡Detente ya! — le gritó. — ¡No tienes por qué lastimarte así para satisfacer a tus muñecos de madera! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que te…?!

Se calló porque en ese momento, la marioneta se desplomó en el suelo y la mano de Sasori se llenó de sangre. En efecto, se había rasgado el músculo, pero no era eso lo que le importaba. Esa muchacha había cruzado la línea: lo había ofendido y a su arte. Para empezar, ella no conocía lo que decía, sólo hablaba por hablar; ya lo había demostrado al llegar a _Artis gratia ars_ y lo recordaba a cada segundo que existía. No era nadie para juzgar lo que él hacía o no.

— ¿Muñecos de madera? — repitió con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y mirándola. — ¿Así los llamaste?

— Por supuesto. Eso te está lastimando, déjame curarte la mano. — respondió Sakura sin temor por la frialdad de su tono.

Los labios de Sasori se separaron como si quisiera decir algo, pero finalmente se unieron de nuevo para formar una ladeada sonrisa de burla. Esa niña en verdad le sorprendía en el sentido de ingenuidad.

— No espero que entiendas por qué lo hago, niña.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué razón puede existir para justificar la falta de respeto por ti mismo? — atajó Sakura acercándose a él.

Sasori se sacó abruptamente la diminuta aguja que había clavado en su músculo y por la minúscula herida corrió más sangre. Sakura palideció por la evidente indiferencia que Sasori sentía por el dolor. Jamás había imaginado que ese chico de verdad careciera de algo tan esencial como el dolor. Cualquier persona lo tenía dentro de sí mismo. Y le parecía ridículo, sobre todo, que habiendo tanto en sus ojos, no pudiera expresarlo en realidad en su rostro o actitud.

— Arte, lo que me llena es el arte. — contestó Sasori casi en un ronroneo. Un atisbo de placer inundó sus ojos dorados. Por alguna razón, esa respuesta aterrorizó a Sakura. — Dime, pequeña experta, ¿cuál es tu definición del arte?

— ¿Eh? En definitiva, arte es algo que no te causa dolor, que no te obliga a lastimarte de esa forma y es algo que simplemente te llena de sentimientos puros. — contestó Sakura sin recuperar el color de su rostro y con el corazón en la garganta.

— ¿Algo que te llena de sentimientos puros? Dime, ¿las acciones de Danzou: sus asesinatos, sus capturas, te producen algún sentimiento puro?

Sakura tragó saliva. Qué tipo de preguntas tan escalofriantes hacía ese sujeto. No le cabía en la cabeza que sus intenciones fueran hacerle creer que Danzou hacía arte.

— Sí, claro, pero eso no es arte…

— ¿No acabas de decir que es cualquier cosa que te produzca un sentimiento puro? — la interrumpió con fiereza. — Por lo que sé de ti, tú sientes dolor e ira por esas acciones, ¿no es así?

— Sí, pero…

— ¿Y qué acaso el dolor y la ira no son sentimientos puros?

— Bueno, sí, pero a lo que yo me refería era a…

— Eso quiere decir que tu concepto de arte abarca cualquier ridiculez que pueda hacer sentir al humano; y eso es tan falso como tu preocupación por mí. — concluyó antes de darse la vuelta para recoger su marioneta sin dedicarle una mirada más a Sakura.

— ¡Eso no es lo que quería decir! ¡Arte es algo puro! — explotó Sakura enfurecida. Detestaba la manera en la que Sasori la ignoraba de un momento a otro, como si sólo fuera un mueble en la casa. — ¡Es la máxima expresión de belleza y ternura! ¡Arte es lo que despierta en los humanos los sentimientos más bellos que pueda tener! ¡No necesita ser explotada ni hacer explotar a alguien! Y… ¡Y no creo que tus títeres tengan algo de arte, para empezar! — soltó como último argumento similar al que suelta una niña de cuatro años queriendo ganar el último caramelo de una fiesta.

Sin embargo, Sasori no pareció a gusto con esa frase, por lo que dejó a la marioneta sobre la mesa y giró el cuerpo enfurecido. Terminaría por matarla si continuaba con esa actitud tan estúpida.

— Arte es aquello capaz de perdurar por siempre, aquello que no se pierde jamás, aquello cuyo fin no conoce y que no puede morir. Arte es aquello que tú jamás podrás comprender porque tu cociente intelectual es miserable.

— ¿Y dices que las marionetas son eternas? — respondió Sakura soltando una pequeña risa sarcástica. — Discúlpame, pero cualquiera con un cerillo puede acabar con lo que tú llamas arte.

—Ya te he dicho que no podrías entender jamás. — contestó Sasori adquiriendo un color rojizo en sus mejillas a causa del enojo. Ni siquiera Deidara le había debatido de esa manera tan patética y lo peor era que estaba cayendo en su estúpido juego.

— ¡Entonces, explícame! ¡No entiendo cómo una tontería de esta clase puede darte placer!

— Y yo no entiendo cómo es que has pasado una semana sin sacarle unos gramos de sangre a mi abuela. — rebatió Sasori comenzando a alzar la voz un poco. — Es una anciana, no una guerrera.

— Bueno, para tu información, yo sí la respeto por eso mismo. No soy ninguna mujer sin sentimientos que puede simplemente noquearla para tomar lo que necesito.

— No, pero sí eres una mujer y a las mujeres les gusta hacer cosas estúpidas.

— ¡Se acabó! — exclamó Sakura con decisión. — ¡No toleraré tu impertinencia! No me importa lo que suceda conmigo, no pienso permanecer un segundo más en esta pocilga.

Tras esas palabras, Sakura le dio la espalda, alzó el mentón y caminó hacia la puerta verde que días atrás la había salvado de la muerte. Ya se las arreglaría para esquivar los golpes de aquellas marionetas, que para nada eran arte.

— Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, pero no pienso recoger tu cadáver de la oz que hay allá afuera. — advirtió Sasori en medio de un mohín. Por alguna razón, sentía que perdía territorio estando ella ahí, pero tampoco podía permitir que ella ganara la batalla yéndose como quería.

— ¿Oz? — cuestionó deteniéndose en el acto. — No hay ninguna oz, sólo son marionetas asesinas.

— Ésas sólo estaban de repuesto: tenía que afilar la oz para colocarla de nuevo. Tú llegaste cuando esa cosa seguía en preparación, así que desafortunadamente no moriste. — respondió jactándose del temblor que repentinamente inundó las piernas de Sakura, provocando que se asiera de uno de los brazos del sillón y se recargara en éste. — Puedes salir a comprobarlo, no hay problema. — la retó divertido.

Sakura dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de girar la cabeza para fulminar a Sasori con la mirada. Antes había pensado en poner una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, pero ahora sólo quería arrancársela a golpes.

A sabiendas de que no podría enfrentarse a él, desvió su vista hacia Chiyo, quien había testificado su discusión sin entrometerse. A su parecer, Sakura sólo buscaba que Sasori la matara y viceversa. Cuando Sakura llegó, no creyó que fuera a ocasionar tantos problemas. Su nieto pocas veces mostraba cualquier tipo de emoción, mas luego de su llegada, no había conseguido hacer otra cosa que exaltarse por la actitud de Sakura.

— Usted, señora Chiyo — dijo Sakura con la furia contenida en su voz. — va a permitir que la revise por las buenas si es que no quiere que yo misma le cree un veneno paralizante. — advirtió avanzando hacia ella.

Sasori se mordió el labio para impedir que una risa traicionera se escapara de su boca. Qué chica.

* * *

Tsunade, desesperada por quitarse a Naruto de encima, salió de su vagón y comenzó a caminar por los andenes, deseosa por beber un poco de sake.

— Ya te he dicho que no puedes salir a buscarla con tus propias manos, no insistas. — le dijo molesta.

— Ya lo sé, dattebayo, pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. — respondió Naruto a unos centímetros de ella. A su lado, algo aburrido, caminaba Sasuke.

— No es necesario que descanses, ¿sabes? Puedes comenzar por ordenar tu cuarto y limpiar el vagón del equipo siete. Ahora sé quién era la encargada de limpiarlo.

— Yo limpié mi parte. — respondió Sasuke a regañadientes.

— ¡Ése no es el problema principal, abuela! ¡Debemos encontrar a Sakura antes que ese psicópata le haga daño! — insistió Naruto cerrándole el paso a Tsunade. — Por eso debe permitirme ir a buscarla.

Tsunade suspiró antes de clavar su mirada en la de Naruto. Ese muchacho en verdad no conocía el término "rendirse". En ocasiones estaba bien, aunque en ese preciso segundo lo que más le importaba a ella era beber un buen trago de sake. Por supuesto que se preocupaba por Sakura, mas a decir verdad, no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Al no conocer su paradero o la dirección que había tomado con anterioridad, las posibilidades de encontrarla disminuían con peligro.

— Naruto, Sasuke — dijo sin atreverse a mirarlos. — comprendo a la perfección su congoja, pero no puedo ofrecerles mucho hasta que volvamos a la estación. No hay manera de rastrearla y menos sin Pakkun en nuestras filas: era el único perro de rastreo que teníamos.

Naruto abrió la boca para debatir, pero Sasuke se adelantó.

— ¿Y qué hay de Hyuga? Ellos tienen un sensor especial de cada uno de nosotros, tal vez…

— Funcionaría si su alcance fuera mayor a cinco metros, Sasuke. — contestó Tsunade desilusionada.

— ¡Pues a mí no me importa! ¡La buscaré por tierra y por mar hasta hallarla! Ese demente la matará si no la encontramos pronto.

— Naruto, ella tiene razón. — le dijo Sasuke con desgana. — No podemos ir afuera como si nada, seremos presa fácil para los ANBU. Si Sasori la retiene es porque necesita que Kakashi vaya por ella para enfrentarlo, así que tenemos un poco de tiempo pues la necesita con vida. Lo único que podemos hacer mientras tanto es entrenar.

— Él tiene razón. — respondió Shino sentado en uno de los largos sillones del equipo ocho. — Las posibilidades de un enfrentamiento son grandes y evidentemente un entrenamiento previo servirá como una herramienta para salvar a Sakura. Asimismo, tu hiperactividad provocaría que los encontraran de inmediato.

Naruto, Sasuke y Tsunade miraron a Shino con algo de asombro. Como siempre, su presencia pasaba inadvertida, pero sus palabras tenían algo de sentido.

— Bien… — contestó Tsunade previo a dirigir su atención a los miembros del equipo siete. — Ahora, ¿ya entendiste Naruto?

— ¡No! ¡Entrenar me llevará mucho tiempo!

— Tiempo que utilizarás para no ser un perdedor. — apuntó Sasuke.

— ¡Cállate, teme!

— Silencio, los dos. — espetó Tsunade. — Mientras ustedes entrenan, yo buscaré la manera para rastrear a Sakura.

En ese momento, una de las puertas se abrió, dejando ver a un magullado Kiba salir de su habitación. Como ya habían advertido por la presencia de Shino, se encontraban en el vagón del equipo ocho. Kiba los miró con una adolorida sonrisa en el rostro antes de caminar, con ayuda de unas muletas, hacia ellos. Los había escuchado discutir y creía tener la respuesta a sus problemas. Él también quería de regreso a Sakura; ella era la única que podía controlar a esos dos. Además, también la consideraba su amiga a pesar del poco trato que había tenido con ella, así que le preocupaba lo que Sasori y Akatsuki pudieran hacer con ella. En realidad, les temía más a ellos que al mismo Danzou.

—Hola. — saludó una vez a medio metro de ellos. — Creo que puedo ayudarlos con la búsqueda de Sakura.

Un enorme perro blanco salió de su habitación con rapidez. En sus ojos se leía la preocupación que sentía por su dueño. En teoría, debía descansar más si no quería que las heridas se abrieran. No obstante, Kiba pocas veces entendía las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Se parecía a Naruto en ese sentido.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Tsunade olvidándose por un momento de regañarlo por su insensatez.

— Akamaru es un perro y le gusta jugar conmigo a esconder objetos. Tal vez su olfato no tenga un alcance tan amplio, pero puedo entrenarlo para que se extienda. Por supuesto no afirmo que sea capaz de encontrarla desde distancias más alejadas, aunque es probable que ayude un poco mientras nos acerquemos a la estación.

Los tres implicados enmudecieron unos segundos para absorber la propuesta de Kiba. Era cierto, Akamaru no era un perro de rastreo, mas podían entrenarlo. La consideraron como su única escapatoria. Sabían que se tardarían tal vez treinta o incluso cuarenta días más, pero tenían que salvar a Sakura. Donde fuera que se encontrara, seguramente estaba en peligro.

Tsunade fue la primera en hablar, afirmando que en cuanto pudiera ponerse de pie, empezarían con el adiestramiento. De momento, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi entrenarían en el techo, durante la noche, mientras el tren no se moviera para evitar accidentes graves. Estaba segura de que Lee e Ino los imitarían, así que contaba con una enorme ayuda. Estaba poniendo todo lo que podía por localizar a su discípula favorita y no descansaría hasta volver a verla.

—Hecho. — respondió Kiba sonriendo.

Por vez primera en mucho tiempo, los ojos de Naruto y Sasuke se iluminaron de esperanza. No veían tan lejana la posibilidad de encontrarse con Sakura y salvarla de cualquiera que fuera el peligro.

— En ese caso, Sasuke, Naruto, acompáñame. — les dijo Tsunade caminando decididamente hacia el siguiente vagón. — Se prepararán como debe ser; hemos de aplastarle el trasero a Akatsuki.

Obviamente, ignoraban que el verdadero peligro para ellos apenas estaba formándose, ignoraban lo que les vendría encima y el embrollo en el que el equipo siete se vería implicado. No conocían, porque se había mantenido oculto durante mucho tiempo, al hombre al que en verdad había que temerle. A aquél al que una vez Tsunade consideró su compañero e incluso su amigo, aquél al que todos daban por muerto y del que nadie dedicaba un segundo en sus pensamientos. El hombre que tiempo atrás le había prestado su atención a Sasori y ahora había dirigido su interés a uno de los miembros de Konoha.

* * *

La tenue luz de una vela iluminaba la habitación donde dos personas conversaban con cierto sigilo. Alrededor del brazo de uno de ellos, se encontraba una manguera que conectaba directamente a una especie de máquina con varias bolsas repletas de sangre. A un lado de esta persona, de aspecto cadavérico y frío, se encontraba un muchacho no mayor de treinta y cinco años que lo miraba con desconfianza.

—No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, sigas sin saber sobre el paradero de Sasori-kun, Orochimaru-sama. — dijo el muchacho.

— No será por mucho tiempo, Kabuto. Tienes que recordar que Sasori-kun posee una habilidad nata para esconderse; por algo recibe el nombre de "escorpión". — contestó Orochimaru.

— ¿Y qué tan seguro estás de que no se ha afiliado a Akatsuki? Todo indicaba que…

— Lo que indicaban o no las cosas, no siempre son así. Mi subordinado es bastante bueno en las infiltraciones, así que me parece que tengo un buen contacto con él. Sasori-kun no se encuentra en las filas de Akatsuki. — afirmó con seguridad escondiendo su rostro para evitar que Kabuto viera en él una expresión de dolor. La trasfusión de sangre era bastante rápida y dolorosa. Sabía que sus venas podrían reventarse al recibir tal cantidad de sangre, pero no podía cesar el tratamiento que, prácticamente, le daba vida.

Desde que había desertado de Konoha, antes de que la dictadura de Danzou comenzara, había ideado un plan acerca de células madres que pudieran regenerar lo que él perdía a cada día para llegar a la vida eterna. Su finalidad era adquirir todos los conocimientos posibles y crear poder con ellos. Sabía que Danzou le daría la oportunidad de "adoptar" a algunos prodigios si mantenía controlada la población en cada tren. Por supuesto, no era algo que a Orochimaru o a Kabuto les interesara demasiado: para ambos, lo primordial era el conocimiento.

Por lo regular, las células que Orochimaru buscaba para su trasfusión tenían que ser jóvenes y de una persona fuerte; sólo así resistirían lo que Orochimaru le había hecho a su propio cuerpo. En efecto, había pensado en Sasori una vez se enteró de su rebeldía hacia los ANBU; sus habilidades para crear marionetas a una velocidad y eficacia increíbles lo convertía en un candidato muy especial. Si conseguía que Sasori donara su sangre, podría adquirir un soporte aún mayor que el de Kimimaro, la última víctima de Orochimaru.

— ¿Cuán seguro estás de que tu contacto no pueda traicionarte, Orochimaru-sama? — preguntó Kabuto desenrollando las vendas que rodeaban el brazo libre de su acompañante.

— Bastante. — se limitó a responder sin darle mucha importancia. El contacto en cuestión tenía mucho que perder si decidía darle la espalda, así que apostaba la vida a que podía confiar en él.

— De acuerdo, asumamos que tienes razón, pero ¿entonces por qué me pediste el folder del equipo siete de Konoha? — continuó Kabuto.

— Porque hace más de una semana volvió a escapar una persona de la barrera ANBU y quería verificar sus estadísticas. — contestó sonriendo levemente. — No obstante, encontré algo mucho más jugoso. Los viste, ¿cierto? ¿Los documentos?

Kabuto tardó varios segundos en asentir levemente con la cabeza. Tal vez para Orochimaru hubiera algo de interesante en esos tres muchachos, pero a él sólo le había quedado claro que la chica era médico y sus compañeros entrenaban algo similar al karate. No entendía el porqué de la sonrisa de Orochimaru.

— Me parece que no lo ves como yo quiero que lo veas, Kabuto. — musitó Orochimaru. — Sakura Haruno es la discípula mejor calificada de Tsunade Senju, por lo que asumo que su inteligencia debe ser prestigiosa.

— Quizá, pero no lo suficiente como para que quieras convertirla en tu respaldo.

— Sin embargo, no es la cantidad lo que busco, sino la calidad. Su mente es maravillosa, aunque no es en ella en quien me fijé. La razón es sencilla: Sakura-san posee algo que pocos: la Voluntad de Fuego. Ella daría cualquier cosa por sus seres queridos, pero no podría arriesgarse a lastimarlos; es decir, no tiene las agallas que yo requiero.

»Por otro lado, se encuentra Naruto Uzumaki, el habitante más hiperactivo de Konoha y uno de los más poderosos. El control que tiene de energía es muy similar al de Sasori-kun, puede que incluso mayor. Asimismo, no conoce la palabra: "rendición", lo que lo hace un candidato aún más adecuado que Sakura-san. Empero, sus anhelos por salvar Konoha le impedirán acercarse a mí a menos que quiera matarme.

»Lo que nos deja a un último, pero no por eso menos poderoso, miembro del equipo siete: Sasuke Uchiha. Estoy seguro de que no necesitas que te dé sus antecedentes. Su hermano, Itachi-kun, le hizo creer que toda su familia había muerto a manos de Danzou, lo que le enfundó el deseo de vengarse de este último. No obstante, la venganza siempre viene acompañada por odio, lo que nos facilita las cosas. Ahora, piensa que ha perdido a sus padres, a su hermano, a sus tíos y en estos momentos cree haber perdido a su mejor amiga: Sakura Haruno. Todos en su lugar nos desesperaríamos por no poder cuidar a los seres que más quiere; en conclusión, eso sólo nos llevaría a buscar un poder mayor. Sasuke-kun no posee la moral de sus compañeros, él no tiene problemas por lastimar a una tercera persona para proteger a sus seres queridos. ¿Ahora lo ves, Kabuto?

Sonrió lleno de confianza. Cada una de sus palabras tenía sentido. Sasuke no era más que un humano y como tal, sus sentimientos lo empujaban a avanzar o retroceder; sería sencillo arrastrarlo al poder fácil y seguro. Orochimaru tenía todas sus cartas preparadas para el triunfo. Kabuto imitó su gesto.

— Adivino: ¿tengo que ir a ver a Sasuke-kun? — siseó aún sonriendo.

Orochimaru no respondió, aunque su mirada decía todo. No había nada más sencillo que ofrecerle comida al hambriento, ofrecerle poder al débil. Convencer a Sasuke de qué lugar le convenía, no sería nada complejo.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Qué alegría me da publicar estos capítulos, me gustan mucho. Espero que a ustedes también. **

**En esta ocasión, tenemos un poquito de todo, comenzaré de abajo para arriba: ¿acaso creían que dejaría fuera a Orochimaru? No, no, no, es un personaje muy rico - no en sentido literal, claro - y de verdad quiero sacarle jugo - nuevamente, no en sentido literal - para el fanfic y los personajes. Su plan es algo tétrico, lo sé, pero es más tétrico el original. **

**Por otro lado, el equipo siete no puede quedarse sentado esperando a que Sakura vuelva, ¿verdad? No, eso no se podría y mucho menos en Naruto, quien es un experto en buscar miembros de su equipo. Por el momento ya cuentan con el plan y la ayuda de Kiba, quien lamentablemente sigue en reposo. Ya veremos cómo evoluciona esto.**

**Ahora, por fin, Sasori sacó sus garritas. Ya se vio su experimento todo raro - por esto y otras cosillas el fanfic está en género fantástico - y su falla provocada por las dulces palabras de Sakura. Yo adoro la perspectiva de Sasori respecto al arte y me encantaban las escenas donde discutía con Deidara, así que me dije que sería buena idea hacer lo mismo con Sakura. Desafortunadamente, para ella, este debate dejó el marcador así:**

**Sasori: 1-Sakura:1**

**¡Apoyen a su favorito!... Já, sólo bromeaba.**

**Recuerden que cualquier cosa, comentario, sugerencia o decepción amorosa la pueden depositar en la caja de comentarios.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	8. Una historia, muchas lagunas

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.**

**No permito que se publique en cualquier tro lado.**

**Fafic dedicado a Patricia Gracia: mi mayor apoyo para el SasoSaku**

**y a la página Sasosaku Love por permitirme promocionar el fanfic.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**8**

**Una historia, muchas lagunas**

Sasuke concluyó su movimiento con una estocada de su katana cerca de la nariz de Kakashi, quien trastabilló hasta caerse. Ambos respiraban acompasadamente, pero los ojos de Sasuke habían adquirido una oscuridad especial, una oscuridad que aparecía únicamente durante su entrenamiento. Él era quien había tenido los mejores resultados desde que habían iniciado el entrenamiento dos días atrás. Aún no podía maniobrar muy bien la katana y esquivar los golpes de Kakashi al mismo tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que pronto lo conseguiría.

Naruto soltó un alarido de desesperación en el siguiente vagón. Iruka lo estaba entrenando y no conseguía darle un solo golpe. Antes de usar la espada, le habían hecho jurar que debía mejorar su "taijutsu", como lo había llamado Gai, o mataría a todos por accidente.

— Has mejorado mucho. — le dijo Kakashi a Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie. —Pero estás descuidando tu espalda y tus piernas; no mires sólo el rostro, busca los puntos débiles y atácalos.

— Es muy difícil si además tengo que protegerme el cuello y los brazos. Sólo busco un ataque acertado entre los ojos. — respondió Sasuke desviando la mirada. — Sería más rápido matarlo de ese modo.

— Sin embargo, lo que buscamos es desarmarlo, no asesinarlo. — corrigió Kakashi. — Mírame, Sasuke. — ordenó, pero su alumno no obedeció hasta pasar varios segundos. — No somos nadie para juzgar las acciones de Sasori, así que no está en nuestras manos…

— Él nos asesinaría a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, Kakashi. ¿Ya olvidaste que fue tu padre el que asesinó a sus padres? Sólo quiere a Sakura para atraerte y matarte, no me parece prudente dejarlo con vida. Lo mataré si tengo la oportunidad.

— Eso te llevará al fracaso. Primeramente, debes conocer sus ataques para planificar una estrategia, y luego ponerla en práctica. Si atacas sin pensarlo, le estás dando la oportunidad a tu contrincante de leer el patrón de tus mandobles y eso sólo conseguirá que te mate de inmediato. Sé inteligente, Sasuke. Las peleas no se ganan por fuerza, sino por inteligencia. — advirtió con tono neutro. — Tenemos que salvar a Sakura sin permitir que nos maten, ¿comprendes?

— Hmph. — contestó desviando nuevamente la mirada. — Voy a recostarme un rato, me duele la cabeza. — dijo antes de descender por las pequeñas escaleras que daban a la ventana de la recámara de Sakura.

Apretó la mandíbula. Detestaba no haberla podido cuidar, detestaba haberla forzado de ese modo a no fallar, detestaba haberle fallado también a ella. Sakura sólo quería liberar a Konoha y él le había cargado en sus hombros la responsabilidad de su venganza, como si ella perteneciera también a los Uchiha y fuera su deber hacerse cargo de los asesinos del clan.

Se había cegado por la sed de venganza y eso había provocado que olvidara lo que de verdad importaba. Quizá Danzou ya le había quitado a su familia y su libertad, pero él debía cuidar lo que aún tenía, lo único que tenía: el equipo siete, sus únicos amigos. Lo único que podía hacer para arreglar el error que había cometido era rescatar a Sakura y si eso implicaba tener que asesinar a Sasori y a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, entonces lo haría, no tenía problema alguno en acabar con la vida de una o más personas.

Salió de la recámara de Sakura dando un portazo. No se detendría, a diferencia de Naruto o Kakashi, para admirar las cosas que Sakura había dejado; ella no era la ropa que usaba o los decorados de la habitación y lo único que le importaba rescatar era a Sakura en sí, no a sus propiedades.

Cruzó la pequeña sala del equipo siete en tres zancadas y entró a su cuarto casi arrancando la perilla de la puerta. Podía sentir el odio correr por sus venas. La impotencia, la vergüenza, la culpa, cada error cometido le recordaba lo cerca que estaba de ser la peor persona del planeta, el peor miembro del equipo siete. Se dio la vuelta para recargar la frente en la puerta y golpear sin mucha fuerza la pared a su lado antes de colocar las manos detrás de su nuca.

No era como si todavía sintiera algo de amor por Sakura, ni siquiera sabía si era eso lo que había sentido durante su noviazgo, sino que era el reproche que él se dirigía cada vez que se recordaba la promesa que hicieron Naruto y él la primera vez que vieron a Sakura llorar a causa de la lluvia: ambos cuidarían de su sonrisa.

— Tsk. — maldijo por lo bajo jalándose el cabello. Se había prometido no volver a perder a los seres que apreciaba y nuevamente había fallado. No sólo era incapaz de vengar a su familia, sino también de mantener una promesa.

— No creí que estuvieras tan abatido por la desaparición de una chica tan inútil como ésa, Sasuke-kun. — dijo una voz a varios metros de él, recargado en su armario y con los brazos cruzados.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su intruso. No lo conocía, no era alguien de Konoha y no entendía cómo demonios se había metido a su habitación. Cada tren estaba diseñado para evitar que un habitante fuera de la comunidad pudiera adentrarse en él… o al menos eso era lo que siempre les habían dicho.

— ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre? — preguntó Sasuke desenvainando su katana. — Habla rápido o te cortaré la cabeza.

— Sasuke-kun, no creo que debamos llegar al extremo de pelear, tú y yo no somos enemigos, después de todo. Estoy aquí para proponerte un trato que estoy seguro te ayudará a despedirte de esos demonios que te carcomen. — susurró con una leve sonrisa. Sus ojos apenas se vislumbraban a través de sus gafas redondas. — No dices nada, ¿ah? ¿Es que estás interesado?

— Quiero la cabeza de Sasori de la Arena Roja en una bandeja de plata y no creo que la tengas entre tus ropas. — respondió Sasuke con obviedad. — Nada de lo que tengas, en ese caso, me puede interesar.

— ¿Y qué tal poder para matar a Sasori-kun? — cuestionó Kabuto divertido al ver el cambio en la expresión de Sasuke. — Poder suficiente para matar a Danzou y sus compinches, poder suficiente para salvar a Sakura Haruno y vengar a tu familia. ¿No es eso lo que más quieres, Sasuke-kun?

— Hmph. — contestó él sopesando la posibilidad de que fuera un subordinado de Danzou para probarlo. Sólo ellos podrían entrar y salir de los trenes cuando quisieran y si aceptaba el trato, seguramente lo mandarían matar de inmediato, considerándolo una amenaza para Danzou. — No, no me interesa. — dijo en medio de un suspiro de aburrimiento. — Ningún camino fácil me llevará a lo que deseo.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que tardes entrenando para estar a la altura de Sasori-kun? Ya pasaron casi seis semanas y nadie lo ha encontrado todavía. Es bastante bueno en lo que hace.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no estoy a su nivel? — siseó furioso. Detestaba que lo consideraran inferior a un niñato de su edad, que lo consideraran inferior a cualquier persona. Él era el habitante de su edad más capacitado en Konoha, por lo que no debían subestimarlo.

— Bueno, él no sólo puede maniobrar mejor una katana, sino puede hacer que sus marionetas también lo hagan con la misma maestría. Yo… sólo digo que tal vez necesitas un empujón para derrotarlo. Ya te lo dije: no soy tu enemigo, busco ser tu aliado.

— ¿Por qué quieres matar a Sasori?

— Oh, no, no quiero matarlo, el poder te lo otorgaremos y con él tú puedes hacer lo que se te plazca, pero no quiero matarlo.

— ¿Otorgaremos? ¿Tú y quién más?

Kabuto soltó una ligera carcajada de disculpa. No podía creer la ingenuidad de los habitantes en Konoha y los demás trenes: de verdad creían que el sistema sólo le pertenecía a Danzou, desconocían quién estaba detrás de todo eso, desconocían quién controlaba la población y desaparecía a las mejores piezas de los trenes. Desconocían al hombre más peligroso en esa sociedad tan torcida.

— Orochimaru-sama es un hombre muy cuidadoso, que prefiere mantenerse en las sombras y ocultar a sus discípulos de Danzou.

— ¿Acaso es su aliado? — espetó Sasuke apretando los puños. — ¿Quién es ese Orochimaru?

— Un hombre poderoso que puede darte la misma cantidad de poder a un costo muy bajo, algo que darías sin rechistar.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. Algo no marchaba bien en esa conversación. Si le estaba ofreciendo algo tan especial como poder ilimitado, entonces el costo no debía de ser tan bajo e ínfimo como lo planteaba. En ese caso, no sabía qué tanto podría dar para salvar a Sakura.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Tu sangre. — contestó casi con satisfacción.

— ¿Qué tanta? — cuestionó a pesar de adivinar la respuesta.

— Toda.

Claro, el precio de una vida por otra. Sasuke asesinaría a Danzou, pero a cambio debía entregar su sangre a un hombre cuyas intenciones desconocía. Tal vez aquel sujeto sólo era peor que Danzou; después de todo, no era normal que las personas pepenaran por sangre.

Confundido, ladeó la cabeza. Por supuesto que quería salvar a Sakura, por supuesto que sí, por supuesto que quería vengar a su familia, ¡demonios, claro que sí! Pero no creía que ésa fuera la manera correcta de hacerlo. No tenía la garantía de que ese hombre no lastimaría a Naruto o a Sakura y no podía arriesgarse a ello. Sin embargo, el deseo por el poder nublaba sus perspectivas.

Kabuto, mientras tanto, disfrutaba de los líos en la cabeza de Sasuke. Era consciente de la inteligencia que había demostrado, pero aún tenía suficientes oportunidades de convencerlo. Y si no lo conseguía en ese momento, sabía que pronto caería en la tentación. Hombres como Sasuke siempre estaban sedientos y Orochimaru le ofrecía un oasis sólo para él.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Naruto! — gritó Ino desde la sala del equipo siete. — No rescatarás a Sakura sólo hablando, debes entrenar y mantener tus pensamientos en ella y no en banalidades como el ramen. ¿Acaso crees que ella se convirtió en médico pensando en Sasuke-kun? — espetó harta de sus tonterías.

Entonces Sasuke se percató de las certeras palabras de Ino. Era verdad: Sakura nunca había buscado un camino fácil y si había dado cada gota de su sangre había sido con la esperanza de ayudar a los demás, de hacer el bien. Si Sakura era la mejor médico de Konoha había sido causa de su propio sudor.

La firmeza coloreó los ojos de Sasuke. La respuesta a la propuesta de Kabuto era evidente.

— Lárgate si es que no quieres que te mate. No soy ninguna marioneta y no me dejaré engatusar por nadie. — advirtió acercándose a él. — Abre la maldita ventana y vete.

Kabuto, sin ápice de asombro, se acercó a la ventana y tiró de ella para abrirla. Esa ventana sólo se abría bajo el contacto de alguien que tuviera el tatuaje de Konoha en el pecho, así que eso respondía a una de las preguntas de Sasuke: ese sujeto en algún momento había pertenecido a la Hoja.

— Nos vemos pronto, Sasuke-kun. — se despidió Kabuto antes de salirse del vagón.

Sasuke apretó los puños para evitar su impulso por arrojar la katana a la ventana con el fin de matar a ese desgraciado. Su cinismo le hartaba, le frustraba. No obstante, lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que había sopesado la oportunidad que le había brindado. Como si Sakura estuviera perdiendo su tiempo en ese momento.

* * *

Sakura hizo un mohín ante la negativa de Sasori. Si Sasuke hubiera sabido lo que estaba pidiéndole a Sasori, no volvería a pensar que ella sólo hacía o decía cosas provechosas. Para Sasori, todo lo que tenía que ver con Sakura era una estupidez innecesaria para cualquiera que la rodeara.

— Pero no tengo más ropa; no puedo andar con una sola vestimenta durante cuarenta días. — chilló Sakura persiguiendo a Sasori desde su habitación hasta la salida.

— A mi parecer, lo has sobrellevado bastante bien. — contestó Sasori sin dedicarle un ápice de interés.

— Sí, pero es agotador tener que lavarla todas las mañanas.

— Lávala todas las noches, en ese caso. — respondió Sasori exasperándose a medio metro de la puerta.

— ¡No! Tú pasas la noche en tu habitación, maldito pervertido. — espetó Sakura molesta.

— Niña, de verdad, no me interesa verte ni con ropa ni sin ella, así que deja de pensar en ello, ¿quieres? — preguntó un segundo antes de salir y estrellarle la puerta en la nariz a Sakura.

Ella enfadada, refunfuñó algo acerca de los malos modales de Sasori. Quería salirse de ese lugar; lo haría apenas terminara el antídoto para Chiyo. Buscaría la manera de hacer dormir a Sasori para que no pudiera activar la trampa de la oz. No era tan inútil escondiéndose, así que esperaba que pudiera ocultarse hasta el regreso de Konoha. Entonces, se olvidaría de Sasori y su olor a madera que perfumaba cada centímetro por el que pisaba. Le detestaba a él y detestaba sus estúpidas marionetas que poco a poco llenaban la sala, por no mencionar su habitación apestada a aserrín a pesar de que Sasori limpiaba y desinfectaba toda la casa cada tercer día.

— No deberías ser tan dura con él, Sakura. — le dijo Chiyo despertándola de su berrinche. La anciana se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor y la miraba con cierto pesar. — Después de todo, dejó su trabajo a la mitad del proceso para ir a comprar los materiales que necesitas.

— Sí, pero sólo porque quiere que se recupere, Chiyo-bāsama. — respondió Sakura acomodándose las mallas bajo su falda. — Usted es su abuela, obviamente quiere evitar que muera.

— Claro, porque él quiere usarme para crear el veneno que calmará, o eso cree él, su corazón. Mi nieto sólo necesita la comprensión y el amor que sus padres no le pudieron dar.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sakura interesada. No podía negar que la historia de Sasori era algo que despertaba su curiosidad. — ¿A qué se refiere, Chiyo-bāsama?

— Sakura, no quiero que sientas lástima por Sasori o que intentes quererlo porque él no lo permitirá y aunque lo hiciera, no lo sacaría de su error. Asimismo, estoy segura que has escuchado peores historias que la de Sasori, pero lo que quiero es que al menos no lo odies: él ya tiene bastante oscuridad a su alrededor como para cargar con tu odio.

»Tienes que saber que él dice la verdad: no le interesas; por lo tanto, no te odia, mas tampoco le importan tus necesidades. Sasori disipó el interés en cualquier cosa luego de perder a su mejor amigo cuando apenas tenía catorce años. Ese chico fue su único amigo y la única persona que toleraba en su habitación. Komushi estuvo con él desde que nos encerraron en el tren, a unos meses de la muerte de los padres de Sasori. Komushi, a diferencia de Sasori, conservaba a su madre y ella lo adoraba. La amistad fue tan especial para mi nieto que en una ocasión, cuando Komushi perdió un brazo en un accidente, Sasori le colocó un brazo de madera, idéntico al que usa para sus marionetas; y tú sabes lo mucho que adora a sus títeres.

Sakura mantuvo el rostro agachado. Aunque Chiyo no la regañaba, ella no había alzado la mirada de sus pies. Quizá había prejuiciado a Sasori, quizá no se había molestado en comprenderlo, sólo lo había odiado sin más. Chiyo tenía razón, su historia era triste y su actitud comprensible. Era evidente que Sasori afirmaba que la eternidad residía en los títeres, no por el material con el que se hacían, sino porque no importaba cuántas veces los destruyeran, siempre podría repararlos o crear más. La inmortalidad vivía en su creación, no en sus materias primas.

— Comprendo. — dijo Sakura luego de varios segundos. — Lo siento mucho, Chiyo-bāsama.

La aludida asintió sin responderle. A raíz de la advertencia que Sakura había hecho días atrás, su relación se había ablandado mucho e incluso Chiyo había permitido un análisis completo sobre su cuerpo para entender mejor la funcionalidad del veneno y así tomar las medidas necesarias para atacarlo. Por esa razón, había tardado tres días con el fin de encontrar los ingredientes con los que prepararía el primer tratamiento, que consistía en incrementar los anticuerpos de Chiyo y recuperar los glóbulos rojos y así forzar que la circulación de la sangre continuara su camino normal. De esta manera, evitaría que sus manos siguieran perdiendo el color. El segundo tratamiento detendría las acciones del veneno y lo eliminaría en lo posible.

Sakura sabía que era imposible expulsar por completo el veneno, pero esperaba que pudiera alargar la vida de Chiyo tan siquiera un par de semanas. Si bien era cierto que el antídoto de Chiyo no había frenado el camino del veneno, sí lo había retrasado considerablemente.

Sin añadir más, Sakura se dirigió al pequeño espacio que Sasori le había asignado para trabajar, justo a la espalda de su propia mesa de trabajo. Sakura tomó algunos ingredientes enfrascados y los mezcló entre sí.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Chiyo mirándola con curiosidad desde su asiento.

— Sasori no se alimenta muy bien; le estoy preparando vitaminas en forma de píldoras para que no caiga en desnutrición. — contestó ella tomando la jarra de agua que tenía sobre la mesa. — Sasori necesita más nutrientes para sus experimentos y no quiero atenderlo también a él. Estas píldoras nos evitarán ese suceso tan bochornoso.

Chiyo sonrió. Tal y como había deseado, Sakura no se compadecía de la historia de Sasori. Lo entendía y era capaz de asimilar con madurez lo que le ocurría. Por su parte, estaba segura de que no haría nada por frustrar a Sasori; al menos no conscientemente.

Cuando Sasori llegó, encontró a Sakura frente a su mesa de trabajo; trabajaba en algo que a él no le importaba. Dejó la bolsa de materiales sobre el comedor y continuó su trabajo con la enésima marioneta desde la llegada de Sakura.

Pasaron la tarde sin novedades o palabras. Mientras Sakura pensaba que el silencio era algo incómodo, Sasori agradeció a Kami más horas de paz. Chiyo, por su parte, se relajó; prefería el silencio a las constantes y patéticas discusiones entre Sasori y Sakura.

A las once de la noche, Chiyo se fue a dormir, Sasori se encerró en su recámara – evidentemente, sin desearle buenas noches a Sakura – y ella se quedó a preparar el primer antídoto para Chiyo. Cuando Sakura trabajaba, pocas veces se percataba de cómo las manecillas del reloj avanzaban con suma rapidez. Para ella sólo existía el mundo de su trabajo, algo similar le sucedía a Sasori. Pocas cosas podían sacarlo del ensimismamiento de la labor.

Entre esas pocas cosas, se encontraba la sed a las dos de la madrugada.

Sasori salió de su habitación con su usual pantalón negro de algodón que usaba como pijama y el torso completamente desnudo. Sus ojos tenían ese ligero acento de sueño, pero sus pasos eran tan firmes como de costumbre.

Se detuvo en seco al percatarse de que Sakura seguía despierta realizando el antídoto. Por lo regular, cuando Sasori salía por un vaso de agua, Sakura ya estaba profundamente dormida en alguno de los sillones.

Ella lo miró también, pero a diferencia de él, sus mejillas se encendieron tras vislumbrar sus pectorales – donde admiró una quemadura en forma de escorpión en el lado izquierdo – y su vientre pétreo. No poseía un cuerpo de infarto, mas sí era bastante atractivo a la vista. Prefirió desviar la mirada rápidamente hacia sus ojos para evitar que él hiciera un comentario de su insensatez.

— Sigues despierto. — le dijo nerviosa porque Sasori no dejaba de verla.

Sasori alzó una ceja. No podía haber dicho una cosa más obvia aunque lo hubiera querido. Finalmente, deshizo el contacto visual para seguir su camino hacia la cocina. Sakura se mordió el labio, indecisa por seguirlo o no. Tras dos segundos, cogió el traste que tenía a su derecha y se levantó. Después de todo, las píldoras soldado que había preparado eran para él.

Sasori, como era de esperarse, la ignoró cuando ella se colocó a su izquierda.

— He notado que no te alimentas como debieras. — comenzó Sakura algo nerviosa. Sasori llenó su vaso sin hacer alguna seña de haberla escuchado. — Y, bueno, si quieres que tu cuerpo soporte todo lo que le haces, será mejor que consumas nutrientes, Sasori. — continuó mientras alzaba el recipiente en el que varias decenas de pelotas cafés se asomaban.

Sasori las miró de reojo. Si esa mujer creía que él se metería a la boca algo hecho por ella, estaba muy equivocada.

— Es la segunda vez que preparo estas píldoras, pero la primera vez nos ayudó a sobrevivir a tres noches de entrenamiento. — explicó Sakura colocándole el traste frente a sus ojos. Él arrugó la nariz al percibir el olor tan desagradable que desprendían aquellas bolas. Aún con el vaso de agua en la mano derecha, la miró con extrañeza. — No son venenosos. — aseguró la muchacha con una diminuta, pero sincera sonrisa.

Sasori, sin embargo, no tomó ninguna "píldora" hasta asegurarse de que esas cosas no se moverían. La sostuvo sobre su rostro para mirarla con atención. Evidentemente, sus ojos no podrían detectar el veneno en caso de poseerlo – cosa que no dudaba por tratarse de un alimento preparado por la chica que vivía a base de molestarlo – pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

— Te ayudará a dormir mejor si la comes ahora. — insistió Sakura.

Sasori la miró una vez más antes de morder la píldora, llevándose una tercera parte de esa asquerosa pelotita. De inmediato, palideció al sentir el terrible sabor a hierro en su lengua y se obligó a tragar el bocado con el objeto de deshacerse de esa sensación desastrosa.

Se había equivocado días atrás: sí existía una persona que cocinaba peor que su abuela y, para su desgracia, era la mujer que se encontraba a un lado de él, todavía con esa burda sonrisa en su rostro. Sasori podía apostar, y eso no mejoraba nada, que la intención de Sakura había sido añadirle sabor a canela a esas "píldoras", mas había exagerado la porción.

— Sabe horrible. — dijo antes de beberse de un trago el agua en el vaso, disminuyendo así el ardor en su garganta.

Sakura hizo una mueca, ofendida.

— Las proteínas no saben precisamente a cereza. — se defendió ella. — Antepuse los nutrientes al buen sabor para ayudar más a tu organismo.

— Mi organismo te agradecería que no te preocuparas por él. — contestó Sasori llenando nuevamente el vaso. Un segundo más tarde, volvió a beber su contenido con rapidez.

Sakura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Al menos no la había dejado sola en la cocina, como creía que lo haría. Naruto también dijo – aunque con más sutileza, claro – que las píldoras soldado de Sakura no tenían un buen sabor, aunque a ella no le importó y Sasuke terminó por aceptarlas mientras no supieran a dulce.

Miró a Sasori engullir con suma tranquilidad. En ese momento, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas por la canela en su lengua y la piel en su cuello moviéndose a la par de sus tragos, no le parecía estar observando al chico que siempre la hacía sentir inferior. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar el resentimiento que la embargó después de la conversación mantenida con Chiyo.

— Chiyo me habló de ti. — le dijo Sakura una vez él enjuagó el vaso.

Sasori encarnó ligeramente una ceja un tanto incómodo. Ahí estaba la razón por la cual Sakura no lo estaba contradiciendo: seguramente, Chiyo lo había hecho quedar como un pobre huérfano en busca de amor. Anciana idiota.

— Me contó acerca de Komushi. — continuó algo nerviosa.

— Esa ridícula vieja desconoce gran parte de ese asunto. — contestó él dándose la vuelta para regresar a su habitación, pero Sakura, decidida a no renunciar a ese encuentro con Sasori, dio un paso adelante.

Era consciente de que no era sensato hablarle de cosas que posiblemente le generaban dolor, mas no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese asunto. No quería o buscaba que Sasori le hablara de su pasado, sólo quería disculparse por haberlo juzgado antes de conocerlo o intentar comprenderlo. No le ofrecería su amistad porque Chiyo tenía razón: él no lo permitiría; además, Sakura tampoco estaba segura de querer algún tipo de relación con Sasori.

— También me habló de tus padres. Sasori, perdóname, yo no sabía…

— ¿Y te dijo quién los asesinó, niña entrometida? — espetó Sasori interrumpiéndola.

Había girado el cuerpo con verdadero enojo. Nunca le había gustado que lo detuvieran cuando tenía planes, aunque a esa chica le encantaba exasperarlo.

— ¿Te dijo cuál es el objetivo de usarte luego de que trates a mi abuela? ¿Te dijo a quién envenenaré?

Sakura palideció ante el tono tan frío que Sasori utilizó. Él sonrió sintiéndose superior a ella a pesar de que eran prácticamente de la misma edad y no variaban mucho de estatura.

— No ¿verdad? — siseó.

— Sasori, yo no quiero meterme en tus asuntos, yo… — trató de disculparse aferrándose a la tela de su falda.

—Ya conociste parte de mi historia, no hay vuelta atrás. Además, ambos sabemos que esa vieja seguirá siendo una inútil le hagas lo que le hagas. Y yo necesito ese veneno para vengar la muerte de mis padres. ¿No sabes quién fue su asesino? Bueno, ya que estás tan interesada en mi deprimente pasado, te lo diré: Sakumo Hatake.

— ¿Sakumo Hatake, dices? Pero… es imposible que quieras matarlo a él: Kakashi-sensei es el único Hatake que queda. — respondió Sakura confundida.

— ¡Exacto! — dijo Sasori abriendo mucho los ojos cual despiadado hombre. — Morirá hasta el último Hatake.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Merezco un pastelito, colgué el capítulo antes de las seis. Já, bueno, así debe ser, ¿no?**

**Bueno, en este capítulo las cosas se tensan por todos lados. Sasuke recibe la amable visita de Kabuto - no podía dejar a ese desgraciado fuera de esto - y la propuesta de unirse al lado oscuro. Por fortuna, Sasuke la ha rechazado porque cree que Sakura sólo hace cosas de provecho... como pedirle más ropa a Sasori, por ejemplo. **

**Y por el lado de nuestros bellos protagonistas, me parece que se notó el ambiente. Sakura ya conoce parte de la historia de Sasori y quiere remediar sus malos comportamientos hacia él. Adoro las píldoras soldado, reía mucho cada vez que veía esos capítulos donde Naruto o Sai se sentían asqueados por las vitaminas de Sakura. Y bueno, como que a Sasori no le agradó mucho que Sakura se entrometiera en su vida, ¿no? Fue algo cruel.**

**Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más divertido y, si no me equivoco, no habrán más protagónicos que nuestro trío en****_ Artis gratia ars_****.**

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca**


	9. ¡Vaya chica!

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.**

**No autorizo que se publique en cualquier otro lado.**

**Fanfic dedicado a Patricia Gracia: mi mejor apoyo para el SasoSaku**

**y a la página Sasosaku love por permitirme el espacio para promocionar el fanfic. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**9**

**Vaya chica**

Cuando Sasori salió de su recámara, con el cabello chorreando como todas las mañanas y la mirada igual de indiferente que siempre, encontró a su abuela de pie frente a la mesa de trabajo de Sakura. Observaba con atención un par de vasos de precipitados donde reposaba un líquido amarillento: era el antídoto que había visto preparar a Sakura la noche anterior.

— Luce asqueroso. — dijo Sasori mientras Chiyo alzaba frente a su rostro la mezcla que Sakura había hecho. — Demasiado.

— No te lo vas a tomar tú, no tienes que preocuparte. — respondió Chiyo mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. — Me sorprende que haya preparado esto en tan poco tiempo. Pero, qué raro. ¿Dónde está esa chica?

Al mismo tiempo que decía eso, Chiyo giró el rostro para buscarla. Sin embargo, Sasori ya la había ubicado: Sakura se encontraba hecha un ovillo en el sillón, abrazándose las rodillas y respirando acompasadamente con los ojos cerrados; tenía una enorme y oscura marca de ojeras debajo de éstos. No era normal en ella que a las nueve de la mañana siguiera durmiendo como un oso en periodo de hibernación.

Sasori se acercó a ella, sólo como si quisiera comprobar que en verdad estaba dormida, que no estaba fingiendo para que creyeran que, en efecto, había pasado en vela toda la noche para preparar el antídoto de Chiyo.

— Imposible. — susurró. — Ha trasnochado sólo para cumplir el encargo que le di, para salvar a una vieja que no conoce… aun después de lo que le dije anoche, ella prosiguió. — esbozó una ladeada sonrisa mientras sus ojos se ablandaban un poco. — Vaya chica.

— Es bastante noble, me sorprende que sea de Konoha. — musitó Chiyo a su lado. — Aún así, me parece que ese sillón es de lo más incómodo, ¿no lo crees? — le preguntó con un dejo de complicidad.

Sasori borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se dio la vuelta. No era muy normal en él observar a otras personas y mucho menos a niñas quejumbrosas que no paraban de restregarle en la cara su estúpida presencia.

— Tú… ¡No te odiaré! — le había gritado Sakura la noche anterior, una vez asimiló las palabras de Sasori. Él podía ver en sus ojos verdes que las lágrimas acudían a ellos aunque ella tratara de evitarlo. — ¡Incluso si me amenazas con matar a mis amigos, incluso si me amenazas con matar a mi maestro, incluso si atentas contra él, yo… yo sé que no lo harás! ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! ¡Porque yo vivo para mantenerlos con vida y un marionetista como tú no me lo impedirá! Así que no me importa que te esfuerces porque te odie o los trucos que uses para ello, ¡no te odiaré! ¿Ha quedado claro?

Sasori frunció el entrecejo. No era como si le fuera a pedir permiso para que la rechazara o le contara sus planes. En ningún momento habían acordado qué sí se podía hablar en esa casa y que no. Además, él no buscaba que ella lo odiara, él no buscaba nada de ella, en realidad. Ni siquiera sabía qué demonios hacía de pie frente a la estufa, mirando cómo el agua se calentaba al mismo tiempo que pensaba en esa estúpida chica.

Tal vez ella no lo odiara nunca, pero Sasori no podía afirmar que el sentimiento fuera recíproco. A pesar de que él nunca le había tomado la menor importancia a cualquiera a su alrededor, esa… mujer se había atrevido a enfrentarlo no una, sino mil veces. Era la primera vez que su mente se ocupaba en una persona que no fuera Kakashi Hatake y le desagradaba.

Volvió su rostro hacia Sakura. Tan inútil, tan escuálida, tan débil, tan todo menos interesante. Así la definiría si se lo pidieran. No obstante, si no tenía nada de interesante, no comprendía qué demonios hacía metida en sus pensamientos. Ya había tenido suficiente con que se metiera a su casa y a su ducha como para que encima de eso, se introdujera en su cabeza.

El plan había sido sencillo al principio: ella sustituiría a Chiyo sin molestarlo o dirigirle la palabra. Todo sería diferente si ella se hubiera atenido a esa única regla que él había impuesto indirectamente. Era estúpida si no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba provocando con su insistencia.

— No me importa que me odies, niña chillona. — le había respondió él, apretando los dientes. — No haré esto pensando en lo que tú puedas decir o hacer, lo haré porque es lo que yo quiero, porque su padre mató a los míos y arruinó mi vida. Fue por él que mi vida ha sido una miseria. Esperé a mis padres durante años, creyendo que un día aparecerían frente a mi puerta y me dirían que su misión se había alargado mucho… pero ¿sabes qué? Eso nunca llegó. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque él los mató! — exclamó apretando las manos hasta enterrar sus uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Los enormes ojos de Sakura se abrieron más tras escuchar esas frases. En ese momento, ella soltó las lágrimas que inútilmente había tratado de evitar. Intentó decir algo, alegar algo, mas sólo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca sin producir otra cosa además de unos débiles balbuceos. Su rostro palideció de repente, como si aquella historia hubiera despertado algo en ella. Sasori agudizó la vista tratando de adivinar qué sentimiento había detrás de esas lágrimas, detrás de esa palidez y detrás del temblor que azotaba sus piernas. Alzó una ceja, preguntándose si eso era dolor o lástima.

— T-tú debes saber algo… — balbuceó Sakura sorbiéndose la nariz. — No… ¡No eres el único huérfano en este podrido mundo, idiota! — exclamó cerrando los ojos antes de darle la espalda. — Pe-pero te comprendo, yo… No, todos hemos deseado hacer lo que tú, pero lo que ha salvado a muchos es el amor y la esperanza. — murmuró con melancolía. Inmediatamente después, giró el rostro unos grados para mirarlo con renovada luz. Sasori se cuestionó si esa chica no estaría realmente loca; mientras un segundo lucía como Magdalena, al siguiente ya podría relucir su dentadura perfecta. — Yo te ayudaré a sentir esperanza, Sasori. — prometió aún con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. — Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Sin embargo, por más vueltas que Sasori le daba, no entendía qué demonios quería decir esa mocosa. No tenía que hacer algo por él, él no se lo había pedido y no lo deseaba. La única utilidad que tenía en esa casa era preparar el veneno para Hatake Kakashi.

Sentir esperanza… él no sentía nada de eso, no se esmeraba por sentir nada en lo absoluto; prefería la indiferencia antes que cualquier otra cosa. Empero, esa chica había insistido en que existía otra posibilidad, que tal vez él no era tan seco como había creído. Sakura afirmaba que podía hacer que él sintiera eso que ella llamaba esperanza. Vaya chica.

— ¡Sasori! — le gritó su abuela con el objeto de llamar su atención.

Sasori sacudió la cabeza antes de apagar la estufa y voltear a ver a su abuela. Ella lo miraba desde el comedor, con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué quieres? — espetó como si lo hubiera interrumpido en un proceso muy complicado.

— Te decía que deberíamos permitir que Sakura durmiera en un colchón como cualquier persona civilizada.

— Un colchón en la sala ocuparía un espacio muy grande. — respondió Sasori sirviéndose el agua hirviendo sobre la sopa instantánea.

— Por supuesto, pero no me refería a que durmiera aquí, sino en tu habitación. — contestó Chiyo con obviedad.

Sasori tuvo que controlar su pulso para no caer de espaldas inconsciente. A cada segundo que pasaba, esas mujeres adquirían un nuevo nivel de locura. En ningún mundo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, él podría dormir en la misma habitación que Sakura. Asimismo, dada la insistencia de Sakura por llamarlo "pervertido", no veía la posibilidad de que ella aceptara esa propuesta. Antes que eso, preferiría dormir dentro de la alacena.

— ¿Qué dices?

— De ninguna manera. Esa niña ya se ha metido demasiado en mi vida como para que además tenga que darle parte de mi recámara. — contestó con suma indignación. — Seguirá durmiendo en el sillón. — sentenció llevándose el vaso de sopa a su cuarto, enfadado con ambas mujeres a su alrededor.

Chiyo suspiró. No entendía por qué Sasori se negaba a compartir su estancia con la de Sakura. Después de todo, tendrían que soportarse el uno al otro durante al menos veintiocho días más.

El ruido de la puerta al azotarse, despertó a Sakura impulsivamente. Se incorporó con rapidez, dirigiendo su vista hacia todas las direcciones para buscar el origen del golpe. Era asombroso cómo, sin planteárselo, Sasori y Sakura se molestaban mutuamente y bajo cualquier circunstancia. Chiyo comenzaba a creer que esos dos estaban hechos para hacerse la vida imposible.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿El kyūbi está bien?! — preguntó Sakura con un mechón rosado cayéndole sobre la nariz.

— ¿El qué? — respondió Chiyo.

Sakura, ruborizada por su distracción, esbozó una sonrisa falsa y se puso de pie, aún con los cabellos en la cara. Se suponía que ni Sasori ni Chiyo sabían dónde había escondido la caja de madera que contenía al kyūbi, se suponía que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que había ahí adentro. De saberlo, seguramente Sasori usaría su poder para matar a… a aquél deseaba matar.

— Nada, nada, estaba soñando con Konoha. — respondió Sakura sin desvanecer su sonrisa falsa.

Evidentemente, Chiyo no se convenció con su respuesta, mas no indagó sobre la verdad. Al final, todos tenían secretos que más valía no revelar. Además, esa muchacha le había preparado su antídoto y se había desvelado por ello; lo menos que podía hacer por ella era respetar su privacidad y darle un lugar más cómodo para dormir. Ya encontraría la manera de hacer cambiar de opinión a su nieto: esa chica necesitaba un sitio agradable para descansar. Las profundas ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos eran la prueba inminente de cuánto necesitaba un colchón y no un triste y gastado sillón. Asimismo, no podía concebir a Akatsuki verla sin burlarse. No eran malos muchachos, pero varios de ellos no conseguían vivir sin hacer un solo chiste en el día y ella sería el blanco perfecto si la llegaban a ver recostada en ese sillón.

— ¿Sasori no se ha despertado? — preguntó Sakura tallándose los ojos para deshacer cualquier rastro de somnolencia en ellos.

— Sí, él ha provocado el ruido que te despertó. — contestó Chiyo antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa de trabajo de Sakura. — Por cierto, ¿qué es esto? — cuestionó levantando el vaso de precipitado.

— Ah, ese antídoto le ayudará a mejorar la circulación de su sangre. Si funciona, y confío que así sea, entonces procederé a atacar directamente al veneno. Llené dos vasos y medio para que tenga lo suficiente durante unos días. — explicó Sakura con orgullo. Tal vez se había demorado un poco, pero el líquido le había salido exactamente como lo había previsto.

— ¿Un tratamiento?

— Sí, así es. Un solo medicamente no conseguiría eliminar el veneno, sobre todo en una etapa tan avanzada como la suya. Hubiera funcionado durante el primer o segundo mes, pero ahorita es imposible usar un solo método.

— ¿Y qué garantía tengo de que viviré? — preguntó Chiyo con firmeza. No obstante, leyó la respuesta en la repentina expresión depresiva de Sakura. Sabía que no había garantía, que ni siquiera Tsunade, la chica babosa, podría hacer algo más de lo que Sakura estaba haciendo. Entendía su complicada situación, entendía lo que sucedería tarde o temprano. — No te preocupes, Sakura, confío en ti. — le dijo a manera de apoyo.

Sakura alzó el rostro y esbozó una sonrisa de cordialidad. No entendía cómo era que Sasori podía ignorar a su abuela cuando era una mujer admirable. Si ella conociera a alguien de su familia, si supiera quiénes eran sus padres, si tenía hermanos, abuelos… ella sería mucho más feliz.

No obstante, tenía a Naruto, a Sasuke, a Kakashi y a todos sus amigos de Konoha. No debía sentirse sola, ella sabía que contaba con todos ellos. Quería confiar que aun cuando ella les hubiera fallado, seguirían ahí para cuando regresara, la abrazarían y se alegrarían de verla tanto como ella se alegraría de verlos.

Escuchó el sonido que provoca una marioneta al caer al suelo y viró su rostro hacia la habitación de Sasori. Se preguntó qué tendría él, a qué se aferraba su vida, si de verdad esas marionetas lo eran todo para él, si de verdad el arte lo formaba e informaba. Y si era así, se dijo que era una vida demasiado miserable. No creía que debiera existir una persona con tanta soledad. Sasuke y Naruto se tenían a sí mismos, la tenían a ella, a Kakashi; ellos no estaban solos. Sasori, en cambio, no tenía un mísero amigo, una mísera alma a la que salvar.

Sakura apretó los puños, dispuesta a cambiar el mundo de Sasori.

* * *

Por supuesto, de pensarlo a conseguirlo había un tramo muy ancho. Pasó dos días tratando de que Sasori le dijera algo más que: "Déjame en paz." Le había preguntado por sus marionetas, le había preguntado si podría enseñarle a manejarlas, le habló de sus conocimientos médicos, le sugirió hacer una marioneta médica y al final, se decidió por hablar de las mejorías de su abuela, creyendo que al menos así, él la voltearía a ver.

— Necesito esto con urgencia. — le dijo una mañana mientras Sasori miraba, como todos los días, cómo el agua hervía en la lumbre.

Frente a sus ojos, Sasori vio una lista de ingredientes. Apenas leyó cada uno de los nombres de esas cosas cuando volteó a ver a Sakura con la ceja alzada, preguntándole con la mirada si hablaba en serio.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Acaso crees que recojo dinero del baño? — cuestionó Sasori ante la ingenuidad de Sakura. — Esto es muy caro.

— ¡No me importa! Lo necesito. Estoy segura de que tienes el dinero para esto así como lo tienes para comprar más madera.

— Tampoco tengo dinero para comprar más madera, niña quejumbrosa. — respondió apagando la lumbre de la estufa. — Lo consigo.

— Bueno, puedes conseguir más dinero para estos ingredientes. — dijo Sakura agitando su brazo para que Sasori volviera la vista a la lista.

— Déjame ver si te entiendo, ¿quieres que robe para comprar esto? ¿Tú, la inmaculada chica de Konoha, proveedora de las almas necesitadas? — preguntó con sarcasmo.

— ¡¿Robar?! ¡Tú dijiste que lo conseguías!

— El robo también es una manera de conseguirlo. ¿Qué esperabas, niña? — cuestionó tras ver la expresión horrorizada de Sakura. — ¿Qué fuera a cualquier banco y pidiera un préstamo? Por supuesto, ¿y con qué pagaría ese préstamo? ¿Acaso crees que alguien le daría empleo a un fugitivo como yo? Por favor, niña, ¡despierta! No soy un ciudadano y tú tampoco. Yo ya no pertenezco a Suna así como tú ya no perteneces a Konoha. Nosotros no cabemos en esta sociedad de mierda.

Dicho esto, le arrebató el papel de las manos, lo guardó en su bolsillo y tomó sin un trapo, el pocillo en el que siempre calentaba el agua. No hizo queja alguna cuando su mano ardió ante el contacto caliente del aluminio y vertió su contenido en el vaso de ramen. Sintió sobre él la furtiva mirada de Sakura y se mordió el labio, molesto. Esa chica volvería a llorar, lo sabía y nuevamente lo culparía a él. No era como si le pusiera la oz de Hidan sobre la cabeza para que llorara cada vez que le recordaba algún tema sobre Konoha.

— ¡Eso es mentira! — chilló Sakura apretando los puños alrededor de su falda. — ¡Tal vez tú no pertenezcas a ningún lado, pero eso no quiere decir que yo tampoco! Tu huida y la mía son muy distintas: yo hui para salvar a Konoha y tú huiste porque no tienes el valor suficiente para hacer lo mismo que yo.

Sakura deseó darle una bofetada, pero se conformó con caminar hacia el comedor y sentarse frente a Chiyo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas. Ese sujeto era un insensible idiota y patético ególatra. Ya llegaría el día en el que alguien le demostraría lo estúpido que había sido durante toda su vida.

— ¿Sabes algo, Sakura? — le preguntó Sasori, detrás de ella y con un tono de voz bastante peligroso. — La cobarde eres tú por no atreverte a abandonar Konoha; ellos ya te abandonaron a ti. Oh, y por cierto, no es que yo no pertenezca a ningún lado, sino que no formo parte de un grupo de absurdos habitantes que aceptan su condición en lugar de buscar otra.

— Konoha busca alternativas.

— Konoha es basura, igual que tú. — farfulló antes de voltear su vaso de ramen sobre la falda de Sakura, quemándole, sin ninguna culpa, las piernas y los muslos.

— ¡Sasori! — le gritó Chiyo algo enfadada.

El aludido apenas la miró. No le importaba que lo que hubiera hecho sobrepasara sus propios límites, esa chica lo merecía. No tenía derecho a hablar de él como si lo conociera o siquiera tuviera el interés de conocerlo. Esa niña lo exasperaba tanto como ninguna otra persona. Nadie se había inmiscuido de esa manera en su cabeza.

Escuchó el ruido de la silla recorrerse antes de ver frente a él, la expresión enfadada de Sakura, quien por cierto, no se había quejado por el ardor en sus piernas. De acuerdo, lo había intentado, juraba haberlo intentado: había querido no odiar a ese infeliz, pero él buscaba su odio con creces. Cuando no la ignoraba, la lastimaba. Si no quería su presencia, sencillamente pudo haberle negado el acceso a la casa, dejarla en la calle o permitir que sus estúpidas marionetas la mataran. Había más salidas además de maltratarla.

— ¡Eres imposible! — le gritó por fin armándose de valor para enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. Las lágrimas que empañaban su rostro ahora eran de rabia, no de dolor. — ¡No sólo por tu maldito carácter del demonio, sino por tu maldita insensibilidad! ¡¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos, desgraciado?! ¡¿Acaso nunca has extrañado algo?! ¡¿Acaso nunca has deseado algo con todas tus fuerzas?!

— No.

— ¡Ah, pues ése no es mi problema! Y yo no tengo por qué ver tu estúpida y fea cara. Voy a encerrarme a… ¡al baño! ¡Cualquier lugar antes de verte!

— Pues enciérrate en la habitación de Chiyo porque yo no quiero ver tu enorme frente de nuevo. — respondió Sasori dejándose llevar por la indignación. La única cara fea y estúpida en esa casa era la de ella. Incluso podía tolerar más la de Chiyo que la de Sakura.

— ¡Sasori! ¡Sakura! ¡Muchachos! — los llamó Chiyo al ver cómo cada uno se metía a una habitación distinta. — Por todos los cielos, terminarán matándose antes de que yo estire la pata.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Sakura por fin se había dignado a salir de la habitación de Chiyo: necesitaba lavar su falda y ponerla a secar. A pesar de que le agradaba el olor al ramen pues éste le recordaba a Naruto, no toleraría vestir de esa manera durante el día. El olor a carne de cerdo era más de lo que podía soportar. Sasori de verdad supo cómo frustrarla.

Dudó antes de girar la perilla de la habitación de Sasori; no sabía si él seguía ahí. Sin embargo, Chiyo, que estaba recostada en uno de los sillones, viendo pasar el tiempo, le dijo que Sasori había salido unos cuarenta minutos antes para comprar lo que Sakura le había pedido.

— ¿De verdad? Ah, yo… gracias, Chiyo-bāsama. — respondió Sakura un tanto desconcertada. No era como si Sasori hubiera hecho el acto más altruista de su vida, pero Sakura no creyó que él de verdad fuera a comprar los ingredientes que le había pedido.

Ese chico la confundía bastante. En ocasiones, le parecía que él era un ser bastante narcisista, aunque en ocasiones él mismo se contradecía. De cualquier manera, era un muchacho ambiguo. Sakura no quería pensar qué tanto le tranquilizaba o le estresaba aquel hecho.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de meterse a la habitación de Sasori para lavar su falda. Tal vez se replanteara – por enésima vez – el tratarlo mejor y eludir las discusiones. Claro, eso lo decidiría una vez él le pidiera disculpas por haber ensuciado su pulcra falda rosa. Sabía que pedirle que se disculpara por haberla lastimado emocionalmente era tan sensato como arrojarse a la boca de un tiburón, así que se conformaría con el asunto de la falda.

Una vez salió del cuarto de Sasori, con su blusa roja y sus mallas negras a la mitad de la pierna, se dirigió a la estufa: tenía hambre. Detestaba salir de esa manera, pero no tenía más ropa porque Sasori consideraba que con la que tenía era suficiente. Por supuesto, él sí poseía un armario lleno de pantalones – todos casi del mismo color, para variar – y playeras. Sakura no entendía por qué necesitaba tanta variedad si finalmente no tenía a quién presumir su "amplia" gama de ropa.

Idiota narcisista.

Chiyo la siguió con la mirada sin alterarse. Ya podía imaginar que Sakura no se encerraría, como lo había dicho, todo el día en el baño. Las personas, y aún más las mujeres jóvenes, tenían necesidad de salir y hacer cualquier cosa; no podían quedarse quietas un segundo. Sakura era una mujer que necesitaba sentirse útil para sobrevivir, tal vez ésa era la razón por la que había aceptado el trato de Sasori.

Chiyo suspiró antes de regresar la vista al techo. Sólo esperaba que Sakura no armara una algarabía cuando Sasori llegara y notara que no llevaba la falda de siempre; eso, claro, si es que la miraba. Ya podía escuchar los gritos de "maldito pervertido" en voz de Sakura, como si Sasori estuviera interesado en su cuerpo. Sasori sólo veía los cuerpos de sus marionetas, sólo le interesaba colocarles articulaciones, no curvas. En realidad, ni siquiera se había molestado en crear a una marioneta mujer.

De repente, los ojos de la anciana mujer identificaron una anomalía en el techo. No era nada más que una cuerda oscura colgando, mas esa simple cuerda era lo que descomponía la lisa madera que los rodeaba.

— Sakura. — dijo. — Ven aquí.

— Enseguida, Chiyo-bāsama. — respondió Sakura limpiándose las manos con un trapo antes de correr al encuentro de la vieja. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Necesita volver a tomar el antídoto?

— No hagas tantas preguntas, muchacha. ¿Ves eso que está ahí? — preguntó señalando la cuerda.

Sakura alzó el rostro y estrechó los ojos para visualizar mejor lo que Chiyo le trataba de enseñar. Una vez la vio, gruesa, oscura y con una pequeña bola de madera en el extremo, soltó una pequeña exclamación de asombro. Por fin las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes en esa casa.

— ¡Un ático! — gritó antes de arrastrar con suma rapidez uno de los taburetes de la sala para colocarlo justo debajo de la cuerda.

Chiyo la miró atónita al percatarse de lo que iba a hacer. Sin darle tiempo a Chiyo de rechistar, Sakura se subió al taburete y estiró el brazo derecho para tratar de alcanzar la bolita de madera.

¡Vaya chica distraída! No se había percatado que justo atrás de ella estaba la puerta verde, aquélla que daba al pasillo, aquélla por donde Sasori entraría y cuando lo hiciera, lo primero que vería serían las largas y torneadas piernas de Sakura, por no mencionar sus glúteos, que seguramente quedarían a la altura de los ojos cafés de Sasori.

— Sólo un poco más, unos centímetros más. — dijo estirando los dedos. — Un poco… — musitó alzándose de puntitas. Sus dedos apenas rozaron la bolita de madera.

* * *

Sasori caminaba con los brazos cargados de ingredientes que Sakura decía necesitar con urgencia. Sí, claro, lo único que deseaba esa chica era tener su propia bodega de artículos naturistas y él, como el idiota que a veces era, había salido a comprar lo que venía en la estúpida lista.

Lo dijo una vez y lo repitió en su mente: a las mujeres les gustaba hacer cosas estúpidas. Sobre todo a ella; no era nadie para pasearse por su cabeza, para distraerlo de asuntos meramente importantes, no debía estar pensando en eso, pensando en ella. Pero no podía evitarlo, incluso cuando deseaba no pensar en ella, ya lo estaba haciendo.

Era su estúpida presencia la que había provocado eso, era su estúpida voz y sus estúpidas palabras. Sasori no entendía por qué le tomaba tanta importancia a las palabras de esa mujer, como si tuviera en la lengua el génesis mismo.

De cualquier manera, esa joven empezaba a sorprenderlo. Era la primera persona que lo enfrentaba con tanto valor día a día y era la única a la que él le había respondido como si se tratara de un juego infantil.

Suspiró antes de dar la clave para introducirse a _Artis gratia ars_. ¡Vaya chica!

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Este capítulo me agrada, a pesar del arranque de enojo entre ambos. No sé, como que lo siento muy: "te detesto, pero te necesito". Quiero decir, Sakura insiste en no odiarlo, pero pareciera como si lo hiciera a cada segundo y planea ayudarlo de alguna forma. Y Sasori es tan contradictorio consigo mismo que da ternura. No sé, me gusta en especial este capítulo. Me recuerda mucho a una canción con la que hicieron un AMV de ellos, precisamente: "****_Stupid girl_****".**

**Y bueno, no sé si haya algo que agregar. Espero que les esté gustando el fanfic. Ya saben, cualquier asunto, estoy a un comentario o mensaje. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	10. Esperanza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen.**

**Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se publique en cualquier otro lado.**

**Fanfic dedicado a Patricia Gracia: mi mejor apoyo para el SasoSaku**

**y a la página Sasosaku Love por permitirme promocionar el fanfic.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**10**

**Esperanza**

Sasuke estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. No podía planteárselo siquiera, no debía estar haciéndolo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, recostado en su cama mirando el techo mientras pensaba en la propuesta del sujeto que lo había visitado varios días atrás. Se suponía que debió haberlo olvidado, que debió continuar entrenando arduamente; pero desde aquél día, se había distraído demasiado, ocasionando que disminuyera con notabilidad el nivel que había adquirido. Kakashi lo había mandado a descansar esa tarde pues todos, incluso Akamaru, quien ya había comenzado su propio entrenamiento, estaban agotados y su ritmo carecía de agilidad.

Por consiguiente, la mayoría de los habitantes se encontraban en sus recámaras, contando los días que faltaban para regresar a la estación. A muchos les sorprendía el hecho de que ya hubieran pasado veinte días desde la última vez que habían visto a Sakura. Sólo rezaban porque siguiera con vida y no estuviera sufriendo tanto.

Sasuke dejó escapar una maldición tras recordar cómo le había fallado a Sakura, cómo no la había protegido y cómo no podía tener más fuerza para rescatarla. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la fotografía del equipo siete que se habían tomado a los doce años; Sakura había insistido durante varios meses en renovar aquel cuadro, pero ninguno había querido. Ahora entendía sus motivos: Sakura necesitaba saber que seguían siendo los mismos a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

— Te salvaremos, Sakura. — prometió Sasuke apretando la colcha de la cama. — Esta vez, Naruto y yo te salvaremos.

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó Naruto desde otra de las habitaciones del equipo siete. — ¡Tienes que ver esto!

El aludido, con aburrimiento, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al lugar donde provenía la voz de Naruto. Alzó una ceja al percatarse de que nuevamente se había metido a la habitación de Sakura. Ese idiota aprovechaba que ella no estaba ahí para aporrearlo por inmiscuirse en su privacidad. Ya lo quería ver haciendo lo mismo frente a Sakura; seguramente no viviría ni siquiera para disculparse.

No pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. En ocasiones, era bueno tener a un idiota como Naruto a su lado. Las cosas solían ser más divertidas con sus estupideces.

— ¿Qué haces, dobe? — preguntó desde la puerta, tras ver a Naruto encaramado en la cama con Ino a su lado, mirando una libreta rosa con un candado en el centro. — ¿El diario de Sakura?

— Sí, lo encontramos debajo de su colchón, dattebayo. — contestó Naruto arrebatándole el diario a Ino para intentar abrir el candado con un pasador.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — le espetó Ino tratando de recuperar la libreta. — ¡Tú no sabes nada acerca de las mujeres, ¿por qué crees que puedes abrir eso?!

— Porque sé de candados. — replicó Naruto alzando el cuaderno sobre sus ojos para visualizar mejor el orificio de la herradura. — ¡Lo tengo, 'ttebayo! — gritó antes de que se escuchara un ligero clic. El candado se abrió.

Sasuke lo miró un tanto asombrado. No sabía que Naruto poseyera esa cualidad tan extraña; podría servir en múltiples misiones, podría hacer maravillas como…

— Una vez me dio hambre a media noche y tuve que abrir yo mismo el Ichiraku ramen. — explicó Naruto con su usual sonrisa de triunfo.

Tanto Ino como Sasuke resoplaron, decepcionados. Ahora veían la razón de Naruto para aprender a abrir cualquier candado. De cualquier manera, podría ser útil.

— ¡Dámelo, idiota! — exclamó Ino quitándole el diario. — Déjame ver si encuentro algo.

— Lo que no me explico es por qué quieren leer su diario. Seguramente no tiene nada más que tonterías acerca de nosotros. — dijo Sasuke aún en la puerta.

— Si nuestra teoría es que Sakura ya conocía a Sasori, entonces podría haber escrito de él. De ser eso, es posible que nos dé una pista acerca de dónde puede estar. — contestó Ino hojeando el inmenso volumen rosa.

Ante ese argumento, Sasuke por fin se atrevió a entrar. Si descubrían el paradero de Sasori, en ese instante saltaría del tren para buscarla y salvarla. Arrastraría al imbécil de Naruto para que abriera la puerta del escondite y le ayudara con Sasori. Sasuke no era tan idiota como para enfrentársele solo.

Ino leyó un par de líneas por cada fecha marcada en el diario, esmerándose por que Naruto no leyera algo que pudiera comprometer a Sakura a algo vergonzoso. Ino notó, algo extrañada, que Sakura había dejado varios días en blanco a partir de la última vez que tocaron la estación – antes de su intento de revolución, claro está – lo que podría significar que o Sakura no sabía cómo organizar sus ideas o no deseaba exponerlas. Cualquiera de esas razones sólo agravaría el asunto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Sasuke al ver su entrecejo fruncido. — ¿Hay algo?

— No, no encuentro nada. En realidad, no hay mucho de nada. — admitió Ino pasando las hojas con cierta rapidez. — Ni siquiera habla del equipo siete, sino de un veneno que encontró el día que conoció a Sasori… Un momento, aquí hay algo — dijo antes de abrir mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa. — pero no parece ser lo que estamos buscando. — sonrió. — Con esa descripción, yo también quiero conocer a ese tal Sasori.

— ¡¿Qué escribió, dattebayo?! — preguntó Naruto arrebatándole nuevamente la libreta. — ¡Pero ¿qué demonios?! ¡Soñó con él!

— ¿Con Sasori? — espetó Sasuke tomando el diario para leer con exactitud lo que Sakura había escrito.

Lo más patético que les faltaba en ese momento era que Sakura tuviera algún tipo de relación con Sasori.

»Estoy algo confundida. ¿Qué debe significar el soñar con un sujeto al que tal vez debería temer? Aunque les mentí a mis amigos, hay algo que no puedo dejar de lado: él es bastante atractivo. No es como Sasuke-kun, pero tiene un atractivo que también repele. Sé que tiene el cabello rojo, aunque no lo pude ver así, y también no es muy alto, aunque ese detalle sólo lo hace ver más indefenso. Y sus ojos son… ¿cómo los soñé? ¿Tristes? ¿Enojados? ¿Indiferentes? Él tiene unos ojos bastante enigmáticos. Tal vez ahí esconde la verdadera respuesta de la pregunta que le hice.

»A decir verdad, no me importa mucho lo guapo que sea… es su mirada lo que me incomoda y lo que me alienta al mismo tiempo. Él es libre, está fuera de esta dictadura y sin embargo no es feliz. ¿Qué será de Konoha, entonces? ¿Encontraremos la felicidad o seremos tan desgraciados como él?

»Naruto se ve tan feliz con la idea de la libertad, que me confunde. Tal vez si Sasori pudiera conocer otro camino que no fuera la soledad, sería más optimista. Tal vez sí hay otra salida, tal vez no sea obligatorio sufrir por conseguir libertad. No obstante, me preguntó hoy y todos los días si Sasori podrá encontrar un antídoto para la infelicidad. En base al estudio que hice de su veneno, me percaté de sus conocimientos médicos; de manera que también me di cuenta de que puede realizar un antídoto para ese veneno. ¿Qué tanto su vida es un veneno para sí mismo? ¿Qué tanto lo será para nosotros una vez consigamos la revolución?

»Siendo honesta, sólo quiero pensar que hasta Sasori puede encontrar esperanza en algún lado.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y arrojó el diario a la cama. Sakura no le temía a Sasori, no había mencionado nada acerca de sus crímenes o de sus faltas, sólo había hablado de su mirada y esa "respuesta" que nunca le dio. Repentinamente, se preguntó si acaso Sasori era en verdad lo que siempre habían creído. Tenía que serlo, las apuestas eran mil contra uno; Sasori debía ser aliado de Akatsuki, debía ser un asesino a sangre fría y debía mantener a Sakura contra su voluntad. Por eso estaba entrenando, por eso estaba considerando aceptar la propuesta del sujeto que lo había visitado días atrás.

No podía simplemente tener sed de poder, de venganza. No podía ser así. Sasuke se aferraba a la idea de que lo que hacía, lo hacía por Sakura, por su amiga. Incluso, quiso obligarse a sentir algún tipo de celos para excusar su deseo de fuerza. Empero, llegaría un momento en el que no podría engañarse. Después de todo, el recuerdo de su familia pesaba mucho más que el de Sakura. Ni siquiera él sabía a ciencia cierta lo que haría por su venganza.

— ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo? — preguntó Ino tímidamente. — Que Sasori tal vez no sea…

— No hay motivo para pensarlo. — interrumpió Sasuke. — Si Sakura tenía un veneno de Sasori, eso sólo quiere decir que él intentó envenenarla, lo que lo convierte en un intento de asesinato. El hecho de que Sakura quiera encontrarle un arreglo a su desgracia, no significa que no sea un criminal.

— Sasuke-kun… — murmuró Ino asombrada. Nunca lo había visto así: mantenía los puños apretados y la mirada clavada en la nada, con las cejas tan juntas que casi podían rozarse. Sabía que no estaba celoso, pero algo le molestaba; quizá el tiempo perdido.

— En eso tienes razón, teme, pero si a Sakura-chan no le da miedo lo que él pueda hacer, debe haber un motivo. — alegó Naruto, aunque por dentro, tampoco le parecía muy factible que Sakura hubiera huido sólo por su deseo por ayudar a un desertor que ni siquiera era de su aldea.

— Sí, Naruto, pero tampoco es como si Sakura se hubiera dado el tiempo para conocerlo. — replicó Ino. — Ella no es nada tonta como para liarse con cualquier chico guapo que se le pase por enfrente. Me parece que, en ese aspecto, Sasuke-kun tiene razón. Si Sasori ya intentó matarla una vez, lo hará más veces. Y estando a su merced, me parece que es más peligroso para ella.

— ¿Acaso ustedes dudan de la percepción de Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo? — preguntó Naruto poniéndose de pie. — ¡Ella confía en él! Si está tratando de ayudarlo en estos momentos, entonces no veo problema alguno con que…

— Hay personas que simplemente no desean ser ayudados, Naruto. — espetó Sasuke con un brillo anormal en sus ojos. Por un instante, debido a la luz del atardecer, sus ojos negros reflejaron un atisbo carmesí. — Sin importar cuánto desee otra persona tenderles una mano, éstas no lo aceptarán. Deshazte de ese maldito ideal, Naruto. Sasori no es buena persona y no lo será. — sentenció antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la recámara dando un portazo tras de sí.

Ino se mordió el labio. Tampoco creía que las palabras de Sasuke fueran una máxima que debía cumplirse, pero sí estaba de acuerdo en la peligrosidad de Sasori, por lo que le preocupaba el bienestar de Sakura. Empero, también comprendía el argumento de Naruto. Sakura no solía fallar con sus instintos y si ella no le temía a Sasori, debía ser porque tal vez sí existiera esa posibilidad de que él tuviera salvación.

En efecto, no estaban tan lejos de la verdad.

* * *

Sasori abrió la puerta verde sin dejar de recriminarse por lo absurdo que era perder el tiempo dedicándole sus pensamientos a una chica como Sakura. No obstante, no pudo ahondar más en eso porque frente a su nariz, casi rozándola, se encontraban los glúteos de Sakura bien enmarcados en las mallas negras que la falda rosa solía ocultar.

Un involuntario sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Sasori mientras giraba el rostro y apretaba los dientes con rabia. Estúpida mocosa que no podía dejarlo libre un solo minuto; como si su vida bastara en molestarlo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — preguntó entre dientes, sin atreverse a mirarla.

Sakura se alzó de puntas una vez más antes de responder.

— Hay un cordón aquí arriba y trato de alcanzarlo, sólo que está muy… lejos. — dijo dando un pequeño salto frente al rostro de Sasori para intentar alcanzar la bolita de madera. — Pero no consigo tomarlo.

— De acuerdo, ¿tenías que hacerlo de esta manera? — cuestionó alzando la mirada hasta la cabellera de Sakura. Apenas podía ver el brazo derecho de la chica estirándose para coger un cordón grueso.

— No sé si lo hayas notado, Sasori, pero no soy tan alta como para no utilizar un taburete. — replicó Sakura girando el rostro para mirarlo. Él encarnó una ceja, por fin fijando sus ojos en los de ella.

— No me refería a eso, pequeña niña ingenua, sino a tu atuendo. ¿Acaso no podrías ponerte tu estúpida falda antes de hacer semejante espectáculo frente a la puerta? — espetó alzando la voz.

Sakura lo miró repentinamente avergonzada antes de bajar la mirada hasta sus piernas. Farfulló una maldición antes de saltar al suelo y correr con las mejillas rojas al baño de Sasori. Chiyo la miró con resignación. Ya sabía que algo así ocurriría, esos dos sólo pasaban su tiempo haciéndose la vida imposible.

Sin embargo, cuando volteó a ver a Sasori, notó que éste miraba a Sakura con una delgada, pero sínica, sonrisa en los labios. Chiyo sabía que Sasori no era ningún pervertido o que no mantenía interés alguno en la sexualidad, mas comenzaba a dudar que la indiferencia representativa hacia Sakura fuera real.

— ¿Trajiste lo que te pidió? — cuestionó Chiyo, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

Sasori mostró nuevamente su expresión indiferente y dejó caer en el suelo las bolsas repletas de ingredientes. Sin decirle nada a su abuela, se subió en el taburete que Sakura había movido y estiró el brazo izquierdo para tomar la pequeña pelota de madera. Era cierto que no superaba a Sakura por más de tres centímetros, pero a diferencia de ella, él sí que pudo tomar la esfera para jalarla.

De inmediato, una compuerta se abrió y por ella descendió una escalera de cuerda hasta casi rozar el suelo. Por medio del cuadrado que daba la entrada al ático, Sasori escrutó la oscuridad en él. No podría ver nada si no llevaba una lámpara consigo, a menos que hubiera un interruptor dentro, cosa que dudaba.

No obstante, su curiosidad pudo más que su razón. En el preciso instante en el que Sakura salía de su recámara, con la falda aún húmeda en su cintura, Sasori colocó un pie en la escalera de cuerda.

— ¡Espérame! — le gritó Sakura corriendo hacia él.

Sasori, evidentemente, la ignoró. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por fin había encontrado algo más interesante para ocupar su mente. Algo que no fuera Sakura, por supuesto.

— ¡Hey! — exclamó Chiyo incorporándose. — Yo también quiero ir.

— No te muevas de ahí. — ordenó Sasori con sequedad mientras subía las escaleras.

— Es arriesgado para usted, Chiyo-bāsama. — agregó Sakura con una sonrisa de disculpa al pasar a su lado. — No se preocupe, no creo que haya algo más que basura y antigüedades.

Un minuto después, Sasori estrechó los ojos para enfocar mejor su vista. Una pequeña ventana al fondo de la habitación era lo que iluminaba el ático. Por fortuna, no estaba tan oscuro como lo había creído y al ser sólo las cuatro de la tarde, el sol estaba en todo su resplandor.

Subió por completo al ático y dejó que su mirada se posara en todos los rincones, absorbiendo lo poco que podían apreciar pues la curiosidad no se saciaba con nada. A su izquierda se apilaba más madera de la que podría creer; aunque parecía vieja, le serviría para seguir trabajando en sus marionetas. A su derecha había un par de muebles pequeños cubiertos por sábanas viejas y ennegrecidas por el polvo.

Avanzó unos pasos más para evitar que Sakura chocara contra su espalda una vez llegara. Le importaba poco que lo siguiera, tampoco había esperado que ella se quedara en el piso de abajo resignada a no subir hasta que el "pervertido" bajara. Al igual que él, su curiosidad era mayor que cualquier otro impedimento.

Frente a él, acomodado de una manera algo extraña, estaba un sofá largo y de color azul marino. No parecía muy usado ni muy viejo, pero tenía un corte profundo en uno de sus respaldos. Alrededor del corte, se vislumbraba una enorme mancha color carmesí. No hacía falta tener una basta imaginación para descubrir qué era eso.

— Sangre. — murmuró Sakura siguiendo su mirada. — ¡Qué terrible!

— No me digas que es la primera vez que ves sangre. Eres médico, ¿no es así? — dijo Sasori acercándose al sillón. — Esto debe ser normal para ti. — continuó mientras rozaba la textura de la tela con la yema de los dedos.

— No es muy normal, pero tampoco es la primera vez que veo esto. — contestó ella. — Lo que pasa es que la casa está diseñada para una pequeña familia y me aterra imaginar a quién pertenecía esa sangre.

— Un niño o un adulto, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Ambos están capacitados para sentir dolor y para perder la esperanza en el mundo. — respondió arrugando el entrecejo.

— Así como también es normal que tanto uno como otro tenga deseos, anhelos, fe. — respondió Sakura caminando hacia la ventana con una mirada melancólica. — Hay personas que prefieren mirar hacia el futuro con la esperanza de que conseguirán lo que siempre añoraron. Es preferible mantener tu vida atada a un deseo que a la nada.

— ¿De qué sirve esperar algo que sabes que nunca llegará? — cuestionó Sasori alzando la mirada hacia ella. — Si ya lo esperaste por mucho tiempo y no has tenido señas de obtenerlo, ¿por qué habría de llegar después?

— No lo sé. Simplemente, es agradable creer que eso ocurrirá.

Sasori frunció el entrecejo. Esa respuesta no le daba nada, no le daba congruencia a lo que esperaba escuchar. Sakura tenía un alma indomable, eso lo sabía, pero un alma indomable que no tiene razones es igual de patética a un alma voluble. A decir verdad, esperaba más de ella.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, soltó una sarta de palabras de las que se arrepintió apenas terminó de decirlas.

— Cuando era niño, esperé durante varios años la llegada de mis padres. Antes de dormir, miraba por la ventana y rogaba porque al día siguiente se pararan frente a mi puerta y me dijeran que su misión había terminado y que no volverían a dejarme solo. Mi abuela me decía con frecuencia que pronto regresaría, que tuviera paciencia.

Hizo una pausa sin desearlo. Pensaba en aquellos días que le parecían interminables, aquéllos en los que ya sospechaba lo que en verdad había ocurrido pero, como Sakura, había preferido confiar en que podría suceder lo que tanto había esperado.

— Por supuesto, ese día jamás llegó. Chiyo trató de ocultarlo creyendo que yo era un chico estúpido. Mi vida era esperar a mis padres… y eso sólo me trajo dolor. — dijo apretándose el pecho y con la mirada clavada en la ventana.

Sabía que Sakura lo miraba y sabía que no había lástima en sus ojos. Ya la conocía demasiado como para esperar una mirada interesada en lugar de una de compasión. Sakura tenía un extraño poder de empatía que a veces enfermaba a Sasori. Sentía que sus ojos verdes podían profundizar en él y eso le incomodaba. Empero, no podía detenerse a pesar de saber que sólo le estaba dando armas para descifrarlo.

— A-aún lo siento. — admitió con hilo de voz. — Es como una espada que me atraviesa desde atrás y se clava en-en mi garganta, en mis pulmones; a veces me impide respirar.

— ¿Por-por qué me cuentas esto? — interrumpió Sakura justo a tiempo. No quería que después, Sasori se arrepintiera por decirle aquello. Entendía que lo que le estaba confesando era algo muy personal y que, seguramente, ni Chiyo sabía.

— No lo sé. — dijo Sasori alzándose de hombros. — Tal vez porque me desespera tu insistencia por esperar algo que no llegará. Tú no volverás a Konoha, no importa cuánto lo desees, así como yo no veré de nuevo a mis padres. No lo digo porque Konoha deje de buscarte, sino porque ya no perteneces ahí.

— Sasori, yo… — comenzó Sakura al mismo tiempo en que pensaba la mejor manera de explicarse. — Comprendo que no es cualquier cosa regresar a Konoha, que no podré ingresar por la ventana y disculparme por mi ausencia. Después de todo, tienes razón: les fallé a todos, Sasuke-kun debe odiarme. Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo: desde muy pequeña, lo único que me ata a este mundo es su presencia, es sentir a la Hoja cerca de mí. — suspiró. — No sé qué duela más, esperar por mucho tiempo o vivir sin esperar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Bueno — sonrió con melancolía sin dejar de mirarlo. — Quizá no importe el tiempo que esperes, sino lo que estás esperando.

Sasori retrocedió un paso al sentir sobre su columna un estremecimiento. Debía dejar de tomarle tanta importancia a lo que Sakura decía. Ella sólo era ilusa, no era nada, no sabía lo que él ni conocía lo que él. Apostaba que su conocimiento por el arte era tan basto como el de cualquier infante de cuatro años. Ella no era especial, no era nada… y, sin embargo, era la única cuyas palabras lo descontrolaban.

Lo que uno está esperando… ése era un concepto muy bello, sí, pero para Sasori eso ya no significaba nada. Lo que hacía y movía su vida era el simple deseo de crear marionetas, de experimentar con ellas y entrenarlas. No esperaba nada más. Se apoyaba en la venganza para mantener ocupada su mente, mas a decir verdad, ya no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Kakashi Hatake desde que Sakura Haruno había llegado a su vida.

Sakura, por otro lado, se acercó a él. Su mirada había cambiado; ya no tenía ese matiz terriblemente depresivo o esa marcada indiferencia con la que lo conoció. Había algo más en él, pero no alcanzaba a descubrir qué era. No obstante, sus movimientos corporales mostraban a un chico con miedo, asustado. Incluso los dedos de sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo. No le gustaba que él temiera, no le gustaba que él sufriera. Por alguna extraña razón, quería evitar que volviera a sufrir, quería entregarle su felicidad sin importarle que se quedara vacía. Quería… quería tantas cosas para él y no sabía cómo entregárselas.

Estiró la mano hasta rozar la de él, aunque Sasori se alejó de inmediato de su contacto, como si fuera alérgico a ello. La miró con la respiración entrecortada; no quería que se acercara más, no quería permitirlo, pero algo de él lo llamaba a hacerlo.

— Yo-yo… — dijo Sakura tartamudeando. — Lo-lo siento mucho, Sasori. — se disculpó agachando la mirada. Los ojos cafés de Sasori se iluminaron a causa de la sorpresa; no era culpa de ella lo que él estaba sintiendo, no tenía por qué disculparse. — No quise ofenderte o herirte. Yo sólo quiero que-que seas feliz. — farfulló con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué quieres eso? — preguntó Sasori sin comprenderlo. Esa chica no hacía más que molestarlo; era imposible que ella quisiera aquello, que se interesara en él. Ella no lo conocía, ella no tenía por qué meterse en sus asuntos y desear algo que, claramente, era impensable.

— ¡Porque lo mereces! — exclamó ella después de meditarlo unos segundos. La expresión de Sasori no cambió. Sakura, avergonzada, le dio la espalda para evitar que él viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas que era más evidente a cada segundo. — Sé que has cometido errores y que no eres perfecto, pero sólo… la vida no es fácil para nadie. Mas tú ya has sufrido demasiado como para seguir tolerando una carga que ya no te pertenece. En Konoha procuramos que todos sean felices o tan siquiera cuidamos que la depresión sea temporal y no puedo evitar pensar en ti cuando recuerdo lo triste que me sentí desde que… dejé de ver a mis padres.

»Tu mirada es distinta a la de Naruto o Sasuke-kun, aun cuando ambos perdieron a sus padres. La de Naruto se cargó de deseo y la de Sasuke-kun de venganza y la tuya es dolosa. — dijo con la voz algo rota. — No me gusta esa mirada, no en ti. No puedo decir por qué, pero quiero-quiero que cambie esa mirada. Tú mereces una mirada distinta, Sasori. — concluyó girando el rostro unos grados para mirarlo.

Él no había desviado la vista de ella en ningún momento. Sakura hacía todo eso por simple empatía, por sólo su mirada. Durante unos segundos, Sasori estuvo tentado a preguntarle qué le había ocurrido a sus padres, pero alejó ese deseo de sí. Se había prometido mantenerse alejado de ella, así que debía atenerse a esa promesa. No obstante, sus piernas desobedecieron y lo obligaron a caminar hacia la madera apilada.

Tomó una de las varillas y se dirigió a la escalera. Sakura lo observó con una ceja encarnada.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó.

— Necesitaré esto para hacer tu recámara. No preguntes, fue idea de Chiyo. — contestó Sasori casi con hastío.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**¿Muy temprano? Neh, para mí está bien la hora. Por supuesto, publico el capítulo a esta hora porque en la tarde voy a salir y no regreso hasta las diez, más o menos. **

**Como sea, el capítulo es muy tierno, a mi parecer. Sakura confía en Sasori y ya se vio que desde siempre ha sido así. Problemón en el que el equipo siete se metió al descubrir el diario, ¿no? Ino es la más neutral, pero... bueno, uno de ellos tiene razón.**

**Ahora, toda la escena del ático me fascina. En realidad, la escribí mientras charlaba con alguien acerca de cosas bastante raras. Supongo que también me inspiré en eso. Como sea, fue lindo que Sasori se abriera ante Sakura y que ella le respondiese igual. No se pueden quejar, eso fue algo SasoSaku. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	11. Secretos descubiertos

**Disclaimer and dedications eternal.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Wendy Ruiz y Tanysha Sánchez.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**11**

**Secretos descubiertos**

Temari miró la puerta del vagón de Chiyo y su nieto. Desde hacía días tenía la curiosidad de abrirlo. Esos dos siempre le habían parecido personas muy extrañas, muy alejadas de Suna a pesar de pertenecer al tren. Recordó el altercado que Sasori tuvo con Kankurō cuando se enteró de la verdad de sus padres. Baki ya les había ordenado no adentrarse en el vagón de los desertores, pero para Temari era casi imposible. Kankurō, su hermano mayor, ya le había dicho que estaba seguro de que podría encontrar el secreto para crear marionetas verdaderamente bellas, como las que Sasori hacía.

Temari encarnó una ceja, preguntándose qué era lo que la arrastraba a desplazarse a tan altas horas de la noche a revisar aquel vagón prohibido. Quiso culpar a la curiosidad de Kankurō y a las palabras de Baki, pero en verdad era su propia ansiedad la que la llevaba a meter una de las llaves que Gaara le había confiado días atrás, para abrir el vagón desconocido.

Miró una vez más la estancia en la que se encontraba. Matsuri y su equipo debían estar dormidos, por lo que no habría problema, no podrían escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Enseguida se adentró al vagón, cerró la puerta. Tosió a causa del polvo, o al menos eso creyó. Su nariz aspiró un fuerte olor que la molestó de inmediato. Temari colocó su antebrazo sobre la mitad de su rostro para aminorar el aroma. No le parecía lógico que el vagón se empolvara y enmoheciera en tan sólo cuarenta y cinco días. No a menos que Sasori y Chiyo hubieran comprado veinte kilos de carne de cerdo antes de irse.

Envalentonándose, la muchacha caminó por la sala y entró a una de las habitaciones. Un mal presentimiento la llenó de inmediato. Esa habitación apenas contaba con una cama individual y un canasto de ropa. No había tocador, armario o una mísera silla. Temari era consciente de la creciente obsesión de Sasori por crear marionetas, pero no lo había creído capaz de utilizar hasta los muebles de su abuela. No era que Temari creyera que Sasori era un sujeto digno de admirar, mas tampoco le parecía que fuera una mala persona. Era arisco, sí, más que su propio hermano menor, pero nada fuera del otro mundo.

O eso es lo que Sasori quiso simular.

Sin más que admirar, Temari salió de esa recámara y avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta de Sasori. El olor a descomposición la embargó con fuerza. Por alguna razón, su mano tembló cuando la colocó sobre la manija, como si supiera lo que encontraría apenas dejara que la luz de la luna iluminara esa oscura habitación.

En cuanto Temari lo permitió, sus ojos se abrieron hasta casi salírsele de las órbitas. Apenas vio los primeros dos cuerpos colgados cuales premios al fondo de la habitación, se dejó caer de rodillas y soltó el más desgarrador grito en su vida.

* * *

Chiyo se metió los palillos a la boca para ahogar la absurda discusión entre Sasori y Sakura. Aquélla por la que Sakura ya llevaba varios días fastidiando a Sasori. Y no podía culparla, pues en un descuido – de ambos, aunque Sasori aseguraba que se trataba únicamente de Sakura – uno de los botes de pintura de Sasori cayó sobre la blusa roja de Sakura y ésta tuvo que lavarla de inmediato. A diferencia de la situación de la falda, Sakura no podía quedarse simplemente con lo que había debajo de su blusa por la sencilla razón de que vivía con un "maldito pervertido". Por ende, le había gritado a Sasori todas las amenazas que fue capaz durante cerca de cuatro horas, mientras estaba encerrada en la pequeña habitación que ambos improvisaron adentro del cuarto de Sasori. No hay que explicar que Sakura se negó rotundamente a pasar una sola noche tan cerca de Sasori durante la primera tarde en la que Sasori colocó las varillas para crear dos paredes.

— ¡No pienso dormir tan cerca de un sujeto como tú! — exclamó una vez se percató del plan de Sasori al bajar la madera del ático.

— Por mí no hay problema si lo que quieres es permanecer en el sofá. Sólo te advierto que a los dueños de la casa les hará mucha gracia verte ahí y se burlarán también de mí. No puedo permitir eso. — contestó Sasori. — Créemelo, niña estúpida, tampoco me agrada la idea de escuchar tus quejidos incluso cuando duermo.

— ¿Quiénes son los dueños de esta casa? — cuestionó Sakura, dándose cuenta de lo ilógica que había sido al olvidar que esa casa no era de Sasori y su abuela.

— Akatsuki. — contestó el muchacho mientras martillaba una varilla sobre la otra, sin variar su tono desinteresado. No había tenido otra intención además de cerrarle la boca a esa chillona, cosa que increíblemente logró por unos largos segundos.

— Mientes. — afirmó ella cruzándose de brazos.

— Ojalá. — murmuró él colocando la siguiente tableta. — Pronto los conocerás, no creo que tarden mucho. — prometió indiferente.

Sakura le recriminó por jugar con ella y salió de la recámara avanzando a zancadas. Sasori sonrió: ya quería ver la expresión de esa muchacha cuando Deidara y Hidan se burlaran de ella.

— ¡Ve cómo quedó! — insistió Sakura señalándose la blusa.

Sasori permaneció quieto sin dejar de mirar cómo el agua hervía en el fuego. Sopesaba la opción de arrojársela en el pecho para que dejara de quejarse de su preciada blusa. Sin embargo, creyó que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Esa mujer nunca estaba feliz por nada.

— ¡Mírame, Sasori! — exigió Sakura tomándolo del brazo. El aludido se zafó del agarre para después mirarla con el entrecejo más que fruncido. Estaba oficialmente harto de ella. — ¡Necesito ropa y…!

— Ropa, ¿quieres más ropa? — la interrumpió él mientras sentía cómo la sangre le hervía en la cabeza.

— ¡No la quiero, la necesi…! — exclamó Sakura con un dejo de esperanza.

— De acuerdo. — contestó Sasori, nuevamente irrumpiéndola.

Enseguida, colocó las manos sobre su playera y la sacó de su cuerpo. Sakura, enfadada, apretó los puños cuando él le arrojó la prenda a la cara. Chiyo, quien los veía desde la mesa, negó con la cabeza.

— De verdad que no tienes modales, Sasori. — intervino Chiyo. — Un caballero debe escuchar en silencio cuando una dama habla con él.

— Tú me educaste. — respondió con total indiferencia.

Sakura bufó algo parecido a: "estúpido pervertido insensible" y se fue, aún con la playera de Sasori en la cabeza, a la recámara de ambos. Chiyo frunció el entrecejo cuando Sakura golpeó sus caderas contra la mesa y movió unos milímetros el plato de Chiyo. En verdad, le parecía más factible que ellos se mataran antes que el veneno hiciera efecto en ella.

— En segundo lugar — dijo Sasori como si se tratara de una explicación analógica. — ella no es una dama, sino una mota de pelo rosado sin sentido del arte. Y en tercer lugar, ser un caballero y un artista es una contradicción; yo sólo soy un artista. — finalizó antes de servir el agua caliente sobre su plato de ramen. Sin darle importancia al siguiente acto, tomó una de las píldoras soldado que Sakura aún tenía a un lado del lavadero y la echó sobre su sopa. Había descubierto que esas porquerías sabían mejor cuando se les combinaba el sabor a carne de cerdo.

Chiyo no respondió a la enumeración de Sasori, pero dejó escapar una muy leve risa cuando vio que Sasori finalmente sí apreciaba lo que Sakura hacía por su salud. La anciana mujer quería creer que detrás de toda esa hostilidad, podía existir un mínimo lazo de confianza. No quería que su nieto se quedase solo una vez ella muriera y confiaba en que Sakura algún día pudiera tratarlo con un poco de afecto.

Sakura, concentrada en desabotonarse la blusa para después colocarse la playera de Sasori, se regañó por haber deseado admirar el torso desnudo de su compañero de cuarto. Se suponía que era él el pervertido, se suponía que era él quien deseaba verla en prendas menores. Ya lo había demostrado al entregarle su playera, gris, larga incluso para él y de algodón. Sakura reconocía que podría servirle como pijama. Al mirarse al espejo que Sasori tenía en su lugar, Sakura reconoció que la prenda, aunque corta, no dejaba a la vista nada prometedor. Ante tal visión, Sakura se sintió confiada en quitarse la falda y los mallones para lavarlos al igual que la blusa. Estaba segura que el olor a pintura también llegaba a sus mallones.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró de frente con Sasori, quien todavía no cubría su torso desnudo. Sakura, ruborizada tras ver con detenimiento los músculos en los brazos de Sasori, desvió la mirada. Él, mientras tanto, alzó una ceja, con el curioso impulso en la lengua de restregarle que ella sí veía su cuerpo. Sasori no consideraba que su cuerpo fuera arte, pero también era consciente de lo atractivo que resultó en Suna. Sabía que aunque Sakura lo negara, le parecía tan siquiera simpático y eso, por alguna razón, lo hacía sentir poderoso.

— Quiero que te quede claro que sólo utilizaré esta prenda durante el tiempo que tarde mi verdadera ropa en secar. — le dijo Sakura tratando de estirar la tela de la playera para cubrirse mejor las piernas.

— ¿Tu verdadera ropa? — cuestionó Sasori encarnando una ceja. — ¿Acaso no consideras esta playera como tu verdadera ropa?

— No.

— Excelente. Entonces, devuélvemela de inmediato. — le dijo mientras extendía el brazo frente a ella.

Sakura lo escrutó con la mirada dudando que él no bromeara, pero al ver la seriedad en sus ojos, abrió la boca para insultarlo. Empero, un ruido detrás de la puerta verde los distrajo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Sakura. — No-no son los dueños, ¿verdad?

— Por fin regresaron. — respondió Sasori más para sí mismo que para ella.

Sin decirle nada, avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación para visualizar a los miembros de Akatsuki. Como siempre, Deidara ya se había adelantado con el objeto de entrar antes que Hidan y Kisame. Los otros miembros de la organización se aglomeraron en la pequeña puerta verde, provocando que sus capas se enredaran un tanto.

Sakura soltó un pequeño grito al reconocer las nubes rojas en los ropajes. Cuando Sasori le dijo que esa casa pertenecía a Akatsuki, no creyó que hablara en serio; pero ahora que los veía a tan escasos metros de ella, sintió cómo su corazón latía con fuerza. Sin ser plenamente consciente, se colocó detrás de Sasori para así esconderse. Por alguna razón, creyó posible que desaparecería si Sasori no se movía.

No obstante, Sasori la miró sobre su hombro con una expresión de extrañeza. Se preguntó si ella de verdad creía que la protegería en caso de que alguno de los Akatsuki quisiera atacarla. Nuevamente, sin pensarlo, Sakura respondió a esa muda pregunta al no moverse de su lugar. Ingenua niña tonta.

— Amigo Sasori — dijo Deidara interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de ambos. — no querrás seducirnos con ese escorpión en el pecho, ¿verdad?

— Deidara. — saludó Sasori sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

— ¡Hazte a un lado, imbécil! — le dijo Hidan a Deidara antes de empujarlo. — Qué confianzudo saliste, enano Sasori. — se burló antes de adelantarse.

Kakuzu, Konan y Yahiko pasaron sin hacer ningún comentario y el primero caminó directamente a la cocina. Detrás de ellos, Kisame se asomó para comprobar que Deidara ya no estorbaba el acceso y se adentró a la estancia. Sin embargo, cuando Itachi lo hizo, Sakura dejó escapar un grito de asombro antes de cubrirse la boca. Demasiado tarde: los Akatsuki habían dirigido su vista hacia Sasori y la pequeña mota rosada que se asomaba discretamente sobre su hombro. Sasori suspiró antes de dar un paso a su derecha y dejar ver a Sakura.

— ¡Una chica! — exclamó Kisame extrañado.

— Hn, lo que nos faltaba: has contratado a una prostituta. — dijo Deidara con una sonrisa cínica.

— ¡¿Trajiste a una puta a nuestra casa, hijo de perra?! — bramó Hidan con un paquete de ramen en la mano.

— No es una prostituta. — respondió Sasori cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Es tu chica? — preguntó Konan con una ceja encarnada, ocultando su enojo tras ese gesto. — Creo que no te especificamos muy bien el hecho de que nadie debía saber acerca de este lugar, Sasori.

— No es mi chica. — aseguró Sasori arrugando la nariz como si aquella suposición fuera lo más desagradable en la vida. — Ella se está encargando del antídoto de Chiyo. — explicó, pero nadie pareció creerle.

— ¿Y entonces por qué tiene sólo tu playera puesta? — cuestionó Deidara sonriendo con más amplitud.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! — estalló Sasori sonrojándose ligeramente al responderse a sí mismo.

Giró el rostro para mirar a Sakura. No le parecía normal que ella no hubiera desmentido aquellas atrocidades con sus usuales chillidos, mas la mirada de Sakura seguía fija en Itachi. Sasori recordó que una vez creyó que ese sujeto era muy parecido a Sasuke, por lo que podía asumir lo que pasaba en la mente de Sakura: ella había dicho que Naruto y Sasuke no tenían padres y que ellos funcionaban como una familia, lo que daba a entender que ninguno poseía parientes. Es decir, Sasuke no tenía hermanos… aparentemente.

— Sea quien sea, no puede permanecer aquí. — dijo Yahiko con firmeza. — Y como no es seguro que ella no revele nada acerca de nuestro paradero, tendremos que matarla.

— Ella es Sakura Haruno, de Konoha. — dijo Itachi, quien había respondido sin vacilar a la mirada de la muchacha. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura lo miró con asombro antes de fruncir el entrecejo. Repentinamente, el escuchar a Itachi hablarle, había despertado en ella el odio que cargó junto con Sasuke durante esos años. Sintió sobre ella el peso de la pérdida de su amigo y deseó que aquello fuese una mentira, que él no estuviese ahí, que no formase parte de tan atroz civilización. Lo deseó muerto, tal y como Sasuke y todo Konoha lo creían.

Sasori vio en su mirada el profundo odio que sentía por Itachi y de inmediato sintió el peligro venir. Si ella atacaba a Itachi, lo más seguro era que los demás lo defendieran. No le preocupaba el bienestar de Sakura, pero sabía que terminarían por atacarlo a él por ser su "invitada". Estúpida niña voluble.

— ¡¿Yo qué hago aquí?! — preguntó Sakura con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos centelleándole de ira. — ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí, maldito mentiroso?! ¡Sasuke-kun te cree muerto! ¡Sufrió por tu familia! ¡Lo dejaste solo! ¡Lo abandonaste, estúpido! ¡¿Por qué no estuviste con él?! — preguntó antes de que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. — ¡Él te necesitó, imbécil de mierda! ¡Sasuke-kun te necesitó y tú lo abandonaste para unirte a este maldito grupo de asesinos! — lo acusó antes de dar dos pasos al frente y tomar un pedazo de madera que Sasori había recargado casualmente a su lado. — ¡Deberías estar muerto! — le gritó antes de arrojar la tabla de madera hacia donde estaba Itachi.

Por fortuna, antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse a su objetivo, Sasori ató uno de sus hilos para jalarlo con fuerza hacia atrás y hacerla trizas sobre la pared del pasillo. Akatsuki miró la escena perplejo, a excepción de Itachi, pues él ya había advertido la furia de Sakura desde que Sasori la descubrió. Al Uchiha no le importaba qué fuera ella de Sasori, pero sí lo que habría pasado con Konoha para que ella tuviera que encerrarse en ese lugar, seguramente bajo la merced de Sasori. Algo muy grave tenía que estar pasando en Konoha y no le daba buena espina. Miró los pedazos de madera que permanecían en el suelo; la muchacha merecía respuestas, pero no quería dárselas. A él ya le dolía demasiado recordar el pasado, recordar a su pequeño hermano, como para abrir nuevamente las cicatrices.

— Esa perra es hábil. — dijo Hidan sonriendo. — Me gusta.

— ¡Responde, idiota! — exclamó Sakura estirando el brazo para tomar otra tabla de madera, mas Sasori se colocó frente a ella y la miró a los ojos, para que ella le respondiera el gesto. — ¡Quítate! — le ordenó tratando de empujarlo, pero él tomó sus muñecas y las colocó arriba de su cabeza, sin decirle una sola palabra. — ¡Suéltame! — gritó tratando de darle un rodillazo en la entre pierna. Sasori, sin dejar de mirarla, se colocó de perfil y recargó la mitad de su cuerpo en ella para inmovilizarla. — ¡¿Cómo puedes defender a ese monstruo?! — chilló sacudiéndose con el objeto de deshacerse de su agarre.

— Porque Akatsuki no es lo que crees. — contestó él poniendo énfasis en sus palabras. — Mírame. — ordenó, pero ella siguió moviéndose como podía. — Mírame, mírame, Sakura. — le dijo, por primera vez utilizando su nombre.

Ella reaccionó de inmediato al percatarse de ese hecho. Su rostro perdió todo el color y sus ojos se centraron en las pupilas de Sasori. Nuevamente, vio en ellas indiferencia y mucho dolor. Empero, también podía ver una firmeza digna de un líder. Sasori hablaba en serio. Paulatinamente, Sakura relajó su respiración, comprendiendo lo estúpida que fue al atacar así a Itachi: no sólo se había arriesgado a ella, sino a Chiyo y a Sasori. Había sido egoísta; no importaba el odio que sintiera por Itachi, debía poner al frente sus prioridades.

— Lo siento. — se disculpó después de unos segundos, bajando la mirada.

Sasori resopló previo a soltarla y girar el cuerpo para encarar a Akatsuki. Ya imaginaba que Hidan y Deidara seguirían creyendo que Sakura era su novia, pero ahora le importaba que se percataran de que él no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Ella era su herramienta, su asistente y la persona que volteaba de cabeza su mundo. A diferencia de Sakura, a Sasori no le importaba qué tan egoísta pudiera sonar: no permitiría que alejaran a Sakura de la casa hasta que no hiciera lo que debía hacer.

— ¿No vas a responderle, Itachi? — espetó Sasori.

— Yahiko, no podemos tolerar… — comenzó Konan, pero el líder alzó la mano para hacerla callar.

— Ella es alumna de Tsunade Senju, es médico, así que Sasori puede no mentirnos. Sin embargo, quedará bajo responsabilidad de Sasori que ella no diga nada de nosotros. — advirtió. — Respecto al asunto de los Uchiha, me parece que es algo privado. Si Itachi quiere hablar con ella, daré mi consentimiento y si el niño desea hablarle de nosotros, debe ser más que cuidadoso. No confiamos en ella y debe saberlo. — concluyó antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Kakuzu murmuró algo que sonó a: "yo la habría matado" y preparó su sopa, no sin antes percatarse del escaso número de paquetes que quedaba en la alacena.

— Ella absorbe nuestro ramen, que se compre el suyo. No pienso mantener a una mosquita muerta, sin importar que se trate de la novia del mocoso. — aseguró.

Sasori suspiró, aliviado por la tolerancia de Yahiko. El asunto del ramen no le preocupaba, ya iría más tarde a comprar los paquetes faltantes; sólo deseaba no tener ningún problema con todos ellos.

— Danzou mató a nuestra familia. — dijo Itachi sin moverse de la puerta. Sakura y Sasori lo miraron con incertidumbre. Kisame, a un lado de Itachi, lo observó con cierta melancolía: seguramente ya había escuchado antes esa historia. — Sasuke posiblemente no lo recuerda, pero yo lo encerré en una de las alacenas para que no fuera descubierto. Mientras tanto, intenté proteger a mis padres, pero cuando llegué ya era tarde. Deseé morir, que me mataran y estuve a punto de salir de la casa y permitir que sus espadas me atravesaran, aunque después recordé que mi hermano… que él no podía quedarse solo.

»Estuve tentado a sacar a Sasuke de la alacena, criarlo y prepararlo para pelear contra Danzo, pero él era tan chico y yo tan inmaduro. Supe de inmediato que nadie me daría trabajo y mucho menos uno en el que Sasuke pudiera estar cerca de mí. Antes había escuchado del tren que se llevaría a los habitantes con mayor potencial, por lo que asumí que en cuanto encontraran a Sasuke, lo meterían a él. Supe entonces que no volvería a verlo; al menos hasta que la revolución se llevara a cabo y pudiera salvarlo… pero tuve la certeza de que lo mantendrían con vida y con un techo. Aun cuando los gritos de nuestros familiares seguían escuchándose, abrí la alacena, abracé a Sasuke y le dije que permaneciera en la casa, en la cocina, hasta que alguien fuera por él. Le ordené que no se moviera de ahí y que no se asomara por la ventana. Él no respondió, sólo se mordió el labio… a papá no le gustaba que llorara. — explicó sin perder la compostura o sin variar el tono de voz.

— Un par de semanas más tarde — continuó después de unos segundos. — encontré a Kisame y a Konan. Ellos me explicaron lo que era Akatsuki y reconocieron mis facciones como las de un Uchiha. Al ver la oportunidad de una revolución, accedí a unirme a ellos.

— ¿Revolución? ¿Eso es lo que buscan? — preguntó Sakura completamente atónita, aún sin creer por completo la historia de Itachi. — ¿U-ustedes? ¿Por qué?

— Porque el dolor ha cegado a las personas y se ha convertido en indiferencia. — contestó Yahiko sentándose a un lado de Chiyo, quien ya se había acostumbrado a esos muchachos. — Las personas pierden sensibilidad cuando creen que lo que sucede a su alrededor es normal, por lo que el dolor ocurrido en los trenes de Danzou sólo es comprendido por los habitantes de esos trenes, mientras que la gente alrededor de la estación, cree que esas personas son ratas que deben permanecer encerradas.

— Sigo sin entenderlo. — insistió ella.

— Danzou corrió la noticia de que Akatsuki se dedica a matar y robar para mantenernos a la raya. — resumió Deidara mirando una de las píldoras soldado de Sakura. — ¿Esto es arcilla?

— Son vitamínicos. — contestó Chiyo completamente ajena al embotellamiento en la cabeza de Sakura.

— Hn, se ve horriblemente asquerosa.

— ¿Y no lo hacen? — cuestionó Sakura con una sonrisa irónica. — Disculpen, pero creo que hace unos minutos, planeaban matarme.

— Si nos pagaran por cada vez que decimos eso, Kakuzu no sería tan malditamente tacaño. — respondió Hidan. — Claro que te mataríamos si dices algo, pero parece que Sasori te tiene muy bien controlada.

— Eso es mentira. — respondieron Sakura y Sasori al unísono.

— Sasuke-kun merece saber que estás vivo. — le dijo Sakura a Itachi tras un par de segundos de incomodidad. — Él ha sufrido mucho creyendo que no tiene…

— Él tiene amigos. — la interrumpió Itachi. — ¿Qué sucedió en Konoha?

Sakura enrojeció al recordar su fracaso. No podía decirle al hermano de Sasuke cómo había fallado en una misión tan sencilla, no podía decirle que no había podido cumplir una orden tan poco compleja y que desconocía el bienestar de sus amigos. No podía decirle todo eso porque ella misma trataba de enterrarlo en el fondo de su memoria.

Finalmente, empujó a Sasori para introducirse a la habitación. No toleraría la mirada de Itachi, no toleraría que todo Akatsuki sintiera lástima por ella. Hasta cierto punto, agradecía que Sasori fuera tan distante con ella pues sólo de esa manera él no sentiría pena por su situación. Sasori era tan distinto a las personas, tan ajeno al mundo, tan solitario…

Se mordió el labio antes de tumbarse en el colchón que Sasori había introducido en la pequeña pieza de Sakura. Sí, Sasori era todo eso, pero también había sido considerado con ella, la había admitido en la casa, había permitido que ella comiera de su ramen, había dejado que ella invadiera su privacidad y le había dado parte de su espacio personal. Por si fuera poco, también le había regalado una prenda. Era cierto, no se trataba de la persona más amable del mundo; en realidad desconocía gran parte de Sasori, pero tampoco era un monstruo. Tal vez había mostrado una máscara de insensibilidad, mas Sakura ahora sabía que ése no era el verdadero Sasori.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y miró al techo, mientras aspiraba el aroma a madera incrustado en la playera gris. Pensó en sus ojos, en su mirada; sonrió y cerró los ojos. Sasori no podía ser tan malo después de todo lo que ya había descubierto de él.

Sasori, mientras tanto, dejó a Akatsuki y se adentró en su habitación para buscar a Sakura. Vio el rostro sereno de Sakura a través de las persianas que habían puesto.

— Vaya chica. — murmuró. Habría jurado que momentos atrás había estado a punto de llorar.

Sasori también sonrió. Aún había mucho por descubrir de esa mujer y, por primera vez, él quería adentrarse al mundo de otra persona que no fuera su reflejo. Sakura era diferente a otras personas, Sakura valía el tiempo, valía la vergüenza. Sakura valía la vida.

**/*/• /*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Este capítulo me gusta mucho por la parte cómica que hay entre Akatsuki y Sakura. La verdad, es de las primeras escenas que se crearon en mi cabeza - ese día me reí como loca en pleno transporte público. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Para su fortuna, la interacción de Akatsuki en el fanfic aún tiene mucho que dar y seguirán presentes en el capítulo siguiente.**

**Por otro lado, Temari entró a donde no debía y encontró lo que no quería. Fue una escena contrastante respecto a lo siguiente; pero por eso el capítulo lleva el nombre de "Esperanza". Sakura sí ve cosas buenas en Sasori y él ya está demostrando que Sakura no está tan equivocada.**

**La ternura va a estar muy presente en estos capítulos, así que cuiden su azúcar.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**A Kikyo-chan: Muchas gracias por el comentario y el apoyo. Me alegra saber que has seguido el fanfic desde sus inicios, qué linda eres. Deja que primero se conozcan un poquito más antes de que se besen; sí habrá beso, pero todavía no. Saludos.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	12. Monstruo

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**12**

**Monstruo**

Temari arrugó el entrecejo antes de abrir los ojos. De inmediato, llegó a sus oídos el ruido provocado por una acalorada discusión. La chica enfocó su vista hacia esa dirección. Sus dos hermanos hablaban – más bien, Kankurō gritaba – a medio metro de la cama. Gaara permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras Kankurō agitaba los brazos y apretaba los puños sin dejar de quejarse.

— ¡Él mató a nuestro padre! ¡No pienso quedarme aquí a ver qué otras tragedias habrá provocado! — exclamó Kankurō enfadado.

— Lo harás. — respondió Gaara con un susurro firme. — No hay manera de rastrearlo. Además, recuerda que padre no era un ser débil, por lo que Sasori debe ser demasiado fuerte. No tendrías oportunidad contra él.

— Ch-chicos… — los llamó Temari con la garganta seca. Apenas escuchó las palabras de sus hermanos, recordó lo que había visto en la recámara del desertor Sasori.

Tanto Kankurō como Gaara dirigieron la mirada hacia su hermana. El primero se acercó de inmediato, mientras el segundo aguardaba recargado en el marco de la ventana. No era muy dado a dar señas de cariño.

— ¡Temari! ¡¿Qué demonios hacías ahí?! — la regañó Kankurō. — ¡¿Por qué fuiste tú sola?!

— Cálmate, estoy bien. — respondió ella incorporándose en la cama. — Tenía curiosidad, eso es todo.

De inmediato, los dos cuerpos colgados como abrigos invadieron su mente. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y sintió sobre la boca de su estómago la terrible sensación del vómito. Se cubrió la boca para evitar esa vergüenza.

Nuevamente, se negó a creer que Sasori pudiera haber cometido tal atrocidad. Nadie en el tren hubiera creído que ese sujeto era capaz de llevar a tal extremo a su arte, si es que se le podía llar arte a lo que fuera que hiciera.

Al sentir un segundo espasmo de nauseas, se agachó del lado izquierdo de la cama y vomitó sobre el canasto de basura. Sasori debía estar en ese cesto, debía formar parte de la basura, debía morir igual a como mató al kazekage. Sasori no merecía vivir.

— Temari… — murmuró Kankurō recogiendo su cabello para que no lo ensuciara. — Tranquila, hermana, yo lo mataré.

— No podrás. — respondió Gaara desde atrás, haciendo una mueca de molestia ante la insistencia de su hermano mayor. — Sasori es más fuerte que nosotros tres juntos.

— Yo lo vi. — dijo Temari limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. — Ése era nuestro padre.

— No, no lo era. — respondió Gaara desviando la mirada hacia el paisaje visto desde la ventana. — Lo que viste era una marioneta más, forma parte de la colección que Sasori dejó en el tren.

— ¡Una marioneta! — repitió Temari algo incrédula. — ¿Cómo?

Gaara recordó la autopsia hecha por Baki. Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta. No sería fácil decirle a sus hermanos qué era lo que habían descubierto en aquella sala, pero era necesario: debían comprender contra quién querían enfrentarse. Sasori nunca volvería a ser un simple marionetista: ahora era uno de los más temidos asesinos del país del Fuego.

— A las marionetas que conservan su forma original se les llama marionetas humanas. Él… primero les arrancaba los órganos. — escuchó el grito ahogado de su hermana y continuó. — Cuando estaba completamente limpio, drenaba la sangre, se aseguraba de que el cuerpo no se descompusiera, lo llenaba de armas y lo añadía a su colección.

Kankurō, absorto por la información y tras entender el monstruo que era Sasori, la persona que una vez admiró, descargó su ira en la pared: golpeándola una y otra vez. Le parecía estúpido que pudiera haber confiado que Sasori sólo salió del tren para salvar a su abuela, que era un simple muchacho desesperado por el encarcelamiento. Llegó a admirar su valentía, llegó a envidiar su trabajo con las marionetas, llegó a desear ser su amigo. ¡Por todos los cielos! Intentó darle el pésame cuando Komushi murió… mas ahora sabía quién había sido el autor de ese asesinato. Tal vez Komushi había sufrido un accidente en el entrenamiento, pero Sasori le había dado la herramienta para envenenarse. Sasori, el mejor amigo para Komushi, su héroe, había sido también su asesino. Para Sasori, Komushi sólo significaba un conejillo de Indias, sólo un experimento. Había aprendido a engañarlo, a hacerle creer que era su amigo… únicamente para apuñalarlo por la espalda.

Para los hermanos de la Arena, Sasori no era nada más que un sucio y despreciable monstruo. Si Sasori estuviera con ellos, no los culparía.

* * *

No obstante, el monstruo se encontraba en otro lado, a muchos kilómetros de Suna. Se había sentado en la orilla de la cama de Sakura y la examinaba con atención. Ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho ascendía y descendía con calma. Sakura era feliz en ese momento; eso inquietaba a Sasori.

— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó Sasori perdiendo la paciencia.

Sakura abrió los ojos abruptamente. No lo había escuchado entrar, ni mucho menos sentarse tan cerca de ella. Ese chico la iba a matar, quisiera o no.

— Santo cielo, Sasori, me asustaste. — le dijo antes de sentarse sobre la cama y cruzar los tobillos. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto el clan Uchiha si no perteneces a él? — contestó Sasori involuntariamente.

De inmediato, hizo una mueca de confusión: no sabía por qué había preguntado eso. A él nunca le había importado lo que a Sakura le interesara o no y el hecho de que Sasuke e Itachi fueran hermanos no debía despertar en él una duda particular. Esos dos podían ser lo que desearan y Sakura podía pensar lo que quisiera. No había razón para que Sasori se inmiscuyera en esos asuntos.

— ¿Por qué? — repitió ella algo ruborizada. Sasori no dejó pasar ese gesto. — Ah, bueno, Sasuke-kun es uno de mis mejores amigos y él ha sufrido mucho por la pérdida de su clan… eso es todo. — aseguró Sakura con una sonrisa falsa, que también notó su acompañante.

— Tú dijiste que en Konoha evitan la depresión. Sasuke tiene amigos, ¿eso no elimina su sufrimiento? — espetó Sasori, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

— S-sí, supongo. Naruto es un gran chico y Kakashi-sensei ha estado con nosotros desde que teníamos doce años. Somos una familia.

— ¿Los cuatro?

— Ajá. Somos el equipo siete.

— ¿Y en qué consiste ser parte del equipo siete? — preguntó Sasori encarnando una ceja. Para él, siempre había sido él y sólo él. A pesar de tener a su abuela a un lado, a pesar de que a Komushi lo consideró su amigo, Sasori sólo pensaba en sí mismo. No concebía los equipos y le extrañaba que Sakura pudiera hacerlo; aunque siempre había demostrado ser bastante estúpida.

— En no abandonarnos, en cuidarnos; en amarnos, supongo.

— ¿Amor? — dijo Sasori con burla. — Así que es eso. Tú amas a Sasuke-kun. — afirmó arrastrando con sorna el sufijo.

La expresión de Sakura pasó de vergüenza a enfado una vez Sasori estalló en carcajadas tras ver sus mejillas encendidas. Jamás la había visto de esa manera y, a su parecer, lucía espantosamente patética. Sin perder tiempo, Sakura tomó la única almohada que Sasori le había ofrecido para golpearlo con fuerza, pero él no cesó la risa; al contrario, le arrebató la almohada y siguió riendo. Sencillamente, le parecía divertidísima la cara de Sakura con ese color en ella.

— ¡Deja-de-reír! — exigió Sakura mientras le pegaba suavemente en el hombro, contagiándose un poco de su risa. A decir verdad, nunca lo había escuchado de esa forma, Sasori jamás había demostrado ese lado en él.

Chiyo alzó una mano para interrumpir la plática de Akatsuki. Creía haber oído un ruido extraño en la habitación de los muchachos. Se cubrió la boca al escuchar con atención ese sonido: era la risa de Sasori. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había escuchado reír; tal vez hubiera sido cuando él sólo tenía cuatro o cinco años. Sasori sonreía y reía un segundo, pero no se carcajeaba; jamás lo hacía.

— Es-es Sasori. — susurró.

Kakuzu murmuró algo que sonó a: "maldito loco" y bebió más café. Deidara, en cambio, leyó en los ojos de la anciana cuál era la cuestión y sonrió. Tal vez lo que habían dicho casi una hora atrás, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Esa muchacha, Sakura, se había resguardado detrás de Sasori, confiando en él. Y él había ido tras ella en cuanto Sakura se había metido a la recámara. Chiyo les había dicho que ellos dos no se toleraban, que discutían cada dos o tres segundos, que no podían pasar dos horas sin insultarse y que cada noche escuchaba cómo Sakura amenazaba a Sasori con destruir sus marionetas si él se atrevía a acosarla en la noche. Sí, sí creía capaz a Sasori para hacer todo eso, pero también sabía que era un humano y como todo ser humano, podía enamorarse.

— ¡Ya! ¡Ba-basta! — dijo Sasori en la habitación bajando el ritmo de su risa. — Ya, no me pegues. — pidió tomando las muñecas de Sakura. Por fin había dejado de burlarse, pero mantenía su sonrisa. — Es que te veías tan chistosa…

— ¡No te rías! — advirtió ella alzando el dedo índice aún con las muñecas atrapadas.

— Ya, está bien, no me reiré. — prometió Sasori mordiéndose el labio. — ¿Entonces sí lo amas? — preguntó divertido.

— Por supuesto que lo amo. — contestó ella frunciendo el entrecejo. La sonrisa de Sasori se borró de inmediato. — Lo amo al igual que a Naruto o a Kakashi-sensei.

— ¿Repartes tan deliberadamente tu amor? — espetó soltándola. — Vaya que eres estúpida.

— ¡Imbécil! No es eso lo que quiero decir, los amo igual que una niña a su familia. — aclaró. — Naruto y Sasuke son mis mejores amigos y Kakashi-sensei es como mi padre.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él es como tu padre? ¿Qué le ocurrió al tuyo?

— ¿Eh? Eso-eso es algo muy personal. — confesó Sakura desviando la mirada al suelo. — No es que no quiera decirte, pero me duele recordarlo. — dijo apretando ligeramente los puños. — Y… y no es algo que de verdad te interese, ¿o sí?

— No. — contestó Sasori recuperando su expresión de indiferencia. — Nada que venga de ti me puede interesar.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? — espetó Sakura alzando la mirada hacia él, cargada de enojo. — ¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto?

— El clan Uchiha sigue estando en la punta de la pirámide alimenticia, tenía algo de curiosidad por ellos. — respondió Sasori dejando caer la espalda en la cama, mientras se preguntaba por qué demonios le mentía a esa chica. Él siempre había sido sincero y directo, no existía una razón para mentirle. Él estaba ahí por ella… y eso era incomprensible hasta para él.

— ¿Y por qué crees que yo te diría algo de ellos?

— Porque fuiste vulnerable hace unos minutos. Por la forma como le gritaste a Itachi, me pareció que Sasuke era muy importante para ti. Yo no sé de relaciones, pero tal vez… — se calló repentinamente, tras percatarse de la estupidez que estuvo a punto de soltar. De nuevo, eso no era algo que a él debiera importarle. La vida de Sakura y la de él tenía un margen muy amplio de diferencia; él mismo lo había creado desde el primer día y no había motivo para eliminarla.

— Ya no. — respondió Sakura a la suposición no formulada de Sasori. Él volteó a verla con la ceja alzada. — Ya no somos novios, lo fuimos hace tiempo, pero no funcionó. Nos llevamos mejor como amigos. — explicó Sakura recargando las palmas de las manos sobre la cama. — Lo quiero mucho por lo que pasamos en la infancia y en el noviazgo, mas ya no siento lo de antes.

— No tienes que contarme nada de eso. — intervino Sasori al mismo tiempo que giraba el torso para darle la espalda. Por algún motivo, la imagen de Sasuke le causó repugnancia. — No me interesa.

— Sí, ya sé. — respondió ella entre risas. — Sin embargo, hay algo que me gustaría saber de ti, Sasori. — dijo ella pegando las rodillas a su pecho antes de abrazarlas y mirar el cabello rojo de su compañero. — ¿Quieres decir que nunca has tenido una pareja?

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó él girando un poco el rostro para mirarla. — Estás loca, no responderé eso.

Sakura rió. En ocasiones, Sasori le parecía sumamente tierno. Sin darse cuenta de ello, él se había ruborizado un poco. Era evidente su falta de experiencia en ese sentido. No era que le hubieran faltado oportunidades; Sakura estaba segura de que Sasori fue uno de los chicos más apuestos de Suna, ninguna mujer podía negar que fuera guapo. El problema radicaba en él, en que él nunca se había dado tiempo para querer a alguien, para entregar una parte de sí a otra persona. Sasori nunca se había permitido amar.

Sakura escuchó dentro de sí una voz que le advertía que se estaba metiendo en una situación muy peligrosa, que podía lastimarse, que Sasori jamás podría sentir algo más que indiferencia hacia ella. Empero, Sakura calló a esa voz afirmándole que ésa no era su intención pues ella no estaba enamorada de Sasori, ni mucho menos. No corría peligro alguno porque no le estaba entregando nada. Únicamente, sentía "curiosidad".

— Vale, vale, pero al menos un beso sí lo habrás…

— Niña, ¿por qué querría besar a alguien? — espetó poniéndose de pie. — Quiero que te quede clara una cosa: — advirtió antes de darle la cara. — no somos amigos, no debes contarme nada y yo tampoco debo contarte nada a ti. Te admití en este lugar sólo porque me eres de utilidad y tú estás aquí sólo para suplantar a Chiyo. En ningún momento, bajo ninguna circunstancia, puedes hablarme con confianza o preguntarme algo personal.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso eres mi jefe o algo así? — preguntó ella alzando la voz. — No recuerdo haber firmado algo que lo certifique o…

— No tienes derecho de hablarme así. — la interrumpió con firmeza antes de salir de la recámara. Ella, enfadada, lo siguió sin miramientos.

— ¡¿Y quién eres tú para dictaminar mis derechos, maldito pervertido?! — bramó avanzando a zancadas mientras él abría el ropero. Sasori no respondió, únicamente enfundó su torso en una playera negra y se dirigió a la puerta, ignorando completamente a Sakura. — ¡Hey! — exclamó tomándolo del brazo.

Sasori se detuvo antes de suspirar. Esa estúpida niña tonta no dejaría de molestarlo ni aunque le pagara.

— Porque estás a mis órdenes, sólo por eso. — respondió sin mirarla. — Porque yo puedo controlarte y porque debiste asumir eso desde el principio. Yo soy superior a ti.

— Quiero que te quede clara una cosa: yo no soy ninguno de tus títeres. — dijo ella apretando su agarre hasta provocarle un ligero jadeo de dolor a Sasori. — No trates de intimidarme, no sabes quién soy.

Sasori rió de nuevo. Esta vez, su risa no fue divertida o relajante; esta vez ocasionó que Sakura lo soltara de inmediato y diera un paso hacia atrás. Efectivamente, a pesar de lo que había dicho, estaba asustada. Le temía a él, a su risa y le temió más a las palabras que soltó:

— No me provoques o serás mi próxima marioneta. Créemelo, soy capaz de hacerte parte de mi colección, pequeña niña.

* * *

Danzou martillaba la mesa con el dedo anular mientras el ANBU frente a él le explicaba el reporte de las fallas de la seguridad en Konoha. Lo que escuchaba no era para nada bueno… esa estúpida niña lo había conseguido al final: se había llevado al kyūbi.

— Lo hemos buscado, pero la cámara térmica no lo ubica en la cabina. — dijo el ANBU con máscara de ratón. — Asumimos que la habitante Sakura Haruno huyó con el kyūbi.

— Maldición. — farfulló Danzou cerrando los ojos. — Estamos en peligro: esa mujer no sabe qué es lo que tiene en las manos. ¿Aún no la han encontrado?

— No, Danzou-sama.

— Debemos encontrarla con vida. Exíjanle que devuelva el kyūbi y luego mátenla. No quiero saber nada más de Sakura Haruno a menos que sea de su muerte.

— De acuerdo, Danzou-sama. ¿Qué recursos utilizaremos para encontrarla? — preguntó el muchacho, que una vez Ino había llamado Sai, sin mostrar un ápice de lástima por Sakura.

—El que sea. — contestó abriendo los ojos lentamente. — Utilicen a sus amigos, tengo entendido que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha son sus mejores amigos, tortúrenlos hasta que hablen de ella.

— Sí, Danzou-sama. —finalizó antes de dar una cabezada de respeto y salirse de la habitación. Inmediatamente, tres pares de ANBU se posó frente a él, en espera para seguir órdenes de su superior. — Iremos a Konoha por las personas más cercanas de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. — ordenó.

* * *

Naruto dirigió un golpe más al tobillo de Iruka y éste cayó. De inmediato, Naruto aprovechó ese momento para sentarse sobre el torso de su maestro y apuntar su cuello con la katana que por fin le habían concedido. Jadeante, sudado, satisfecho, Naruto sonrió. Por fin estaba listo para pelear contra Sasuke, a quien ya había alcanzado después de una semana sin dormir más de dos horas diario.

— Felicidades, Naruto. — le dijo Iruka desde el suelo. — Mereces un buen plato de ramen.

— ¡Excelente, dattebayo! — exclamó arrojando la katana hacia atrás. Un segundo más tarde, escuchó a Hinata gritar y a Kiba reclamándole por lanzar un objeto tan peligroso sin antes fijarse qué había detrás de él. — Le diré a Sasuke que vayamos. ¡Sasuke! — gritó para que su voz se escuchara hasta el siguiente vagón, donde Kakashi y Sasuke peleaban con dos espadas en mano y taijutsu.

Sasuke, al escuchar el molesto grito de Naruto, detuvo el ataque de Kakashi y giró el rostro para observar a su amigo. Por fin era Iruka el caído. Sasuke esbozó una ladeada sonrisa de confianza. Naruto no era tan inútil como aparentaba y si seguía así, pronto podría ayudarle a matar a Sasori y a Danzou.

— ¡Vamos por ramen!

— No. — contestó con sequedad antes de limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

— ¡Teme!

— No me digas así, perdedor. — contestó haciendo una embestida con una de las espadas para atacar nuevamente a Kakashi.

— Estás agotado, Sasuke. — dijo Kakashi deteniendo su ataque. — Será mejor que comas algo antes de que te desmayes; no hemos parado desde hace seis horas.

Sasuke resopló, rendido. Sabía que si Kakashi decía eso no era porque se preocupara por Sasuke, sino porque él mismo quería un descanso. No lo culpaba, Sasuke no había querido dejar el entrenamiento aún durante las madrugadas, pero, a diferencia de Iruka, Kakashi ponía una excusa para detenerlo.

Para Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto no harían otra cosa además de destrozar sus músculos si seguían entrenando de esa manera. Él también quería salvar a Sakura y derrocar a Danzou, mas era consciente de lo que debía hacer para conseguirlo y agotar hasta las últimas raciones de energía no era la solución. Conocía el espíritu inquebrantable de sus alumnos y sabía que no serviría de nada que hablara con ellos: ambos buscaban terminar rápidamente con eso y no veían otro camino que no fuera el del entrenamiento duro. O al menos, era eso lo que Kakashi creía.

Por supuesto, no imaginaba que Sasuke varias veces había querido salir por la ventana e ir a buscar a ese tal Orochimaru. La sed por el poder lo estaba consumiendo, los recuerdos de la masacre del clan Uchiha no lo dejaban en paz y la insistencia de Naruto por volver a ver a Sakura lo ponía nervioso. Ansiaba ya acabar con Sasori, atravesarle dos katana sobre el corazón y ver cómo sus ojos se apagaban de un momento a otro. Empero, sabía que no sería buena idea gritar aquellos deseos en el vagón del equipo siete: Sasuke sabía que la proposición de Kabuto no era legal y que sería de muy mala recepción para su mejor amigo y su maestro. Seguramente, Sakura también lo vería así.

— Hmph. — contestó antes de guardar ambas katana sobre su espalda.

Naruto, por su parte, creía que entre más entrenara, entre más habilidades acumulara, más oportunidades tendría para pelear contra Sasori y rescatar a Sakura. No pretendía matar a Sasori pues confiaba en el buen juicio de Sakura, pero sí estaba dispuesto a darle una emocionante batalla a Sasori. Mientras Naruto se sintiera confiado, mientras poseyera la misma seguridad de siempre, entonces podría hacer lo que se propusiera y estaba seguro de ello.

Caminaron – casi trotaron por la necesidad de Naruto por el ramen – hasta llegar al vagón de Teuchi. Iruka había preferido permanecer al margen de esos dos; él no planeaba pagar la comida de Sasuke pues ya era suficiente con que Naruto pidiera cinco raciones como para además pagar las dos de Sasuke. Claro que Sasuke no consumía la misma cantidad de comida que Naruto, mas siempre es mejor no meterse en más problemas.

Cuando Naruto divisó dos asientos libres en Ichiraku ramen, corrió hacia ellos y se sentó justo al lado de Neji. Éste lo miró de reojo y siguió comiendo con tranquilidad. Tenten, a su derecha, sorbió un poco del caldo del plato.

— ¡Teme! — le gritó Naruto a Sasuke. El aludido miró el asiento desocupado y suspiró. A veces olvidaba por qué Naruto era su mejor amigo. — Vamos, Sasuke, siéntate y come. ¡Dos platos, viejo! — pidió una vez Sasuke obedeció a la primera orden.

Iruka miró la escena desde la puerta del vagón y sonrió. Le dijo a Teuchi que cargara únicamente la comida de Naruto a su cuenta, se despidió de su alumno preferido y salió. No había manera de saber qué era lo que ocurriría después.

La petición de Naruto no tardó en llegar. Sin perder más tiempo, se sumergió en su comida, al mismo tiempo que Tenten y Neji lo miraban con una ceja alzada. No era la primera vez que lo veían comer, pero seguía sorprendiendo la pasión con la que lo hacía. Sólo Chōji podía superarlo, mas él prefería costillitas a ramen. Sasuke, completamente acostumbrado a la alimentación de Naruto, separó los palillos y los hundió en el plato.

— ¿Por qué no están entrenando? — preguntó Naruto a los miembros del equipo Gai mientras tragaba uno de sus bocados. — ¿Acaso no quieren salvar a Sakura-chan?

— Gai-sensei ya nos ha hecho entrenar muchísimo esta semana, apenas pudimos librarnos de él. — contestó Tenten antes de beber té.

— Sí salvaremos a Sakura, sólo nos dio hambre. — agregó Neji limpiándose la boca.

— ¿Dónde está Lee? — preguntó Sasuke después de probar el ramen. Aunque no lo aceptara, también adoraba el sabor de ese platillo tan simple, aunque no a grados tan extremos como los de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Lo preguntas? — cuestionó Neji con una ladeada sonrisa.

— Sigue entrenando. Gai-sensei lo ha convencido de que la llama de la juventud debe encenderse todo el tiempo. — contestó Tenten entre risas. — Además, él adora a Sakura, así que hará cualquier cosa por traerla de…

En ese momento, las ventanas a su espalda se rompieron. Los cuatro jóvenes se pusieron en guardia tras ver a siete ANBU dentro del tren. Naruto dejó escapar un ligero gruñido al reconocer a uno de ellos: el de la máscara de ratón. Neji se colocó frente a Tenten para protegerla, pero ella lo empujó: no necesitaba de su ayuda.

El líder de los ANBU alzó el brazo y un segundo más tarde lo bajó. Enseguida, los agentes restantes saltaron hacia Tenten y Neji. En cuanto Naruto y Sasuke quisieron intervenir, "Sai" se colocó frente a ellos y alzó la mano. Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba: serían arrestados si hacían algo al respecto.

— ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! — exclamó Naruto.

— ¡Neji! — chilló Tenten una vez la inmovilizaron. Su compañero seguía forcejeando, aunque sabía que no podía hacer mucho contra ellos. — ¡Neji!

— ¡Tenten! — gritó Neji antes de que sus brazos se vieran apresados con una cuerda. — ¡Suéltenla!

— Serán liberados una vez encontremos a Sakura Haruno. — habló el chico de la máscara de ratón. — Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, saben cómo contactarnos en caso de que sepan algo de su amiga. Si no recibimos nada en cuarenta días, sus amigos serán asesinados.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó Naruto lanzándose hacia él, pero Sasuke lo detuvo. — ¡Suéltame, Sasuke-teme! ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Por qué creen que tenemos información de Sakura? — preguntó Sasuke al mismo tiempo que Neji y Tenten eran sedados.

— Es su amiga. — se limitó a contestar el ANBU. — Cuarenta días. — repitió antes de dar la orden para salir del tren.

Naruto se soltó de los brazos de Sasuke y corrió a la ventana, mas Teuchi le arrojó un sartén a la cabeza. Preferían desmayarlo a que lo arrestaran a la luz del tren.

Sasuke apretó los puños. Ahora sabía qué era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Deseaba que el equipo siete lo perdonara algún día, pero él no se quedaría un día más en el tren: lo único que podía salvar a Sakura, Neji y Tenten era el poder, poder que sólo Orochimaru podía ofrecer.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Antes de que se me olvide, lamento mucho lo que voy a decir, pero ya le di muchas vueltas al asunto del nuevo horario de Artis gratia ars. Antes ya les había dicho que los martes me será imposible siquiera conectarme veinte minutos - que es lo que me tardo, más o menos, en revisar y subir capítulo nuevo - por lo que cambiaría las fechas de actualización. Esto quiere decir que no habrá capítulo de Artis gratia ars hasta el jueves trece de agosto. Lo siento mucho, sé que es más de una semana, pero es lo que mi horario escolar me permite. **

**Ahora bien, del capítulo, la primera parte está enfocada a los crímenes de Sasori y el por qué de su peligrosidad. No se trata sólo de un marionetista cualquiera, sino que, efectivamente, también es un asesino. Les dije, en la página de facebook, que éste sería un capítulo algo fuerte. **

**Luego, quise contrarrestar lo mencionado por el pequeño desliz de Sasori frente a Sakura al evidenciar que no es totalmente indiferente ante lo que Sakura quiere, piensa o desea. Asimismo, la risa de un humano, el sentimiento de felicidad, es algo que podría definir que él no es completamente un monstruo. Al menos, no con ella. Ignorando su última amenaza, claro. Que, de hecho, esta amenaza fue para puntualizar que Sasori todavía no está completamente rendido ante Sakura. **

**Las últimas dos partes se fusionan para crear el caos completo en la cabeza de Sasuke, algo muy importante para el fanfic. Ya verán qué sucede con esto. **

**Y, bueno, les mando un fuerte abrazo. :)**

**Kikyo-chan: Jajaja... su interés va a evolucionar, te lo aseguro. Pasará por mucho, pero un día la mirará como todos lo deseamos. Itachi es el que a la de a fuerzas debe sufrir, no hay más; duele, pero es algo que sucede frecuentemente para hacer a Sasuke como es. Espero no haberte decepcionado; por fin hay una pizca de celos por parte de Sasori, ¿no?**

**¡Tanysha, Wendy, gracias!**

**Andreea Maca. **


	13. Decisiones y certezas

**Disclaimer y dedications eternals.**

**Capítulo especialmente dedicado a JeSikita Gomez y a Yuritzi. Son un gran apoyo para el fanfic, ojalá les guste.**

**Aviso de disculpa: anoche cuando llegué a casa, toda mojada y demás, empezó a tronar en el cielo y mi computadora es de escritorio, por lo que las corrientes eléctricas la afectan mucho. No quise arriesgarme a que mi computadora se descompusiera y preferí subir el capítulo el día de hoy. Sé que ustedes tampoco querrían que semejante desastre me ocurriera. En fin, una disculpa por hacerlas esperar.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**13**

**Decisiones y certezas**

Las decisiones no deberían tomarse a la ligera; eso era algo que Sasuke pensaba a menudo, sobre todo cuando Naruto rondaba por la habitación. Recurrentemente, era su mejor amigo quien cometía cualquier estupidez porque no pensaba en las consecuencias. En más de una ocasión, Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron que cubrirlo para que el tercer hokage o Tsunade no se enfadaran con él.

Sin embargo, mientras preparaba su armamento, Sasuke se daba cuenta de que la decisión que acababa de tomar no era precipitada. La llevaba analizando desde hacía varios días, desde que ese hombre se fue del tren. En ese caso, no se trataba de una decisión precipitada. No, Sasuke Uchiha no cometía ese tipo de tonterías: ahora no sólo era una amiga la que estaba en problemas, sino eran tres. Todo el tren había enloquecido y apenas habían podido amarrar a Gai y a Lee para evitar que salieran del vagón. Naruto por poco corría la misma suerte, pero afortunadamente Iruka pudo controlarlo.

Sasuke estiró el brazo izquierdo para alcanzar una cantimplora en su buró, pero el movimiento de su muñeca tiró un cuadro. Sasuke apretó los dientes al adivinar qué cuadro era. Ni siquiera tenía que mirar el marco o la fotografía para saberlo: el equipo siete. Podía decirse lo que quisiera, podía alegar lo que quisiera, pero no podría mentirse: la única razón por la que huiría del tren era por su familia, por su venganza. No era que Tenten, Neji o Sakura, sobre todo Sakura, no le interesaran; pero la venganza, el deseo de matar a Danzou por haberle quitado su familia, pesaba mucho más. Podría mentirle a Naruto y a Kakashi con la carta en su cama, pero no podría mentirse a sí mismo. Aunque dentro de sus planes estaba el salvar a Sakura, no era su prioridad. Por otro lado, Tenten y Neji sobrevivirían si él mataba a Danzou antes de que algo más pudiera pasar.

— ¡Teme!— gritó Naruto antes de abrir la puerta. Sasuke apretó los dientes: su plan se había estropeado. —O-oye, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué empacas? ¿Vas a algún lado sin nosotros? — Sasuke no respondió. Simplemente cerró la pequeña maleta que había preparado. — ¡No vas a tomarte esto como algo personal, dattebayo! ¡Danzou te matará en cuanto pongas un pie fuera del tren y lo sabes!

— Cierra la boca o te oirán. — advirtió Sasuke colgándose la mochila en la espalda. — No me estorbes o te desmayaré.

— De acuerdo, entonces peleemos. No pienso dejarte ir de Konoha. Ya perdí a Sakura-chan y ahora…

— Voy a recuperarla, Naruto. — mintió. Sabía que si Naruto creía que la salvaría porque aún sentía algo por ella, entonces lo dejaría ir. En ese caso, Sasuke tenía que utilizar toda su capacidad para mentir, aunque luego esa mentira le supiera agria. — No lo soporto, no soporto esperar tanto. — dijo mientras le daba un vistazo a la fotografía tirada en el piso. — Por mi culpa ella se puso nerviosa, por mi culpa la atraparon y fui yo el que no la salvó. Naruto, no espero que lo entiendas, pero nunca debí dejarla sola. — continuó antes de agacharse a tomar la fotografía. — Voy por ella, tengo que hacerlo.

Naruto parpadeó un par de segundos antes de captar el sentido de las palabras de Sasuke. No podía creer que después de todo ese tiempo, Sasuke siguiera interesado sentimentalmente en Sakura. Desde antes que concluyeran su relación, Naruto ya había advertido el cambio en el comportamiento de ambos, ya había notado los indicios de la ruptura. No veía probable que los sentimientos de Sasuke hubieran florecido a raíz de la desaparición de Sakura. No obstante, sólo eso podría explicar la repentina decisión de Sasuke.

— Ya veo. — dijo al fin, resignándose. — Entonces déjame acompañarte. Yo también quiero salvarla.

— No, esto es algo que yo debo hacer.

— Yo también la quiero, Sasuke. — lo interrumpió. — No voy a permitir que te quedes con la gloria de nuevo, 'ttebayo. Sabes bien que yo siempre la he querido y como sé que ella ya no te quiere a ti, estoy en todo mi derecho para…

— Ve por tus cosas y aquí te espero. Necesitarás un armamento; Sasori es muy poderoso. — lo interrumpió de nuevo. No estaba seguro de qué tanto soportaría las cursilerías de Naruto. Por él, Naruto podría entregarle la galaxia a Sakura y seguiría sin importarle. — Tienes treinta segundos.

— S-si. — contestó antes de correr a su habitación.

En ese momento, Sasuke abrió la ventana, miró por detrás de su hombro, contó hasta tres y saltó. Apenas sintió cómo la fotografía del equipo siete resbalaba de sus manos y se perdía en el viento. No le tomó importancia: el dolor en su espalda era mayor del que esperaba. Rodó entre la maleza durante unos segundos y luego permaneció boca arriba, respirando la brisa de otoño. El cielo se veía nublado, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para adivinar que dentro de unas horas caería una ligera llovizna. Finalmente, se levantó, sobó sus caderas y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque frente a él. No sabía qué encontraría ahí, mas no le importaba. Ya descubriría la manera para llegar a Orochimaru.

* * *

En una habitación oscura, repleta de monitores y teclados, se encontraba un hombre de cabello platinado y gafas redondas. Sonrió tras ver una luz roja parpadeando en el comienzo del lado oeste del bosque. La presa había caído en la trampa.

Kabuto se levantó de su asiento y anduvo en silencio por un largo pasillo de aspecto tétrico hasta llegar a una enorme estancia donde Orochimaru miraba a un trío de personas pelear unas con otras. Eran su más reciente experimento, aunque no parecían haber funcionado como él esperaba. Kabuto adivinó, por la mirada de Orochimaru, que planeaba matarlos una vez descubriera su nivel de inutilidad.

— Orochimaru-sama. —lo llamó desde atrás.

El aludido apenas giró el rostro en señal de atención. Aunque luciera indiferente, sabía que Kabuto sólo lo interrumpiría si tuviera noticias buenas; a esa altura, sólo Sasuke Uchiha o Sasori podrían significar eso.

— Sasuke-kun ha salido de Konoha. — dijo Kabuto. Orochimaru sonrió.

— Ya veo… Debe estar perdido el pobre muchacho. ¿Por qué no le brindamos un poco de ayuda? ¿Va solo o Naruto-kun lo acompaña?

— Está completamente solo, todo marcha de acuerdo al plan. Les diré a los Cuatro del sonido que vayan por él y…

— No. — lo interrumpió Orochimaru. — Lo siento, pero he cambiado de plan. Los gemelos Sakon y Ukon han conseguido unirse en un solo cuerpo y eso obviamente alterará a Sasuke-kun.

— Orochimaru-sama, ese grupo fue entrenado para servir a Sasuke-kun y no me parece…

— ¿Ves a los muchachos frente a mí? — preguntó suavemente.

Kabuto miró de soslayo al trío que Orochimaru señalaba. Suigetsu, Karin y Jūgo, los conocía bien: los tres habían sido acogidos por Orochimaru desde que eran niños y cada uno poseía deformaciones en su ADN que él consideró oportunas. Sin embargo, ninguno había sido capaz de controlar los dones que se les habían regalado. Jūgo era letal, tanto que podría destruir el laboratorio en cualquier momento. Por esa razón, Karin tenía en su sangre un tranquilizante muy poderoso. Suigetsu, en cambio, había perdido gran parte de sus energías después de combinar su código genético con el de un anfibio. Era muy veloz y su sed de sangre era increíble, mas no le serviría de nada si no podía mantener un ritmo constante en una batalla. Los tres, en conjunto, eran la bola de inútiles más grande en todas las guaridas de Orochimaru.

— Sí. Supongo que son el entretenimiento del momento. — contestó Kabuto.

— Oh, no, sólo estaba probando su fuerza, les ordené que no se mataran. — respondió Orochimaru entre una leve risa. — He decidido que ellos irán en lugar de los Cuatro del Sonido por Sasuke. — Kabuto abrió la boca para alegar, pero él se adelantó. — Me parece que Sasori-kun merece un equipo mejor que el de Sasuke-kun, ¿no te parece, Kabuto?

— Sí, por supuesto. No lo entiendo, ¿estos inútiles serán el equipo de Sasuke? Discúlpeme, Orochimaru-sama, pero me parece que está subestimando a Sasuke Uchiha.

— Nada de eso, Kabuto. Conocemos muy bien a Sasuke como para adivinar que este trío no hará otra cosa que despertar su deseo de sangre. Ni siquiera los tres juntos podrían ganarle un combate a Sasuke-kun.

Kabuto dejó caer la libreta que tenía en las manos tras comprender la verdadera intención de Orochimaru al mandar a ese equipo en búsqueda de Sasuke.

— ¡Idiota! — le gritó Karin a Suigetsu antes de intentar golpearlo en la coronilla, pero él desvió el cuerpo sin dejar de reírse.

Pobres ingenuos, no sabían lo que el futuro les depararía.

— ¿El dispositivo está en su ropa? — cuestionó Orochimaru.

— Se activó apenas salió de Konoha. Todo está bajo control… por ahora. — respondió con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

* * *

Sasori salió de su habitación luego de escuchar la risa de Sakura en el comedor. No le parecía normal que ella riera con esas fuerzas a las doce de la noche. Que él recordara, a Sakura le gustaba cenar una hora antes y dormirse. Jamás se quedaba charlando con Chiyo. Aún peor: Chiyo se despedía de ellos apenas el reloj marcara las diez dela noche. Algo había raro en esas mujeres y Sasori no se quedaría con la duda.

Ambas se encontraban en los sillones: Chiyo estaba recargada tranquilamente en el respaldo de un sofá largo mientras Sakura había cruzado los tobillos sobre uno de los taburetes, frente a la anciana. Chiyo era la receptora, mientras que Sakura no dejaba de parlotear.

— ¿Por qué no están dormidas? — interrumpió Sasori acercándose a ellas.

Sakura detuvo bruscamente su relato al escuchar la voz de Sasori. Desde que Akatsuki había ido a la casa, Sakura procuraba mantener una considerable distancia hacia Sasori. Después de tremenda advertencia, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. Giró el rostro para mirar el rostro de Sasori y tragar saliva.

— Lo siento, ¿te despertamos? — preguntó Sakura con cierto desdén. Le temía, era cierto, pero su orgullo no permitiría demostrarlo por completo. Sasori debía comprender que ella no era una marioneta, que ella era una humana, que era médico, no asesina.

— Me distrajeron. —corrigió. — ¿Por qué no están dormidas?

— Sakura estaba contándome algunas anécdotas de Konoha, son muy divertidos ahí, Sasori. — explicó la anciana. —Sin embargo, eso es algo que no te interesa, así que…

— ¿Por qué sigues hablando de ellos? — cuestionó Sasori mirando a Sakura con enojo. Le molestaba pensar que tal vez riera por algo que hubiera hecho con Sasuke, ese altanero mandón. — ¿Acaso olvidaste que ya no perteneces a ellos? Eres una desertora de Konoha, no lo olvides.

— ¡No lo soy! — exclamó Sakura poniéndose de pie. — Yo regresaré a Konoha en cuanto el tren esté en la estación. Sólo tengo que esperar diez días a que eso suceda y entonces dejaré de ver tu estúpido rostro.

— En ese caso, tienes diez días para preparar el mejor veneno para matar a tu figura paterna, niña. Yo que tú, los utilizaría con provecho y no estaría alardeando acerca de las estupideces que hacías con Naruto y "Sasuke-kun". — espetó.

— Deberías saber que Konoha no sólo tiene dos habitantes, genio. Los relatos que le contaba a Chiyo tenían más personajes, ¿de acuerdo? Y no pienso preparar ningún veneno. — afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

— Entonces, no te dejaré escapar hasta que lo hagas. Estoy dándote la oportunidad de salir de esta pocilga en diez días, no la desperdicies, niña tonta.

— Tus marionetas no son rivales para mí.

— Mira qué curioso. ¿Acaso crees que es sólo madera lo que está en ellos? — preguntó con burla, dando un paso hacia ella. — No, no, niña, Ellos tienen secretos, tienen más armas que sólo un palo de madera. Déjame decirte, genio, que tú no eres rival para una sola de mis marionetas.

— Sasori, basta. — ordenó la anciana.

— No me retes, imbécil. — advirtió Sakura alzando el dedo índice hasta casi rozar la nariz de Sasori. Él la tomó de la muñeca y bajó con dureza su mano: detestaba que lo amenazaran. — Tú no sabes lo que yo poseo. Puedo vencerte en un santiamén si es lo que deseo.

— Sakura, por favor. — pidió Chiyo.

Sasori esbozó una ladeada sonrisa. Esa chica estaba loca de remate.

— Quiero ver eso. Muero por ver que lo intentes. — siseó.

— Lo harás, literalmente. — respondió ella.

— Chi-chicos. — susurró Chiyo un segundo antes de desplomarse en el sillón.

De inmediato, Sakura se hincó frente a ella para intentar despertarla, pero Sasori, sin decirle nada a Sakura, la empujó y luego cargó a su abuela como si se tratara de una pluma. Pateó el taburete para caminar con soltura y huyó hacia la habitación de Chiyo.

Sakura se levantó del piso sin perder tiempo y lo siguió. Cuando llegó al cuarto, vio a Sasori cubriendo a Chiyo con una manta al mismo tiempo que servía en un platón medio litro de agua caliente que había guardado en un termo a un lado de la cama de Chiyo. Una vez el termo se vació, Sasori se quitó la playera y la humedeció con el agua caliente. Mientras hacía esto último, colocó una mano sobre la muñeca de la anciana mujer para medirle el ritmo cardiaco y la frecuencia respiratoria.

Sakura permaneció en la puerta, admirada por ver así a Sasori. Podría decirle y hacerle creer a todos que Chiyo no le importaba en lo más mínimo, mas en ese momento sólo demostraba lo contrario. Finalmente, ella era su única familia.

— Demonios. — farfulló Sasori antes de exprimir la playera y colocarla sobre la frente de Chiyo. — ¡¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche ahí o piensas administrarle algo a mi abuela?! — le gritó a Sakura.

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar esa pregunta; Sasori se oía desesperado.

— Ya-ya vengo. — respondió antes de correr hacia su escritorio.

Sasori sacó de su pantalón unos largos hilos y con ellos abrió el ropero. Como sabía el lugar exacto donde Chiyo guardaba el botiquín, simplemente movió los dedos unos milímetros para atraer la pequeña caja blanca hacia sí. De ésta, extrajo una pequeña máquina que se robó de la recámara de los hermanos de la Arena: él sabía que pronto la necesitaría. Esos tres no se verían afectados por esa falta.

— No te mueras, anciana. — ordenó en voz muy baja mientras colocaba el aparato en el antebrazo de Chiyo. Se colocó el estetoscopio en los oídos y comenzó el procedimiento.

Sakura, mientras tanto, tomaba y vertía varias sustancias en un mortero al mismo tiempo que vislumbraba entre los frascos una planta en específico que ocuparía para el tratamiento. Sabía que podría tener problemas con la salud de Chiyo, mas había creído que ni la abuela ni Sasori querrían intentarlo más. Sakura ya había aceptado la muerte de Chiyo, pero Sasori no lo había acotado tan bien. Sakura dudó un segundo antes de machacar los ingredientes: tal vez sería preferible dejarla morir aquella noche, Sasori debía comprender que la situación de su abuela era muy grave. Ni siquiera Tsunade podría hacer algo para curarla: ya no había escapatoria.

— ¡Sakura, apresúrate! — insistió Sasori desde la habitación.

Nuevamente, el efecto de su nombre en los labios de Sasori despertó en ella una emoción indescriptible. Sabía que Sasori la necesitaba, necesitaba que curara a su abuela, que le diera unos días más con ella, que le regalara una última oportunidad para despedirse de su abuela, de la mujer que lo había mantenido durante casi toda su vida y la que todavía se preocupaba por él. Sakura limpió el sudor de su frente previo a forzar a sus brazos a trabajar con más fuerza. El antídoto debía estar listo en menos de un minuto o podría ser demasiado tarde.

Después de lanzar el aparato al suelo, Sasori se quitó el estetoscopio de los oídos y lo arrojó a la pared. Lo sabía, lo sentía, no necesitaba ser médico para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo: su abuela estaba muriendo en ese preciso momento. Sasori creyó desde el instante que entraron a esa casa que la muerte de esa anciana no significaría nada para él, creyó que esa mujer no era nada para él. Sin embargo, apenas la vio inconsciente en el sillón, con el signo de la muerte en su rostro, sintió que algo dentro de él se desgarraba. No se dio cuenta de cuándo la alzó en brazos y cómo fue que llegó a esa habitación: simplemente sentía que debía evitar que muriera.

Y Sakura se estaba tardando demasiado en hacer un estúpido antídoto.

— Hazte a un lado. — ordenó la aludida entrando con un mortero caliente en las manos.

Sasori no obedeció; no se movería de donde estaba, no dejaría a Chiyo. Sakura apenas le dirigió un vistazo antes de tomar la barbilla de Chiyo con una mano y verter un líquido verde en su boca. Un delgado hilo de medicina resbaló por la comisura de los labios de Chiyo, pero la mayoría del antídoto cayó sobre su garganta. Sakura dejó el mortero en el suelo y cerró la boca de la anciana para evitar que regresara el líquido verde. No había tenido tiempo para colocarle saborizantes, así que era probable que en cuanto despertara, si es que lo hacía, la maldeciría por haber creado semejante asquerosidad.

— ¿Y? — cuestionó Sasori después de unos segundos. Chiyo no había despertado.

Sakura no respondió. No había garantía de que la anciana abriera los ojos, pero había confiado en que podría hacerlo; Sasori no era un muy buen nieto, pero merecía despedirse de su abuela.

Escuchó el zapateo nervioso de Sasori, sintió su propio corazón latir con la misma ansiedad… pero Chiyo no se movió.

— ¡Maldición! — gritó Sasori colocándose ambas manos sobre el cabello.

No obstante, en ese momento, Chiyo aspiró fuertemente antes de toser con fuerza. Sakura la ayudó a incorporarse sobre la cama para evitar que se ahogara. La médico sonreía, aliviada por haber sido de ayuda, mientras que Chiyo, entre toses, decía que sentía la garganta seca.

Sasori, absorto por aquella escena, no pudo hacer más que mirar a su abuela quejarse por el terrible sabor que llenaba su lengua. Bajó los brazos para evitar que su abuela lo viera en tan penosa posición y no desvió la mirada de ella. Chiyo se había recuperado de una manera increíble; ahora estaba lista para quejarse de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Por un momento, Sasori se tentó a decirle que no despertara la próxima vez.

— Chiyo-bāsama, respire, por favor. — suplicó Sakura dándole ligeros golpes en la espalda para ayudarla a toser con más comodidad. — No hable.

— Niña tonta, ¿qué le pusiste a esa cosa? — preguntó Chiyo después de un par de segundos. Sasori esbozó una diminuta sonrisa al percatarse de los adjetivos que usó su abuela para referirse a Sakura. En ocasiones, esa anciana no era tan desagradable.

Sakura también notó esa similitud entre familiares y frunció el entrecejo. Parecía como si aquellos dos no supieran agradecer un acto noble. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Sasori antes de enderezarse, sacudir su falda y darles la espalda.

— Ahora vuelvo, le traeré un vaso de agua, Chiyo-bāsama. — dijo con los puños apretados. La sonrisa de Sasori se ensanchó.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Sakura caminó a la cocina con paso firme. Detestaba que no le agradecieran, pero detestaba aún más la arrogancia. Sasori era arrogante de nacimiento y Chiyo lo era cada vez que despertaba; ahora entendía por qué les preocupaba tanto el dejar de verse. Aunque Sasori pretendiera ser una persona sumamente diferente, en el fondo tenía mucho de Chiyo.

Mientras Sakura servía el vaso de agua, recordó el rostro de preocupación de Sasori y se sintió mal por él. Cuando Chiyo muriera – y no faltaba mucho para eso – él se devastaría, tal vez no por fuera, pero sí por dentro. Sakura echó un vistazo a la puerta entreabierta de la recámara de Chiyo; Sasori seguía ahí, al pendiente de su abuela. Seguramente no lo aceptaría frente a ella, pero Sakura sabía que al menos la apreciaba por haberle enseñado el "arte" de crear marionetas.

Indecisa por su siguiente acción, Sakura miró el frasco de manzanilla que había colocado en su escritorio. Un té podría relajar un poco a Sasori, pero no creía que él le aceptara el gesto después de todo lo que se habían dicho. No quiso decirle eso, no realmente; estaba molesta porque él seguía aferrado a matar a Kakashi, como si aquello pudiera hacerlo feliz… como si de verdad tuviera la intención de hacerlo. Sakura se detuvo un segundo a pensar en eso. Giró el cuerpo para contar el aproximado de marionetas que Sasori tenía en la planta baja. Podía asegurar que eran más de cincuenta y recordó que ya había subido algunas al ático, tenía una decena más en su habitación y cerca de dos docenas en una pequeña bodega que construyó con ese fin. Sakura no creía que se necesitaran tantas marionetas para derrotar a Kakashi. No era que considerara débil a su maestro, pero sí veía exagerada la casi centena de títeres de Sasori. Ella creía que con tres era suficiente; además, Sasori no podría dominar todas esas marionetas. Apenas podía manejar diez marionetas, no podría hacerlo con cien, aun utilizando sus músculos le era difícil usar a un solo títere. Asimismo, el uso del veneno más letal no era tan necesario, Sasori podía matar con una de las mil armas que les colocaba a sus juguetes de madera.

Todo aquello lo llevaba a una sola conclusión: Sasori no quería matar a Kakashi, no en realidad. Sólo se mantenía entretenido en algo, sólo utilizaba esa excusa para mantener su cabeza ocupada. Tal vez sí odiara al Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, tal vez sí quería vengar la muerte de sus padres, pero no era su mayor anhelo. Sasori se había aferrado a esa acción porque le faltaba un sueño que cumplir, una meta que alcanzar.

Qué vida tan patética y triste.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, Sakura llenó el pocillo de agua, arrojó un par de manzanillas a éste y lo puso a calentar. Sasori no era el monstruo que aparentaba ser, no era el individuo frío y cruel que todos veían; Sasori era un chico sin anhelos, un muchacho que buscaba su lugar en el mundo, que buscaba su razón de vivir. Ella quería ayudarlo, siempre quiso ayudarlo, mas la necesidad de hacerlo, de hacerlo no sólo útil, sino feliz, la llenó por completo. Incluso cuando Sakura se dijo que ya no tenía tiempo para él, que ya no podía dedicarle más horas, una voz en su interior le gritó que lo intentara, que por su bien lo hiciera feliz.

"Tal vez él también pueda hacerte feliz" dijo la voz y Sakura dejó escapar un ligero grito de asombro. Sasori… él no quería hacerla feliz, él no veía nada importante en ella, ya le habían dicho mil veces que para Sasori, ella no era más que una herramienta, un mueble, una chica poco interesante. No, Sasori no podía hacerla feliz.

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en ello, no debía siquiera imaginar el que él la hiciera feliz, que tuviera esa intención. Sakura debía aceptar – como si fuera tan difícil – que no lo volvería a ver en diez días. Tragó saliva para deshacerse del nudo que se creó después de pensar en aquello. Algo extraño estaba sucediéndole y no le gustaba.

Apagó la lumbre de la estufa y sirvió, con ayuda de un tarugo, el agua en una de las tazas que recientemente Sasori había comprado para evitar que Kakuzu se enfadara por el gasto que habían hecho al comprar las tazas que Sakura había tirado accidentalmente durante su primer semana en Artis gratia ars.

— Siento tardar demasiado. — se disculpó apenas entró a la habitación de Chiyo con el vaso de agua y la taza de té en cada mano. — Oh, se quedó dormida. — dijo una vez vio a Chiyo descansando. Sasori la miraba como si pudiera hacerle un examen médico con los ojos. — Lo siento, no pude darle el agua.

— No importa, se durmió apenas saliste del cuarto. — respondió él sin despegar la vista de su abuela. Sakura no supo qué responder y él, al sentir el incómodo silencio, volteó a verla. — ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó mirando la taza.

— Es té, te ayudará.

— No lo necesito. — se apresuró a decir, regresando la vista a Chiyo.

— Tu presión se verá afectada si no comes algo pronto y como sé que no quieres dejarla, te he traído esto. — explicó Sakura acercándose a él, algo ruborizada por el debate interior que recién tuvo consigo misma. — No te preocupes, el sabor es agradable.

Sasori dejó escapar una pequeña risa burlona tras acordarse de los numerosos intentos de Sakura por cocinar y la miró con un dejo de ironía.

— Eso es imposible viniendo de ti. — dijo como si se tratara de algo obvio. Sakura infló los cachetes, ofendida. Sasori volvió a reír antes de estirar el brazo. — No hagas gestos, te ves patética. Y sólo estoy bromeando. — agregó mientras tomaba la taza y la llevaba a sus labios.

— Está caliente. — advirtió Sakura.

Sasori, sin dejar de mirarla, sopló sobre el té antes de sorber un poco.

— Nada mal, pequeña niña, nada mal. — la felicitó sin deshacer su media sonrisa burlona.

Sakura intentó imitar su sonrisa, pero luego de ver aquel gesto y sentir cómo su corazón se oprimía, comprendió qué era lo que le sucedía… y el resultado no era nada favorable.

Sakura se había enamorado de Sasori.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**Hola: **

**Bueno, no creo que me quieran matar después de este final, ¿verdad? Es lo que creo se esperaba: que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta de lo que sentían. No sé, esa parte me gustó. ¿Esperaban que fuera Sasori el primero que lo aceptara? No, él es bastante ególatra. **

**Y respecto a Sasuke, ya huyó, engañó a Naruto, se deshizo de la fotografía del equipo siete - maldito infeliz - y se fue. No sé si esperaban a un Sasuke diferente, pero su historia en el manga tiene mucho sentido y me marcó un poco para cualquier Sasuke de cualquier mundo. Por eso le cree esta otra historia dramática: no puedo ver a un Sasuke de otra forma, aunque ya estoy trabajando en eso. Finalmente, en este fanfic, Sasuke y sus decisiones sí repercutirán en la trama. Y apareció Taka, no podía dejar de lado a esos chicos; honestamente, los adoro tanto como a Akatsuki, así que tuve que incluirlos. Serán divertidos en algunas ocasiones, así que no se lamenten por su aparición. Nuevamente, aviso que no habrá nada, nada, de SasuSaku; creo que Sakura ya lo demostró con su último pensamiento. **

**Y, finalmente, para aquellas personas que no siguen o no vieron en la página de Facebook Sasosaku Love que habrá otro cambio de horarios, les aviso que el siguiente capítulo será publicado el lunes. Hice unos movimientos en coordinación y ahora entro dos horas más tarde los lunes. Bendita escuela, ¿quién me manda a estudiar ahí? En fin, el siguiente lunes, tempranito, tendrán su siguiente capítulo y créanme, no se podrán quejar: el capítulo cuenta con quinientas palabras más de las que acostumbra, así que... ustedes sabrán. ;)**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	14. Una noche de lluvia

**Disclaimer y dedications eternals**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**14**

**Una noche de lluvia**

Sakura palideció al sentir esa certeza cernirse sobre su dignidad. Sasori la penetró con una mirada cargada de duda y curiosidad; por más que Sakura buscaba, ya no encontraba indiferencia en esos ojos cafés. Casi deseó que él volviera a ignorarla como antaño, que no la mirara siquiera o que la insultara, ¡cualquier cosa para evitar que ese estúpido sentimiento floreciera en ella!

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Sasori despegando la taza de sus labios. Sakura trastabilló al dar un paso hacia atrás; Sasori miró el descuido con una ceja alzada: ella no solía ser tan torpe. — De verdad, ¿estás enferma?

Sí, eso debía ser, sólo eso podría explicar las estupideces que pasaban en la cabeza de Sakura. Posiblemente tuviera fiebre, una fiebre muy alta.

Sakura dejó el vaso sobre la mesa que estaba en la habitación, hizo una cabezada como despedida y se echó a correr hacia su propia recámara, o lo que Sasori le había dejado como tal.

Una vez ahí, dedicó largos minutos a pasearse alrededor del cuarto, mordiéndose los nudillos de los dedos mientras analizaba las tonterías que su mente le había dicho segundos atrás. Miró por entre las persianas que habían colocado como puerta a la cama de Sasori. Apenas se visualizaba la almohada mal puesta y un par de botas azules al pie de ésta. Sakura se descubrió reconociendo en la estancia el aroma a madera de Sasori e hizo un mohín. No podía, no debía estar siquiera interesada en un hombre como él, en un sujeto que no tenía sueños e ilusiones. Sasori no era un simple muchacho confundido, era un sujeto al que nada le importaba y en ningún momento podría interesarse en ella. Chiyo se lo había repetido en mil ocasiones: Sasori jamás se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera él mismo; Sakura debía grabarse eso en la cabeza.

Colocó las manos detrás de la nuca y se dejó caer de frente a la cama. Apenas sintió un leve dolor en la nariz cuando ésta golpeó con el duro colchón. Nada le pesaba más que la sensación de arruinar su vida al enamorarse de una persona como él, tan seca como él.

Sin embargo, una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza le recordó las imágenes de Sasori ayudando a su abuela, preocupándose por su abuela, dejando su orgullo por su abuela. Podía fingir ante los demás, pero Sakura ya había visto su lado más noble y era por ese lado que ella había admitido sus sentimientos hacia él. Si Sasori quería a su abuela, tal vez, sólo tal vez, podía desarrollar otro tipo de sentimiento hacia Sakura. Ese simple pensamiento coloreó su rostro con rojos de distintas tonalidades.

— ¿Y después qué? Te vas en diez días. — recordó su lado amargo.

Sakura sintió de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho tras darse cuenta de la realidad: no importaba lo que Sasori sintiera hacia ella o viceversa: en pocos días dejarían de verse; Sakura no estaba en el camino de Sasori y a Sasori no le interesaba el camino de Sakura. Sintieran lo que sintieran, no podían hacer otra cosa.

Aun si, por alguna extraña y enferma razón, Sasori correspondiera a los sentimientos de Sakura – cosa que ella veía bastante improbable – no existía motivo para que eso fuera a cambiar algo. Sasori no pertenecía a la rebelión de Konoha o a cualquier otra, Sasori sólo pertenecía a sus marionetas y parte de Sakura admiraba su total independencia. No era un alma atada a los pensamientos de una comunidad, sino a los individuales, a los que él solo se había formado. Era la primera persona que ella conocía que había seguido una filosofía propia, un razonamiento propio, y dejaba de lado cualquier otra opinión. Sakura no lo sacaría jamás de ese mundo, ella no lo deseaba y no lo haría. Había que admitir que mucho del atractivo de Sasori radicaba precisamente en eso: su individualidad.

Sakura se acurrucó en la almohada antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos y esperar a que el sueño dominase a sus tormentosas reflexiones. Sin embargo, escuchó cómo la puerta del cuarto se abría y el largo suspiro de Sasori tras quitarse los pantalones y la playera. Sakura sintió su corazón latir a más de cien por hora tras escuchar a Sasori maldecir. Pocas veces él se enfadaba o soltaba alguna majadería, no entendía qué era lo que lo había orillado a hacer eso. De repente, imaginó que tal vez él estaba harto de ella, que ya añoraba la soledad, que ya la quería fuera de la casa. Esos pensamientos le destrozaron el corazón porque eran más posibles que un enamoramiento o interés por ella.

Casi dejó de respirar cuando escuchó el suave roce de las manos de Sasori recorriendo las persianas unos centímetros. Cuando Sakura recuperó el pulso, sintió su corazón estallar una y cien veces más: la mirada de Sasori la atravesaba aunque no la tuviera frente a ella. Afortunadamente, Sakura le daba la espalda a las persianas, pero eso no bastaba para dejar de percibir ese par de ojos tan perturbadores como los suyos.

Tan rápido como llegó, Sasori maldijo en voz muy baja antes de regresar a su espacio. Sakura, de inmediato, enterró el rostro en la almohada y ahogó un grito de desesperación. Ese muchacho la mataría de un infarto.

Así fue como decidió ignorarlo, ignorarlo y no acercarse a él a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Por las mañanas, se bañaba, calentaba el agua en la tetera y la servía sobre el ramen para después llevárselo a su pequeña habitación. Una vez terminaba su desayuno, tomaba lo necesario para hacer un buen veneno – ahora que conocía el secreto de Sasori, sólo lo haría para cumplirle su capricho – y no salía de ese cuarto hasta que su estómago le reclamaba alimento. Entonces, Sakura se preparaba una ensalada – que quedaba al servicio de Sasori y Chiyo – y comía. Más tarde, volvía a encarcelarse en su soledad. Mientras menos tiempo pasara cerca de él, más fácil sería asimilar su despedida. Tampoco era como si Sasori la buscara o tuviera algún interés en ella.

Durante los primeros dos días, Sasori se preguntó qué demonios le había pasado. Incluso Chiyo, quien apenas podía sentarse en la cama, le preguntó por ella en más de una ocasión. Sasori llegó a la conclusión de que había enloquecido y Chiyo sugirió que tal vez estaba nerviosa por regresar a Konoha. Sasori hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando la anciana le recordó ese diminuto dato. Algo en eso le molestaba a sobremanera.

Sin embargo, para Sakura, la espera se iría pronto. No tenía nada más que hacer, sólo era necesario evitarlo los siguientes días y entregarle el bote con el veneno. Después se largaría de _Artis gratia ars _y no volvería a verlo. Entonces su amor se esfumaría tan rápido como había llegado.

Empero, no era exactamente eso lo que le deparaba.

Esa noche llovía. Llovía mucho. Las gotas de agua golpeaban con fuerza en la madera de la casa. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras encogía las rodillas para abrazarlas. Las gotas aporrearon con más violencia. Su corazón latió de la misma forma. No quería levantarse, no podía ir con Sasori simplemente y decirle que tenía miedo. Él no era como Sasuke, quien le abría las cobijas de su cama para permitir que se acostara en ésta; o como Kakashi, quien se sentaba frente a su alumna con el objetivo de estudiar o conversar. Sasori seguramente la ignoraría, pues ya había demostrado lo poco que le interesaba.

La tormenta incrementó. Sakura ahogó un grito mordiéndose los labios. No importaba lo que Sasori dijera, si se negaba a dejarla dormir con él o a charlar un rato, entonces se tumbaría a un lado de su cama hasta que la lluvia cesara.

Lentamente, con las piernas temblándole, se levantó de su colchón,. Aún más temerosa que antes, recorrió las persianas que separaban su dormitorio del de Sasori.

Lo miró dormir: mantenía los brazos fuera de las cobijas y los había pasado debajo de su cabeza a manera de almohada. Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad. Sakura casi se arrepintió de su decisión; nunca había visto esa expresión en él. Sus párpados, extrañamente, aún mantenían ese aire de tristeza. Comenzaba a creer que jamás podría verlo feliz.

Se acercó a su cama, guiada por su temor y olvidando la lástima que sintió al verlo descansar de esa manera. Estiró la mano derecha para tocarlo una vez a un metro de él, mas detuvo su camino luego de escucharlo suspirar. No podía despertarlo. No cuando él por fin podía estar en paz.

Se dio la vuelta, maldiciéndose por no ser tan valiente como para afrontar la lluvia que se desataba fuera de la casa. Casi escuchó a Sasuke decir que sólo era agua cayendo, a pesar de que conocía a la perfección la razón de su miedo.

Empero, no dio dos pasos al frente cuando escuchó a Sasori pronunciar su nombre. Se detuvo más aterrada que nunca. Esta vez, él no la había llamado con otro tono que no fuera el despectivo. Sakura odió aquel tono, pero no hizo más que congelarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Sasori con la voz ronca.

— Yo… — respondió Sakura mientras se debatía en decirle la verdad o no. Después de unos segundos de pensarlo, decidió terminar con lo que había empezado: Sasori ya estaba despierto y la lluvia no parecía cesar pronto. — Tengo miedo. — admitió mirándolo.

Él seguía en la misma posición, mas ya había abierto los ojos y la miraba con evidente cansancio.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó antes de restregarse los ojos con el puño izquierdo.

— La-la lluvia me da miedo. — explicó ella apretando la playera que usaba como camisón. Se sentía repentinamente nerviosa por lo que él pensara de ella luego de conocer su punto débil. Tanto tiempo ignorándolo, evitándolo, deseando no volver a verlo durante los restantes dos días… y ahí estaba, diciéndole la cosa más patética de su vida.

— ¿Le temes a la lluvia? — repitió con una ceja alzada. Nuevamente, parecía mirarla con interés y un dejo de burla.

— Sí, mucho. — contestó ella al mismo tiempo que el ruido de la lluvia incrementaba, provocando que Sakura se abrazara el torso mientras el temblor en sus piernas casi la tumbaba al piso.

Sasori siguió mirándola en silencio. Aunque no lo dijera, le sorprendía el hecho de que una chica como Sakura le temiera a algo tan natural como la lluvia. Sabía que detrás de ese miedo había una historia quizá de su infancia. También sabía que Sakura no se lo había dicho sólo para ponerlo al corriente. Sobre todo, tras recordar cómo se había encerrado en los últimos días, como si quisiera evitarlo.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? — preguntó sin variar su expresión. Sakura enrojeció ligeramente.

— Eh, bueno, me bastaría con recostarme a tu lado. Prometo no moverme mucho. — agregó como si aquello fuera a hacer el asunto menos incómodo.

— Ésta es una cama individual, niña. — respondió Sasori.

— Lo-lo sé, pero no sería la primera vez que me acuesto con un hombre en una cama individual. — dijo con tal rapidez que ignoró por un segundo el doble sentido que esa frase poseía. Incluso alguien como Sasori – quien le había sonreído sugerentemente – podría malinterpretarlo. — ¡Me refiero a dormir, sólo dormir!

— Adivino: con Sasuke-kun. — dijo con sorna. Le fascinaba molestarla respecto a ese tema.

— ¡Pero sólo quiero dormir contigo!… bueno, yo… no, no contigo, bueno, sí, pero sólo por esta noche. — susurró avergonzada mientras la sonrisa de Sasori se hacía más grande.

— De acuerdo, pequeña traviesa — comenzó Sasori sin afán de burla realmente. — ignoraré el sentido sexual que puede tener esa frase. — afirmó antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos. — Vete a la cama.

— ¿A la tuya? — insistió Sakura. No iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Ya se había avergonzado lo suficiente como para regresar a su dormitorio cual perro castigado.

Sasori volvió a mirarla; esta vez, con el entrecejo fruncido. No podía creer la terquedad de esa chica. Sólo era agua yendo de una dirección a otra. Cada vez que se bañaba, el agua venía de la misma manera y nunca había escuchado que se quejara. Empero, él tampoco se dejaría vencer. No era ningún escuálido debilucho que accedía a todos los encantos de una chica en "camisón".

— No, a la tuya. — dijo antes de rodar en el colchón para darle la espalda.

Sabía que ella no se rendiría, aunque esperaba que pronto lo hiciera. Ella apretó los dientes: Sasori había cometido un error al girar el cuerpo.

— Quise portarme bien, ser amable contigo, pero creo que es imposible. Hazte a un lado. — ordenó antes de acercarse a él nuevamente.

Sasori, harto de ella, estiró brazos y piernas con el objeto de evitar que Sakura encontrara un lugar para acostarse. No le importó lo patéticamente infantil que lo hacía ver aquella acción; no quería compartir nada más con ella. Mucho menos con ella, la mujer más voluble que había conocido en la vida.

Sakura, enfadada más que asustada, empujó con fuerza a Sasori. Él apoyó las manos en la pared para no estrellar su nariz en ésta. Sakura era una bestia cuando quería.

Apenas sintió el cuerpo de Sakura apoyarse en la cama, le declaró la guerra.

— ¡Mi cama! — dijo antes de colorar su mano derecha sobre el cuello de la chica e impulsarla sin cuidado alguno, causando de inmediato que ella cayera al suelo con un fuerte estrépito. Sakura sabía que podía ser sumamente atractivo, pero carecía por completo de modales. Sasori no tenía conflicto alguno al pelear contra una mujer.

Entonces, ella se sacudió el polvo de la ropa antes de agarrar afanosamente la colcha para destapar por completo a su rival. Él intentó evitarlo, pero la fuerza bruta de Sakura consiguió levantarlo unos centímetros de la cama. Sasori no planeaba despedirse de su única colcha: hacía frío. Como pudo, se aferró a ella con las piernas mientras sus manos se asían al colchón. Sakura tiró de la colcha, mas el ruido de la lluvia en el techo la distrajo. Sasori sonrió triunfal. Con un brusco movimiento, jaló la colcha con manos y piernas. Ella volvió en sí bastante tarde: sin poder evitarlo, cayó de bruces sobre el sólido torso de Sasori.

— ¡Hazte a un lado! — ordenó Sasori con la voz ahogada. No era, por supuesto, que Sakura pesara demasiado; lo que pasaba era que ella había clavado, accidentalmente, su puño sobre el estómago de Sasori.

A veces, Sakura era una bestia aunque no lo quisiera.

Ella sacó las manos de entre ambos cuerpos para sobarse la nariz. Un instante más tarde se percató de la respiración acompasada de Sasori. Rápidamente, se sentó sobre las piernas de él y colocó las manos en su corazón.

— Rayos, ¿te hice daño? — le preguntó preocupada. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. — Sasori…

— ¿Tú qué crees? — balbuceó en un gemido. — Me dejaste sin aire, niña.

— Lo siento tanto, pero tú tuviste la culpa por jalar la colcha. Sabías que yo no la soltaría y me golpeé contra tu pecho, pude…

— Sakura. — la llamó colocando una mano sobre la cintura de la chica.

— ¡Suéltame, maldito pervertido! — le gritó mientras le daba un manotazo.

— ¡Y tú bájate de mi cuerpo, estúpida niña chillona!

En ese momento, Sakura se percató de su vergonzosa posición. Pego un diminuto grito antes de tumbarse a su lado derecho con la cara enterrada en el colchón cual avestruz.

— Soy un desastre; ahora debes pensar que la pervertida soy yo, ¿verdad? — preguntó Sakura sin desenterrar el rostro. Sasori giró la cabeza para mirarla.

— Sólo duérmete, ¿está bien? Ya no quiero pelear más. — susurró con una marca increíble de cansancio. Aquel último golpe lo había agotado considerablemente. Incluso su orgullo se veía afectado por ello.

Sakura lo examinó con el rabillo del ojo, levantando el cuello un poco. Sasori había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, pero aún no estaba dormido.

— De verdad lamento haberte lastimado. — afirmó acurrucándose cerca de él. La tormenta no se había detenido y parecía que así seguiría por el resto de la noche. Si Sasori notó la cercanía de la muchacha, no se quejó. — Y… yo… quiero pedirte una cosa más.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó nuevamente con el entrecejo fruncido, pero sin mirarla.

— Bueno, cuando esto me pasaba, Kakashi-sensei se sentaba frente a mí y me distraía con conversaciones o estudios…

— ¿Y?

— Prometo que no tienes que ponerme atención, sólo déjame hablarte, déjame contarte acerca de mis amigos y de Konoha, por favor. — suplicó ella acercándose unos centímetros más a él.

Esta vez, el aroma a cereza de Sakura inundó las fosas nasales de Sasori y éste abrió levemente los ojos para escrutarla. Lucía aterrada, todavía aterrada. Sus ojos verdes gritaban por auxilio, pero Sasori no era ningún héroe. No obstante, supo que Sakura no dejaría de insistir; había demostrado ser la mujer más terca de todo el país y Sasori no pensaba comprobarlo de nuevo. Únicamente asintió con un monosílabo y permitió que la voz de Sakura inundara sus oídos.

— Bueno, yo… el sistema de Konoha ha colocado varios equipos como el mío, para mantener una cercanía entre todos nosotros. — comenzó. Sasori no hizo movimiento alguno, mas sí le prestó atención. Desde que conocía a esa niña, se había preguntado cómo demonios le hacían para establecer la paz entre todos. — Es… es sencillo. — siguió, sobresaltada por la fuerza de la tormenta, que parecía incrementar a cada segundo.

— Prosigue. — le dijo Sasori, despertándola de sus miedos.

Ella tragó saliva antes de obedecer.

— Son tres muchachos a cargo de un adulto. Comenzamos desde los doce años a entrenar…

— ¿Entrenar? — interrumpió Sasori, recordando a su propio tren. — ¿Por qué?

— Porque el tercer hokage fue el primero que quiso oponerse a la dictadura de Danzou. Él ideó una estrategia para que cada generación tuviera un equipo de fortaleza, uno de captura y uno de rastreo. — explicó con un dejo de melancolía por recordar al anciano que tanto ayudó al equipo siete.

— ¿Y tú a cuál pertenecías? Creí que sólo eras médico. ¿Tal vez al de rastreo? — preguntó Sasori cada vez más interesado en la vida de Sakura. Ya había olvidado que él era el sujeto indiferente ante todo y todos.

Sakura rió tras ver en la mirada de Sasori que él de verdad creía que ella pertenecía al equipo de rastreo. No era vanidad, todo lo contrario: Shino, Kiba y Hinata eran los mejores en eso, no podría existir alguien que los suplantara. Era un trabajo complejo, pero ellos habían aprendido a hacerlo.

— No, Sasuke-kun, Naruto y yo somos de ataque. Naruto es… un rubio cabeza hueca, el guerrero número uno de Konoha… o así se denominó él mismo. —comenzó Sakura. — Aunque yo lo dejaría en la primera parte y tal vez le añadiría: sumamente idiota y con una fuerte obsesión con el ramen y la muletilla "dattebayo"; pero tiene el corazón más grande del mundo. — contó con una sincera sonrisa. — Es el mejor amigo de Sasuke-kun. Él es muy estoico y presumido, pero daría cualquier cosa por los seres que ama; Naruto dice que es un idiota narcisista, pero Sasuke-kun ha demostrado lo contrario. Está un poco obsesionado con su clan, pero es normal, lo perdió todo cuando niño; más que nosotros, él perdió a su clan entero, a sus tíos, a sus padres… y creyó perder también a Itachi, su hermano mayor. A Kakashi ya lo conoces, es como mi padre, así que no hay mucho qué decir. Además de que carga siempre con un libro que nos prohibió leer, aunque ya sabemos que contiene muchas escenas eróticas. — rió y Sasori esbozó apenas una delgada sonrisa.

»Hinata, Shino y Kiba pertenecen al equipo de rastreo. Hinata es muy callada, demasiado tímida. Pocas veces se nos acerca, suele desmayarse cuando Naruto está cerca… o eso hacía cuando teníamos doce y trece años. A pesar de que ahora controla esos impulsos, sigue ruborizándose cuando él está en la misma habitación.

— Jamás conseguirá enamorarlo con esa actitud. — intervino Sasori. — Aunque si dices que Naruto es un idiota cabeza hueca, tal vez tenga una oportunidad. — se burló. Sakura le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro. — Sólo bromeaba. Continúa.

— Shino… bueno, a él le gustan los insectos. — dijo después de un segundo. Justo en ese momento se percató de que nunca había hablado con Shino y que desconocía gran parte de él. — Y considera a todos como sus amigos, aunque no nos habla. Irrumpe en momentos donde nadie lo percibe y da útiles sugerencias.

»Después está Kiba. Él no sabe vivir sin su perro, Akamaru. Todo lo que hace, lo hace con él. Es divertido, ambos lo son; pero Kiba suele ser muy explosivo y tiene un olfato impresionante. Kurenai los entrenó… ella es fantástica y confía mucho en ellos.

Se detuvo tras percatarse de que, en efecto, Sasori seguía escuchándola. No se había dormido a pesar de no haber descansado en un par de días. Por lo regular, el marionetista se mantenía despierto para continuar con sus creaciones, pero esa noche había decidido tumbarse plenamente y fue Sakura quien interrumpió sus planes. Como siempre, arruinándolo todo.

— Sasori, ¿no preferirías dormir? — preguntó un tanto preocupada.

— Honestamente, sí, pero aún no sé quiénes son los encargados de capturar a lo que sea que capturen. — respondió Sasori como si se tratara de animar a una niña de cuatro años a continuar con su relato fantástico. Sakura sonrió con las mejillas algo ruborizadas. Supo que Sasori se percató de ese cambio en su rostro, pero no quiso ocultarlo más. Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasori y ahora entendía que no debió esconderse de él. — Anda, continúa.

— Antes quiero que me respondas algo, ¿podrías? — pidió Sakura con algo de nervios.

— Ajá.

— ¿C-cómo era Komushi?

— ¿Komushi? — repitió Sasori. Sakura asintió una vez, angustiada por tocar algún mal recuerdo en Sasori. Empero, él dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de contestar. — Era más bien como Naruto, un cabeza hueca. Se la pasaba revoloteando a mi alrededor y juraba que algún día sería tan fuerte y ágil como mis marionetas. — contó Sasori con la mirada algo distante. — Supongo que por esa razón a veces detesto que hables de Naruto, me recuerda a Komushi.

— Lo-lo siento mucho. Puedo dejar de hablar de él si eso sirve de algo. — dijo Sakura apenada. Sasori negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos adquirían un pequeño dejo – casi invisible – de ternura.

— Komushi cumplió su sueño, no hay nada que lamentar. Además, te vas en menos de treinta y seis horas, no podrás hacerme daño en tan poco tiempo.

Sakura sintió nuevamente cómo su corazón se aprisionaba tras recordar esa certeza. Miró los cafés ojos de Sasori como si quisiera darle a entender lo que sentía por él, pero no recibió la respuesta que deseaba. Él sólo la observó con extrañeza, tratando de descifrar aquellos ojos verdes tan súbitamente expresivos como misteriosos.

— ¿Y nos volveremos a ver? — inquirió ella apretando ligeramente los puños.

— No lo creo. — contestó Sasori honestamente.

— Tal vez… cuando la revolución termine, vendré a verte y podremos comer. No es necesario que traiga a Naruto o a Kakashi, a nadie del equipo. Tal vez podría venir sólo yo.

Sasori se percató de que Sakura sabía su secreto; que él no planeaba matar a Kakashi, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Por el contrario, aprovechó esas palabras para molestarla un poco.

— ¿Será que me extrañarás tanto como para pedirme una cita, pequeña niña?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?! — exclamó ella atizándole pequeños golpes en los brazos. Sasori volvió a reír mientras disfrutaba de ese pequeño arrebato de enojo en Sakura.

— ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Podrás visitarme y no será una cita! — dijo él después de tomar su muñeca. — Estaré esperándote.

Sakura sintió aquellas palabras como una bomba en su corazón. Durante varios segundos se quedó sin habla mientras él seguía sosteniendo su muñeca y la miraba con una profundidad casi alarmante.

— Por favor, continúa. — dijo él, aferrándose a las pocas horas que aún tenía con ella.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y ordenó sus ideas para proseguir con la conversación, hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ella y se quedó profundamente dormida con la nariz muy cerca del cuello de Sasori.

Así fue como, entre recuerdos y susurros, Sasori comprendió el significado de amistad para los habitantes en Konoha; así fue como asimiló la veracidad de Sakura al defender a sus compañeros; así fue como entendió por qué ella era tan especial en la Hoja y así fue como admitió que ellos no abandonarían jamás a Sakura. Ella podía tener mil defectos ante los ojos de Sasori, pero eran esos mil defectos los que hacían a Sakura un tesoro para su comunidad. Todos ellos, con sus individualidades y preferencias, forjaban un lazo irrompible, una fuerza eterna.

Y Sasori se preguntó, recargado en su codo mientras admiraba la pasividad de Sakura al dormir a las cuatro de la madrugada, si él podría dejarla ir en un día, si podría dejar ir sus relatos de Konoha, sus berrinches al amanecer o sus preocupaciones sinsentido. La respuesta era evidente y también catastrófica.

Suspiró.

— Creo que estoy enloqueciendo. — admitió sin borrar la delicada sonrisa que mantenía desde que la vio por fin en silencio y dormida.

No. No había manera de que Sasori quisiera alejarse de todo lo que Sakura representaba. Ahora se sentía completa y estúpidamente atado a ella.

Si Sasori hubiera tenido que definir aquello, seguramente hubiera dicho que era ella quien arbitrariamente controlaba los hilos de su corazón.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Bueno, antes de irme a la escuela, les cuelgo el capítulo. Éste es dedicado a nuestra parejita y en realidad fue de los primeros que imaginé. No sé, el ver a Sasori pelear por su cama me pareció tan cómico y adorable que no pude evitar escribirlo. Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Las escenas siguientes fueron un tanto cursis, pero serán importantes en un futuro, como adivinarán. Además, fue linda su interacción, ¿no les parece? Honestamente, éste es de mis dos capítulos preferidos.**

**Ahora, respondiendo a un comentario que me dejaron, no voy a abandonar este fanfic. En realidad, ya lo tengo escrito, ya lo finalicé en word, pero lo publico cada semana para no perder emoción ni nada de eso. Además, antes de publicar, lo reviso gramaticalmente para evitar dedazos y pequeños errores que a uno siempre se le van a la hora de escribir. Pero no voy a dejar éste ni ninguno de mis trabajos. Comprendo el dolor que se siente cuando las buenas historias dejan de publicarse y no permitiré que pase lo mismo con _Artis gratia ars_. Confíen en mí; mientras tenga salud, todo irá bien. ¡Salve, K! Gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo y nos leemos el próximo lunes.**

**Por cierto, aunque no lo parezca, este capítulo tiene alrededor de quinientas palabras de más, así que no pueden quejarse de que no los consiento. **

**Andreea Maca.**


	15. Palabras incomprendidas

**Disclaimer y dedications eternals**

**Dedicación especial a AmyGon25, a Lesliedrawing (¡Salve, K! - Los hombres de negro detected)**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**15**

**Palabras incomprendidas**

Una voz, seguida por el sonido hueco de un golpe en la coronilla, rompió el silencio en la profundidad del bosque. Un trío de jóvenes paseaban sin prisa aparente y dos de ellos discutían. El tercero se mantenía a una distancia prudente para no ser arrastrado por los impulsos de la pelirroja, Karin.

— ¡Sólo decía que sería buena idea que nos dejaras ver a esos dos! — dijo el chico con el que Karin discutía, Suigetsu. — No es como si fuéramos a quitarte a tu Sasuke de papel.

— ¡Cierra la boca, inútil! — exclamó ella apretando contra sí un pequeño bolso amarrado a su cintura. — Tú romperías las fotos.

— En ese caso, dáselas a Jūgo. — respondió Suigetsu.

El grandulón detrás de ellos miró a Suigetsu con el ceño fruncido: no le gustaba que lo metieran en sus ridículas discusiones. Ambos le agradaban; había entrenado con ellos durante un largo tiempo y eran quienes controlaban su impulsividad asesina… cuando no la provocaban.

— Boberías, yo las… — se detuvo repentinamente. Jūgo trastabilló mientras evitaba golpear contra su espalda. Karin levantó el rostro mientras olisqueaba el ambiente. — Hay alguien muy cerca, prepárense. — advirtió antes de escuchar una pequeña cuchilla salida del este; iba a su dirección.

Sin sentirlo realmente, Suigetsu la sacó del peligro un segundo previo a desenvainar una espada bastante tétrica, que Orochimaru le había obsequiado meses atrás. Jūgo se colocó detrás de Karin para protegerla. Su cuerpo enorme y fuerte era suficiente para eso.

Un instante más tarde, un chico de su edad se posó elegantemente frente a ellos. Los miraba sin pesar o asombro; sólo había vacío en sus profundos ojos negros.

Suigetsu ladeó la cabeza, seguro de que ya lo había visto en otra parte, tal vez en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru. O quizá, se trataba de uno de esos chicos que les habían ordenado buscar; el problema radicaba en que Suigetsu no recordaba si Sasori era el moreno o el pelirrojo.

— ¡Es él! — chilló Karin detrás de su oreja. Suigetsu se sobresaltó un poco. — ¡Sasuke Uchiha!

El aludido desvió la mirada hacia la muchacha, aún sin variar la expresión a pesar de estar asombrado porque aparentemente lo buscaban. Miró sus rostros una vez más, pero no le parecieron conocidos. Llegó a la conclusión de que podrían ser aliados de Orochimaru. Ellos podrían llevarlo con él y permitir que Danzou muriera. Después se encargaría de Sasori, eso no importaba mucho. Mientras más tiempo pasara pensando en su familia, más rápido se olvidaba de Sakura.

— ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? — preguntó al mismo tiempo que recargaba su peso en una de sus piernas.

Jūgo y Suigetsu se situaron a un lado de Karin para encarar a Sasuke. Karin fue la primera en hincarse frente a él. Jūgo la imitó de inmediato al recordar cuál era la misión y Suigetsu fue prácticamente arrastrado por Karin. A él no le parecía adecuado hincarse ante una figura de su edad, con claras intenciones asesinas y una capacidad tal vez menor que la de ellos tres juntos. Empero, eran órdenes directas de Orochimaru y no podía evadirlas.

Sasuke encarnó una ceja ante tal gesto, pero no lo impidió. Simplemente, repitió la pregunta.

— Somos Hebi, tu nuevo equipo, Sasuke-kun. — contestó Karin con el rostro ligeramente agachado.

Suigetsu bufó; esa mujer se hincaba sólo porque le parecía que el tal Sasuke era atractivo. Claro, con el pecho a la vista, cualquier jodido hombre lo era. Incluso Jūgo podría serlo. Karin lo fulminó con la mirada, no podía creer su insensatez.

— Orochimaru-sama nos envió para servirte. — explicó Jūgo mirando los ojos de Sasuke directamente. — Te llevaremos a él.

— Un momento. — dijo Sasuke alzando la mano derecha. Hebi lo miró. — ¿Cómo sabía Orochimaru que yo estaba fuera de Konoha?

— Él lo sabe todo… o eso fanfarronea. — contestó Suigetsu. — Tiene monitorizados a todos los trenes y sus habitantes y tú le interesas. — agregó.

— ¿Y por qué el equipo? ¿No bastaba con que él viniera por mí? ¿O el chico de las gafas?

— No, ellos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer. — respondió Karin.

— Hmph. — farfulló Sasuke preguntándose cuántos cuerpos consumiría ese tal Orochimaru para buscar a tantas personas. — Supongo que me dará el poder una vez esté ahí.

— Si eso fue lo que Kabuto te dijo, eso harán. — contestó Jūgo. — Partiremos cuando estés listo, Sasuke.

Suigetsu esbozó una ladeada sonrisa al notar la informalidad en la voz de su compañero. A diferencia de Karin, Jūgo sí tenía una dignidad que proteger. Por supuesto, a Jūgo no le interesaba la belleza en Sasuke. Todos sabían cuál era el precio por el poder y creían que Sasuke era el perfecto contenedor que Orochimaru buscaba desde varios meses atrás. A menos que se equivocaran y el premio mayor fuera Sasori. En ese caso, Sasuke sólo sería la herramienta. Suigetsu borró la sonrisa luego de recordar que ellos no eran mucho más importantes que Sasuke… en realidad, en cuanto Sasuke dejara de ser útil, ellos también morirían. La vida con Orochimaru era así; si eres útil, sobrevives y si no, mueres. Sencillo y letal.

El asunto ahora era fácil de comprender: tenían que hacer mucho más útil su experiencia.

— Sin embargo — dijo Suigetsu poniéndose de pie. De inmediato sintió la atención de Sasuke sobre él. — supongo que deseas el poder por una determinada razón. Es evidente que no puedes hacer lo que deseas sin ayuda de alguien, y si no mal recuerdo, nosotros somos tu equipo y estamos aquí para seguirte, Sasuke.

El aludido miró a Suigetsu como si supiera más de lo debido. Ese sujeto era bastante listo, demasiado. Sasuke era consciente de la trampa en la que se estaba metiendo, pero no le importó. Razonó la propuesta que el muchacho le hacía y tras darles la espalda, recordó sus iniciativas. Un puñado de imágenes de su hermano y sus padres desfiló en su mente; apretó los puños involuntariamente. Asimismo, la voz de Sakura y la última escena que recordaba de ella – corriendo por entre la gente – lo golpearon. Tampoco podía ignorar por siempre ese asunto. Comparó sus posibilidades y se percató de que sería más fácil destruir a Sasori, tomar a Sakura como refuerzo y luego atacar a Danzou. Ella también era buena en combate y su conocimiento médico les serviría de mucha ayuda en caso de que los ANBU interfirieran en la batalla. Además, Hebi no parecía ser un equipo inútil.

— Sólo díganme una cosa — advirtió antes de volver a mirarlos. Suigetsu sonrió, seguro de sí mismo. — ¿qué saben de Sasori de la Arena Roja?

Karin abrió mucho los ojos. Cuando Kabuto les entregó las fotografías de ambos muchachos, les dijo que si encontraban a uno, lo alejaran del otro, mas nunca creyó que fuera porque deseaban matarse. Más bien sonaba a un premio que cualquiera de los dos podría obtener de Orochimaru.

— Es-es un marionetista. — comenzó Karin. — Utiliza los títeres como arma y defensa, se dicen muchas cosas de él, pero no se sabe a ciencia cierta que sean verdad.

— Especifica. — ordenó Sasuke con voz cortante.

— Las marionetas humanas son aquéllas que conservan la forma que tuvieron los cuerpos cuando estaban vivos. — dijo Jūgo poniéndose de pie. De inmediato, Karin lo imitó. — Es probable que Sasori haga eso. Mantiene una filosofía muy extraña que nadie ha podido entender del todo, pero se le considera un individuo muy peligroso.

— Es bastante tétrico, lo veas por donde lo veas. — corrigió Suigetsu un tanto asqueado. — No querrás ir por él, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

— Sakura Haruno, ella probablemente está con él. La necesitaré para destruir a Danzou. — contestó Sasuke caminando hacia su derecha. — Iremos tras Sasori, ¿dónde está?

— No lo sabemos. — espetó Karin, un tanto ofendida por el carácter de su líder. Sasuke la miró furibundo. — Tengo un radar dentro de mí, pero no funciona a menos que el objeto buscado esté a dos kilómetros de aquí. Sasori está bastante lejos, ha quemado su identificador.

— ¿Y qué hay de Sakura? — siseó.

— Ella está metida en una zona que ha sido bloqueada, probablemente una mina abandonada o una guarida de Akatsuki. — contestó Jūgo. — Orochimaru no sabe nada de ella desde el día que huyó de los ANBU con el kyūbi.

— Maldición. — farfulló. — Bien, entonces los buscaremos. Avancen rápido. — ordenó antes de seguir su camino.

Hebi obedeció. Suigetsu suspiró. Sabía que ése sería un camino muy largo y tedioso. Nunca creyó que Sasuke fuera una dulce palomita, pero su carácter estaba forjado por el mismísimo demonio. Ya lo imaginaba pasando de largo la sed de Suigetsu o las necesidades básicas de Karin, la chica con varios defectos hormonales provocados por los experimentos de Orochimaru.

— Cuando encontremos a Sasori, recuérdame partirle la cara y besar a Sakura. — le dijo a Jūgo sarcásticamente. Éste sonrió mientras Karin lo llamaba idiota.

* * *

Cuando Sakura despertó aquella mañana, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la garganta al absorber el aroma a madera que Sasori desprendía de su ropa. Sakura frunció el entrecejo tras una pequeña resaca de emociones. Luego de recordar qué era lo que hacía en la cama de Sasori, se acurrucó un momento más a él, pero la voz de Sasori la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Me estaba empezando a preguntar si pensabas dormir lo que resta del día. Son las nueve, niña.

— ¡¿Las nueve?! ¡Cielo santo! — exclamó ella poniéndose de pie en un salto. La cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que regresar a la cama. Sasori la sostuvo de los hombros para evitar que cayera. — Gracias.

— Eres demasiado torpe, ¿sabes?

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Cómo está Chiyo-bāsama? — se apresuró a preguntar sin arriesgarse a mirarlo.

— Está bien, la fui a ver a las siete. Ya desayunó y ahora está leyendo un libro que encontré entre las cosas que hay en el ático. — explicó Sasori soltándola. — Sólo falta que tú desayunes.

— ¿Y qué hacías en la cama? ¿Por qué regresaste? — cuestionó Sakura alzando una ceja con desconfianza. De repente, recordó que la playera que usaba solía subírsele a la hora de dormir y creyó que eso había sido lo que había empujado a Sasori a volver a la cama. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Sasori fue mucho más lógica.

— Anoche no me dejaste dormir y tenía sueño. Dejó de llover poco después de las tres, pero ya estabas dormida y no quise volver a oír tus quejidos. ¿Hubiera sido mejor que te despertara?

— ¿Eh? Ah, no, estuvo bien, gracias. — contestó ella poniéndose de pie. — Me haré un par de huevos, estoy harta del ramen. — dijo mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza. — ¿Te ofrezco un té?

— No, gracias. — contestó él dando un manotazo de indiferencia. — Ya me comí la mitad de tus asquerosas bolas vitamínicas.

— ¿Perdón? — respondió Sakura con una risa irónica. — Si no fuera por mis "asquerosas bolas vitamínicas", tú no podrías realizar ninguno de tus experimentos.

— Por eso me quedaré con ellas, niña chillona. — espetó él con una ladeada sonrisa que Sakura no vio.

— ¡Hn! ¡De nada! — exclamó cruzándose de brazos frente a él. Sasori la observó con una ceja encarnada: no tenía ni idea de qué demonios quería ahora.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — preguntó él removiéndose un poco del asiento, inquieto.

— ¡Al menos agradéceme por eso!

— Yo no te pedí que hicieras las píldoras.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero lo hice porque estaba preocupada por ti.

— Yo no te pedí que te preocuparas por mí. — insistió Sasori.

— ¡Sí, pero lo hice! Estás muy errado si crees que voy a andar como si nada mientras veo cómo te haces daño una y otra vez. Si no puedo detener tus prácticas, al menos voy a hacer algo para que no te hagas tanto daño. — explicó ella un tanto desesperada porque él no lo comprendiera. — No te pido que hagas lo mismo por mí, pero me serían agradables unas palabras de agradecimiento.

— No deberías preocuparte por mí. Tienes toda una aldea en la que pensar, yo sólo soy un chico al que conociste en una tienda. — farfulló Sasori antes de andar hacia la puerta.

Sakura apretó los puños sobre su pecho antes de dar un paso al frente.

— ¡No digas eso! — exclamó. Sasori se detuvo y giró el cuerpo, confundido.

— ¿Decir qué, exactamente? ¿Acaso no te preocupas por Konoha?

— ¡Tú no eres sólo un chico que conocí, tú eres…! Eres otra cosa. — finalizó, arrepentida por las palabras que estuvo a punto de decir. No, Sasori no valoraría los sentimientos de Sakura; no valía la pena expresarlos.

Sasori suspiró. Esa mujer en verdad no veía el lugar donde se encontraba cada uno. Aunque Sasori deseara seguir manteniendo contacto con ella, era consciente de la terrible falta que eso representaba. Sakura no pertenecía a los desertores, no era ella quien se había desecho de la marca de su tren en el pecho, no era ella quien había decidido alejarse de Konoha, no era ella quien planeaba darles la espalda. Sakura, al contrario, fue la esperanza de la Hoja, era la amiga de otros once muchachos, alumna de la hokage y una de los médicos más capacitados en todo el País del Fuego. Sakura tenía que aprender a relacionarse con personas símiles a ella.

—Escucha — empezó, con cuidado de no soltar ninguna estupidez. — me parece que entendí la razón por la cual quieres regresar a Konoha y no voy a impedírtelo. Tienes razón: tú no puedes desertar de tu hogar; respeto eso, así que no me entrometeré.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Sigues siendo algo más que un conocido, Sasori. — insistió Sakura avanzando otro paso.

— ¿Y qué soy, entonces, Sakura? — espetó él, cada vez más acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre. — ¿Tu amigo? ¡Já! Date cuenta de quién soy yo y quién eres tú. ¿Por qué razón habría de serlo? No somos iguales, métetelo a la cabeza.

Sakura recibió aquellas palabras como una estocada al corazón. El orgullo de Sasuke varias veces la lastimó, pero el orgullo de Sasori no sólo hería o mataba, sino que era mucho más real y palpable que cualquier otro. Su orgullo no sólo la había lastimado, sino que se había enterrado en ella cual semilla germinando. Sakura sintió, sin preverlo, la furia corriendo sobre su torrente sanguíneo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — gritó antes de alzar la mano en ademán de cachetearlo, mas Sasori sostuvo su mano en el aire, sin dejar de mirarla, ahora con enojo. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a creer que tú estás por encima de mí?! ¡Alguien tiene que decirte que tu jodido arte no te hace más que otra persona; al contrario, eres un despreciable ser humano que sueña con ser una marioneta! — Sasori expresó una leve sorpresa. — ¡Oh, sí! ¡Serías feliz si fueras como esos estúpidos muñecos de madera, ¿verdad?! — advirtió señalando con una cabezada a los títeres que reposaban en la esquina de la casa. Los ojos de Sasori relampaguearon: esa niña estaba completamente loca al malinterpretar sus palabras. — ¿Acaso no te interesa conocer otra cosa, otra manera de ver el arte? No me refiero a las absurdas explosiones de Deidara, sino a los sentimientos. ¡Intenté hacértelos ver! — escupió, furiosa. — ¡Juro que lo intenté! ¡Sasori, yo te…!

— ¡Cállate! — bramó él soltándola con fiereza. — ¡No quiero oírte decir nada de eso! — ordenó señalándola con el índice de su diestra. — Lo único que sientes por mí es lástima y yo no quiero ese sentimiento, ¿está bien? Estoy harto de las mentiras, estoy hasta el demonio de los malditos sentimientos y por mí puedes lanzar tu maldita lástima lejos de mí. ¿Y sabes qué más? — preguntó con la voz temblándole de ira. — Tú eres la idiota si crees que yo soy el que está por encima del otro, tú eres la que me sobrepasa, ¡siempre ha sido así, maldita sea! — gritó golpeando la pared con frustración. — Y, ultimadamente, aléjate de mí; estaba mejor cuando no rondabas todo el día a mi alrededor. — espetó antes de salir de la habitación, completamente histérico.

Sakura se quedó estática tras escucharlo. Sus palabras ya no la habían herido, ni siquiera las últimas frases. Sasori estaba sufriendo, sufría nuevamente, ella lo vio en sus ojos; pero no comprendió la razón.

Tragó saliva fuertemente al mismo tiempo que la puerta verde se azotaba con estrépito: Sasori había decidido salir a dar una vuelta, lejos de todo ese asunto.

Arrastrando los pies, Sakura caminó hasta la cocina, donde, sin ánimo alguno, sirvió en un plato lechuga fresca y un par de rebanadas de jitomate. Todavía sin dejar que su rostro expresara algo más que tristeza, se metió el desayuno a la boca. Qué tonta había sido al arruinar el último día con Sasori. Si no hubiera saltado a las conclusiones, nada de eso habría ocurrido. Si supiera entenderlo, si pudiera leer lo que Sasori quería decir, si pudiera ver en sus ojos la verdad, nada de eso habría pasado. Estúpida.

— Sa-¿Sakura? — la llamó Chiyo desde su habitación. Sakura dejó caer la lechuga en el plato antes de correr hacia el cuarto de la anciana.

Chiyo se encontraba recostada en la cama, con un par de ojeras sobre las mejillas y la piel evidentemente descuidada. A pesar del cuidado que Sasori tenía hacia ella, ya no podía evitarse que la enfermedad avanzara.

Sakura avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella.

— Dígame, Chiyo-bāsama.

— Siéntate, por favor. — pidió señalando la cama. La muchacha obedeció de inmediato, ansiosa por su respuesta. Chiyo sonrió al ver la playera de Sasori en el delgado cuerpo de Sakura. — Te quedó bien. — bromeó.

Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato. Normalmente, evitaba salir de la habitación con su "camisón" puesto, precisamente para evitar ese tipo de escenas. Bastante tenía ya con que Akatsuki creyera que era novia de Sasori o como mínimo su amante.

— Gracias. — respondió agachada.

— Sakura, una vez tuvimos una conversación respecto a mi nieto, ¿la recuerdas? — preguntó entre susurros. Sakura asintió, con algo de melancolía al reconocer que en pocos días Chiyo dejaría de respirar. — Te pedí que no lo odiaras y que intentaras entenderlo. También te dije que no intentaras ser su amiga porque él no lo permitiría, ¿no es así?

— Chiyo-bāsama, yo…

— No, Sakura, escúchame. — la interrumpió. — Sasori no es inhumano, todo lo contrario, es más humano que mucha gente que ronda por estos lares. Sasori siente de una manera muy distinta, eso es todo. Por favor, no te enfades con él, no lo lastimes más.

— Lo siento. — se disculpó ella, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

— No, no lo hagas; también comprendo que mi nieto no es una persona fácil de manejar, nunca lo ha sido. Komushi se acostumbró a su carácter, pero no es fácil para nadie hacer lo mismo.

— Komushi fue su amigo.

— Al igual que tú.

Sakura la miró con asombro. No, eso no era cierto, Sasori ya lo había dicho antes: ellos no podrían ser amigos. Aunque Sakura lo deseara, Sasori jamás lo permitiría; él no deseaba lo mismo. No sentía lo mismo que ella y por evidentes razones – al menos para ella – Sasori sólo quería que Sakura saliera de _Artis gratia ars_ y de su vida.

Se mordió el labio para ahogar las lágrimas que estaban por asomársele. No debía llorar, no podía flaquear, mucho menos frente a la abuela de Sasori. Siempre le había mostrado a Chiyo su lado más severo, más resistente. No por nada Chiyo le había dicho que tenía el carácter de Tsunade hasta en los codos.

— Sakura, no bajes la mirada, nunca lo hagas. — le dijo Chiyo. — No conviertas esto en una pesadumbre para ti.

— No puedo verlo desde otra perspectiva. Sasori me odia por estar aquí. — contestó Sakura desviando la mirada hacia la botella de agua que Sasori siempre le servía a su abuela.

— Oh, no, para nada, es sólo que no es muy abierto. La última vez que le dijo "te quiero" a alguien tenía cuatro años. Y ni siquiera utilizó esas palabras, sino que las sustituyó por un: "cuídense mucho". — explicó. — Nunca esperes unas palabras cariñosas por parte de él, nunca esperes nada de él. Sasori te sorprenderá, pero no dudes que se siente agradecido contigo. Tú eres su amiga.

Sakura la miró, esta vez, buscando lo que realmente quería Chiyo, lo que en verdad decía en sus palabras. Abrió la boca para preguntarle, pero fue ella quien se adelantó:

— Sakura, sé bien cuál es mi situación. — comenzó. — No tengo mucho tiempo para estar con él y no busco alargar mi vida. Sin embargo, también comprendo que Sasori no necesita la protección de nadie, él puede protegerse "solito". — sonrió tras recordar el día cuando conocieron a Akatsuki. – Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que no me gustaría que se quedara tan solo. Tú te irás mañana en la mañana y Akatsuki regresará en un mes, aproximadamente… Sakura, si yo pudiera controlar mi vida, decidiría morirme ahora, ahora que tú estás aquí con él, que puedes estar con él, ayudándolo a enfrentarse a la soledad. — dijo con suma rapidez. Sakura abrió aún más los ojos tras oír su desesperación. — Por favor, te lo suplico, no lo dejes solo. No te pido que permanezcas cuarenta días más pues quiero que seas feliz, pero no olvides a Sasori, no lo dejes solo.

— Por favor, Chiyo-bāsama, no se exalte demasiado. — respondió Sakura tomando las manos de la anciana. — No abandonaré a Sasori, no podría abandonarlo, ¿de acuerdo? No importa dónde estemos, nunca dejaré a Sasori solo. — prometió.

Al pie de la puerta verde, con una pose agotada, se encontraba Sasori, escuchando accidentalmente el juramento de Sakura.

Esa noche, tanto Sasori como Sakura permanecieron despiertos, cada uno en su cama y con la mirada pegada al techo. No se habían dicho nada más durante el resto del día. A pesar de compartir la mesa durante la comida y la cena, ninguno de los dos siquiera se pidió la sal. Sakura por vergüenza y Sasori para hacer más sencilla la despedida. Por supuesto que hubiera querido pedirle que se quedara, que no se fuera a Konoha, pero no consiguió hacerlo. ¿Para qué se quedaría? ¿Bajo qué condiciones lo haría? Ella pertenecía a un lugar; Sasori, no. No importaba desde qué ángulo se viera esa situación, Sasori no podría ofrecerle nada a esa muchacha. Ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de quererla a su lado. Sasori se insistía que ella sólo era una mujer chillona, quejumbrosa, nada importante; pero su mente, necia al igual que Sakura, le recordó todo el tiempo que pasaba pensando en ella, mirándola dormir, mirándola trabajar. No podía engañar a nadie: _Artis gratia ars_ estaba impregnado de ella.

Sasori miró las persianas que escondían el cuarto de Sakura, pensando nuevamente en pedirle que se quedara, que él la llevaría de regreso a Konoha cuando lo deseara, pero que al menos le diera el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a su ausencia. De repente no le importó que ella sintiera lástima por él, de repente eso fue un asunto efímero, sinsentido. Sasori sólo quería desprenderse de ella, volver a su vida normal, y por alguna extraña razón, creía que sólo lo conseguiría cerca de ella.

Vaya estupidez.

Sakura, mientras tanto, ansiosa se mordía los labios una y otra vez porque la luna jamás se fuera de su lugar y el sol no tuviera que salir. No importaba que él no le tomara la misma importancia a ella, no importaba lo que él sintiera por ella, ya no importaba. Sakura sólo deseaba unos minutos más con él, un momento más para despedirse. Había sopesado la posibilidad de pedirle que la acompañara, que fuera a Konoha con ella, que Kakashi no le tendría rencor y que incluso le estarían agradecidos por evitar que los ANBU la atraparan. Empero, no era tonta como para creer que Sasori accedería. Él no quería pertenecer a ninguna civilización, él era un hombre libre por completo, un ser independiente, y eso le fascinaba a Sakura. Jamás lo sacaría de su confort. No obstante, no sabía cómo cumplir la promesa hacia Chiyo, sobre todo cuando ella misma quería permanecer en contacto con Sasori. Pero no había manera de decírselo, de proponerle que se escribieran o se vieran cada cuarenta días en un café; Sasori jamás aceptaría eso.

Con esos terribles pensamientos en la cabeza, Sasori y Sakura por fin durmieron sólo un par de horas.

Justo a las siete y media, Sakura caminó hacia la puerta verde, con la caja del kyūbi bajo el brazo y apretando con la mano derecha la fotografía que había encontrado de Sasori hacía ya treinta y nueve días. Andaba a paso lento, indeciso, desesperante.

Chiyo la escuchaba caminar desde su habitación, mientras Sasori, recargado en la pared frontal al comedor, la observaba sin decir una palabra.

— Bueno, pues… nos vemos, Sasori. — se despidió una vez su mano toco la perilla. Sasori tardó en responder, inseguro.

— Oye… — Sakura no respondió ni giró el rostro, simplemente se mantuvo quieta, esperando las últimas palabras de Sasori. — Ve con cuidado.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Muy bien, este capítulo es medio de todo. No sé, acelerado respecto a Taka y Sasuke, como para poner un soundtrack bien cool al principio. Yo lo siento así, muy fuera de lugar contrastando con lo que seguía del capítulo. Éstas serán, más o menos, las dos caras de la moneda en los próximos capítulos. Sasuke y sus decisiones repercutirán mucho en la historia, así que no le quiten importancia a este muchachito y su equipo.**

**Ahora, releyendo todo lo de Sasori y Sakura, fue extraño escribir la última parte; no quería que sonara fuera de sintonía, pero también quería que se viera la lucha interna que ambos tenían. Y... vaya, la petición de Chiyo es muy triste porque ella sabe cuál es su futuro inminente y como sí quiere a su nieto, lo único que desea es verlo feliz. Qué bonito y qué triste. **

**Finalmente, los cuarenta días han terminado y nuestra pareja se ha despedido. Otra razón para estar triste. **

**Saludos a los nuevos lectores y muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí. Créanme que ha sido de los dos fanfics a los que más fuerzas le he puesto. Y, respecto a crear más proyectos SasoSaku, ténganlo por seguro; es mi pareja no canon favorita. Luego les hablaré del proyecto que estoy preparando. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	16. El regreso a Konoha

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**16**

**El regreso a Konoha**

Sakura se sobresaltó tras escuchar esas palabras y recordar lo que Chiyo le había dicho acerca de los padres de Sasori. Cerró los ojos un segundo, obligándose a borrar cualquier ilusión, y volteó a mirarlo, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿P-por qué lo dices? — preguntó entre tartamudeos.

— Los ANBU, deben estar alertas en la estación, preparados por si llegas hasta ahí. Y tal vez haya algunos rondando la zona. — respondió Sasori en automático.

Sakura asintió, comprendiendo la lógica del marionetista.

— En ese caso, ¿crees que podrías-que podrías darme una de las armas que le pones a tus creaciones? Sólo para defenderme.

— ¿Sabes esgrima? — cuestionó con una ceja alzada. Sakura asintió.

— Shizune-san, la asistente de Tsunade-shizou, me enseñó.

— De acuerdo. — contestó Sasori antes de acercarse a su escritorio y tomar de la pared una corta katana. La observó un segundo previo a mostrársela a Sakura, quien asintió con frenesí. — Asegúrate de no perderla, su filo es especial. — le advirtió mientras le entregaba el sable. — Sal, no te atacará la oz de Hidan.

Sakura asintió nuevamente al mismo tiempo que enredaba una delgada cuerda al mango de la katana y la amarraba a su cintura. Observó con el rabillo del ojo a Sasori, quien estaba detrás de ella, y abrió la puerta verde. Tal y como había mencionado Sasori, la oz de Hidan se encontraba atorada en el techo, amenazando con caerse. Sakura apenas le dio un vistazo antes de caminar hacia la salida de _Artis gratia ars_. Se debatió internamente entre voltear hacia Sasori o irse de inmediato, pero luego de escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta verde, suspiró, rendida. Sasori ya se había despedido de ella.

Algo deprimida por ese hecho, salió del lugar que fue su escondite durante cuarenta días. Se recolocó la peluca que Sasori le había entregado para ocultar el rosado de su cabello y comenzó a caminar, presa de los recuerdos que se llevaba de él, de sus acciones y pocas palabras. Sintiéndose culpable por no haberlo tratado como debió, por no saber cómo cumplir la promesa a la abuela Chiyo. Atormentándose por no volver a ver a Sasori.

Empero, el recuerdo de la risa de Naruto llegó hasta sus oídos, regresándola a la realidad. Anudado a eso, volvió a ver a Kakashi sentado en el sofá de su recámara, leyendo su usual novela erótica; volvió a sentir el duro entrenamiento de Tsunade e incluso sonrió tras ver a sus dos mejores amigos discutiendo por banalidades. Volvería a verlos muy pronto, los tendría cerca de nuevo, podría hablarles, abrazarles, disculparse… y estaba tan cerca de ello que apenas percibió cómo sus piernas empezaron a moverse con más rapidez, hasta llegar al punto de correr.

Los músculos le reclamaron el desuso en el que los había sometido, pero Sakura los ignoró. Pronto volvería a su hogar, pronto regresaría con su familia. No había nada que deseara más en ese momento, no había nada que la distrajera de ese anhelo. No habría nada que evitara que ella regresara… excepto un enorme grupo de ANBU posándose frente a ella, amenazándola con sus armas y señalando el paquete bajo sus brazos: el kyūbi.

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, mas un sonido metálico le indicó que estaba rodeada; no había escapatoria.

Previo a colocarse en posición de ataque, desenvainó, más insegura que nada, la katana que Sasori le había regalado. Un segundo más tarde, los ANBU la atacaban sin piedad. Sakura apenas pudo evitar las estocadas en el pecho y usar la katana como defensa, sin atacar en ningún momento. Por lo menos, no atacó hasta que tuvo un segundo de descanso, en el que procuró atizar golpes menores, que sólo desarmaran al grupo de ANBU; más éstos no se rindieron.

Dejó escapar un grito de dolor tras sentir un gran corte en su hombro y otro en su cintura, pero no soltó el kyūbi o la katana. Recibió un codazo en el cuello que la obligó a caer de rodillas. Alzó el rostro para mirar al ANBU frente a ella, que alzaba una espada ancha para darle la estocada final a la vida de Sakura.

— No… — susurró ella mientras alzaba, con un fuerte dolor en el brazo, la katana sobre su cabeza, a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada.

En ese segundo, el ANBU frente a ella recibió en su cuello un aguijón de metal amarrado a un hilo largo. Cayó de inmediato, mientras un sujeto que cubría su cabeza con el gorro de su sudadera negra, aterrizaba frente a Sakura. Detrás de ella, los pies de una marioneta se posaron. Sakura, aún hincada, vio la mano derecha ensangrentada del muchacho moverse sin piedad, mientras con la izquierda manejaba con maestría una larga y delgada katana.

— Ponte de pie y tómame de la sudadera. — ordenó la voz del muchacho. A pesar de la obviedad del asunto, Sakura se sorprendió al reconocer a Sasori.

Sin perder tiempo, se levantó para obedecer a su salvador. Detrás de él, pudo ver en carne viva cómo la muerte se llevaba a todo el escuadrón de ANBU que la atacaron. Sin importar lo que hicieran o cuánto daño le causaran a Sasori, él seguía moviendo la katana y la marioneta sin reparar en nada más. Sakura se movía con él, para impedir que los ANBU tuvieran una oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

Con horror, vio cómo uno de los ANBU se alejaba de la matanza para sacar una radio y encenderla. Dejó escapar un respingo que Sasori atendió. Siguió la mirada de su protegida y arrojó, con la misma mano con la que controlaba a la marioneta, el mismo aguijón con el que había matado al primer ANBU. Un segundo más tarde, ese hombre también había caído sin respiración en su cuello.

— Regresa al escondite. — ordenó Sasori una vez terminó con el último enemigo. Sakura no se movió, ni siquiera despegó las manos de su ropa. — ¡Vete!

— Pe-pero…

— ¡Ahora! Esa cosa — señaló la caja del kyūbi —tiene un radar, por lo que atraerá más ANBU a esta zona, no es seguro que vayas a la estación. Hay un interruptor en la pared del pasillo, actívalo y la oz no te dañará. ¡Regresa rápido! — repitió.

Esta vez, Sakura, asustada por el tono de voz en Sasori, se despegó de él y, al principio vacilante, se echó a correr de regreso a _Artis gratia ars_. No giró el rostro ni siquiera para volver a ver a Sasori, ni siquiera por el anhelo de regresar a Konoha. Sabía que lo importante en ese momento era retomar, era no dejarse atrapar por los ANBU, era defender al kyūbi, pues ahora sabía lo importante que era mantenerlo alejado de Danzou y sus secuaces.

No se detuvo hasta ver la puerta de madera que antes ya la había salvado. Se introdujo a _Artis gratia ars_ no sin antes fijarse que nadie la hubiera seguido. De inmediato, escuchó la oz dirigirse a ella y palpó la pared, en búsqueda del interruptor que detendría esa desagradable cosa. Encontró una muy pequeña palanca dentro de un rectángulo de madera y lo bajó. Enseguida, una ancha tabla de madera se colocó frente a la oz y ésta se estampó directamente con la tabla, dejando tras sí un fuerte estrépito. Sakura, aún con el corazón palpitándole con peligro, corrió hacia la puerta verde y se introdujo en la estancia. Sin recuperar del todo el aliento, se dejó caer en el taburete frente a ella.

* * *

Ino se acercó al ANBU con máscara de cabeza de ratón. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados a causa del llanto que había derramado constantemente durante los últimos días. Había sido testigo de cómo los mejores guerreros de la Hoja se perdían a causa de Danzou. No sólo era por Sakura o Sasuke; sino que Tenten y Neji no tenían nada que ver, no eran culpables de nada… no había motivos para hacerles nada, para herirlos o matarlos. Y ahora tenían que amarrar a Naruto para evitar que él también se escapara, tenían que ponerle dos habitantes de guardia o seguramente arrastraría la silla hasta la ventanilla y se dejaría caer.

No sabía qué era lo que la llevaba a ver de nuevo a ese ANBU, al líder de la tropa, al joven de diecinueve años sin esperanza alguna. Simplemente, sus pies la arrastraron hasta ese lugar, hasta estar parada frente a él. Los ojos negros de Sai la miraron a través de la máscara.

— Hola. — saludó él con tono jovial. Ino retrocedió, asustada por su cinismo. No tenía ni veinte días que se había llevado a sus amigos y se atrevía a hablarle como si nada, como si no sintiera remordimiento alguno. — ¿Te ocurre algo?

— ¿Acaso te importa? — espetó.

— No, pero en un libro que leí decía que es cortesía preguntar y me gusta no ser descortés. — contestó Sai completamente natural.

— Es descortés secuestrar a dos personas sin razón alguna.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

— Yo no hice eso.

— ¡Claro que sí! — exclamó ella con los ojos de nuevo empañados en lágrimas. — ¡¿Neji Hyuga y Tenten?! ¡¿No te suenan de nada?!

— Sí, son las personas que nos llevamos de Konoha para conseguir información respecto a Sakura Haruno. — contestó Sai sin entender a Ino. — Por cierto, no estás distrayéndome para armar un revuelo, ¿verdad? No es nada cortés hacer eso.

— No… — murmuró Ino, desviando el rostro. — No sé qué hago aquí. Supongo que tengo la esperanza de que cambies las órdenes para matar a Neji y Tenten.

— Las órdenes son de Danzou, no mías. — explicó Sai con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro. Ino no la percibió por la máscara en su rostro, pero la escuchó a través de su voz. En verdad ese sujeto no sabía nada de relaciones humanas.

— ¡Encontramos al objeto rojo y a la chica! — exclamó una voz en la radio de Sai, que mantenía atorada en su cintura. Tanto Ino como él miraron el pequeño aparato; la primera con curiosidad y el segundo con terror. — ¡Pero está acompañada por un marionet…! — la grabación se cortó después de un desgarrador grito.

— Creo que esto no es bueno. — susurró Sai antes de sacar de su espalda un enorme pergamino que desdobló para trazar en él unos símbolos. Ino no se apartó de él mientras aparecía sobre el pergamino una lista de números. — Maldición. — dijo luego de ver al menos la cuarta parte de esa lista manchada de tinta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — se atrevió a preguntar Ino. — ¿Qué significa esto?

— Nos ha diezmado. — respondió Sai sumergido en un transe.

— ¿Quién? — continuó Ino, aferrándose con desesperación a su falda.

Sai, entonces, despertó. Alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos azules de Ino. Negó con la cabeza para darle a entender que no podía decirle nada, previo a alzar el brazo derecho para atraer la atención de sus compañeros. Ino se cubrió el rostro, asustada porque volviera a ordenar una masacre hacia Konoha.

— ¡Todos adentro del tren! ¡De inmediato! — ordenó señalando la máquina en la que Konoha vivía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Aún nos quedan al menos veinte minutos.

— Es una orden. — se limitó a responder. — Vete. — dijo con un tono muy frío, demostrando que esta vez no le importaba la cortesía que podía o debía utilizar frente a una mujer. La situación que lo embargaba era aún más importante.

Ino lo observó un segundo más antes de atar a su memoria las palabras que había escuchado antes de correr hacia el vagón del equipo siete, empujando a sus compañeros en el camino para no perder más tiempo.

Jadeando, se introdujo en la sala donde estaban Kakashi y Kiba protegiendo a Naruto, que todavía seguía amarrado al sillón. Los dos primeros se habían sentado a un lado de Naruto y habían colocado una enorme vasija llena de palomitas en las piernas del enclaustrado para asegurarse de que no intentara ponerse de pie.

— ¿_Poff qué dos metiefon tan fápido, 'dhebayo_? — cuestionó Naruto, con un puñado de palomitas inflándole los cachetes.

— Creo que encontraron al kyūbi… a Sakura. — jadeó Ino, asiéndose de la pared. — "El objeto rojo y a la chica", dijeron.

— ¡_Dhakura_-chan! — exclamó Naruto tratando de ponerse de pie. Un segundo más tarde, ya se había tragado la botana. — ¡¿Qué le hicieron esos bastardos?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

— ¿En qué dirección? — preguntó Kakashi levantándose de un salto.

— No sé, no lo dijo… el ANBU a cargo recibió la noticia en su radio, pero la comunicación se cortó. Sai dijo que los habían diezmado, que eso no estaba bien. ¡Alguien los atacó! ¡Los mataron!

— ¿Que los diezmaron? — repitió Kiba. — Imposible, yo luché contra esos bastardos y no tienen sentimientos, pelean con todo. No hay persona en la tierra que pueda hacerlo.

— ¿Dijo quién fue? ¿Una pista? Kiba tiene razón, no creo que pudiera ser una persona, tendría que ser un ejército tan grande como el de ellos. — agregó Kakashi.

— ¡¿Y Sakura-chan?! — repitió Naruto, desesperado.

— Dijo que estaba acompañada, pero no terminó de decirlo, sólo mencionó… — se cubrió los labios al recordar y unir las piezas. No lo podía creer, resultaba casi imposible, pero tal vez era cierto que él la hubiera salvado. Por lo que había escuchado, se trataba de una persona sumamente fuerte y con mil habilidades. — Marionetista. — murmuró más para sí que para ellos. — Tsunade-sama dijo que Sasori y su abuela eran marionetistas, ¿no es así?

— ¡¿Qué?! — respondió Kiba. — ¿Dices que ese tal Sasori salvó a Sakura? Creí que la quería muerta.

— No, lo que él quiere es atraerme a donde está. — corrigió Kakashi. — Tal vez Sakura intentó escapar y él sólo la recuperó. Tampoco le conviene que la capturen los ANBU o perdería su oportunidad conmigo.

— O tal vez la considera su amiga, dattebayo. — contra argumentó Naruto. — Si esto es cierto, llevan cuarenta días juntos, quizá ahora son amigos. Sakura-chan nunca le temió, no creo que…

— Sasori asesinó al diez por ciento de la población ANBU, Naruto, no creo que sea tan buena persona. — lo interrumpió Kakashi. — Pero al menos sabemos dos cosas.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron los tres muchachos.

— La primera, que Sasori está con Sakura y la segunda, que por el momento, Sakura está a salvo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los habitantes de Konoha habían acertado en algo; lo que no sabían era que Naruto también estaba en lo correcto… o al menos, todo parecía indicar eso.

* * *

Sasori jaló al último cuerpo con ayuda de su marioneta y lo metió a la bodega de Akatsuki que se encontraba justo al frente de _Artis gratia ars_. Por suerte, se encontraban en una zona deshabitada, donde podían usar los lugares a su antojo. Yahiko y Konan se habían ocupado de habilitar algunos inmuebles para utilizarlos de manera conveniente. A pesar de que Sasori no usara la capa de Akatsuki, varios de sus miembros ya lo consideraban parte de la organización, por lo que le habían revelado algunos secretos. Sasori nunca los había desmentido; por el contrario, había acatado muy bien aquellos comentarios y los había guardado para ocasiones especiales, como lo era aquélla.

Sakura ahora le debía una, y una muy grande. Si no fuera por su añoranza por regresar a Konoha, él jamás se habría metido, no habría habido necesidad de hacer eso. Si Sakura hubiera estado atenta, se habría dado cuenta de la anormal cantidad de ANBU que quisieron matarla.

Enfadado por esa situación, le inyectó a cada cuerpo muerto una enorme cantidad de químicos, para evitar que se descompusieran con rapidez y prepararlos para el disecado que más tarde les haría. Pensó en Sakura, en los berrinches que le esperaban al llegar a _Artis gratia ars_ y decidió que era mejor idea comenzar con el trabajo enseguida. Caminó hasta un estante y tomó un par de guantes de látex antes de abrir el primero de los cuarenta y siete cuerpos.

Sin cambiar su humor, fue sacándole los órganos y drenándole la sangre a cada cuerpo, ocupándole más de cuatro horas. Después se ocuparía de darles otro mantenimiento. Si cometía un error en ese procedimiento, todo podría perderse.

Avanzando a zancadas, sin darle ningún cuidado a las manchas de sangre en su ropa o en el hecho de que su marioneta favorita se arrastraba en el suelo, llegó hasta la puerta de _Artis gratia ars_ y casi gritó la clave que lo dejaba pasar sin peligro alguno.

— ¡Sasori! — exclamó Sakura una vez él cruzó la puerta verde. — ¡Tienes mucha sangre! ¡¿Estás herido?! — cuestionó acercándose a él. Sasori clavó su mirada en las vendas que cubrían el torso de Sakura y frunció el entrecejo. Así que sí estaba lesionada.

— ¡Niña tonta! — le gritó una vez estuvo frente a él. — ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando al distraerte de esa manera?!

Sakura retrocedió ante el impacto del grito. Sasori jamás le había hablado de esa manera y, a decir verdad, jamás lo había visto tan furioso como en ese momento. Por fin se había descubierto la cabeza, pero su ropa estaba sumamente manchada de sangre y todo su cuerpo desprendía ese olor metálico.

— Lo-lo siento mucho. — se disculpó agachando el rostro. — Estaba emocionada por volver a ver a mis amigos.

— Lo noté. Descuidaste tu bienestar y no atacaste como debías. — la regañó. — A enemigos como ésos no debes dejarlos vivos, ¿no lo entiendes?

— ¡No iba a matarlos!

— Si no lo hacías, ellos sí lo hubieran hecho contigo y lo sabes. De menos, te hubieran capturado, niña tonta. — espetó quitándose la sudadera y arrojándola lejos de él. Sakura tragó saliva al ver su torso también sucio por la sangre.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Sasori? — preguntó antes de alargar la mano y sentir la sangre seca justo a un lado de la quemadura en forma de escorpión. — ¿Qué hiciste con los cuerpos?

— Eso no importa. — contestó él apartándola de un manotazo. — ¿Qué es esa cosa que cargas y por qué lo desean? — preguntó señalando la caja de madera que aún reposaba en la mesa.

Sakura desvió la mirada, insegura por contarle a Sasori o no. El kyūbi era un secreto de Konoha, no debía revelarse sin más, aunque también estaba el hecho de que Sasori la había salvado. Había arriesgado su vida por ella… Su corazón, preparándose para romperse por la ilusión creada en automático, le insistió que le preguntara la razón de aquello.

— ¿Por qué me salvaste?

— No has respondido mi pregunta.

— Y tú no has respondido las últimas tres preguntas que te hice.

Sasori bufó, más molesto. Por esa razón no había querido regresar a _Artis gratia ars_, mas las nubes en el cielo no prometían una tarde soleada.

Miró a Sakura con el rabillo del ojo antes de reconocer que ella tenía razón y no era justo hacer lo que estaba haciendo; pero a él no le importaba la justicia, no creía en esa clase de valores subjetivos. Empero, entendía que no recibiría respuestas si no seguía el juego de Sakura. Estúpida niña tonta y berrinchuda.

— Porque si no lo hacía, existía la posibilidad de que te capturaran y te torturaran hasta que dijeras algo del escondite de Akatsuki. Yo soy responsable directo de eso y no quiero morir. — explicó al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la cocina para prepararse un plato de ramen. — Metí los cuerpos de los ANBU en una bodega y me ocupé de sacar sus órganos internos para que el proceso de descomposición tardara más.

Sakura recibió aquellas palabras como un sucio plato de porquerías que sólo le revolvieron la bilis. Comprendía que los cuerpos de los ANBU debían ser escondidos, pero no había motivo para destriparlos de esa forma. Simplemente pudo quemarlos o enterrarlos…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— No, sigues tú. ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Sakura negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. Sasori hablaba del tema como si se tratara de cualquier acción cotidiana, como si el quitarle los órganos a un muerto fuera tan común como prepararse un plato de ramen. No quería creer que él era capaz de semejante atrocidad sin sentir siquiera un desprecio por llevar sangre ajena en su cuerpo. Sin importar que su sudadera estuviera mucho más sucia que su torso, Sakura no podía evitar el ver la sangre en los hombros y cuello de Sasori.

— Al menos por higiene ve a bañarte, Sasori. — le aconsejó con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. — Por favor.

— No entiendo qué te molesta: eres médico, debes ver sangre todo el tiempo. — replicó él mirando el agua hervir en la lumbre.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Sasori, por favor, mataste a todo un escuadrón ANBU, les quitaste los órganos internos y vienes como si nada, con la sangre en tu cuerpo, a comer un plato de ramen. ¿No te parece extraño todo eso?

— No. Lo hago por el arte. — respondió mirándola con confusión. Jamás le había parecido extraño aquel proceso; en realidad, lo veía muy útil. Sólo de esa forma podía convertirlos en marioneta y honrar su valor como guerreros.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó escéptica. — ¿Arte? Matar no es arte.

— Hay una diferencia muy grande entre matar y darle la muerte a alguien. Yo hago lo segundo. — se defendió, resentido. — Ya te he dicho que no lo comprenderías, Sakura.

— Sólo dime por qué consideras que eso es arte, Sasori.

Sasori suspiró.

— Los humanos no tienen manera de trascender de este mundo. — empezó, apagando la lumbre de la estufa. — Al menos, no naturalmente. El cuerpo de las personas se pierde una vez el cuerpo es enterrado y su alma no puede palparse cuando éstas mueren. Desaparecen en el último momento de su vida.

»En cambio, si yo los trato, puedo darles otra manera de trascender. Aunque no puedo hacer que sus almas sean eternas, consigo que parte de su cuerpo lo sea. Las marionetas humanas no son sólo un capricho o una tontería psicópata; son la máxima expresión del arte en un ser humano.

Sakura escuchó atentamente cada palabra que dijo. Se llevó una mano a la garganta tras percatarse de que no había respirado desde hacía algunos segundos. La respuesta no sólo era aterradora, sino que parecía ser honesta. Sasori no mentía, no decía eso sólo para asustarla o prevenirla. Ahora entendía que la amenaza que le hizo días atrás no era sólo para mantenerla a la raya, sino que pudo cumplirla, que aún podía cumplirla.

Antes no le parecía tan ridícula su obsesión con el arte, comprendía e incluso compartía, en parte, esa visión. Mas el saber cuál consideraba la máxima expresión del arte, sólo le traería una pesadilla. Sasori, la persona con quien había vivido por cuarenta días, la persona de la que se había enamorado y por quien seguía preocupada, no era otra cosa que un psicópata del arte.

— No me mires así, tú buscabas respuestas. — le pidió Sasori dándose la vuelta con el plato de ramen en las manos. — Si no te son agradables, lo comprendo. No esperaba que lo entendieras, de cualquier modo. Tu coeficiente intelectual es distinto al tratar a los muertos de una forma muy diferente a la mía.

— ¿A todos? ¿Eso haces con todos? ¿Eso le harás a Chiyo? ¡¿Me hubieras hecho eso a mí de haber muerto en esa masacre?! — señaló Sakura apretando los puños.

— A todas esas preguntas, la respuesta es no. Con los ANBU no tuve elección; la creación de marionetas humanas elimina casi cualquier hedor y evita la descomposición en un noventa y tres por ciento. Si hubiera quemado los cuerpos, el olor hubiera llegado hasta a la nariz de Danzou y si los hubiera enterrado habría tenido que derrumbar un edificio para tener el espacio suficiente. Mis marionetas humanas son de aquellas personas que considero fuertes y cuya desaparición sería una lástima. A Chiyo no la convertiría en marioneta humana porque el veneno está muy avanzado y su piel no resistiría el proceso; además de que es mi abuela, no podría verla convertida en títere. Y a ti no te haría eso porque tus amigos al menos merecen hacerte un funeral. Y, no te ofendas pero, no te quiero en mi colección.

— ¡¿Cómo podría ofenderme?! Sasori, ¿te estás escuchando?

— Sí, claro, suelo hacerlo cada vez que hablo.

— ¡¿Acaso no entiendes lo que significa la vida?! ¡¿Lo que es la familia?! ¡¿Por qué ésta es la única manera en la que puedes ver al mundo?! — gritó Sakura, con las lágrimas resbalando lentamente en sus mejillas.

— Las cosas son mucho más sencillas de esta manera. — contestó con la mirada clavada en la puerta verde. Le molestaba a sobremanera que Sakura llorara por cosas tan absurdas.

En ese momento, la inminente tormenta cayó sobre ellos, provocando que Sakura se abrazara con terror y se dejara caer de rodillas al suelo.

Sasori comprendió lo que sucedería a continuación y suspiró. No, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar el dolor de Sakura cada vez que lloviera. No sabía por qué tenía ese trauma, pero esa misma tarde lo desaparecería. Sin importar lo que ella pensara de él, Sasori salvaría a Sakura de al menos uno de sus miedos.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Les voy a ser honesta, cuando llegué al momento de escribir este capítulo, no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentar a Sasori y a Sakura respecto a las marionetas humanas. Afortunadamente, el curso que estaba tomando en ese entonces acerca de Miquiztli (la muerte desde la visión náhuatl) me ayudó a ver la trascendencia del alma y la diferencia entre matar y dar la muerte. Espero que haya quedado un poco claro con Sasori. No es tan complejo, creo. **

**Ahora... Ya vimos un muy grande avance entre Sakura y Sasori pues éste no se conformó con dejarla ir, sino que fue tras ella. Unas personas me pidieron que no dejara que Sakura se fuera, pero... creo que fue mejor que Sasori la siguiera. La está protegiendo, ¿se dan cuenta? Ya huele a mole de boda... jajajaja... bueno, no, pero ya son más evidentes sus sentimientos. **

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. En Konoha las cosas no van muy bien, pero se entiende... así que no tengo mucho que decir al respecto.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos el próximo lunes con mi capítulo favorito de favoritos. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	17. Querer a alguien

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**17**

**Querer a alguien**

Sin previo aviso, Sasori tomó la muñeca de Sakura y caminó asido a ella hacia el taburete colocado para la entrada al ático.

— ¡Sasori! ¡Suéltame! — ordenó Sakura tratando de quitar la mano de Sasori sobre su cuerpo. — ¡Suéltame!

— Cierra la boca. — contestó él con el entrecejo fruncido. — No estoy dispuesto a compartir de nuevo mi cama contigo sólo porque esta noche también lloverá.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó deteniéndose una milésima de segundo. — ¡¿Planeas sacarme de _Artis gratia ars_ sólo por eso?! — exclamó. Un instante más tarde, la lluvia se intensificó y Sakura apretó los puños.

— No. — se limitó Sasori jalándola para que se acercaran al taburete. — Iremos al ático. — informó y antes de que Sakura pudiera quejarse al respecto, la cargó de la cintura y la colocó sobre su hombro. Como era de esperarse, Sakura pataleó y gritó sin éxito alguno.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Allá arriba se escucha más la lluvia y…! ¡Hay una ventana! ¡Bájame! ¡Chiyo-bāsama! ¡Su nieto está secuestrándome! — gritó desesperada mientras intentaba deshacerse de Sasori, quien ya había alcanzado la cuerda del ático. — ¡No te atrevas, animal! ¡Voy a matarte si te atreves a…!

— Tú no me matarías. — farfulló Sasori agarrando con más fuerza el cuerpo de Sakura mientras subía la escalera.

— ¡Auxilio! — gritó a todo pulmón.

— Creo que no te lo mencioné, pero no hay nadie a varios kilómetros a la redonda. No van a escucharte. — comentó con un dejo de malicia en su voz.

El sonido de la lluvia alcanzó con más fuerza a los oídos de Sakura en cuanto Sasori llegó hasta el ático, aún sin soltarla. Sakura, aterrada, se cubrió los oídos al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Sasori la escuchó sollozar, pero no la bajó; al contrario, cambió la postura del cuerpo de Sakura y la cargó con ambos brazos. En esa posición, Sakura se aferró a la piel de Sasori, rasguñándolo en el proceso, para encontrar un tipo de consuelo en su aroma a madera, que ahora estaba combinada con el olor a óxido de la sangre.

Empero, Sasori caminó hasta el sillón ensangrentado y lo pateó con fuerza para que llegara al fondo de la pared. Sakura se estremeció al oír el golpe seco de la tela contra la madera. Abrió los ojos un segundo para descubrir el plan de su acompañante y negó con la cabeza antes de cerrar aún más los puños, provocando en Sasori un ligero jadeo de dolor.

— Por favor, te lo suplico, no lo hagas. — susurró entre lágrimas. — No, no lo hagas.

— ¿Cuál es tu miedo, niña? — preguntó Sasori sin suavizar su tono de voz. — ¿Cuál es el problema de la lluvia? ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Sasori, por favor…

— Dímelo. — ordenó acercándose lentamente al sillón que ahora estaba pegado a la ventana.

— Mis padres… — susurró Sakura escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Sasori. Él sintió la humedad de las mejillas de Sakura, pero no dijo nada. Por alguna razón, no le molestaba la proximidad entre ambos. — Del día en que me separaron de mis padres, sólo recuerdo la lluvia. Sólo recuerdo que me arrojaron a una camioneta llena de paja… — musitó en voz muy baja tras sentir el sonido de las gotas en la ventana. — Intenté salir, pero una puerta con un enorme ventanal me lo impidió. Intenté ver a mis padres, que me gritaban desde afuera, pero las gotas de lluvia me lo impidieron. — Hundió la frente en el cuerpo de Sasori. — Siempre que llueve, siento la misma impotencia, siento el mismo terror de aquella vez. — Alzó el rostro para clavar la mirada en los ojos de Sasori, quien le respondía la mirada con cierto enojo. — Por favor, Sasori, no me hagas revivir ese día.

— Mira la ventana. — ordenó Sasori sentándola en el sillón. Sakura sintió sobre su oído el terrible ruido de la lluvia resbalar por la casa y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras pegaba las rodillas al pecho. — No, no te cubras, Sakura, eso no te servirá. — dijo Sasori al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus muñecas con la mano izquierda y con la derecha dirigía la barbilla de Sakura hacia la ventana.

— ¡No! — sollozó Sakura cerrando fuertemente los ojos. — ¡Sasori, no! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, detente! — suplicó con la voz casi inaudible a causa del llanto.

— No me detendré. Abre los ojos y mira lo que hay al exterior, lo que hay detrás de la ventana. Llorar cada vez que ocurre esto no te llevará de regreso con tus padres, ni calmará el dolor que sientes por perderlos. No estás haciendo nada al huir de ese recuerdo, sólo incrementas el pesar, alimentas tu miedo. ¡Abre los ojos!

Sakura soltó un respingo al escucharlo, pero no abrió los ojos hasta después de unos segundos. Sasori la miraba con firmeza, decidido a no rendirse. Sakura desvió su mirada hasta su torso, donde vio que la sangre corría por cuatro medias lunas. Él había permitido que lo lastimara sólo porque quería que ella enfrentara su trauma.

— No puedo hacerlo. — murmuró antes de volver a llorar.

— Claro que puedes. Mira. — la obligó a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana. — Dime qué encuentras ahí afuera, dime si hay algo a lo que debas temer.

Los ojos de Sakura pasearon con cierto temor sobre la acera de enfrente, sobre el edificio en el que Sasori mantenía los cuerpos de los ANBU, sobre los charcos que empezaban a formarse en la calle y sobre los animales que corrían de un lugar a otro para refugiarse. Ahí no estaba la camioneta que la había secuestrado para llevarla al tren de Konoha, ahí no estaban sus padres corriendo tras ella, ahí no estaba Sakura llorando porque la dejaran salir. Ahí no había nada…

— Pero sí lo hubo… yo no quería que me llevaran.

— Nadie lo quería, Sakura. Ni tú, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, ni yo. Todos fuimos arrastrados por el poder de Danzou, nadie decidió llegar a esos trenes. Ahora, cierra los ojos y escucha. — susurró por fin suavizando su voz.

— Sasori, yo…

— Hazlo. — la interrumpió.

Sakura se mordió los labios antes de obedecer. Nuevamente, la lluvia taladró con frenesí en sus oídos. Sakura dejó escapar un grito ahogado antes de enterrar el rostro en el cuello de Sasori. Esta vez, el marionetista tuvo que colocar ambas manos sobre la tela detrás de él para evitar que el peso de Sakura lo tumbara. Después, sonrió un poco al ver a la pequeña Sakura temblar sobre su cuerpo. Lo buscaba como refugio, como si no fuera la terrible persona que antes había creído… y esa confianza le agradó a Sasori.

— No temas, nunca has estado sola. — musitó sobre su oído. — El sonido de la lluvia no te quitará lo que posees, los amigos que tienes, a tu maestra Tsunade o a Kakashi, tu figura paterna. La lluvia no te quitará a nadie, no fue culpa de ese fenómeno natural el que Danzou haya querido llevarte.

Sakura sintió esas palabras como un tranquilizante que poco a poco resbaló sobre su columna vertebral para culminar en sus piernas. Se relajó paulatinamente antes de alzar el rostro y mirar los cansados ojos cafés de Sasori. Debajo de éstos, se visualizaba un par de ojeras jóvenes. Repentinamente, Sakura recordó que todo el día lo había dedicado a ella; que no había tenido tiempo de estar con su abuela o preparar sus marionetas. Sí, había matado a todo un escuadrón ANBU, mas lo había hecho para salvarla. Sin importar cuáles habían sido sus motivos, Sasori la había salvado a pesar de que eso ya no estaba en el trato. Sí, les había sacado los órganos a los raptores, pero lo había hecho para eliminar los signos de la batalla y así evitar que la encontraran. Sí, la había obligado a subir al ático para escuchar la lluvia y verla en la ventana, mas lo había hecho para curar su trauma, para evitar que siguiera sufriendo.

Sin importar qué era lo que había arrastrado a Sasori a hacer todo eso, ese día lo había dedicado por entero a ella, a la chica chillona, a la chica con la que discutía cada dos por tres segundos, la chica que le trajo problemas con Akatsuki.

— Mira de nuevo. — pidió Sasori señalando la ventana. Sakura acató sin remilgar. — Cuando era niño y llovía en la estación, Komushi me obligaba a dejar mi habitación para saltar sobre los charcos. — contó con melancolía. — Le divertía jugar en el agua, decía que cada gota tenía un sabor diferente y abría la boca para beber el agua. Varias veces lo imité, pero nunca encontré lo que él me decía. Dejamos de saltar hasta que se resbaló, se pegó en la cabeza y comenzó a sangrar. Su madre y Chiyo lo curaron, pero él quiso regresar a la lluvia. — Sonrió. — Jamás dejó de divertirse… y me arrastraba a mí a esa diversión.

— Sasori, tú… tú lo extrañas, ¿no es así?

— No, él aún está aquí, no de la forma que a todos nos gustaría, pero al menos una parte de él sigue en el tren. — contestó de manera automática.

Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada, tras entender lo que Sasori quería decir. Ahora sabía a lo que Sasori se refería cuando dijo que su abuela desconocía la mitad de la historia de Komushi. El dolor que sintió Sasori al perder a su mejor amigo lo transformó en una manifestación artística… Quizá él fue su primera marioneta, la persona que lo empujó a esa extraña visión de la vida. "Las cosas son más fáciles de esta manera" había dicho y ahora Sakura le veía sentido a esas palabras. El arte de Sasori depuraba, de alguna manera, todo el dolor y la soledad que sentía cada vez que perdía a alguien. Sakura lo miró con tristeza tras recordar que pronto lo golpearía la muerte una vez más.

— No sé qué estés pensando, pero seguramente no es lo que yo quería. — dijo Sasori irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. — ¿Sasuke, Naruto y tú salieron a jugar alguna vez como Komushi y yo? — preguntó mientras se acercaba a la ventana empañada por el frío y dibujaba un pequeño escorpión con el dedo. Sakura siguió el movimiento de Sasori mientras pensaba en su pregunta.

Negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera un día ella pudo abandonar ese terror, y ellos, tan unidos como eran, no la abandonaron. Permanecieron en su habitación, Naruto distrayéndola con las tonterías que le gustaba hacer cuando niño y Sasuke golpeándolo en la coronilla por eso mismo. Corrían las cortinas para evitar que Sakura viera las gotas de lluvia y ponían películas a todo volumen para aminorar el ruido. Y si, a pesar de eso, Sakura se asustaba, Naruto hacía enojar a Sasuke para darle trabajo a Sakura y separarlos. Siempre funcionaba.

Sasori tenía razón, ninguno de los dos vivió una hermosa infancia por culpa de ella, jamás disfrutaron de los charcos como Sasori y Komushi. No jugaron bajo la lluvia ni se rieron con ella. El cuidar de Sakura fue mucho más importante para ellos que simplemente divertirse.

— No… ellos no se separaron jamás de mí. — susurró Sakura siguiendo los trazos del escorpión en la ventana. — Se dedicaron a cuidarme, siempre lo han hecho. Puedo asegurar que, incluso ahora, siguen buscándome. — dijo sin dejar de mirar la mano de Sasori. Sonrió antes de atreverse a tocarla. Él se removió incómodo y retiró el contacto con la ventana, pero Sakura alcanzó su mano en el aire y la observó.

El trabajo que diario realizaba con sus creaciones se reflejaba en su mano, en lo firme y dura que era su palma. Sakura, algo ruborizada, tomó la otra mano de Sasori para examinarla. El resultado fue el mismo; incluso encontró algunas pequeñas raspaduras y callos en ellas. Las manos de un hombre que ama su trabajo.

Sasori la miró sin comprender lo que hacía. A él nunca le importó lo que le ocurriera a sus manos, se había acostumbrado a manejarlas con rudeza, había olvidado lo que era el contacto con una piel suave, sin cicatrices. Y así fue hasta que Sakura se atrevió a tocarlo. Sus dedos, a pesar de no ser tan suaves como esperaba, sí se sentían frágiles. Al ser médico, Sakura exponía varias partes de su cuerpo a químicos y toxinas que arruinaban la piel de jabón de cualquier mujer; pero no parecía importarle. Sasori la vio tomarse su tiempo para examinarle dedo a dedo. Las mejillas de Sasori también se tiñeron de un leve rojizo.

— Si mi amiga Ino te viera las manos, de inmediato te pondría en un tratamiento con no sé qué flor. Su madre y ella tienen un pequeño jardín dentro del tren y Konoha está repleto de flores gracias a ellas. — dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. — No me quejo, varias de esas plantas son medicinales y sirven para atender a los enfermos.

— Ya. — respondió Sasori sin deshacerse del contacto de Sakura.

— Hace rato me llené de ilusión al creer que volvería a verla. — confesó apretando levemente las manos de Sasori. — Lamento haberte expuesto, Sasori.

— No sé a qué te refieres. — mintió. Era evidente que había demostrado a los ANBU que Sakura estaba bajo la protección de Sasori y eso lo había puesto en riesgo. Después de cuidar escrupulosamente su ubicación, al final había cedido para salvar a la niña que sólo vivía para imposibilitarlo.

— Yo sé que sí. No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero te lo agradezco de corazón. — dijo antes de recargar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasori. — Secretamente, tampoco estaba muy dispuesta a despedirme de ti.

— Ni yo. — declaró recargando levemente la mejilla sobre el cabello de la muchacha.

Permanecieron en esa posición cerca de dos horas, en los que Sakura no dejó de parlotear acerca de sus amigos en Konoha, contándole no sólo de Naruto, Sasuke o Kakashi, sino encontrando anécdotas hasta de Shino. Sasori pocas veces la interrumpió; prefería escucharla y permitir que su voz despertara algo que él nunca había conocido.

Sus manos no se separaron en ningún instante. Llegó un momento en el que Sasori decidió jugar con los dedos de Sakura mientras ésta le mencionaba una ocasión en la que Chōji, Naruto y Hinata compitieron para ver quién comía más ramen. Increíblemente, Hinata los derrotó.

Sasori se encontró muy cómodo con Sakura recargada en su torso y la lluvia como testigo de su charla. Asustado, se percató de que jamás se había sentido así con nadie, de que nadie nunca se había acercado tanto a él, de que nunca nadie había atrapado su atención de esa forma. Jamás había capturado todos los detalles en una conversación, mucho menos por una mujer. La escuchó reír por el recuerdo de un Kiba enfurecido porque Konohamaru, un chico de menor edad, hubiera pisado accidentalmente la pata de Akamaru. Y Sasori se descubrió feliz al escucharla, al saberla también feliz.

Con amargura recordó la discusión que mantuvieron apenas unas horas atrás. Recordó la mirada de ella, sus palabras, su terror. Recordó todo eso y sintió un sabor amargo en la boca del estómago; como si hubiera cometido un error, como si el verla de esa manera, controlara su cuerpo, sus preocupaciones. Se preguntó por qué afectaba tanto esa mujer a su organismo, por qué había permitido que ella tocase sus manos y se adueñase de su tiempo, por qué disfrutaba estar con ella.

Una parte de su mente le dijo que tal vez ya no le era tan indiferente como creía antes, que ella ya no sólo era la suplente de Chiyo o la niña chillona de siempre. Se había convertido en la mujer que le preocupaba, la mujer con la que le gustaba perder el tiempo en pláticas absurdas, la mujer por la que expondría su identidad sólo para salvarla. Sakura se había convertido en la mujer que él quería…

Y no supo cómo reaccionar a eso.

— Sa-Sa-Sakura… — tartamudeó completamente sonrojado. Ella detuvo su relato para mirarlo.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡¿Te sientes mal?! — preguntó colocando una mano sobre su frente. — Sasori, estás que ardes.

— Estoy bien. — afirmó tratando de controlar el color en su rostro.

— No lo parece. Te daré un té de manzanilla, te ayudará. — dijo poniéndose de pie. — Debí pensarlo antes, el ático es frío y no traes ni una camisa. — se regañó mientras avanzaba hacia la salida.

— No, no te vayas. — suplicó tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

— ¿Eh? — cuestionó adoptando el mismo tono que él en sus mejillas. — ¡Sasori!

— Yo… yo quería decirte algo. — confesó Sasori recuperando paulatinamente el color de su piel. Sakura siguió sonrojándose al pensar en lo que Sasori podía decirle.

— Ajá… — murmuró apenas con aliento.

— Te ayudaré a regresar a Konoha cuando estés lista. Te escoltaré hasta que lleguemos al tren.

— ¡¿Qué?! — cuestionó ella asombrada. A pesar de que su corazón pedía a gritos otras palabras, las que Sasori soltó no eran menos increíbles. — ¿Tú irías hasta donde sea que esté Konoha para llevarme? ¿De verdad?

— Sí. — se limitó a responder con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?

— No necesito razones para hacerlo.

El rostro de Sakura se iluminó cual foco. Tomó la otra mano de Sasori antes de dar pequeños saltos frente a él y abrazarlo por un breve lapso.

— En ese caso, te presentaré a todos una vez estemos ahí. Nadie querrá que te vayas así como así, te llevaremos a comer o cenar a Ichiraku ramen y podrás dormir en cualquiera de las habitaciones del equipo siete. Naruto será feliz cuando te conozca y tal vez a Ino le parezcas atractivo; tendrás que cuidarte de sus coqueteos, ¿eh? Tsunade te odiará en un principio, pero cuando le diga todo lo que has hecho por mí, querrá adoptarte. ¡Todos van a amarte! — exclamó abriendo los brazos sin soltar sus manos.

Sasori la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. No había dicho querer conocer a toda la banda de locos que conformaban Konoha. Ni en sus sueños había pensado en semejante tontería. Con los relatos que tenía de ellos, ya podía deducir la euforia que profesarían al volver a ver a Sakura, y él no pertenecía a ese tipo de celebraciones. Y no quería…

No obstante, Sakura estaba ofreciéndole una oportunidad para estar más tiempo con ella; quizá para mantener un contacto frecuente con ella. Antes le había dicho que no quería despedirse de él y por alguna razón le creyó. Así también, él no quería dejarla atrás y olvidarla. Sabía que aunque no lo deseara, terminaría aceptando cualquier propuesta, por más patética que fuera, para verla un día más.

— ¡Silencio! — le dijo con una ladeada sonrisa. Sakura detuvo su parloteo sin dejar de mirarlo un poco asustada porque él rechazara su estrambótica sugerencia. — No planeo dormir con Naruto, prefiero hacerlo en la sala o en la mesa de Ichiraku ramen, ya me acostumbré al olor a ramen.

Sakura, más feliz que hace unos segundos, se colgó a su cuello para darle un largo y fuerte abrazo sin dejar de gritar: "¡Kya!" en su oído. En otras circunstancias, Sasori la habría empujado por casi reventarle el oído, pero su euforia le supo agradable. No se equivocaba: ella también deseaba pasar más tiempo con él.

Sasori no respondió el abrazo, pero tampoco lo impidió. Y Sakura, perdida en su abrazo, se preguntó una vez más si ése era el tiempo de decir: "te quiero".

* * *

Danzou dejó caer el puño en el escritorio, enfadado. El hombre parado frente a él, con la máscara de ratón, le había entregado una noticia que no sólo era mala, sino que dificultaría aún más las cosas. No sólo Sakura Haruno tenía el kyūbi, sino que Sasori de la Arena Roja la protegía. Por alguna enferma razón que Danzou no comprendía, esos dos estaban juntos.

Los dos muchachos más rebeldes que había encontrado en todos los trenes, se habían aliado. Sasori le había parecido una cucaracha más, sólo era un soñador sin problemas. No parecía que él quisiera causar los estragos que ahora, jamás dejó ver realmente esa pantalla. Mientras que Sakura siempre había estado rodeada de sus amigos, siempre se había codeado con los habitantes más importantes de Konoha. ¡Por supuesto que ella resultaba una amenaza mucho más grande que Sasori! Sus contactos la salvarían, la apoyarían, la fortalecerían. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia Danzou creyó que ese par de tontos se encontraran y le dificultaran todo.

— Imposible. ¿Dónde fue eso? — exigió saber levantándose del escritorio para recargar la palma izquierda sobre la madera del mismo.

— Cuando quise hacer contacto, ya se había eliminado cualquier rastro del escuadrón. Sasori de la Arena Roja los borró al atravesar la yugular. — explicó el ANBU.

Danzou apretó los dientes, furioso. Ese mocoso era mucho más listo de lo que parecía a simple vista. Su conocimiento anatómico y político había desecho el diez por ciento de su artillería.

Sintió cómo sus palpitaciones se aceleraban y decidió sentarse. Ese muchacho ponía en riesgo la protección de la estación y de cada tren. Si Danzou había hecho todo eso era para mantener a la población civil lejos de todos esos maniacos con ambición al poder que lo arruinaría todo. Recordó a la familia Haruno: un campesino y una comerciante, dos personas completamente normales que dieron a luz a una niña mucho más rebelde y fuerte de lo normal; niña que se les fue arrebatada por su bien. Si Danzou permitía que esos fenómenos siguieran reproduciéndose cual conejos en su aldea, pronto terminaría siendo una aldea de guerreros y muertes. Justo como lo estaban haciendo Sasori y sus ridiculeces por defender a una molesta muchacha.

— No pudo hacerlo solo. — farfulló negando con la cabeza. — Tienen que estar afiliados a Akatsuki. Tengo que hacer algo… tal vez con los clones que Orochimaru está preparando para mí… No, aún no están listos. Toma al treinta por ciento de los ANBU y ve con Kabuto. — ordenó con la voz fracturada por la ira. — Dile que prepare a sus mejores hombres y que juntos vayan por Akatsuki; sé que ellos tienen el conocimiento de su paradero. Intenté ser benévolo con ellos, pero esto es suficiente.

Sai asintió antes de darse la vuelta, no muy convencido de que una acción premeditada solucionara las cosas. Después de todo, si Sasori perteneciera a Akatsuki, el ANBU que lo contactó habría dicho eso como primera frase. Se había ordenado a todo civil y guerrero que diera la alarma si veían algún Akatsuki rondando por la estación.

Sin embargo, Sai no tenía ningún derecho a opinar en las decisiones de Danzou, por lo que sólo podía obedecer y dejarle el mando a Kabuto.

Bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al calabozo, mientras se deshacía de la máscara para no tropezarse en el escabroso camino, el lugar preferido de Kabuto y Orochimaru. Varias de las celdas estaban ocupadas por sus experimentos fallidos. Sai frunció el entrecejo al ver la celda de Hebi vacía. No recordaba haber recibido noticias de que podrían liberarlos.

— Se fueron hace unos días. — susurró la voz de un hombre de aspecto cansado, con cabello cano y una cinta roja en la frente. Sai volteó a verlo. — Kabuto los sacó y ordenó que fueran por Sasuke Uchiha o Sasori de la Arena Roja.

— ¿Por Sasuke Uchiha? — repitió Sai. — Pero Sasuke Uchiha se mantiene en Konoha… O al menos eso creo.

No había manera de comprobarlo, pues sin el kyūbi en Konoha, no recibían ninguna señal de quién entraba o salía del tren. Estabas ciegos respecto a eso. Asimismo, Sai no había visto a ningún miembro del equipo siete fuera del tren.

— Ah, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? — preguntó Kabuto a varios metros de él, caminando lentamente acomodándose las gafas. — Es el líder de los ANBU. ¿Has venido a visitar a Jiraiya?

Sai clavó la mirada en el sujeto que tenía frente a él. Lucía más pálido de lo normal; tal vez el encierro en el calabozo provocara eso.

— Danzou me ordenó decirte que lleves al treinta por ciento de los ANBU y a tus mejores hombres a la guarida de Akatsuki. — contestó Sai sin emoción en su rostro o voz.

— ¿Al treinta por ciento? Es demasiado, no creo que Danzou quiera perder a tantos hombres. Mucho menos cuando Sasori-kun los ha diezmado. — musitó. Sai quiso preguntarle cómo se había enterado de eso, mas no debía cuestionar. — Supongo que está desesperado. Prepara a tus hombres, nos vamos al amanecer.

— Mi deber está en la estación, no iré con ustedes. — contestó Sai secamente. A decir verdad, prefería formar parte del otro sesenta por ciento de ANBU que conservarían la vida. Aún tenía mucho que aprender del mundo y no planeaba morir.

— Lo entiendo. — susurró Kabuto con suavidad. — En ese caso, manda a tus hombres a la entrada oeste de la aldea, los estaré esperando.

Dicho esto, Kabuto se acomodó las gafas y continuó su camino por el calabozo. Sai no se movió. Nunca había confiado en el enlace entre Danzou y Orochimaru, pero ahora sentía que de verdad el segundo planeaba hundir al primero.

Un gemido de dolor le llegó desde la segunda celda a su derecha. Sai miró a los prisioneros: eran los jóvenes de Konoha. Ella se quejaba, decía que el tobillo le dolía, mientras su compañero la abrazaba y susurraba que todo saldría bien. Sai volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, sin comprender por qué le mentía, por qué buscaba animarla, por qué la abrazaba y por qué ella parecía estar mejor si él la abrazaba.

¿Acaso eso era querer a alguien?

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**¡Cómo adoro este capítulo! Es un capítulo que me costó mucho trabajo concretar, porque a pesar de que fue de las primeras escenas que imaginé, no sabía cómo exponerlas. Afortunadamente, en una noche que se fue la luz, mi hermanito puso una canción de Green Day que tenía años sin escucharla: "****_When its time_****". En verdad, si no la han escuchado, háganlo. Les recordará estas escenas cursis y tal vez otras. **

**Y bueno, no sé si antes ya lo he dicho, pero a mí me aterra la lluvia - no como a Sakura - aunque lo mío tiene que ver con mi nacimiento, es algo escabroso de entender. Lo feo es que yo no tengo a un Sasori que me ilumine, por eso amé las acciones de Sasori. Siempre he creído que ésas son las mejores formas de superar un trauma, aunque parezcan un tanto violentas. Asimismo, todo el embrollo de las manitas fue tierno. En el manga/anime, ellos reconocen su fuerza y sus habilidades y aquí también; a través de sus manos, pudieron ver a lo que se enfrentaban con sus pasiones y se sintieron admirados por ellas. ¿Qué otra prueba de amor necesitan? **

**Sobre Danzou, creo que le cayó muy mal la noticia. Tomar decisiones de esa clase es algo muy imprudente, sobre todo cuando se trata de Akatsuki. Luego verán cómo evoluciona esto. **

**Los dejo con la promoción de un fanfic que empecé ayer, igual SasoSaku:**

_**Sigo viva**_

**Sumary: [Continuación Una vida más] Los deseos de un corazón son los más poderosos. Y cuando Sakura deseó ser capaz de detener a Sasuke, cuando deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser aquélla que Sasori le propuso ser, las consecuencias de ese anhelo la ataron a un nuevo futuro. "Si antes me hubiesen dicho qué ocurriría... aún así hubiera aceptado. Ya no por Sasuke, sino por _él_." **

**Lo encuentran en mi perfil, sin problemas. **

**Les mando un abrazo y nos leemos el siguiente lunes.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	18. Promesa

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals.**

**Capítulo especialmente dedicado a Nina Scherbatsky. Tus reviews en ésta y otras historias, siempre me hacen reír. Te agradezco por el apoyo que me has dado desde el primer OS que escribí de Naruto. Te adoro. Disfruta tu regalo. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**18**

**Promesa**

Dolor, dolor punzante. Desesperación. Impotencia. Miedo, mucho, mucho miedo. ¡Cobardía! ¡Enojo! ¡Frustración! ¡Coraje! ¡Ira!… ¡Venganza!

Sasuke abrió los ojos repentinamente. La luz de la luna cayó directamente sobre sus pupilas negras, que por un momento parecieron tener el mismo color que la sangre derramada en la masacre de su clan. Se sintió sudoroso; sus manos temblaban. Pero sonrió al saber que esta vez no era el miedo quien llenaba su cuerpo, sino el poder, el poder de venganza que su cuerpo había adquirido en los últimos días. Sentía que podía matar a Sasori de un solo golpe y de dos a Danzou. Sentía que nada lo detendría, sentía que nada se le pondría en frente… Y entonces su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— Arriba. — ordenó a los miembros de Hebi, quienes todavía dormían en el suave pasto del bosque.

Jūgo fue el primero en obedecer, seguido por Suigetsu y Karin. Los tres, algo somnolientos, miraron con incertidumbre a su líder. Apenas les había permitido dormir seis de las nueve horas a las que estaban acostumbrados. Suigetsu se juró destrozarle el cráneo donde volviera a hacerle lo mismo. Evidentemente, no tendría las agallas para hacerlo; mucho menos cuando día a día, hora a hora, minuto a minuto, Sasuke parecía estar más sumergido en un pozo oscuro, lleno de frialdad. Y sus movimientos lo seguían, volviéndose más arisco incluso con la naturaleza a sus pies.

Loco, para Suigetsu, estaba volviéndose loco. Jūgo no difería mucho de su compañero, pero confiaba en que Sasuke supiera controlar su poder porque de no ser así, bastaba con ellos dos para destrozar el bosque entero. Karin, por supuesto, lo veía igual de guapo que siempre. Aunque ni siquiera a ella le pasaba por alto que la mirada de Sasuke de vez en cuanto se tiñera de un rojo carmesí; seguramente por los químicos en la ropa de Sasuke que se habían activado al salir de Konoha. Kabuto fue muy inteligente al rociar todo su armario con esos químicos.

Sasuke sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el cuello, pero lo ignoró. Tenían que caminar, tenían que continuar la búsqueda. Suigetsu había dicho que conocía a un miembro de Akatsuki y una vez escuchó que tenían una guarida no muy lejos de la estación. Era ahí a donde Hebi se dirigía.

Sasuke dejó escapar un gruñido cuando la punzada incrementó. Colocó una mano sobre la parte trasera del cuello y presionó. Jūgo frunció el entrecejo al reconocer los símbolos oscuros que aparecieron justo cuando Sasuke retiró la mano de su piel. Orochimaru lo había marcado como un cerdo de matadero. Sí, ya le había entregado el poder que tanto buscaba, mas éste lo había acompañado de una marca de esclavitud que todos conocían.

— La marca de maldición. — musitó Jūgo un segundo antes de que Sasuke se dejara caer de rodillas ante el dolor.

— ¡Sasuke! — exclamó Karin agachándose frente a él; mas Sasuke, con un fuerte manotazo, la empujó fuera de su vista, sin dejar de gemir por el dolor. — ¡Maldito Orochimaru! ¡Lo tenía planeado!

— Eso ya lo notamos, Karin. — respondió Suigetsu sosteniéndola de los hombros. — Pero será mejor que dejemos que el efecto termine. Cuando despierte, querrá matarnos a todos. Jūgo, Karin, debemos estar preparados para cuando la bomba estalle. — habló con firmeza, como en pocas ocasiones lo habían escuchado.

Un segundo más tarde, Sasuke soltó una blasfemia para nada decente antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

Sakura se removió en la cama, incómoda en todas las posiciones posibles. No podía dormir y sabía exactamente que la razón de su insomnio se encontraba del otro lado del cuarto. Recostado en su cama, tal vez durmiendo plácidamente, sin remordimiento alguno. Sakura no lo culpó; llevaba varios días sin pegar el ojo y era culpa de ella. Quizá sería lo más adecuado imitarlo, vaciar su mente y esforzarse por dormir. Empero, sabía que no funcionaría, que su mente no podría olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, todo lo que había interactuado con Sasori, todo lo que él le había dicho y había callado.

Y sin poder contenerse, Sakura bajó los pies al suelo, se levantó con cuidado, avanzó un par de metros hasta las persianas que la separaban de él y las empujó ligeramente hacia la derecha.

Ahí estaba él. Recostado en su cama, boca arriba, con los brazos debajo de su nuca. Mantenía los párpados cerrados y los labios ligeramente separados. Su camisa estaba desabotonada, sentía mucho calor; dejaba entrever un torso fuerte y el inicio de una cicatriz en forma de escorpión justo sobre su corazón. Sakura corrió un poco más las persianas. Al ya haberlo visto dormir con anterioridad, estaba segura de que en ese momento, aún no lo estaba. Mantenía la pierna derecha flexionada. Sakura lo miró unos segundos más, aguantando la respiración mientras la de él se acompasaba.

Lentamente, la vela en el escritorio de Sasori se consumió. Sakura esperó hasta que no pudo visualizar a Sasori para colocar un pie en su dormitorio. Con los recuerdos de la conversación que mantuvieron horas atrás, se armó de valor para avanzar a ciegas. Por fortuna, ya conocía bien esa recámara, así que evitó los pedazos de madera en el piso y las botas azules que Sasori solía calzarse.

Llegó a la orilla de la cama y lo miró a través de la penumbra. La primera vez que lo vio, en los carteles pegados en varios locales, le pareció bastante atractivo, tanto o hasta más que Sasuke. Había pensado que podía tratarse de una buena y agradable persona. Incluso no descartó esa idea cuando él la amenazó con el veneno. Pero cuando le abrió la puerta verde de _Artis gratia ars_, creyó que era un ser osco, un hombre arrogante y narcisista. Ya no le resultó agradable en lo más mínimo; deseó irse en más de una ocasión. Deseó alejarse de él, deseó no haberlo conocido. Ese recuerdo le provocaba un nudo en la garganta.

No obstante, después de cuarenta días, lo miraba sin pensar en lo guapo que era o en lo frío de sus comportamientos. Pensaba, únicamente, en todo lo que había padecido y lo fuerte que eso lo hizo. Lo veía como un hombre, como un artista y como un desertor. Mas no era eso lo que le interesaba porque al mirar su rostro, sólo veía a Sasori. No veía al ladrón o al traidor. Sólo era Sasori. No veía al buen nieto o al hombre que la había salvado. Sólo veía a Sasori. Y eso le era suficiente.

Con sumo cuidado, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y estiró el brazo derecho hacia el rostro de Sasori. A pocos centímetros de su mejilla, se detuvo. Recordó el poco contacto físico que habían tenido y apretó el puño con indecisión. Se mordió el labio; cerró los ojos. Sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba; supo que era por él. Volvió a mirarlo, se esforzó por encontrar sus ojos cerrados en la oscuridad. De nuevo, estiró la mano y esta vez, permitió que se colocara en la mejilla de Sasori. Él abrió los ojos al sentir la violación de su espacio vital. Encontró los ojos de Sakura y quitó las manos de su nuca.

— Pero, ¿qué demonios haces? — preguntó asustado con la respiración entrecortada.

Ella llevó su otra mano a los labios de Sasori. Él hizo ademán de levantarse, pero ella negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse.

— Sólo cállate. — susurró mientras delineaba sus labios con la punta de los dedos. No eran suaves, no esperaba que lo fueran; pero sí delgados y húmedos.

Sasori, por una extraña razón que en su vida comprendió, obedeció, aunque no despegó su mirada de los ojos de Sakura. Ella conservaba los labios entreabiertos y el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Sus dedos cálidos le cosquilleaban. Se sentía nervioso, lo admitía. Esa niña despertaba en él cosas que jamás había imaginado. Tragó saliva justo después que ella. La vio morderse el labio antes de bajar las manos a su cuello para sentir su alborotado pulso. Sakura esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa antes de introducir los dedos entre su camisa y su piel.

Sasori se sobresaltó. De repente, la caricia le quemaba.

— Detente. — pidió, mas ella no obedeció.

Sakura miró la cicatriz en su pecho e hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Recordaba con claridad lo que él le había dicho al respecto en una ocasión, pero no estaba de acuerdo. Las cicatrices no estaban hechas para recordar el dolor, sino para atenderlo. Hinata solía decir que el amor curaba todo. Sakura tragó saliva nuevamente. Por más cursi que se sintiera, inclinó el rostro hasta rozar la piel desnuda de Sasori.

— Detente, ¿qué demonios haces? — repitió el muchacho, aunque fue tarde. Se estremeció por completo cuando sintió sobre su torso un cándido beso. — Detente. — pidió una vez más.

Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró. Guiada por una sensación que no la había llenado desde bastantes meses atrás, siguió rozando la piel de Sasori hasta llegar a sus hombros. Una vez ahí, bajó la camisa de Sasori y besó el hueso de su hombro. Él apretó con ansiedad la colcha debajo de sí. Cerró los ojos cuando ella, aún con más cuidado, besó su cuello una sola vez.

Sin pensarlo, Sakura colocó las rodillas alrededor de la cintura de Sasori y dejó caer su peso contra él, todavía con los labios en su cuello. Sasori abrió los ojos de inmediato. Claro que le agradaba su cercanía, pero temía por el repentino nerviosismo que lo llenaba.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! — preguntó alzando un poco la voz tras sentir una de las manos de Sakura recorriendo su torso. El movimiento de Sakura paró en seco.

— No lo sé. — admitió luego de despertar del ensueño. Se miró encima de él y enterró la cabeza en su hombro. Colocó las manos sobre su cabeza antes de que una lágrima humedeciera el cuello de Sasori. — Yo… sólo quería verte dormir… lo siento. — se disculpó realmente arrepentida. Él no respondió.

Un instante más tarde, pasó sus piernas al borde de la cama y se levantó. Sasori la miró darse la vuelta. Sacudió la cabeza, se incorporó con rapidez y estiró la mano para alcanzar la muñeca de Sakura. Ella sintió un fuerte jaloneo antes de toparse de frente a Sasori. A pesar de que él era sólo unos centímetros más alto que ella, tuvo que alzar un poco la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Sasori respiraba con dificultad, lucía aún más nervioso que antes. Con movimientos dudosos, tomó el mentón de Sakura.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Sakura con las mejillas coloradas.

Sasori acercó su rostro un poco más, sólo quería saber qué era lo que tanto lo llamaba de ella. Aspiró el olor de Sakura y se mordió el labio.

— No tengo idea. — respondió entre tartamudeos.

Miró sus labios. Sakura lo sintió; también miró los de él. Ella se preguntó cuántas veces había querido estar así y una vocecilla en su cabeza le respondió que sólo una. Hasta que él no la miró de esa forma, ella no le respondió de la misma manera. Sintió cómo Sasori acercaba su rostro hacia él, así como percibió su corazón latir con mayor fuerza que nunca.

— Detente. — suplicó.

Sasori sonrió un poco. Eso era lo mismo que él se repetía, pero algo lo obligaba a continuar.

— No puedo. — contestó antes de pegar sus labios a los de Sakura.

Al ser totalmente inexperto en el arte de besar, no supo qué más hacer. Sólo permaneció quieto sobre la frialdad de los labios de Sakura. Percibió el temblor en ella; sus labios, a pesar de no alejarse, tampoco respondieron aunque ella sí tenía experiencia. Pronto descubrió la razón por la humedad en sus mejillas: ella lloraba.

De inmediato se separó de Sakura. Colocó ambos brazos a los costados mientras la examinaba. Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas empapaban su rostro. Su cuerpo temblaba al compás de sus débiles sollozos. Estaba aterrada. Ese hecho, por algún motivo, disgustó a Sasori, quien hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó enojado. Vio cómo el pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba con rapidez. — ¿Te hice daño?

Sakura repasó en su memoria aquella pregunta. Quiso responder que sí, que le hacía daño cada vez que la miraba con indiferencia, que le hacía daño cada vez que la utilizaba para crear venenos, que le hacía daño cada vez que insultaba a Konoha. En lugar de eso, en lugar de decirle aquello, negó con la cabeza porque él no se refería a los cuarenta días que había permanecido en aquel lugar. Se refería a lo que acababa de hacer, a aquel beso inocente que le regaló de apenas unos segundos.

Recordó que aún no estaba completamente listo el veneno perfecto para Sasori y por su mente se cruzó la idea de que él quisiera cobrarle de otro modo. Sólo eso podría explicar su acercamiento y el rubor en sus mejillas. Quiso engañarse, creer que Sasori sí podía sentir algo, creer que él le tenía aprecio, creer, tan siquiera por un segundo, que él podía amarla. Pero no era así, Sasori no era ese tipo de personas, él no quería ni dejaría que alguien se introdujera en su corazón y aunque lo hiciera, no había razón para que fuera ella la que entrara a ese lugar tan sagrado. Ella no podría, por más que quisiera, acercarse más a él.

— ¿Por qué te detuviste? — preguntó entre sollozos mientras se abrazaba el pecho.

Sasori se extrañó de su pregunta. A esa mujer le encantaban las preguntas estúpidas. Señaló con la mirada el rastro de sus lágrimas como respuesta, mas la mirada suplicante de Sakura le indicó que no estaba satisfecha. Desvió la vista, avergonzado.

— Lloras. — se limitó a responder.

Ella parpadeó confundida. No era la primera vez que la veía llorar, eso nunca le había importado. No le había importado nada de ella, en realidad. No tenía sentido que esa noche le hubiera interesado su llanto. Por más que deseara usarla, no debería interesarle su aspecto.

— No-no entiendo. — admitió por fin parando su llanto.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

— ¿Qué importa si lloro o no? Sólo… Sólo tómame. — dijo con el rostro agachado.

Lentamente y temblorosa, llevó sus manos a la tela que rodeaba sus caderas y se asió a ella para alzarla sobre sus muslos. Si Sasori hubiera bajado la mirada, habría visto el comienzo de un vientre plano, pero su mente se interesó más en la triste mirada de Sakura. Cuando ella acarició su mejilla, cuando ella deslizó sus dedos sobre su piel, cuando ella besó su torso, no tenía esa expresión deprimida. No entendía qué le pasaba, por qué había cambiado de un minuto a otro. No sólo sus ojos eran distintos, sino sus movimientos. Ni siquiera se parecía a la Sakura de siempre. No poseía la firmeza y el carácter de la chica que conoció. No era Sakura la mujer que estaba de pie frente a él, subiéndose, hasta descubrir su ombligo, la playera que utilizaba de camisón. Sasori suspiró antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, comprendiendo por fin lo que ella creía.

— No me interesa lo que hay debajo de tu ropa mientras no comprenda qué hay en tu interior. — dijo Sasori retrocediendo hasta que sus pantorrillas chocaron con la madera de la base del colchón. — Así que deja de desvestir tu cuerpo.

— Pero, creí que eso era lo que querías. Tú… tú me besaste. — alegó Sakura soltando su camisón. Rendida, se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso y enterró su rostro entre las manos. — No te entiendo, Sasori, lo intento, pero no puedo.

— ¿Y para qué quieres entenderme? O mejor aún, ¿por qué me besaste si no puedes comprenderme? — acusó algo molesto. — Si no querías que te besara, ¿por qué me despertaste? Si ahora lloras, ¿por qué permitiste que me acercara tanto?

— Porque… puedo ser tuya, si lo quieres. — contestó Sakura con la mirada clavada en las botas de Sasori, a varios metros de ambos.

— Hablas como si fueras un objeto. Date cuenta de cómo te llamas. Dices ser una mujer y te tratas como si fueras una marioneta.

— ¿Y qué no lo soy? — cuestionó alzando la mirada. Sasori pudo ver el dolor reflejado en sus pupilas. — Sólo estoy aquí con la única tarea de entregar el veneno perfecto. Mis extremidades están atadas a tu disposición. Mi vida, mi sangre, está apresada entre estas cuatro paredes. Te quejas del encierro que sufriste en Suna y del encarcelamiento que padecí en Konoha, pero no te atreves a volar, no haces nada para cambiar tu situación y sólo me arrastras contigo a esta nueva cárcel. Desde que pisé este lugar, me convertí en tu títere.

Sasori apretó los puños y negó con frenesí.

— En ningún momento he podido domarte, nunca has sido mi títere, Sakura. — respondió con vehemencia. Ella lo miró asombrada, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que la llamaba por su nombre. — No importa lo que haga, nunca serás mi marioneta. Tu dirección está en tus amigos, ellos son los hilos que te mueven. Aun cuando diseñas el mejor veneno, lo haces porque tienes la esperanza de volver a verlos, no por mis amenazas. Todos trabajamos por lo que queremos. Tú quieres a tus amigos y por lo que veo, de alguna manera crees que te ayudará desvestirte frente a mí, como si yo alguna vez te hubiera dicho que quiero hacerte mía. Sabes muy bien que no me interesa en absoluto aquel tema. — agregó ligeramente sonrojado.

— Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste? — cuestionó Sakura tocándose los labios.

— Porque quise. — admitió aún más sonrojado. — Creí que tú también, pero…

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó la chica. — ¡¿Tú quieres besarme?! ¡¿En serio?!

— Sakura, no estoy hecho de madera, pero si te parece demasiado asombroso, entonces no deberías provocarme.

— No, Sasori, no creo que seas de madera, es sólo que… — se mordió el labio antes de levantarse y dirigirse a él con indecisión. — Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no somos tan diferentes.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Tú… yo… — se detuvo estando ya a medio metro de él. Miró los labios de Sasori e inmediatamente sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban más que nunca. — ¡Al demonio! — exclamó antes de colgarse del cuello de Sasori para besarlo.

Por el impulso del abrazo, ambos cayeron en la cama. Sasori tuvo que colocar los codos sobre ésta para evitar el golpe directo. Sakura rió un poco, mas no interrumpió su beso. Sentían, ambos sentían, los latidos acelerados de sus corazones. Sasori volvió a sentir una calidez relajante en ese instante. Percibió cada uno de los raspones de Sakura provocados por las mil ocasiones en que ella mordía sus labios cuando evitaba gritarle. No se movió, no cerró los ojos, no abrió la boca, casi olvidó respirar. Se limitó a sentir. Sentir los besos de Sakura sobre sus labios. Sentir las manos de Sakura enredándose entre su cabello. Sentir la respiración acelerada de Sakura sobre su pecho. Sentir un placentero dolor en el momento en que Sakura mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

— Abre la boca. — dijo ella entre besos.

Sasori obedeció sin rechistar. Un segundo después, percibió sobre sus dientes la textura suave y húmeda de la lengua de Sakura. No supo definir el sentimiento que lo embargó mientras ella moldeaba sus labios y exploraba su boca. Paulatinamente, Sasori la imitó al mismo tiempo de encontrar el lugar perfecto para colocar los brazos: justo en la curva de la cintura de Sakura. Escuchó la risa ahogada de la muchacha. Hasta ese momento, se percató de que ya había cerrado los ojos.

— Relájate, Sasori. — pidió ella antes de besar con inocencia su mejilla. — Déjate llevar, disfruta, olvida todo por esta noche. — Él abrió los ojos para mirarla.

"Esta noche." Sonaba tan bien en sus labios. Sasori permitió que Sakura bajara las manos hasta su torso y lo acariciara con suavidad. Se arqueó ligeramente, lo que le permitió a Sasori ver el inicio de un tatuaje sobre su seno derecho. Recordó, sin poder evitarlo, la procedencia de Sakura. Recordó las abismales diferencias que existían entre ambos. Mientras él era un desertor de Suna, un hombre sin esperanzas o amigos, Sakura poseía una fortaleza increíble y una fe inquebrantable en Konoha. Ella no podía ser más distinta, era imposible siquiera pensar que él se atreviera a besarla. Sus amigos la odiarían si se enteraban de aquello. Ella se odiaría por seducir a un hombre como él.

Con esos pensamientos gobernando sobre sí, empujó a Sakura hasta que pudo separarse de ella. Sakura lo miró con asombro cuando él se levantó y, sin decirle ninguna palabra, se dirigió al dormitorio de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó siguiéndolo.

— Si tanto te gusta esa cama, quédatela. — contestó Sasori entrando al pequeño cuarto.

— Sabes que no es la cama lo que me importa, sino tú. — respondió ella en la entrada. — Sasori, algo te ocurre, dime qué es, por favor.

— Vete a dormir. — dijo acostándose en el viejo colchón en el que Sakura solía dormir. Mucho más frío y duro que el de él.

— De acuerdo, pero quiero que me digas qué es lo que pasó. ¿Te-te ofendí? Mira, si no quieres hacer algunas cosas, está bien; yo…

— ¿Por qué querrías besarme? — cuestionó él apretando los dientes y abrazándose con fuerza. — ¿Por qué te interesaría salir con alguien como yo cuando tienes a Sasuke o Naruto? Ellos no son desertores y sí pueden acompañarte a donde desees. Yo sólo…

— Tú eres diferente y eso me gusta de ti. — contestó Sakura sentándose en la orilla de la cama. — Me importa poco lo que opines de ellos, aunque me duele que pienses eso de ti.

— ¿Y qué debería pensar, niña? ¿Qué te rescaté de un encarcelamiento en el calabozo de Orochimaru? Sabes muy bien que eso no me importaba en lo absoluto. No soy quien crees que soy, si yo te contara lo que hice en el pasado, si te contara mi historia palabra por palabra, tú…

— Yo te escucharía atentamente. — lo interrumpió acercándose más a él. —Trataría de comprenderte y me quedaría a tu lado hasta que lo hiciera. Si tú me tuvieras la confianza para contarme todo eso, yo sería feliz. No tienes idea de cómo me intriga saber de ti. Desde que te conocí quise saber la razón de tu mirada tan triste y… he querido cambiarla por algo de felicidad. Sasori, sé que no eres perfecto, nunca te idealicé como tal. Si lo fueras, no tendría el valor de acercarme tanto a ti. — admitió acariciando sus dedos. — No sé por qué, pero ya no puedo seguir sin saber tus razones de ser tú.

— ¿Y si esas razones te alejan de mí?

— Incluso conociendo todo lo que has hecho hasta el día de hoy, te preferiría a ti antes que a Sasuke o a Naruto. Sasori, no me importa lo que haya pasado, las personas tenemos la capacidad de errar, así como de arreglar. Yo confío en ti, confío en que puedes ser feliz y yo estoy dispuesta a quedarme contigo hasta que eso suceda. Aun si tu felicidad tardara cien años en llegar, cien años la esperaría a tu lado. — afirmó abrazándolo. — Sólo dime lo que necesitas.

— Me bastaría con que te recostaras esta noche a mi lado. — contestó él acariciando los brazos de Sakura. — Prométeme que no te arrepentirás.

— ¿De estar contigo? Jamás.

Sasori le sonrió sin que ella lo notara. Tal vez fuera egoísta, pero le gustó aquella respuesta. La quería con él, la quería a su lado. Quería que cumpliera ésa y todas sus promesas. La quería a ella. Con un demonio, la quería. Y con el mismo demonio, ella también lo quería.

Sakura hundió la nariz sobre su hombro mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza. Carajo, en definitiva lo quería. Lo quería tanto que soñaba con dormir así cada noche, lo quería tanto que no deseaba separarse jamás de él. Con mil demonios más, lo quería tanto que podría pasar decenas de vidas a su lado y jamás se arrepentiría. Lo quería tanto que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por cumplir cada una de sus promesas.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Muy bien, aquí está. El beso me gustó, es de los pocos besos que me han gustado - que yo he escrito, claro - y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. En verdad me esmeré por hacerlo bien, realista. **

**Respecto a Sasuke, bueno, recordamos lo sucedido en el Bosque de la muerte y recordamos que fue Sakura quien lo ayudó. Lástima, Margarito, no se te va a hacer. Ya verán qué hace, entonces. **

**Y, hablando de todo, en general, fue difícil hacerlo. Los sentimientos de Sasori me causan dolores de cabeza, aunque tampoco es de madera y Sakura lo sabe. La promesa, las frases finales, fueron inspiración de una canción: Young folks, búsquenla en Youtube si les interesa. Está linda. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchísimas gracias por leer. En verdad, me hacen sentir honrada. **

**A todos mis lectores sin cuenta, les mando un abrazo especial. Amy, Red Tomatoe, Yuritzi, Leslie, siento no poder responderles. Esta semana de festejos, les responderé con mucho amor. **

**Y a Poison, mi lectora escondida, le agradezco las palabras en la página Sasosaku Love. Gracias, compañera. **

**Nos leemos el siguiente lunes. Los quiero. **

**Andreea Maca.**


	19. Primera vez

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals.**

**Advertencia: Lemon.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**18**

**Primera vez**

El día había pasado tan rápido que parecía haberse aliado con los deseos de Sakura y Sasori, que, por supuesto, no se atrevían a decir. Tal vez también había influido el hecho de que Sasori le había ayudado a Sakura a verter el veneno en las diversas marionetas que se encontraban en la casa. Sakura se había convencido – y Sasori había preferido no sacarla de su error – de que esas marionetas serían una gran ayuda para la revolución de Konoha. Añadido a ese asunto, Sakura le había enseñado a Sasori a preparar el antídoto para su propio veneno; siempre existía la posibilidad de envenenarse con su propio trabajo. Para Chiyo, aquel día había sido especial: no sólo Sasori y Sakura habían dejado de discutir, sino que ya se apoyaban el uno al otro. Evidentemente, ninguno de los dos le había contado lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

— Ya es algo tarde para que sigan despiertos, muchachos. — dijo Chiyo en punto de las once de la noche. — Será mejor que se duermen, pronto, ya trabajaron demasiado por hoy.

Sasori y Sakura, quienes se habían sumido en la preparación del antídoto, apenas asintieron. Sin embargo, cuando Chiyo se quedó en silencio, ambos sintieron cómo la privacidad los alcanzaba. Sasori sabía que una vez dormida, su abuela no escuchaba nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor, así que podían hablar cuanto quisieran o de lo quisieran. Aunque, honestamente, a Sakura se le había ocurrido una mejor manera de pasar la noche y terminar lo que habían dejado pendiente.

Sasori no había podido borrar de su mente las caricias de Sakura sobre su torso y los delicados besos que le habían robado el pensamiento y la cordura. Asimismo, Sakura no había dejado de morderse el labio cada vez que Sasori giraba el rostro para mirarla con atención mientras ella trataba de explicarle algo; tanta cercanía la ponía nerviosa.

El deseo de nuevamente besarlo llegó justo cuando transcurrieron ocho minutos después de que Chiyo se durmiera. Sasori había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, meneando con suavidad el tubo de ensayo que Sakura le había dado para preparar el antídoto. Sabía que el color verde que estaba adquiriendo el líquido en el tubo era el correcto, pero no podía evitar mezclar más cuando Sakura estaba ahí, mirándolo de esa forma, como si quisiera ver a través de él, alarmándolo sin medida. Finalmente, vertió el contenido en un vaso de precipitado y se lo enseñó a Sakura, quien parpadeó para prestarle atención al trabajo de Sasori.

Enrojeció un poco cuando notó la firme mirada de Sasori; por supuesto, a él no le interesaba besarla de nuevo, sólo quería que calificara su trabajo. A pesar de que el líquido había sido escaso, lo había hecho a la perfección.

— Está muy bien, parece eficaz. — contestó Sakura sonriéndole. — ¿Qué te parece si lo probamos mañana? — sugirió poniéndose de pie para recargarse sobre la mesa y así quedar de frente a Sasori.

Él la miró un tanto desilusionado.

— ¿Ya tienes sueño? — preguntó Sasori sin poder evitarlo.

Sakura enrojeció ante esa pregunta. Sabía que, inconscientemente, Sasori estaba haciéndole una pregunta de doble filo: si le decía que sí, probablemente se despediría de ella y la dejaría dormir, arruinando así sus ardientes deseos por besarlo una vez más. Empero, si le decía que no, él querría seguir con los experimentos y era algo que a ella, en esos momentos, no le importaba lo suficiente como para desvelarse.

Giró el rostro tratando de evitar la mirada de Sasori. Era increíble que no se diera cuenta de lo que sus ojos le provocaban, sobre todo cuando no la miraba con indiferencia, cuando la miraba con interés o con cualquier otro sentimiento. Sus ojos eran lo que más la controlaban.

— Bueno, yo… no quise decir eso. — dijo después de varios segundos, aún con las mejillas encendidas.

Sasori escrutaba su expresión con algo de desconcierto. Parecía que a Sakura le molestaba su expresión, que quería deshacerse de él, pero no tenía manera de decírselo sin herirlo. Frunció los labios. La sola idea de que Sakura le tuviera lástima le enfermaba.

— Puedes irte a dormir, no necesitas estar conmigo. — le dijo Sasori en voz baja y algo avergonzado, mas sin dejar de mirarla a la cara. Necesitaba ver en sus ojos lo que sentía por él, saber que lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no había sido un juego, que no había sido una aventura, una simple travesura.

Sin embargo, lo que vio en sus ojos no fue lo que esperaba. Ciertamente no había lástima, pero tampoco cariño. Lo que llenaba esos orbes verdes era un pánico increíble, como si lo que le dijo hubiera provocado una guerra dentro de ella. En definitiva, esa mujer lo iba a volver loco en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

— Pero yo no quiero dormir, quiero estar contigo. — respondió Sakura casi con tono de súplica.

Enseguida se percató de las palabras que acababa de soltar, giró el rostro para evitar que él viera la vergüenza en su rostro. No podría imaginarse lo que él pensaría de ella. A pesar de que la noche anterior prácticamente se habían confesado un sentimiento mucho más poderoso que un simple agradecimiento, no podía soltar el tema como si se tratara del clima. Tal vez Sasori, después de todo, sí se había arrepentido.

— ¿Entonces por qué no quieres continuar? — cuestionó Sasori colocando el vaso de precipitado en la mesa para rascarse la cabeza con algo de confusión. — ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Hablarme de Konoha? — preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura, al ver ese gesto, hizo un mohín, indignada. No podía creer que Sasori fuera tan irónico. Pensar en la aldea y en las personas que había dejado ahí le provocaba cierta melancolía y Sasori sólo se burlaba de eso. A veces se le olvidaba lo cruel que podía ser con las palabras.

No obstante, Sasori no buscaba hacerla enojar; no en esa ocasión. Resopló, dándose cuenta de su error, y alzó una mano para tomar la de Sakura, que reposaba tranquilamente en la orilla de la mesa. Empero, a dos centímetros de ésta, dudó: los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo invadieron y de inmediato sintió las mejillas calientes. Ella también había dudado antes de tocarlo.

Sasori hizo un gesto de molestia mientras Sakura lo observaba: se preguntaba si de verdad estaba muy mal haberse encariñado con ella. Sakura era una persona que no se encontraba en ninguna parte, había sido ella quien le había demostrado que él podía ser algo más que un artista obsesivo, era normal que la quisiera; a todos los hombres les sucedía lo mismo. O tan siquiera eso quiso creer para aliviar la culpa que lo embargaba.

Mantuvo su brazo estirado y la mirada fija en su mano hasta que Sakura lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— Sasori, ¿estás bien?

Finalmente, retiró la mano y la miró. La notó preocupada, tal vez por él. Un segundo podía enojarse con él y al siguiente angustiarse por la misma persona; su corazón no toleraba mucho tiempo de pleito. Quizá ocurría sólo con él, quizá así era su carácter. Sin embargo, él quería sentirse especial, necesitaba saber que para ella no significaba cualquier persona.

— Sasori… — murmuró ella levantando la mano que él había querido tomar para colocarla sobre la mejilla de Sasori. Ambas pieles estaban calientes. — ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Cómo?

— No sé… es diferente a como siempre me miras. ¿En qué piensas? — respondió ella dando un pequeño salto para sentarse en la mesa, frente a él.

Sasori hizo hacia atrás la silla para que sus piernas no chocaran. No era como si el contacto le quemara, mas prefería mantener su distancia para usar su cordura. Sabía que en el momento en el que ella lo besara – si es que se estaba planteando hacerlo – él perdería cualquier signo de sensatez.

— En ti. — respondió con la más profunda sinceridad.

Sakura lo miró con asombro. Él le había dado a entender que sólo pensaba en cosas de suma importancia, en cosas que le concernieran directamente, no en cualquier estupidez que pasara por su vista. Sonaba ridículo, pero detrás de esas dos palabras se encontraba un significado mucho más hondo, un significado que Sakura ya no quiso indagar.

Simplemente, acomodó su mano para jalarlo de la barbilla hasta rozar su aliento con el suyo. Aspirarlo, mirar sus ojos un segundo y tratar de formular una frase entendible; mientras Sasori, con los ojos muy abiertos, la observaba con cierto temor. Aún no la había besado y ya sentía que su razón había huido de su cabeza con un grito de auxilio de por medio.

Al final, fue Sasori quien se acercó un milímetro más para sentir la suave textura de los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos, pero no se atrevió a avanzar más. Él no era como Sakura, él no podía arrojarse a los brazos de alguien para que lo socorriera o para complacerse. Increíblemente, aún podía sentir miedo a esa altura. Miedo a herirla, miedo a herirse, miedo a perderse.

Sakura, con un movimiento algo torpe, selló los labios de Sasori con un casto beso. No pudo resistir la tentación de hacerlo. No obstante, su cuerpo, su mente misma, le pidió que continuara. Volvió a juntar sus bocas para besarlo de nuevo.

De inmediato, Sasori cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese lento gesto. La noche anterior había aprendido dónde poner las manos y cómo sincronizarse con Sakura, mas esa noche se sentía torpe, inútil. Parecía que cada noche – o al menos, cada que Sakura lo besara – debería aprender a besar.

Su asombro se incrementó cuando se encontró que ese hecho no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Al lado de Sakura, podría aprender cualquier cosa que ella quisiera enseñarle.

Nuevamente, siguió a Sakura en el camino del placer, moldeando sus labios a los de ella mientras, inconscientemente, la atraía de la cintura hacia él, consiguiendo que Sakura se sentara a horcajadas sobre él con un leve rebote.

Sasori mordió el labio de Sakura al sentirla tan cerca de su entrepierna y ella soltó un gemido de dolor como respuesta. Fue ahí donde descubrió que a ella no le gustaban las mordidas, no en ella tan siquiera, ya que a él sí lo había mordido la noche anterior.

Sakura, sin desearlo, se acercó más a él, sintiendo su vientre con el suyo y preparando su cuerpo para una corriente eléctrica demasiado fuerte. Tuvo que separarse de Sasori cuando sintió correr sobre su columna vertebral un calambre que la obligó a arquearse frente a los ojos de Sasori.

Así, con la barbilla en alto, Sasori se acercó a ella para besar su cuello. No tenía idea de qué demonios hacía, sólo sabía que se sentía estupendo y que ella lo disfrutaba porque sus manos lo jalaron de la nuca con el objeto de que siguiera besándola. Recorrió con sus labios la piel que la blusa de Sakura le dejaba ver, sin atreverse a quitársela o a moverla.

— Sas-Sasori… — musitó ella entre jadeos. — Llévame a tu cama, te lo suplico. — susurró ella aún con el cuello en alto.

Sasori, como si de una marioneta se tratara, obedeció. La tomó de las piernas para evitar que se cayera cuando él se levantara y ella las enredó alrededor de su cintura, provocando que el vientre bajo de Sasori ardiera por el deseo.

Sin despegar los labios del cuello de Sakura, pateó la puerta de su habitación y dejó caer a Sakura en su cama. Ella apenas soltó un gemido al ser repentinamente separada de él. Con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas rojas, le invitó a acompañarla, a caer a su lado, sobre ella, donde fuera, pero con ella.

Sasori se mordió el labio al ver, inevitablemente, la falda de Sakura alzada hasta los muslos. No era la primera vez que veía sus piernas; por supuesto que no, mas sí era la primera vez que las veía perfectas. Podía visualizar en ellas el trabajo que Sakura había tenido que hacer para tornearlas de esa manera, para que fueran tan perfectamente curvilíneas y fuertes. Repentinamente, sintió una fuerte incomodidad en sus pantalones.

— Ven… — susurró Sakura sin poder ocultar su excitación. — Por favor.

Sasori, sin saber cómo debía "ir", gateó hacia ella sobre la cama con los ojos fijos en sus labios. Empero, antes de que pudiera besarla, ella se colgó de su cuello para arrancarle la respiración con otro beso voraz.

Sasori tuvo que evitar que ambos cayeran aferrando los dedos a la colcha debajo de Sakura. No quería lastimarla, caer sobre ella como lo hubiera deseado. Sin embargo, al percatarse de que Sasori no haría todo lo que ella quería, Sakura se impulsó con las piernas para saltar sobre él y conseguir que rodaran. De esa manera, las posiciones se habían invertido.

Sakura volvió a colocar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasori sin caer por completo sobre él. Sintió un cosquilleo cuando Sasori enredó los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— Sasori… — volvió a musitar en una de sus pausas.

Sasori no respondió, sino que exigió más besos. Parecía que ahora era él quien no se satisfacía. No quería detenerse, no quería que ella se detuviera. Deseaba seguir besándola, que ella lo besara. No le importaba nada más que lo que ocurriera con ellos.

— Disfrútame, por favor. — susurró Sakura por fin deshaciéndose de los labios de Sasori para acercarse al lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo con suavidad. Escuchó el gemido de placer por parte de Sasori y sonrió.

— ¿Cómo? — contestó él apretando los puños sobre la cintura de Sakura. El calor y dolor en su entrepierna provocaron que su voz se distorsionara.

— Acaríciame. — respondió ella moldeando los músculos de los brazos de Sasori sobre la tela de la playera. — Desnúdame. — continuó, bajando las manos hasta llegar a la orilla del pantalón. — Poséeme. — sentenció dirigiendo su mano derecha al miembro endurecido de Sasori.

Él soltó un gemido fuerte y empujó levemente a Sakura.

— No, no lo hagas. — suplicó mientras tomaba las manos de Sakura y las colocaba sobre la colcha. — No, no lo hagas. — repitió con la voz cortada. — No me toques de ese modo.

— En ese caso… hazlo tú. — lo retó Sakura.

Sasori miró sus propias manos. Tocarla, quería tocarla, quería saber si a ella le gustaría, si también se quejaría. Sentirla, sentir su piel, su cabello, pero no sabía donde comenzar. Soltó a Sakura para recorrer su cintura, deslizando la tela de la falda mientras Sakura cerraba los ojos y buscaba entre besos la boca semiabierta de Sasori. Él estiró el cuello para alcanzarla mientras sus manos soltaban la falda para dirigirse a las piernas de Sakura. Eran suaves y estaban calientes. Las rodeó, eran amplias. Recorrió un camino desde el talón hasta los muslos: eran largas.

Sakura gimió. Sasori sonrió.

— Quítate la playera. — ordenó Sakura con desesperación. — Lo necesito.

Sasori gruñó. No quería quitar las manos del magnífico lugar donde las tenía. Empero, Sakura llevó la lengua a su hueco del hombro izquierdo y Sasori obedeció con rapidez.

Ella tomó sus manos para detenerlo en su nueva afición. Sasori no la entendía. No sabía qué era ese placer que lo invadía cada vez que ella lo acariciaba, así como tampoco entendía por qué quería seguir acariciándola. Quiso soltarse del agarre de Sakura, mas se percató de que ella lo miraba, miraba su torso, miraba su cicatriz, miraba sus hombros, miraba sus brazos, miraba sus labios hinchados. Miró sus ojos más abiertos que nunca. Y luego lo soltó, se agachó y besó el puente de su nariz.

— Sasori, te quiero. — susurró ante la sorpresa del muchacho. — Y quiero ser tuya.

— Sakura… — susurró Sasori antes de perder el poco control que aún guardaba.

La besó. Ella recibió en ese beso algo que nunca antes le habían dado. Lo sintió posesivo, sí, pero también cariñoso. Algo en aquel beso húmedo, desesperado, violento, también desbordaba amor. Sakura podía sentirlo, se sentía desaparecer con aquel beso, sabía que cada respiración robada lo valía. Lo valía porque sintió al verdadero Sasori en él, porque reconocía y correspondía a sus sentimientos. Tal vez Sasori no se permitía hablar de lo que sentía, aunque momentos como aquél eran los que demostraban un Sasori diferente, un Sasori especial.

Sasori también la quería.

Sakura abrió la boca para permitir que Sasori la explorara mientras él se encargaba de intercambiar las posiciones para quedar sobre ella. La acercó más a él y dejó caer su pelvis sobre ella, lo que provocó que ambos gimieran de placer. Permitió que Sakura acariciara su espalda y brazos con la condición de seguir masajeando sus torneadas piernas.

Empero, Sakura se despegó de sus labios para susurrarle algo que lo excitó todavía más.

— ¿Ya te interesa lo que hay debajo de mi ropa?

Sasori, sin pensarlo dos veces, deslizó la blusa de Sakura hasta descubrir su pequeño ombligo, pero cuando quiso avanzar, más, ella volvió a tomar la orilla de su pantalón y comenzó a tirar de él.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? — preguntó Sasori, repentinamente avergonzado por su erección.

Sakura sonrió contra sus labios. Era cierto que en varios aspectos, Sasori era bastante inteligente y maduro, mas en cuestiones de sexo, todavía pecaba de inocencia. Adoraba esa parte de él, la hacía sentir fuerte, mucho más que él. Por un momento, por un breve momento, era ella la que llevaba las riendas. Eso le fascinaba. Aunque su mayor preocupación era asustarlo ya que, después de todo, él era virgen; podría apostar a que incluso era su primer erección por excitación.

— Yo también quiero ver lo que hay debajo de tu ropa. — contestó Sakura con simpleza.

— Yo…

— Relájate. — suplicó ella mordiendo suavemente su labio. — Te prometo que estarás muy bien.

Sasori asintió con cierta debilidad por ella.

Al mismo tiempo que Sakura bajaba los pantalones de Sasori, éste subía con una mano la blusa de Sakura. La piel desnuda se descubría con lentitud, como si de una burla a la excitación se tratara. Los ojos verdes de Sakura relampaguearon cuando por accidente rozó el miembro de Sasori. Él gruñó de satisfacción y enterró el puño en el omóplato de Sakura. Ella estiró los brazos para que él sacara la estorbosa blusa mientras Sasori sacudía los pies para quitarse por completo el pantalón. Sakura, sin perder más tiempo, desabrochó su falda y alzó las caderas para que Sasori le ayudara a deshacerse de ésta. Libres los dos de la última prenda, siguieron besándose.

Sasori sintió acelerar su respiración tras sentir los duros pezones de Sakura contra los suyos. Abrumado, dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella con el objetivo de absorber aún mejor la piel desnuda de Sakura. Consiguió, no sin esfuerzos, meter una mano entre ambos torsos para acariciar su abdomen y rodear con sus dedos el seno derecho de Sakura. En ese instante, Sakura se separó de los labios de Sasori para soltar un pequeño gimoteo de satisfacción. Se mordió los labios para no gritar cuando el introdujo ambas manos sobre sus senos y los estrujó con desesperación.

Sasori ya no se preguntaba por qué le gustaba tanto la piel de Sakura, por qué tenía esa ansiedad por sentirla y sentirla de aquel modo. Aspirar cada uno de sus gemidos, abrazar cada una de sus caricias, poseer cada centímetro de su piel, formar parte de ella, ser ella y él. Olvidar a su lado cada diferencia y fingir que nada malo sucedería después de eso. Disfrutar, sonreír, vivir. Por fin, vivir.

Bajó sus labios al cuello de Sakura y la besó de misma manera a cómo ella lo había hecho la noche anterior. Besó su delgado cuello, sus finos hombros y mordió con suavidad la piel inicial del inicio del seno derecho de Sakura, justo donde estaba el tatuaje del símbolo de la Hoja. Ella no lo resistió más; se impulso hacia delante para restregar su pelvis en la de Sasori, provocando un sonoro gemido en ambos. Sakura enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Sasori, de nuevo, y jaló su cuello con los brazos. Mordió con algo de fuerza la piel de su hombro antes de empujarlo para que se volteara y así saltar sobre su erección sin permitir que él hiciera algo.

Sasori, sin saber cuánto placer le otorgaba a Sakura, se asió de sus nalgas con fuerza para presionarla sobre él. Gimió y gruñó sobre ella. La fricción que sintieron pronto se intensificó cuando Sasori aumentó la rapidez meneándola sobre su miembro. Así permanecieron durante varios segundos hasta que Sakura tomó las manos de Sasori y las colocó en sus caderas.

— Me voy a hundir sobre ti. Tú sólo sígueme, amor. — indicó con un tono apenas audible antes de levantar su pelvis, tomar con una mano la erección de Sasori y acomodarla a su disposición. — Sasori, mírame, ¡mírame! — gritó.

Él obedeció con la respiración agitada y la vista nublada. Apenas pudo distinguir el rostro de Sakura cuando sintió el mayor placer de su vida. En ese momento, su mente quedó hecha polvo. No pensó en nada que no fuera la perfecta anatomía de Sakura, no escuchó nada que no fueran los gemidos de Sakura y sus ruegos. Y así, se sintió de maravilla.

Abrió la boca, buscó los labios de Sakura y estampó un beso sobre ella. Devoró su boca, absorbió cada uno de sus suspiros y acarició su cuerpo con desesperación. Tomó sus caderas y las meneó a su antojo. La llamó una, dos, tres, mil veces. Cambió las posiciones, se subió sobre ella. Sakura apretó las piernas contra su espalda. Pidió que no se detuviera, le gritó que no parara, le ordenó que prosiguiera. Arañó su piel, mordió su cuello, dejó que la tocara por todo su cuerpo. Acarició el suyo. Disfrutaron y se dejaron disfrutar.

Esa noche, Sasori probó mil sabores, vivió mil aventuras, escuchó mil sonidos. Gozó. Por primera vez, Sasori se adentró en el mundo del placer. Olvidó por completo cada uno de sus pensamientos. Sus cinco sentidos se concentraron en dar y recibir placer. Se cegó, enmudeció, desapareció su nariz, ensordeció, perdió sensibilidad. Al mismo tiempo, vio la piel desnuda de Sakura, pronunció el nombre de Sakura, olió cada perfume que salió del cuerpo de Sakura, escuchó todas las súplicas de Sakura y palpó cada zona prohibida en Sakura. Asimismo, disfrutó cada segundo en el que las manos de Sakura delinearon su cuerpo; ella recorrió cada centímetro de él, conoció su cuerpo y él al placer de ser tocado.

No fueron una persona, no creían en eso, no se convirtieron en un solo ser, nada de eso. Esa noche, dos personas que se creían diferentes e indiferentes, se percataron de lo mucho que podían compartir, se percataron de todo lo que podían disfrutar, se percataron de que todavía existían más formas de conocerse, se percataron de lo maravilloso que podía resultar el contacto físico. Por último, Sasori y Sakura se percataron de que ya no querían separarse el uno del otro.

Rendidos, sudorosos y con centenas de ilusiones en el corazón, se quedaron dormidos en la cama de Sasori. Paulatinamente, Sakura estrechó el cuerpo de Sasori en un abrazo mientras él se asía de su cintura y enterraba la nariz en la corta cabellera de Sakura.

Se hundieron en un sueño irremplazable. En un sueño donde nada malo existía, donde él no era un criminal y ella no era una fugitiva, donde Danzou no mantenía a las cinco aldeas a sus pies, donde no existían los huérfanos y donde nadie perdía a su mejor amigo. Un mundo donde sólo existían ellos dos, un mundo feliz. Como si ellos fueran dos simples personas enamoradas y no dos personas buscadas por la ley, con objetivos e ideologías distintas. De cualquier modo, ¿cuál era la maldita diferencia? Ellos se amaban, se amaban como cualquier otra pareja en cualquier historia famosa, ¿qué eso no era suficiente? Por supuesto que sí, o eso creyeron ellos pues con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se quedaron dormidos.

Durmieron tranquilos, hasta que la realidad los alcanzó.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Les agradezco muchísimo la aceptación del capítulo anterior. Créanme que entre estos dos capítulos sufrí mucho. Los reescribí una y otra y otra vez. En éste, no sé cómo demonios le hice. La primera vez que escribí un lemon, le tuve que pedir ayuda a una amiga para que ella me hiciera el boceto. Soy más cursi que cualquier película en un catorce de febrero, así que no se me da eso del sexo rudo. Y... bueno, en realidad, ésta sería la primera vez que hago un lemon sin ayuda de nada ni nadie. Me siento muy nerviosa al publicarlo porque de verdad no tengo experiencia con esto; aunque la relación entre Sasori y Sakura sí ameritaba una escena de sexo. Ojalá les haya gustado.**

En realidad, además de eso, no tengo mucho que decir. Quise meterle de mi cuchara y hacerlo un poco sutil, tierno. Deseo de todo corazón el haberlo logrado. Ya ustedes me dirán.

Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Andreea Maca.


	20. La felicidad de Sasori

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**20**

**La felicidad de Sasori**

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura se despertó. Inconscientemente, se abrazó a la capa con las nubes rojas de Akatsuki que la cubrían. En ella encontró un olor que no pertenecía a Sasori, pero no le importó. Deidara solía ser el más amable con Sasori y casi podía afirmar que llegarían a ser grandes amigos. Sin embargo, Sasori no quería pertenecer a esa organización; Sasori era libre y así le gustaba. Su única meta era encontrar la definición perfecta para el arte.

Metió los brazos a las mangas de la capa y se sentó en la cama. No esperaba que él amaneciera a su lado, pero sabía que estaría cerca. Sonrió tras verlo sentado detrás de la mesa de trabajo que había colocado en su habitación, haciendo un bosquejo en papel de alguna nueva marioneta.

Se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a él para abrazarlo por detrás. Apenas sintió cómo él se sobresaltaba un segundo: no se había percatado de que ella había despertado. Sakura besó su cuello antes de mirar el dibujo de Sasori. Se ruborizó de inmediato.

— Creí que habías dicho que el cuerpo de una marioneta era arte puro. — mencionó escondiendo la mitad de su rostro detrás de la cabeza de Sasori.

— Así es. — corroboró Sasori regresando su atención al bosquejo.

— ¿Entonces por qué dibujas mi cuerpo?

— Porque tu cuerpo es arte puro, aunque me parece que no dibujé bien tu pezón derecho. — Ella se ruborizó aún más; no sabía si hablaba en serio. — Como sea, luego tendré oportunidad para apreciarlo bien.

— ¿En verdad harás una marioneta de mí? — cuestionó asombrada.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarlo? — preguntó él a su vez, mirando de reojo sus pantorrillas antes de estilizar el dibujo.

— Lo que pasa es que… ni siquiera has hecho una marioneta de ti mismo. — musitó apenada, tratando de esconder sus piernas de la vista de Sasori.

— Sería demasiado arrogante, aun si viniera de mí, considerar mi cuerpo como arte, ¿no te parece? — respondió con una delgada sonrisa en los labios, girando el cuello para volver a ver sus piernas.

—Sí, pero…

Pensó en decirle que ella sí lo consideraba como tal, pero advirtió que a él le parecería una estúpida cursilería. Asimismo, no veía su propio cuerpo como algo esplendoroso. Tal vez sus piernas sí eran dignas de admirar, pero su busto era demasiado infantil como para siquiera suponerlo atractivo. Muchas veces había mirado con envidia a algunas de sus amigas, aunque después de verse al espejo y mirar sus nalgas redondas y las piernas amplias, terminaba por desechar de su mente el defecto en su torso. No obstante, jamás creyó que sus piernas pudiesen romper por completo aquella situación incómoda. Sobre todo cuando era un artista el que estaba frente a ella.

— Mi cuerpo…

— Es perfecto. — la interrumpió Sasori. — Sin cicatrices, sin raspaduras, sin estrías, sin arrugas.

— Sí, pero no es perfectamente proporcional. Si lo que buscas es un cuerpo limpio de marcas, entonces puedo presentarte a mi amiga Ino… o a Hinata, tal vez. Aunque ella es más tímida.

— No me digas, sus senos son enormes. — dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Sakura no respondió, pero su cuello se tornó de un rojo mucho más intenso que el que esperaba ver. La sonrisa de Sasori se intensificó antes de levantarse y recargarse en la mesa para mirarla de frente. — Claro, debí suponer que encontrarías eso como un defecto tuyo. — dijo mirando de reojo el torso oculto de Sakura. — Bien, te diré dos cosas. La primera: soy marionetista, no creador de almohadas; la segunda: los marionetas que hago son para ataque. En ese caso, ¿de qué me servirían a mí dos grandes bolas? Tal vez podría hacerlas explosivos con ayuda de Deidara, pero eso las haría más lentas. — explicó Sasori con simpleza. — Por eso tu cuerpo es el modelo perfecto para una marioneta femenina.

Sakura se mordió el labio, deseosa porque se callara de una vez y dejara de alagar tanto su cuerpo. No era que le incomodara, sino que sentía que la pena la mataría.

— Sólo importa si tú lo ves así. — se rindió finalmente, colgando los brazos a los costados. — Supongo, entonces, que debo agradecerte. — musitó antes de besar su mejilla.

Sasori no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Esa mujer lo hacía girar como un disco con sólo un casto beso.

Miró su dibujo mientras ella caminaba hacia el armario. Sería la mejor marioneta que crearía. Esa marioneta sería su favorita. Tendría que ser su arma predilecta; poseería fuerza y velocidad a una elevada potencia, tal y como su modelo. Tal vez así la extrañaría menos cuando llegara el tiempo de que ella regresara a salvar a Konoha. Él no podría ayudarla a enfrentarse a Danzou, no estaba en sus planes levantar un golpe de estado; pero convencería a Deidara para que hablara con Yahiko a proveer a Konoha. Ellos solos no podrían contra todos los ANBU y los hombres de Orochimaru. En realidad, dudaba que Akatsuki hiciera la diferencia.

Aún existía un modo, sin embargo, de que ella se salvara, aunque resultara complicado que aceptara la propuesta. Lo que Sasori quería pedirle era ni más ni menos que despedirse de sus amigos, prácticamente dejarlos morir en manos de Danzou, ignorar el hecho de que Orochimaru tomara lo que desease de Konoha. Sabía cuál sería si respuesta si la pusiera a elegir entre sus amigos y él.

— A Naruto le gustará tu marioneta. — dijo Sakura irrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. — Tal vez cometa la locura de pedirte que hagas una de él.

— ¿Qué? — respondió él, mirándola.

Sakura estaba escogiendo una de las playeras de Sasori para colocársela en tanto sus ropas se secaban. Había lavado incluso el "pijama" que le había obsequiado y creía conveniente esperar a que se secara completamente para volver a ponérsela. Sus ropas casuales estaban regadas por el suelo, por lo que Sakura tendría que fregarlas con fuerza para eliminar el aserrín en ellas. Parecía demasiado inmiscuida en su tarea que no había prestado atención en la expresión confundida de Sasori.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — cuestionó Sasori, arrugando el entrecejo.

— Ya has escuchado de él. Es muy ruidoso y sueña con ser hokage en el futuro. Creerá que un hokage hecho y derecho merece una marioneta de sí mismo. — explicó ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

— Sí, pero… ¿tú dices que Naruto conocerá mis títeres? ¿Cuándo?

— Vamos, Sasori — dijo ella encarnando una ceja sugerentemente. — No enterrarás tu arte para impedir que lo vean, ¿cierto? A todos en Konoha les gustará, serás bien recibido ahí.

— ¿En Konoha? — repitió, asombrado. — ¿Quieres que viva en Konoha?

Sakura, como toda respuesta, se acercó a él y besó suavemente sus labios. Después, se metió al baño con una toalla y una playera en mano. Para ella, sí existía una alternativa más. Sabía que ahora no toleraría alejarse de Sasori. Y para él, si antes las posibilidades eran escasas, en ese momento se reducían a una: estar con ella a donde fuera que estuviera.

* * *

Suigetsu saltó con Karin en la espalda hacia un árbol lejano, mientras Jūgo se encargaba de inmovilizar a un Sasuke bastante violento. Apenas había despertado, juró acabar con aquellos que mataron a su familia. Suigetsu cometió una estupidez al decirle que aún no tenía la capacidad para hacerlo, provocando que Sasuke riera como desquiciado antes de blandir su katana hacia los tres miembros de Hebi. Evidentemente, su primer reflejo fue huir del loco Sasuke y refugiarse en las alturas, pero éste había conseguido trepar de una manera algo perturbadora el árbol hasta dar con Karin y casi cortarle el brazo derecho. Suigetsu llegó a tiempo para hacerle frente a su katana con una de las espadas legendarias, aquélla que Orochimaru le había obsequiado por "buena conducta".

Sasuke y Suigetsu mantuvieron una buena pelea hasta que Karin le gritó al segundo que no lastimara a Sasuke. Suigetsu se enfadó y saltó hacia atrás, dándole a Sasuke una oportunidad para atizarle una buena puñalada cerca del riñón. Por suerte, Suigetsu también había sido alterado genéticamente por Orochimaru, lo que lo salvó, convirtiendo parte de su cuerpo en un agua. Empero, esa acción lo debilitó un tanto, así que tuvo que pedirle a Jūgo que lo reemplazara. Finalmente, el poder inicial de Sasuke pronto concluiría.

Jūgo preparó su cuerpo para atacar incontrolablemente a su líder. Suigetsu, en tanto, cargó a Karin en la espalda y se alejó varios metros de la batalla, a sabiendas de lo destructivo que esos dos serían. Karin apenas pudo quejarse, pues le agradecía a su compañero el salvarla de posibles ataques al aire. Ella sería quien los curaría una vez ambos se tranquilizaran.

Jūgo soltó una terrible carcajada antes de dejar caer su puño – también alterado genéticamente – sobre la espalda de Sasuke, lanzándolo hacia el árbol más cercano. Algunos huesos en Sasuke crujieron, haciéndolo chillar de dolor. Ese golpe fue el que consiguió bajar la adrenalina en su sangre. Poco a poco, las marcas negras en su cuerpo fueron desapareciendo y Sasuke sintió cómo el azúcar bajaba en sus venas. Se dejó caer al suelo, con la respiración acompasada. Suigetsu y Karin corrieron hacia Jūgo para inyectarle un tranquilizante y así evitar que terminara por matar a Sasuke.

El líder de Hebi miró a sus subordinados mientras percibía cómo, de alguna forma, sus huesos comenzaban a acomodarse por sí solos. El dolor fue soportable a comparación de lo que sintió cuando el sello maldito emanó sobre su cuerpo.

— Sasuke, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Karin arrodillándose frente a él y desabrochando una manga de su saco para mostrarle la muñeca. — Aguanta un segundo. — pidió enterrándose otra jeringa para sacarse sangre. Sasuke, aturdido por esa acción, no desvió la mirada de su piel, marcada por cientos de piquetes.

— ¿Eres adicta a algo? — preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

— No. — contestó ella tajantemente, mientras tomaba el brazo derecho de Sasuke e inyectaba sobre él su propia sangre. Sasuke se sobresaltó por el camino de sangre que andaba por sus venas. Era una sensación bastante extraña, a decir verdad.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! — preguntó exaltado, retirando el brazo.

— Te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido. Suigetsu y Jūgo te han lastimado. — explicó ella tirando la jeringa al suelo. — Mi sangre es un complemento de salud, supongamos que soy como un suero o mil operaciones en una sola.

— ¿Sabes medicina?

— Primeros auxilios, como todos. No soy médico; al igual que todos aquí, fui alterada para beneficio de Orochimaru. — señaló a sus compañeros. — Por eso Suigetsu puede convertir parcialmente su cuerpo en agua y Jūgo poseer esa fuerza descomunal. Supongo que tu estilo es más como el de Jūgo, pero al menos tienes la consciencia de lo que haces.

— Lo que te convierte en un sádico maldito desquiciado que intenta matar a los miembros de su propio equipo. — ironizó Suigetsu destapando una botella enorme de agua. — Eres tan noble, Sasuke.

— Tú me provocaste. — se defendió poniéndose de pie. Increíblemente, a pesar de todos los golpes y heridas que hacía unos segundos poseía, Sasuke ya no sentía dolor alguno. Miró de reojo a Karin; tal vez todos ellos fueran mucho más útiles de lo que creyó. — ¿Aún no tienes nada de Sasori?

— No. — respondió ella un tanto incómoda. — Sigue lejos…

— La guarida de Akatsuki no debe estar tan lejos. Estamos a una semana de viaje. — intervino Suigetsu limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con el antebrazo.

— Sasuke, deberías controlar tu fuerza. — sugirió Jūgo limpiándose el polvo en sus pantalones. — Si actuaras como ahora en la guarida, sólo lastimarás a Sakura. No podemos asegurarte que podamos cuidarla.

— Hmph. Sasori no va a ponerme las cosas fáciles. Sakura estará a salvo por la desquiciada mente de su secuestrador. — aseguró Sasuke reanudando su viaje.

— Un desquiciado hablando de otro desquiciado. — musitó Suigetsu colocándose a un lado de Karin. — Si Sasori resulta estar tan loco como éste, creo que buscaré la manera de quitarme la vida.

— No tengo tanta suerte como para que lo hagas, imbécil. — respondió Karin.

— ¿Acaso me detendrías?

— Te ayudaría a llegar más rápido al otro lado, pero eres demasiado cobarde como para siquiera acercar tu piel al filo de un sacapuntas.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien me conoces!

— Apresúrense, no tenemos mucho tiempo. — ordenó Sasuke deteniéndose a varios pasos de ellos.

Suigetsu y Karin obedecieron de inmediato, sin dejar ni por un segundo de discutir. Por supuesto, las consecuencias de estas discusiones no llevaban a otra cosa sino al amor. Sasori y Sakura lo sabían bastante bien.

* * *

Sasori terminó de darle filo a una de las espadas que colocaría en su marioneta más reciente, Hiruko, y volteó a ver a Sakura, quien se cepillaba el cabello con los dedos, frente a un triste y trozado espejo que Sasori usaba para acomodarse la peluca negra cuando iba a salir.

— ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Chiyo-bāsama? — preguntó Sakura.

— No, iré de inmediato. — contestó Sasori estirando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. — Quería terminar las armas de Hiruko antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa. Me parece también que es algo tarde para desayunar, ¿no te parece?

— Sí, prepararé una ensalada para Chiyo y ramen para nosotros, ¿está bien? — cuestionó ella con una sonrisa, mirándolo por el espejo.

— Ajá. — se limitó a responder yendo hacia la puerta.

Sakura lo miró partir antes de acercarse al escritorio donde trabajaba. Removió con cuidado la corta espada en la que Sasori pondría el veneno preparado por ella y encontró con algo de metal y aserrín el dibujo que él había hecho de ella. Sakura sonrió al ver la calidad y dedicación que le dio a cada parte de su cuerpo. Incluso sus labios tenían esas diminutas marcas que les dejaba cada vez que los mordía. Nunca creyó que Sasori fuera tan observador en detalles tan banales como ésos. Pasó sus dedos por el dibujo y se detuvo en las palabras que escribió alrededor del dibujo, recordándose qué acciones quería que poseyera la marioneta. Por lo que Sakura recordaba, ninguna marioneta había sido diseñada para tener tanta agilidad en las piernas y un poder tan letal en las manos. Dejó escapar una risa: quizá Sasori quería hacerla imposiblemente semejante a ella.

— ¡Sakura! — gritó Sasori desde la habitación de Chiyo.

La aludida dejó caer el dibujo al suelo antes de correr hacia el llamado de Sasori. Dado que él había dejado la puerta abierta, Sakura pudo percibir la figura de Sasori arrodillado frente a su abuela, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente. Sakura se hizo una gran idea de lo que estaba pasando y entró a la habitación con un nudo en la garganta.

Sasori escuchó sus pies en la madera y volteó a verla con desesperación.

— ¡H-haz algo! — suplicó tomando la mano izquierda de Chiyo. — ¡Sakura, haz algo!

No obstante, Sakura miró el semblante de la anciana y negó con la cabeza. Era evidente que nada más podría hacer por ella. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, pero su boca estaba tan pálida que parecía perderse entre su barbilla y su nariz. El veneno había llegado a los pulmones y en esos momentos Chiyo se esforzaba por evitar a que finalmente llegara a su corazón. Por supuesto, quería despedirse de su nieto antes de que eso ocurriera.

— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Acaso no lo ves?! — espetó Sasori asiéndose con más fuerza de la mano de su abuela. Sakura, al ver ese gesto, no pudo hacer más que recargarse en la pared y echarse a llorar. Justo cuando el nieto prepotente y orgulloso aceptaba con un gesto que amaba a su abuela, ésta moría. — ¡Haz algo! ¡Va a morirse!

— Sasori, ambos sabíamos que esto llegaría. — trató de decir Sakura entre lágrimas. — Sólo des-despídete de ella, por favor.

— ¿Despedirme? — repitió con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. — No, no voy a despedirme, Sakura. Dijiste que tenías un tratamiento, que ese tratamiento la ayudaría. Tú… ¡Tú lo afirmaste!

— Sasori, hice lo que pude y le di más tiempo de vida. Sólo pude hacer eso, lo-lo siento. El veneno ya estaba muy avanzado cuando llegué. — se disculpó Sakura sin dejar el llanto atrás.

— Sa-Sasori… — lo llamó Chiyo con apenas un tono audible. De inmediato, el aludido volteó a verla. — No discutan, p-por favor. — pidió. — S-sé que ambos se qu-quieren, no se lastimen. — dijo recuperando un poco el habla. — Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Sasori.

— Entonces no me dejes. — advirtió él con una lágrima traicionera derramándose en su mejilla.

— Ella estará contigo. — afirmó Chiyo señalando con la mirada a Sakura. — Te protegerá y tú la protegerás, ¿entiendes, muchacho maleducado?

Sasori sintió cómo el nudo en su garganta se intensificaba ante tales palabras. No podía prometer eso, no podía prometerle eso porque no poseía el valor de permanecer mucho más tiempo con Sakura. A pesar de lo mucho que la quisiera, sabía cuál era su lugar.

Sin embargo, fue Sakura la que se adelantó a contestarle a la abuela moribunda.

— Así será, Chiyo-bāsama. — dijo acercándose lentamente hacia la cama. — V-váyase tranquila. — agregó con un mar de lágrimas en ella.

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas, Chiyo-bā! — dijo Sasori aferrándose con fuerza a su mano.

— Sakura, no vuelvas a derramar lágrimas por una anciana como yo. — continuó Chiyo, ignorando las súplicas de Sasori. — Hazlo por las personas que realmente lo valen, por las personas que quieres. Ya has superado a Tsunade y lo seguirás haciendo… tú, tú tienes ese don. — sonrió levemente antes de mirar a Sasori. — Te lo encargo, quiero que sea feliz.

— No, no, no. — repitió Sasori sintiendo cómo sus ojos perdían la luz.

— No te muevas — dijo Chiyo como última petición. —: quiero ver el rostro de mi guapo y talentoso nieto una última vez.

Sasori, por primera vez en muchos años, obedeció a su abuela sin rechistar. Permaneció tan quieto como sus marionetas hasta que la poca luz que había en los pequeños ojos de su abuela se extinguió. Entonces, escuchó a Sakura emitir un gemido de dolor mientras todo en su mente se oscurecía. De nuevo, tal y como cuando se percató de la muerte de sus padres, tal y como cuando se enteró de la muerte de su mejor amigo, la soledad lo golpeó. Cada persona que se acercaba a él, cada persona a la que él le tomaba afecto, terminaba muerto.

Escuchó de nuevo los lamentos de Sakura y apretó los puños, presintiendo lo que se vendría. Giró el rostro hasta encontrar la mirada dolosa de Sakura y apretó los dientes. No, ella no debía morir. Ella no podía morir… tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

Y el remedio más cercano que encontró de eso fue el soltar la mano de Chiyo y alejarse de ambas mujeres. Se dirigió, sin escuchar a Sakura, al ático. Una vez ahí, con la adrenalina y el dolor en el pecho, tumbó el librero que recientemente había encontrado y deshojó cada libro que encontró ahí, ignorando los títulos de arte que encontró. ¡Al demonio el arte! ¡Al demonio todo! ¡Sakura moriría si permanecía cerca de él! ¡Así había sucedido con su madre! ¡Con su padre! ¡Con Komushi! ¡Y ahora su maldita abuela!

— ¡Todos me prometieron permanecer aquí! — gritó Sasori arrancando la pasta de uno de los libros. — ¡Y todos se van! ¡Malditos hijos de perra! — bramó, tal y como Hidan solía hacerlo.

Sumergido entre el dolor y la desesperación, Sasori se dejó llevar por sus instintos y golpeó cada objeto en el ático que pudiera tener relación con la maldita familia que había vivido antes en ese lugar. El dolor que sentía era mucho mayor que el que había querido, era mucho mayor que el de siempre. Y sabía muy bien por qué.

Mirando, por vez primera, el libro en sus manos, se percató de cuál era la razón de su dolor.

— _Ars amandi_, El arte de amar. — pronunció con lágrimas de rabia corriendo por su piel. — Hay algo que no dijiste, estúpido Ovidio. El arte de amar sólo te lleva a la locura causada por el miedo de perder a quien más amas. Y yo no la voy a perder. ¡No la voy a perder! — juró sacando una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón para clavársela al volumen del clásico Ovidio.

* * *

Kakuzu dejó caer sus armas al suelo mientras sentía cómo sus células se regeneraban en las heridas. Si algo bueno había dejado el traidor Orochimaru habían sido sus sueros milagrosos. Hidan y él se habían adueñado de todos los experimentos de Orochimaru, adaptando sus cuerpos a los químicos que encontraron. El resultado había sido una resistencia increíble ante ataques poderosos. Prueba de ello eran los más de ciento cuarenta ANBU que habían muerto en manos de todos los Akatsuki.

Sus compañeros mantenían el cansancio fijo en su aliento. Konan se recargaba de lleno en Yahiko, mientras Itachi se presionaba los ojos, resistiendo el dolor que sus propios trucos ilusorios le causaban. Kisame, rendido con su espada detrás de Itachi, observaba el resultado de la batalla en el piso. Deidara se había dejado caer sobre el suelo, prometiéndose que dormiría hasta que agosto llegara de nuevo. Hidan yacía a un lado de Kakuzu, arrodillado y rezándole a Jashin alguna estupidez.

La primera en hablar fue Konan, despertando a todos de su pequeño descanso.

— Esto sólo es el principio. Querrán deshacerse de nosotros por lo que el idiota de Sasori hizo cerca de la estación.

— Lo hizo por esa puta. — reclamó Hidan dejándose caer de espaldas al suelo. Deidara lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido. — ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

— Sasori aclaró que no es una puta. — contestó Deidara.

— Nah, nadie arriesgaría su vida y reputación por alguien que no fuera una persona capaz de satisfacer todas tus necesidades. Y para la edad que el enano tiene, sólo una puta puede hacerlo.

— Sakura no es una puta. — intervino Itachi fastidiado.

— Como sea, tenemos que idear algo. — resolvió Yahiko. — Es raro que Danzou pierda así la cabeza, algo debe estar planeando y nosotros debemos averiguarlo. Pero necesitamos provisiones. Por lo que deduzco, Konoha debe estar preparándose para pelear contra Danzou. Lo último que supimos fue que intensificaron su entrenamiento.

— Ojalá sea para partirle la madre a Sasori. Ya nos ha causado muchos problemas ese enano. — dijo Hidan, sin asomo de levantarse.

— En ese caso, deberíamos ir a verlo. — propuso Kisame. — Si él tiene algo que ver con la levantada en armas de la Hoja, debería decirnos qué es. Después de todo, arriesgamos nuestra vida por un error que él cometió.

— Debemos partirle la madre por ser tan idiota.

— Debe tener alguna razón para serlo. — dijo Kakuzu. – Uno no es idiota sólo porque sí y el Sasori que conocimos no lo era.

— Se ha enamorado. — respondió Yahiko quitándose la desgastada capa de nubes rojas antes de dirigirse a uno de los muchos estantes repletos de la misma prenda.

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntó la mayoría de los presentes. Konan se limpió la sangre en su zapato mientras Itachi farfullaba algo parecido a "ignorantes".

— Es evidente. — contestó Yahiko colocando los brazos en las mangas de una nueva capa. — La salvó porque la ama y arriesgó su rostro por lo mismo. Aún así, fue descuidado y por eso debemos visitarlo. Además, Itachi ha guardado gran parte de nuestras armas en ese lugar y el líder quiere que vayamos por ellas. Mientras Danzou crea que Sasori tiene algo que ver con Akatsuki, que en realidad es así, nos seguirán atacando.

— Partiremos al amanecer. — agregó Konan mirando su zapato con una delgada línea de frustración en su frente. — Llamaré a Zetsu para que limpie este desastre.

Medio minuto más tarde, los miembros activos de Akatsuki se esparcieron por la guarida central de la organización. Itachi y Kisame aceptaron la compañía de Deidara durante el trayecto a su habitación. Deidara no había dejado de preguntarle a Itachi por Konoha y sus habitantes, sacándole información acerca de Sasuke y lo que sabía de Sakura. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, Deidara sí confiaba en Sakura y quería creer que ella le daría felicidad a Sasori. No esperaba que hubiera amor entre esos dos, aunque sí admitía que eso facilitaba las cosas.

Para Deidara, el hecho de que Sasori también considerara como fuente de conocimiento y vida al arte, lo convertía en alguien especial. Sasori no era cualquier ser humano con una mente hueca, sino que poseía una amplia visión de lo que en verdad era el mundo. Además, era la única persona con la que podía discutir asuntos estéticos y artísticos. Aun cuando ambos poseyeran una inclinación distinta de este último, ambos disfrutaban de los debates. Finalmente, Deidara consideraba a Sasori como su mentor y amigo, por lo que deseaba su felicidad.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**Hola:**

**Bueno, hay tantas cosas que hablar aquí, pero... sé que todos se irán por la muerte de Chiyo, así que me voy. **

**Neh, mentira, sigo hablando. **

**En primer lugar, la primera parte del capítulo no sabía si ponerla o no porque en realidad no importa mucho; pero es un relleno muy bonito. Lo dejé porque me recordó a una escena de Across The Universe (tiene años que no veo esa película, pero recuerdo muy bien casi todas las escenas). **

**Ahora, lo de Sasuke sí se me complicó porque todos están alterados genéticamente y no sabía qué hacer con ellos. Taka me agrada, aunque vaya que son raros. No sé qué tal me quedó, pero espero puedan juzgarlo ustedes. **

**Luego, todos sabíamos que Chiyo iba a morir pronto y lamento mucho que haya ocurrido justo después de que Sasori y Sakura sellaran su amor, pero... creo que no pude esperar más. Lo siento. Esa parte sí es importante para lo que se viene. El libro que Sasori menciona es muy lindo y también se escribió en latín, por eso lo puse ahí. Ya saben, el título del fanfic está en latín y esas cosas.**

**Del asunto de Akatsuki mejor no les digo nada. Ahí hay mil señales (exagero, lo sé) y no quiero echarlas a perder. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo, muchas gracias por aceptar mi capítulo anterior como lo hicieron. **

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	21. Lo importante

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**21**

**Lo importante**

Sakura subió las escaleras mientras se limpiaba la tierra de las manos. Aún sentía esa opresión en el pecho que la llenó por la mañana. Conocía bien ese sentimiento: era dolor, algo que Sasori todavía no comprendía o asimilaba. Por eso ella estaba ahí, para hacerle ver lo que él no entendía. Ella se había comprometido a ayudarlo; eso haría.

Entró al ático. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo: estaba sentado en el viejo sofá que él mismo había pegado en la ventana. Miraba la calle con las piernas encogidas y los brazos alrededor de las mismas. Lucía más que melancólico y eso le dolía a Sakura. Empero, no le parecía que no se hubiera dignado a despedirse del cuerpo de la mujer que lo había criado. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Dejó atrás todos los sentimientos de dolencia que la embargaban antes de acercarse a él. Sabía que Sasori la notaba, mas prefería ignorarla. Ésa era su forma de abrazar el duelo.

— Sasori… — musitó avanzando hacia él.

— Bésame. — ordenó sin mirarla.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó ella, en total confusión.

— Que me beses.

Sakura enrojeció ligeramente por esa orden. Sin embargo, no percibió nada romántico en esas palabras. Comprendió lo que Sasori en verdad quería y negó con la cabeza. Sasori vio aquel gesto con el rabillo del ojo.

— Entonces desnúdate. — insistió todavía sin mirarla. El rubor de Sakura creció al mismo tiempo que su molestia.

— Por supuesto que no. Esto no es lo que necesitas, tú…

— Claro que lo necesito. Cuando me besaste dejé de pensar en todo esto y cuando hicimos eso no pensé en otra cosa. Eso es exactamente lo que necesito. — atajó mirándola con fiereza. Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a anegarse en lágrimas. Había olvidado todo lo que esa mirada podía tener.

— No voy a hacer eso, lo siento. — contestó con el rostro agachado.

— En ese caso, déjame en paz. — ordenó él, aferrándose más a sus piernas y clavando completamente la vista en la ventana.

Sakura sintió las palabras como una daga. Intentó mantener la compostura, recordar que estaba dolido, pero no pudo contenerse.

— Pudiste hacerle una caja, como mínimo. — le dijo Sakura acercándose más a él.

— ¿A un cuerpo? ¿Y para qué? — contestó Sasori sin mirarlo.

— ¡Era tu abuela! ¡Un nieto normal querría hacerle un digno funeral!

— Ella no era el cuerpo decrépito que enterraste. — espetó apretando los puños al mismo tiempo que recargaba la barbilla en las rodillas. — En ese cuerpo no está su alma. No entiendo por qué he de sufrir por un simple cuerpo en descomposición. — Sakura percibió de inmediato la tensión en su cuerpo. — El alma ya no está aquí.

— Sasori — le dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro, recuperando el aplomo. No debía enfadarse con él en una situación así. — Sé que te duele mucho, es normal cuando pierdes a alguien de la familia, pero…

— ¿Y tú qué sabes de eso si ni siquiera recuerdas a tus padres? No tienes idea de lo que se siente. — la acusó enfrentándola de nuevo a su mirada. Supo que había cometido un error cuando vio el daño reflejado en los verdes ojos de Sakura. Imbécil.

Sakura tragó saliva con fuerza para ocultar el efecto de las palabras de Sasori en ella. Dejó caer la mano que tenía sobre él al mismo tiempo que retrocedía.

— Yo tuve una familia; sus nombres eran: Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi. — afirmó dando varios pasos atrás. — Y tú me alejaste de ellos.

Enseguida, Sakura se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Sasori la volteó a ver, arrepentido por sus palabras. No le tomó importancia al hecho de que era la primera vez en que le interesaba el daño provocado por sus frases. Se sobó el puente de la nariz mientras se debatía entre ir tras ella o esperar a que el coraje disminuyera. Escuchó la puerta de su habitación azotarse y suspiró. Tenía que verla; estaba profundamente enojada.

Sin saber la razón de sus actos, Sasori bajó los pies al suelo. No toleraba la idea de que Sakura permaneciera molesta con él, no de nuevo. Ya habían terminado con aquella época; o al menos eso esperaba. No tenía idea, por supuesto, de lo que se avecinaba.

Sakura se abrazó las rodillas recostada en su cama, dándole la espalda a las persianas por las que accedía del dormitorio de Sasori. No quería pensar en él, no podía perdonarlo; no después de todo lo que ya le había hecho. No podía creer que, sin importar todo lo que él era, ella todavía quisiera estar a su lado. El veneno estaba por nacer, sólo le faltaban unas horas de reposo; quizá menos; pero Sakura no querría irse. Al menos, no querría irse sin Sasori.

Sin desearlo, soltó un largo suspiro con sabor a melancolía. Un instante más tarde, se tensó sin remedio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó al sentir su presencia en el cuarto.

— Verte. — respondió Sasori sin atreverse a entrar.

De repente, sintió como si hubiera un abismo entre la cama de Sakura y él. En efecto, tenía miedo. Miedo por estar ahí, miedo por escucharla correrlo, miedo por las razones que lo habían arrastrado hasta ahí. Miedo por sentir lo que desde hacía días se negaba a sentir.

— ¿Para qué? Yo no te intereso en lo más mínimo. — contestó Sakura aferrándose más a su cuerpo.

Sasori nunca supo qué demonios lo obligó a introducirse en ese espacio que hacía un segundo le pertenecía sólo a Sakura. En su mente, únicamente vio lo ilógico que sonaban las palabras de Sakura. Deseó que fuera así, que ella no paseara por su mente todo el tiempo. Deseó, y mil veces deseó, que todo fuera como en un principio, pues sólo de esa manera podría despedirse de ella sin necesidad de que existiera dolor. Ella podía hablar lo que deseara, podía acusarlo de cualquier cosa, mas no de que le fuera indiferente. Sakura podría parecerle muchas cosas; aunque el pensar en una lista que la definiera, sólo comprobaba el tiempo que Sasori ocupaba en ella.

Recordó las palabras de Sakura y entonces sintió cómo su cabeza estallaba. No podía comprenderlo, pero algo en esas palabras lo había herido. No por el tono tan lastimero que había utilizado, ni siquiera por las letras en sí; sino porque ella de verdad creía en lo que decía. Sabía que había cometido un error al hablarle así minutos atrás, mas no creía que ella fuera a responderle de ese modo.

A pasó rápido y con la mandíbula apretada, llegó hasta la cama y se hincó sobre ésta para obligar a Sakura a mirarlo. Ella, asustada, giró el cuerpo con el objeto de quedar boca arriba. Sasori aprovechó esa posición para colocar sus manos a un lado del rostro de Sakura. Vio temblar su labio inferior; aún le temía. Por alguna razón, eso tampoco le agradó a Sasori.

— Si no fueras especial, yo no estaría aquí. — farfulló enojado.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa, aunque no sucumbió. Era cierto: de todo lo que se habían dicho desde que se conocieron, ésa había sido la frase más cercana a un "te quiero", mas eso no quitaba el hecho de que él la hubiera herido. Las palabras que Sasori le dijo en el ático aún resonaban en su cabeza. Con gran esfuerzo, reprimió sus deseos por abrazarlo, antes de responderle.

— Yo sólo he sido tu herramienta. Te interesan más tus estúpidas marionetas. — afirmó con el entrecejo fruncido.

En ese momento, Sasori de verdad se enfadó. Detestaba eso de Sakura, detestaba que en ocasiones se viera a sí misma como un objeto. Por un momento, se recordó que él también llegó a mirarla de ese modo. Se odió porque los objetos no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Pero ella era diferente. De inmediato, la realidad lo despertó.

La tomó de la barbilla para recalcar su siguiente afirmación.

— De todo lo que me rodea, lo único que me importa, eres tú.

Sakura sintió la garganta seca. Apenas podía creer que Sasori hubiera dicho eso. Esta vez, no sabía cómo responderle. Quería creerle, pero temía que eso sólo les hiciera más daño. Sasori nunca había dicho algo semejante, mas eso no probaba nada. No obstante, en sus ojos podía ver la misma firmeza de siempre; acompañado, esta vez, de una ráfaga de emociones que Sakura no pudo identificar.

— ¿Y tus marionetas? — preguntó casi con inocencia.

— ¿Acaso no fui claro? — respondió él sin soltar su barbilla.

Ella palideció: Sasori decía la verdad. Podía ser el chico más frío que había conocido, con el que más discutía y el más narcisista; pero era él el hombre que la amaba. Jamás esperaría que él se lo dijera, no con esas palabras; mas sabía, ahora sabía, cómo leer el código de Sasori.

Sin embargo, una pizca de la inseguridad que siempre irrumpe en los momentos más bellos de la vida, le introdujo una cuestión que no pudo evitar sacar de sus labios.

— ¿Por qué yo?

Sasori repitió esa pregunta en su cabeza. Enseguida, la creyó aún más patética que la anterior. La razón era evidente, cualquier idiota podría adivinarla.

Sus labios emitieron la respuesta casi automáticamente.

— Porque eres la única persona a la que no veo como un títere.

— Pero tú me aceptaste con el fin de crear el antídoto de la abuela Chiyo. — replicó todavía sin creer del todo lo que Sasori afirmaba.

El la soltó para colocar de nuevo su mano a un lado del rostro de Sakura.

— Lo sé. — dijo casi con indiferencia.

— Y luego me confesaste que querías matar a mi maestro.

— Lo sé.

— Me quisiste obligar a crear el veneno para él.

— Ya lo sé.

— ¿Entonces?

—Pude soltarte desde que terminaste el antídoto, pero no quise. Sé hacer venenos mejor que nadie; son mi especialidad después de las marionetas. No quería que te fueras, Sakura, yo…

En ese momento, sintió cómo los brazos de Sakura rodeaban su cuello acercándolo a ella y abrazándolo con fuerza. Ya no necesitaba decir más, ella le creía y correspondía. Él no pudo responder al abrazo porque si lo hacía, todo su peso caería sobre ella y podría lastimarla. Por mínimo que fuera, no quería causarle más daño.

— No me dejes, Sasori. — suplicó aferrada a él.

— No lo haré. — musitó él en su oído.

— Promételo. — urgió ella afianzando el abrazo.

Sasori tragó saliva. No le gustaba faltar a sus promesas y sabía que ésa no era una promesa que pudiera cumplir. No importaba qué tanto quisiera estar con ella, no podría hacer nada por ello. Empero, si le decía que sí, tal vez ambos terminaran creyendo que podía ser real, que podían estar juntos.

Por primera vez, quería mentir para ser feliz tan siquiera por un par de días.

— Te lo prometo.

Dieciocho horas más tarde, Sasori se encontraba de espaldas a Sakura, dándole indicaciones acerca de dónde debía depositar el veneno en las otras cuatro marionetas que había preparado esa mañana. Sakura escuchó atentamente las indicaciones, sobándose la rodilla que se golpeó la noche anterior en el ático. Le había pedido a Sasori que la ayudase a entrenar, a pelear con varias marionetas a la vez. Por supuesto, se trataba de un entrenamiento muy duro, pero Sakura logró convencerlo después de decirle que eso la podría salvar de los ANBU.

—Sólo diecisiete mililitros por cada extremidad. — le recordó Sasori enseñándole el tubo en el que guardaba el veneno. — Las agujas encontrarán la manera de humedecerse en el veneno, pero no debe ser más o podría regarse por la madera.

— Comprendo. — respondió ella asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Después del entrenamiento, Sasori la acondicionó para que pudieran tomar un trato dual. Él la ayudaría a entrenar si ella lo ayudaba con sus marionetas. Sakura aceptó de inmediato, llevada por la curiosidad del oficio de Sasori.

Tomó uno de los recipientes en los que descansaba el veneno hecho por ella y caminó hacia la mesa frontal, su lugar de trabajo. Sasori continuó trabajando sin complicaciones. Hasta que escucharon los ya típicos parloteos en el pasillo de _Artis gratia ars_.

Sasori suspiró, adivinando la razón de su visita, mientras Sakura bajó la mirada para asegurarse de no tener otra playera de Sasori encima. La noche anterior en realidad se habían dedicado a dormir. Ya habían pasado varias noches en vela y aunque habían disfrutado muchísimo su primer contacto sexual, su organismo les pedía a gritos una buena noche de siesta. Por lo tanto, no tenía por qué traer puesta la ropa de Sasori y ellos no tenían por qué suponer absolutamente nada. Aunque a esas alturas, le parecía imposible que Hidan o Deidara no bromearan sobre lo primero que vieran. Sasori le había dicho luego de que se fueron aquella vez que ambos eran los bufones de Akatsuki, provocando una ligera risa en Chiyo y ella… aunque parecía que Sasori hablaba muy en serio.

— ¡Cierra la boca, idiota! — farfulló Hidan pateando la puerta verde.

— Es la única puerta que tenemos, Hidan, manéjala con cuidado. — lo regañó Konan.

— Sí, claro. — contestó restándole importancia, centrando su pícara mirada en el par de jóvenes trabajando al fondo de la habitación. — Ya tenemos a un carpintero con nosotros, no hay problema.

— Sasori no es carpintero, es marionetista. — lo defendió Sakura, aún con el veneno en las manos.

— Dime, por favor, que eso que traes en las manos no es comestible. — dijo Deidara avanzando con un gesto de asco a la sala.

— Sí, lo es. Pruébalo. — contestó Sasori con una muy fina sonrisa que sólo Sakura percibió.

— No, es veneno. — corrigió ella mirando con molestia a Sasori.

Hidan se echó a reír mientras Deidara sacaba de su maleta una pequeña bola blanca que todos identificaron. Por suerte, Itachi consiguió retener su mano para evitar que se la lanzara a Sasori, quien simplemente alzó una ceja con escepticismo. Sabía bien que Deidara no se atrevería a explotarlo, menos era tan estúpido como para lanzar una bomba en un lugar lleno de madera. Lo que más atesoraba ese "artista" era su propia vida.

Sakura miró cómo Kisame y Kakuzu golpeaban en la cabeza a Deidara por ser tan imprudente y después observó los gestos de impaciencia de los que parecían ser los líderes de la organización. Itachi no le había quitado el ojo a ella, como si quisiera ver el fondo de su mente. Con esas imágenes en la cabeza, se preguntó por qué creería la gente que ese grupo de personas en realidad era una asociación maléfica. Todos parecían inocentes hasta cierto punto. No por nada Chiyo les había tomado estima y hasta Sasori los apreciaba como compañeros.

— Como sea. — intervino Yahiko ocupando una silla frente al comedor. — Sasori, sabemos lo que hiciste hace unos días.

El aludido no respondió, mas un pequeño tic en su ceja indicó que le prestaba atención a las palabras de Yahiko. Konan se sentó frente a su compañero previo a que todo Akatsuki la imitara. Sakura dejó el bote de veneno en la mesa y se colocó a un lado de Sasori, preparándose para un regaño grupal.

Sasori sintió el cuerpo de Sakura pegarse a su espalda y entonces elevó la mirada hacia ella. Parecía preocupada por algo, quizá por Akatsuki. Clavó sus ojos en el líder de la organización y asintió, esperando sus duras palabras por haber arriesgado a Akatsuki.

— Saliste de _Artis gratia ars_ para salvar a esa mujer. — lo atacó Yahiko señalando con la mirada a Sakura, quien retrocedió un paso, con temor. Sasori se puso de pie y se colocó frente a ella, protegiéndola de la vista de cualquiera de ellos. — Dejaste ver tu técnica, delatándote, y con eso, delatándonos.

— No lo hice, no llevaba ningún indicio de pertenecer a Akatsuki; no pertenezco a ustedes. — se defendió Sasori estirando un brazo hacia atrás para evitar que Sakura siquiera asomara una pequeña parte de su cuerpo.

— Ellos creen que sí.

— ¿Ellos?

— Danzou y sus ANBU. Enviaron al treinta por ciento de su población para matarnos. — explicó Konan con el mismo tono autoritario de Yahiko.

— ¡Cielo santo! — exclamó Sakura deshaciéndose de la protección de Sasori. — Eso debió ser hace unas horas, ¿necesitan atención médica? — se apresuró a preguntar mirando por separado a los miembros de Akatsuki.

— Esa perra me encanta. — dijo Hidan con una sonrisa de burla. — ¿Ya te lo dije, Kakuzu?

— Idiota. — farfulló éste.

— Nada que no podamos resolver nosotros mismos, Sakura. — contestó Konan, pasando por alto a los otros dos.

— Gracias. — agregó Kisame.

— Lo-lo siento. — se disculpó Sakura regresando a su lugar, detrás de Sasori. Oculta por el cuerpo de Sasori, se atrevió a tomar la tela de su playera, para sentirse todavía más segura.

— No te cuestionaremos las razones de tus acciones porque, efectivamente, no eres miembro de Akatsuki — prosiguió Yahiko. — pero sí te advertiremos que ese tipo de errores te costarán la vida, y no precisamente seremos nosotros los responsables.

— Danzou seguirá tras ustedes. — adivinó Sasori. — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que creen?

— Que estamos relacionados con el levantamiento de armas de Konoha.

— ¿Con qué? — preguntaron Sasori y Sakura, completamente atónitos.

Itachi clavó su mirada en Sakura, parecía verdaderamente asombrada. Sus pupilas iban de un lado a otro, evitando un punto en específico; seguramente confiando en que sus amigos estarían bien. Tal vez, ni siquiera estuviera enterada de la matanza que se dio justo el día de su partida de Konoha. Era hora de que se enterara; su amorío con Sasori no salvaría al mundo de la devastación que Danzou – y seguramente también Orochimaru – estarían preparando.

— Desde hace casi cuarenta días, Konoha ha estado entrenando para derrotar a alguien. — dijo Itachi, ganándose la atención de los dos invitados a la guarida. — Creemos que se trata de Danzou, aunque dada la relación tan estrecha que hay entre compañeros, también es posible que el escuadrón sea para salvarte, Sakura.

— ¿Ellos piensan que fui capturada por Danzou? — cuestionó Sakura, valientemente enfrentándolos. Sasori la tomó de la muñeca, preparado para protegerla en cualquier situación.

— Ellos saben que estás con Sasori. — corrigió Deidara, con delicadeza.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Sasori.

— No lo sabemos, sólo escuchamos tu nombre en varios entrenamientos. — respondió Kisame.

— No fue difícil escuchar, hay un chico vestido de verde con cejas grandes y cabello de platón que gritó algo acerca de "machacar" a Sasori por haberse llevado a su "hermosa Sakura". — contó Deidara con una sonrisa de sorna.

— ¡Já! ¡Yo apoyo al rarito! — dijo Hidan.

— No es raro, es Lee y es mi amigo. — respondió Sakura algo molesta. — Y nadie va a machacar a Sasori, hablaré con ellos cuando los vuelva a ver.

— ¿Cuándo te irás? — preguntó Konan sin rodeos. A decir verdad, tenerla en ese lugar la ponía de nervios y no quería arriesgarse más por una mocosa que apenas conocía.

Sasori y Sakura palidecieron un tanto ante la pregunta. Sasori se atrevió a tomar la mano de Sakura para infundirle fuerza. Sabía lo arriesgado que era el que permaneciera más tiempo ahí, pero estaba dispuesto a correrlo. Al fin había encontrado un pequeño sentido a su vida y no planeaba perderlo por un par de ojos inconformes.

— Hasta que el entrenamiento termine. — contestó Sasori.

— ¿Entrenamiento? — preguntó Yahiko alzando una ceja.

— Konoha no necesitará sólo un médico cuando regrese, sino a una guerrera. Y eso es lo que tendrán. — juró Sakura asiendo con fuerza la mano de Sasori.

— ¿Y estás entrenando sola? Patética. — dijo Kakuzu entre un bufido.

— Las batallas contra Danzou no suelen ser uno contra uno, sino tres, cinco o hasta cuarenta y siete contra uno. — comenzó Sasori. — Sakura está entrenando para enfrentarse a diez marionetas. Cada día aumentaremos la cantidad hasta llegar a diez. En cuanto la vea preparada, daré por terminado el entrenamiento.

— ¡¿Tú la estás entrenando, danna? — preguntó Deidara dejando caer la mandíbula con asombro.

De inmediato, las miradas de los Akatsuki se posaron en el cuerpo de Sakura. Hasta ese momento, se percataron de los cortes y rasguños en sus brazos, de los pequeños moretones en sus piernas y de la venda que rodeaba su rodilla izquierda. Parecía que el entrenamiento era exactamente tan duro como Sasori lo había planteado: esa niña de verdad quería aprender con rapidez y crudeza; estaba comprometida con su aldea a no fallar de nuevo.

— Cuánto amor. — ironizó Kisame con una ladeada sonrisa.

— ¿Y luego qué, hum? ¿La dejarás ir para después salvarla como la vez pasada, Sasori no danna? — preguntó Deidara interesado en las acciones de Sasori.

— Le daré tres de las marionetas poseedoras de su veneno y la llevaré a Konoha. — respondió rascándose la nariz con la mano libre, como si se tratara de un tema cualquiera. Como si salir de _Artis gratia ars_ e ir tras Konoha no fuera una misión suicida. Vaya insensatez la que nacía en los jóvenes cuando se enamoraban.

— ¿Y cómo evitarás que los descubran de nuevo? — preguntó Itachi, seguro de que Sasori no sería tan estúpido como para mantener un plan tan firme como ése sin un broche que le asegurara que no correrían con la misma suerte.

Desde el día en que lo conocieron, Itachi comprobó que Sasori poseía una inteligencia muy audaz y que no se dejaba intimidar por muchas cosas. En efecto, era un gran partido para Akatsuki, por eso también afirmaba que Yahiko y Konan no lo herirían e, incluso, podrían seguirlo protegiendo. El verdadero líder había insistido en no despegar la vista de él y hacer lo posible por ganarse su confianza. La esperanza de que un día aceptara la bata negra con nubes rojas no se desvanecía.

— Lo que Danzou en realidad desea es el contenido de una caja de madera, es el kyūbi. — dijo Sakura, atrayendo el interés de todos a su alrededor. Ni siquiera Sasori sabía qué era lo que escondía. — Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyuga hicieron la suposición de que se trataba del artefacto que controlaba el tren de Konoha. Se suponía que sin éste, Danzou perdería cualquier contacto con el tren; de esta forma, desconocería el momento en el que saliéramos en grupos de Konoha. Evidentemente, el plan no funcionó y hasta ahora no sé qué fue de ellos. — se atrevió a mirar a Itachi a manera de disculpa. — No sé nada de Sasuke-kun o Naruto, pero confío en que…

— Hubo una batalla apenas te fuiste. — respondió Itachi sin dudarlo. Kisame y Deidara lo recriminaron con la mirada. — Murieron muchos, pero Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi no estuvieron en la pelea, supongo que salieron a buscarte. Hasta donde sabemos, ellos están entrenando en Konoha.

Sakura dejó de escucharlo en cuanto la noticia de la masacre llegó a sus oídos. Por supuesto, no se esperaba esa anécdota. La culpa que sintió apenas abandonó la aldea, había incrementado muchísimo, lo que la llevó a soltar a Sasori y recargarse en la mesa de trabajo para evitar caerse. Sasori la miró de reojo, preocupado por su bienestar. Sabía lo mucho que amaba a la Hoja y era consciente del dolor por el que debía estar pasando.

— Ella tenía que saberlo. — se excusó Itachi. — El tiempo que pase aquí es crucial para los planes de Konoha.

Sasori asintió, comprendiendo la intención de Itachi.

— ¿Y qué harás cuando estés en Konoha? ¿Piensas quedarte con ellos? ¿Abandonar a Chiyo-bā? ¿Formar parte de una aldea a la que claramente no perteneces? — cuestionó Yahiko, probando su firmeza.

— Chiyo ya no me esperará, no en este mundo. — se apresuró a responder. La tensión de la muerte de la anciana se sintió en el ambiente hasta que Sasori volvió a hablar. — Y respecto a Sakura, voy a asegurar su bienestar.

Akamaru movió la cola animadamente. Kiba lo miró confundido, nunca lo había visto tan emocionado por algo. El perro jaló con la punta del hocico una prenda que tenía para entrenarse y la dejó en los pies de su dueño. Kiba, extrañado, alzó la blusa y la miró.

— Sí, ésta es la blusa de Sakura, Akamaru. ¿Eso qué tiene de importante? Lo que necesitas no es traerme la ropa de Sakura, sino su rastro.

Akamaru, como respuesta desesperada, ladró un par de veces antes de correr hacia la ventana del vagón y volver a ladrar en dirección este. Kiba, sin querer precipitarse a lo que el can quería comunicarle, estrechó los ojos.

— ¿Quieres decir que ya tienes su rastro? ¿Que ya eres capaz de guiarnos hasta ella? — cuestionó y Akamaru ladró una vez más, asintiendo. — ¡¿Estás seguro?! — el perro movió desesperadamente la cola antes de ladrarle de nuevo a la ventana. — ¡Sakura! — musitó encantado. — ¡Muy bien, Akamaru! ¡Le diré a Kakashi-sensei y a Naruto! ¡Tendremos que irnos de inmediato, así que no pierdas el rastro, ¿de acuerdo? — le preguntó hincándose frente a él y tomando su hocico con las manos. — Confío en ti, Akamaru; todos confiamos en ti.

Respondiéndole, Akamaru lamió la mejilla de su amigo.

Sin perder más tiempo, Kiba corrió hacia el vagón del equipo siete. Al fin había llegado el día de rescatar a Sakura.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Este capítulo tiene varias cosillas para rascarle, pero me da miedo hacer spoilers y eso. Mejor, nos quedamos con lo bonito que tuvo, la defensa de Sasori hacia Sakura y de ésta hacia él. **

**Y, bueno, no sé qué decir respecto a Akamaru. No sé si a ustedes les parezca bueno o malo, pero finalmente era lo que ellos buscaban: encontrar a Sakura. **

**Nos vemos el siguiente lunes. Les mando un fuerte, fuerte, abrazo. **

**Andreea. **


	22. El alma que habita en un títere

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**22**

**El alma que habita en un títere**

Ni Sasori ni Sakura esperaban que Akatsuki fuera a quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche. Durante las primeras horas que estuvieron ahí, mientras Sakura y Sasori preparaban a las marionetas y entrenaban en el ático, los Akatsuki debatieron acerca de los posibles próximos planes de Danzou y Orochimaru. Alguno mencionó que Orochimaru había soltado a un grupo de tres personas para buscar a su siguiente contenedor, pero no se sabía quién era.

Sakura y Sasori prefirieron no meterse en las conversaciones una vez terminaron de entrenar. Sabían que era algo privado y no querían molestarlos; después de todo, ellos no eran dueños de casi nada de lo que había en la casa.

En punto de las dos de la madrugada, Sakura y Sasori se pusieron el pijama, sacaron un par de frazadas y cenaron con los Akatsuki. Dado el cansancio de todos, la cena fue bastante silenciosa. Ni siquiera Hidan o Deidara se burlaron del atuendo de Sakura. Se dedicaron a masticar el ramen y tomar té.

Sin embargo, Hidan, Kakuzu e Itachi permanecieron más tiempo que sus compañeros en el comedor. Habían decidido jugar dominó antes de ocupar las recámaras para dormirse. Deidara se había sentado en la mesa de trabajo de Sakura al mismo tiempo que observaba y trataba de adivinar lo que contenía cada mezcla en los vasos de precipitados. Sasori y Sakura ya estaban acomodados en uno de los sillones. Sakura dormía cómodamente con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Sasori mientras él charlaba con Deidara sobre el trabajo de Sakura y discutía acerca de qué arte prefería ella. Esto último lo hacían por mera costumbre, ya que en realidad estaban más muertos de sueño que cualquiera en la casa. Empero, Sasori no planeaba dormir hasta que todos se hubieran metido a sus recámaras; no quería que alguno de ellos les jugara una broma.

— Eso no quiere decir nada, Sasori no danna. — espetó Deidara.

— Por supuesto que sí. Ella me ayuda porque apoya al arte eterno. — respondió Sasori.

— Te apoya porque está aburrida y no le queda nada mejor que hacer. Si yo viviera aquí, seguramente querría saber acerca de mi grandioso arte.

— No quería decírtelo de esta manera, pero Sakura cree que tus explosiones son absurdas. — atajó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

— Lo absurdo es que una sola explosión mía destruiría la eternidad en tus marionetas. Así, lo espontáneo destruiría lo eterno. — contraatacó cruzándose de brazos.

— No entiendes el concepto de lo eterno, tu mente es demasiado joven e insulsa.

— Lo eterno pierde belleza conforme pasa el tiempo, lo espontaneo sólo te da un segundo para marcar toda tu vida. — aseveró sonriendo de la misma manera que él. — Danna, este combate lo gano yo.

— Ni en tus sueños. Lo eterno tiene una belleza que se percibe a lo largo de los años; el verdadero arte es el único capaz de mantener su belleza durante todo el tiempo. Algo que dura un segundo no comparte la mitad de la belleza que algo que dura toda una vida.

— Una vida puede terminar en un segundo. — intervino Hidan estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

— _Touché_. — dijo Deidara.

— No te estoy apoyando, idiota, ambos me tienen harto con esa plática de mierda. Itachi, has ganado, deja de torturarme. — pidió regresando las manos a la mesa.

— Hidan no tiene conocimiento para… — comenzó Sasori, pero un ligero sollozo por parte de Sakura lo interrumpió.

— ¡¿No tengo conocimiento para qué, imbécil?! — espetó Hidan tomando su oz con enojo.

— Espera. — ordenó Sasori en voz baja, mirando a Sakura. Ella se removía en el sillón y gemía. Parecía tener una pesadilla.

Itachi y Deidara también se percataron de eso, pero no hicieron mención alguna. Sasori alzó con cuidado el rostro de Sakura para despertarla. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, alterada, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. El labio inferior le temblaba al igual que sus largas piernas, encogidas sobre el sofá. Veía a Sasori con horror, de la misma manera que como lo miró la primera vez que la besó.

— Tranquila, sólo fue un sueño. — le dijo él, restándole importancia a que los demás lo escucharan. — No llores, detesto que lo hagas. — afirmó limpiándole la única lágrima con su pulgar.

— Yo… yo no pude… ¡No pude protegerlos! — exclamó antes de abrazarlo y echarse a llorar en su cuello.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo, incómodo por presenciar aquella escena. Ciertamente, había visto a Sakura cuando era una niña, la había visto mirar a Sasuke. Creyó, sobre todo cuando le gritó la primera vez que se vieron en _Artis gratia ars_, que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Sin embargo, cuando escucharon lo que Sasori había hecho por ella, consideró que éste podía estar enamorado de Sakura; pero no viceversa. Por esa razón, cuando los vio interactuar ese día, se asombró de encontrar en los verdes ojos de Sakura todo el amor que le profesaba a Sasori. Itachi agradeció que ambos se tuvieran para evitar la soledad que la muerte de Chiyo pudo causarles, pero quería asegurarse de que su hermano no saliera lastimado con esa relación.

Deidara, en cambio, esbozó una enorme sonrisa al ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasori. Le alegraba verlo así, verlo feliz y con una razón para continuar. Cuando lo conoció, supo que se hundiría en la oscuridad una vez Chiyo muriera; en parte por eso le insistió a Yahiko para que no dejaran de visitar _Artis gratia ars_ y así crear un lazo con él. Empero, tras conocer a Sakura y ver la relación de ambos, esperó que una amiga cambiara la vida de Sasori. Por supuesto, no esperaba verlo enamorado, no esperaba que fuera verdad lo que en un principio todos creyeron de ella: que era su novia.

— Por eso estás entrenándote, Sakura. — dijo Sasori acariciando la espalda de la muchacha. — Vas a protegerlos, tienes la fuerza para hacerlo.

— ¡Pero no pude! ¡Los-los vi morir! ¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Ino, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Todos! — chilló ella.

— Dijiste que los han entrenado desde hace años y ahora se están esforzando más. No hay manera de que no se puedan proteger a sí mismos. — insistió tomándola del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo de nuevo. — Es increíble el talento que una jovencita como tú posee. He de admitir que eres bastante impresionante. — agregó con una ligera sonrisa.

Sakura, tras escuchar esas palabras, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Los temblores cesaron casi al instante, mas sus lágrimas siguieron corriendo por unos segundos, en los que Sasori se puso de pie para calentar más agua en el pocillo. Ni siquiera él podía admitirse ser tan blando con ella. No le había mentido, la fuerza emocional y física de Sakura era casi imposible de creer. Aún no le cabía en la cabeza que en un cuerpo tan menudo como el de ella cupiera la capacidad tan grande como para destrozar a una marioneta de un solo puñetazo.

— Creo que es momento de irnos a la cama. — dijo Hidan sintiéndose incómodo en presencia de la pareja.

— Esto ya estaba poniéndose aburrido, de todos modos. — respondió Kakuzu. A él le daba exactamente lo mismo qué sucediera con Sakura y Sasori, pero detestaba que sus contrincantes se distrajeran.

— Hmph. — resopló Itachi antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el dormitorio que regularmente ocupaban Sasori y Sakura.

Deidara bajó de un salto al suelo antes de colocarse a un lado de Sasori y tomar una de las píldoras soldado que aún sobraban de la canasta. Sin variar su costumbre, Sasori miraba el agua hervir.

— Es muy tarde para un ramen, ¿no lo crees, Sasori no danna?

— Le haré un té. Cierra la boca. — ordenó previniendo cualquier burla. Hidan y Kakuzu abandonaron la sala de inmediato. Deidara dejó escapar una leve carcajada previa a mirar a Sakura; permanecía en la misma posición, pero sus ojos ahora veían a Sasori admirados.

— Ella te quiere; no lo arruines y cuídala. — dijo antes de darle un leve golpe en la espalda. — Buenas noches, Sakura.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó ella, extrañada de que alguien de Akatsuki le dirigiera la palabra. — Gracias. Descansa, Deidara-kun.

— ¿Deidara-kun? — repitió Sasori en un débil susurro. — Qué estupidez.

Deidara volvió a reír por la pequeña muestra de celos por parte de Sasori. Un minuto después, ya estaba fuera de la vista de ambos.

Sakura tomó una de las cobijas que Sasori sacó de su habitación y se cubrió con ella. Observó a Sasori preparar dos tés de manzanilla, preguntándose qué pasaba por su mente, qué era lo que le provocaba mantener una expresión tan seria. Esperó a que estuviera frente a ella, extendiéndole una taza de té, para preguntárselo.

— No sabía que tuvieras pesadillas. — respondió.

— No son frecuentes y… supongo que la notica de Itachi provocó la de esta noche. — dijo Sakura tomando la taza con ambas manos. Sus mejillas seguían enrojecidas por el llanto y sus pestañas, húmedas.

— Ya. — se limitó a responder, sentándose a su lado y tomando la otra frazada. —Es lógico que sucediera, Danzou es bastante crítico.

— Lo sé… pero no dejo de preguntarme qu-quiénes son los que… los que murieron. — musitó con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—En unos días lo averiguarás. — aseguró.

— Debí estar ahí, debí evitar que ellos murieran. Soy médico, después de todo.

— Sí, tienes razón. — suspiró. — Nunca debiste llegar hasta aquí, debiste entregarle el poder nuevamente a Danzou y debiste aceptar la condición de rata de laboratorio para Orochimaru. Por supuesto, debiste portarte como una niñita débil, debiste olvidarte de la revolución y los sueños de Naruto.

— No sé por qué dices eso, de igual manera les fallé. La misión era muy fácil, pero me puse nerviosa. No hubiera cambiado nada; ellos siguen dentro del tren y yo no puedo salir sin que manden una turba de ANBU para matarme. — espetó ella, antes de sorber el té. — Está muy caliente. — dijo molesta.

— Sí, así es como me gusta. — contestó Sasori mientras pensaba en una buena respuesta para la culpabilidad de Sakura. — No creo que hayas fallado del todo, les diste valor para superarse, además de que se demostraron que aún no están listos para enfrentarse al ejército ANBU. Aquí aprendiste que no sólo tendrán que enfrentarse a ellos, sino a todas las extravagancias de Orochimaru.

— ¿Quieres decir que debemos perder las esperanzas? — preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

— No, sino que deben esforzarse el doble para sobrevivir y erradicar esta dictadura.

— ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

Sasori permaneció en silencio unos segundos, recordando las palabras que se habían dicho durante ese día.

— ¿Te refieres a si voy a unirme a ustedes? — respondió a pesar de saber la respuesta. Sakura también sabía que Sasori no deseaba seguirla, que no deseaba regresar a una aldea, que prefería su independencia. Aunque no podía evitar el deseo de no separarse de él, de tenerlo cerca y asegurar su bienestar.

—Sí. — dijo con hilo de voz, aferrándose a su taza.

— Voy a proteger lo que amas. Aún no sé cómo, pero lo haré. — aseveró Sasori.

— ¿Lo que yo amo? ¿Y qué hay de lo que tú amas? — preguntó Sakura, confundida.

— Sólo te amo a ti. — dijo como si se tratara de cualquier afirmación, como si no fuera relevante para Sakura y para su relación.

Sakura nunca se olvidó de la tranquilidad con la que lo dijo, la honestidad en su voz y sus labios posándose en la taza para beber el té, tratando el asunto con verdadera indiferencia.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — cuestionó ella, sin salir del asombro.

— Ajá. — contestó él bebiendo el té cual agua.

— ¿Tú me amas?

— Sí.

— ¿Nada más "sí"? ¿No dirás otra cosa? — cuestionó, colocando la taza en el piso antes de pasar las rodillas sobre las piernas de Sasori para encararlo. Él alzó una ceja, atónito. — ¿Sólo así?

— Sí. ¿No me crees? — cuestionó sonriendo. — ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que eres el sol que ha alumbrado mis días oscuros y que sin ti no podría vivir? — Sakura se sonrojó, delatándose. — Yo no digo esa clase de cosas. Ahora, no te pongas en esa posición, ¿quieres? Me pones nervioso.

— Es que es la confesión amorosa más seca que me han dicho. — confesó avergonzada.

— Te di un té antes de decírtelo, no me parece que eso sea sequedad. — continuó Sasori, tomándole el pelo.

— ¡No seas tonto! Me refiero a que todo esto-esto ya es raro, de por sí, pero… Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor. — dijo Sakura tomándolo ya como un juego, colocando una mano en el cuello de su pijama.

— Enséñame. — la retó, dejando a un lado el té para colocar las manos sobre su cintura. La época cuando ella lo llamaba "maldito pervertido" ya se había terminado. Ahora sí podía tomarla de la cintura sin recibir ningún reclamo. — Anda, dímelo.

Sakura se sonrojó no sólo por el tono sensual que Sasori hubiera usado, sino porque lo hizo como si quisiera seducirla en pleno sofá, mientras los Akatsuki dormían a pocos metros de ellos. Sakura no confiaba en que todos se hubieran dormido a esa hora; seguramente Deidara mantenía el oído pegado a la puerta para escucharlos. Pervertido.

— ¿Intentas seducirme para que me acueste contigo? — preguntó ella tanteando el terreno, posando sus manos en los hombros de Sasori.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

— No, desconfío de ellos. — se apresuró a responder más ruborizada.

— Igual yo. Sólo quiero que me enseñes a decir "te amo".

— Sólo importa si lo dices sinceramente. — dijo ella, aún nerviosa.

— Lo dije sinceramente.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces?

— Entonces…— se acercó a los labios de Sasori sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. Él sonrió. — Te amo, Sasori. — afirmó antes de besarlo.

Sasori no pudo evitar reír ante el pequeño espectáculo de Sakura. Había hecho una rabieta por una simple frase y ahora ella había preparado un teatro de seducción – para él era así, no al revés – para que el momento fuera como ella lo planteaba perfecto. Para Sasori, escuchar las palabras de Sakura no repercutió, pues sabía de sobra lo que ella sentía por él. Ya se lo había demostrado antes y ahora; no entendía cuál era la urgencia de Sakura por decirse eso.

Sakura se separó lentamente de él, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo. Sasori señaló con la cabeza el espacio vacío a su lado para que se sentara. Sakura, acompañada por una risita traviesa, obedeció y tomó la cobija con la que Sasori se cubría para obligarlo a compartir.

— Vaya chica, primero me quitas mi baño, luego mi cama y ahora mi frazada. — dijo Sasori simulando indignación.

— No te olvides de la playera. — dijo ella alzando el cuello de su "camisón".

— Ésa no cuenta, yo te la regalé. — contestó sintiendo en sus piernas las pantorrillas de Sakura. — Ahí vas de nuevo a querer seducirme.

— Sólo estoy acomodándome, maldito pervertido. — espetó ella con el entrecejo fruncido. — ¿Te molesta?

— No, déjalas ahí. — respondió acariciando suavemente la pierna derecha de Sakura. — La piel será un problema cuando quiera hacer tu marioneta. — musitó haciendo círculos con el dedo índice sobre su rodilla.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó interesada, como siempre que hablaba de su trabajo.

— Porque la madera es rígida y ninguna piel podría igualarse a la tuya. Además, no tengo cuerpos con los que trabajar. Los cuarenta y siete ANBU ya fueron trabajados y no puedo deshacer las marionetas humanas. — dijo nuevamente tratando el tema como cualquier cosa.

Sakura desvió la mirada; aún no entendía esa afición de Sasori. No quería juzgarlo, pero todavía le parecía que hacer marionetas con humanos era algo atroz, algo imperdonable.

Sasori leyó la angustia en la mirada de Sakura y suspiró. Había olvidado la opinión de Sakura respecto a las marionetas humanas. Supuso que tendría que explicarle de dónde venía ese pensamiento.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, mientras Sakura se recargaba en el brazo del sillón y Sasori seguía acariciando sus piernas, ahora inconscientemente. Estaba pensando en cómo debía abordar tan complicado tema sin asustarla o parecer un mártir. Finalmente, tras recordar lo que una vez ella había jurado, entendió cuál debía ser el inicio de su relato.

— ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días juraste escuchar cada palabra de mi historia? — preguntó suavemente. Ella regresó la mirada hacia él antes de asentir. — Entonces, quiero pedirte que no hagas una opinión sobre mi arte hasta que termine de contarte por qué creo en eso.

Sakura lo miró con cierto dolor, comprendiendo que lo que escucharía a continuación tenía que ser algo verdaderamente crudo. La historia de Sasuke la deprimía casi tanto como la de Naruto; sin embargo, sabía que Sasori no había vivido precisamente en un paraíso. Ya había escuchado suficientes palabras para definir su dolor como algo frecuente, tan frecuente que terminó por acostumbrarse a medias a él.

— Cuando era niño, mamá, papá y Chiyo vivíamos en una casa similar a ella, completamente de madera. Por esa razón ubiqué _Artis gratia ars_, porque quise encontrar aquí lo que perdí a los cuatro años. Mis padres eran todo para mí, apenas recuerdo sus voces y los rostros que guardo son gracias a las fotografías que Chiyo colocó en mi cabecera.

»Cuando ellos se fueron una tarde, mamá me pidió que me cuidara y prometió volver pronto. Yo le creí y pasé una semana mirando la ventana para ver su regreso. Siempre que salían, Chiyo y yo hacíamos así. — Sonrió. — Una vez los veíamos, yo salía a recibirlos… era tan pequeño que los escalones me parecían grandes bloques que querían evitar que llegara hasta ellos.

»Las semanas pasaron y ellos no regresaron. Cada vez que le preguntaba a Chiyo acerca de mis padres, ella inventaba una excusa para evitar que yo supiera de su muerte. Pasé las tardes mirando las fotografías y las noches esperándolos en la ventana, aunque algo me decía que no volverían. Lo-lo sentía… aunque quise confiar en mi abuela.

»Hasta que un día, salimos a caminar: ella necesitaba unos materiales para hacer no sé qué alimento. Nos encontramos con una pequeña familia, había un niño de mi edad entre ellos. El niño resbaló y cayó al suelo; sus padres lo ayudaron a levantarse y luego se fueron, felices. Los miré alejarse y percibí que yo ya no tendría escenas de ese tipo, que mis padres no me levantarían del suelo ni me quitarían la tierra de la ropa. Percibí la mentira de Chiyo, pero lo disimulé. Aún tenía esperanza… aún quise creer en ella. Esa tarde, Chiyo me compró los dulces que yo le pedí; me compró además una pieza de un caballo de colección, que no pedí. Chiyo se sentía culpable por haberme ocultado tan importante noticia.

»Desde ese día, dejé de esperarlos en la ventana y de vez en cuando volvía a preguntarle a Chiyo sobre papá y mamá; ella insistía en mentirme y esas mentiras se sembraron en mi corazón. "Sé paciente" me decía… Y lo fui, fui paciente hasta que la mentira pudo más que mi paciencia.

»No tardamos mucho en ser trasladados al tren de Suna. Cuando llegamos ahí, la relación entre Chiyo y yo ya estaba rota. Convivía con ella sólo porque era mi abuela, pero no sentía aprecio por mi propia sangre.

»Komushi me encontró una vez en el comedor central de Suna, mirando un viejo libro que encontré en la habitación de Chiyo. Hablaba de venenos y armas. Él no tuvo miedo al acercarse a mí, me habló con total naturalidad. Teníamos seis años cuando empezamos a ser amigos… De repente, él tocaba la puerta de mi vagón y yo el suyo. Su madre y mi abuela agradecieron que por fin pudiésemos divertirnos. Komushi no tenía más amigos porque su hiperactividad era rechazada por todos en la aldea; principalmente por los estirados hermanos: Gaara, Temari y Kankurō. Yo lo acepté porque era el único capaz de distraerme y obligarme a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la pérdida de mis padres.

»A los doce años, compré un libro acerca del arte y lo leí con Komushi. Él no entendió nada de los conceptos que ahí mostraban, prácticamente yo tampoco. Comprendí y memoricé el libro después de su muerte. Pero hubo una frase que me marcó: "la belleza verdadera no debe morir". Sin desearlo, pensé en mis padres y en lo bien que me sentía cuando ellos estaban conmigo. Y… confíe en que eso era belleza. Los sentimientos son bellos, por supuesto que los considero arte si son eternos; pero no tuve oportunidad ni deseo de acceder a la belleza de esa manera. Decidí que debía crear algo, que debía hacer algo eterno, algo que poseyera lo que estaba buscando. Pero en esa semana, Komushi y yo escuchamos a los hermanos de la Arena hablar acerca de Sakumo Hatake. Temari, la mayor de los tres, confesó que mis padres murieron a manos de él. Komushi me dijo que en cuanto saliera del tren, lo mataría, mas Temari también dijo que llevaba muerto varios años.

»Kankurō nos descubrió espiándolos y se enfadó. Normalmente, nos ignorábamos, pero ese día sentí ira. El arte representado en mi cabeza se había arruinado por culpa de Sakumo Hatake. Estaba enfadado… Komushi me contó lo que sucedió varias horas más tarde. Provoqué a Kankurō para que intentara golpearme, pero cuando lo hizo, le devolví el golpe con más fuerza. Empezamos a pelear y después de unos minutos, Temari me golpeó en la cabeza. Komushi me llevó a mi vagón y ahí Chiyo me atendió. No tenía heridas graves o siquiera cinco moretones. Mi velocidad y agilidad fueron increíbles en esa ocasión. Le conté a mi abuela, algunos días más tarde, que lo que buscaba era hacer arte y ella me enseñó a hacer marionetas. Vi en su cuerpo el perfeccionismo de un humano, la oportunidad de crear algo mucho más vivo que yo, algo mucho más bello.

»La siguiente vez que vi a Komushi, ya tenía dos marionetas hechas. Él me dijo que estaba sorprendido de que yo hubiera hecho eso. Pasó mucho tiempo mirando mi trabajo, hasta que el kazekage, padre de los tres hermanos, nos ordenó hacer un entrenamiento arduo entre nosotros. Dijo que teníamos que ser fuertes para soportar lo que Danzou nos pusiera al frente.

»Komushi y yo entrenamos separados del grupo del kazekage. Él era bastante malo, pero me permitía entrenar y no me pedía piedad. Varias veces le lastimé una o dos costillas, mas no se quejó. Decía que algún día sería tan fuerte como mis marionetas. Casi al mismo tiempo, inculqué en mis marionetas diversos venenos y armas que fui robando de los ANBU en nuestras salidas. Komushi era mejor que yo en lo último, así que éramos un buen equipo. Kankurō quiso unirse a nosotros en cuanto nos vio entrenar con marionetas. Por supuesto, negamos la invitación, Komushi decía que era algo sólo de nosotros, algo que hacíamos como muestra de ser "mejores amigos". – Rió – En poco tiempo, conseguí manejar una marioneta con cada mano y el entrenamiento se complicó para Komushi.

»A los trece años, Komushi empezó a prepararse por la noche, le pidió al kazekage que lo entrenara personalmente. Jamás lo vi tan cansado. Ese año lo pasamos prácticamente separados. Él entrenaba con el kazekage y yo entrenaba con mis títeres. Aprendí a hacer nuevos estilos de marionetas y conseguí un hilo más fino. Sentía que mi arte estaba llegando a su auge, los veía cada vez más bellos.

»Después del cumpleaños catorce de Komushi, el kazekage lo obligó a entrenar con sables de samurái. Era muy torpe, debió negarse a hacerlo… perdió un brazo durante el entrenamiento. Lloró bastante mientras estuvo en la clínica, pero yo le prometí arreglar su brazo. Era mi amigo, después de todo.

»Encontré en esa situación la oportunidad de mejorarlo a él, de acercarlo a la perfección que buscaba, a la belleza por la que tanto había entrenado. Implanté en él un brazo de marioneta, tenía una espada incrustada en él, pero le hice jurar que no la usaría hasta que no supiera controlarla; le advertí que no lo hiciera. — Suspiró con la mirada dolida. — Era un verdadero idiota. Mientras dormía, clavó accidentalmente la punta de la espada en su brazo sano. En toda la espada, había una gran cantidad de veneno… Él murió un día después, por culpa de mi veneno. Yo estaba entrenando con el kazekage, quería probarme para una estupidez suya. Llegué diez minutos tarde… sentí de nuevo cómo perdía la eternidad que pude conseguir.

»Su madre se abrazó a mis piernas, me suplicó que le devolviera a su hijo, que le devolviera no sólo el brazo, sino las piernas, la espalda, el rostro y hasta el alma. No lo pensé un segundo: Komushi quería ser fuerte, tanto como mis títeres, y su madre lo quería de vuelta. Supe qué era lo que debía hacer cuando me quedé solo en la sala de operaciones. El kazekage incineraba a todos los fallecidos y yo debía evitar que eso le hicieran a Komushi – Su ritmo empezó a acelerar – Komushi no deseaba eso, su madre tampoco y yo menos aún.

»Le pedí al kazekage incinerar yo mismo a mi único amigo. Él me dio el permiso y yo… La primera persona que maté fue un hombre cuya familia había muerto antes, cuya existencia no tenía nada de gloriosa. No necesité mucha habilidad; él me pidió que lo hiciera en cuanto me vio en su habitación a media noche.

»Cargué el cadáver hasta la fosa común del tren y lo arrojé a las llamas. Salí con Komushi envuelto en un par de sábanas y lo llevé hasta mi habitación. Chiyo nunca escuchó aquello, siempre durmió como un animal.

»Tras terminar el proceso de transformación, vi en él la belleza, el arte que buscaba. Su piel, sus ojos, incluso su enorme sonrisa, se vislumbraba en ese primer títere humano. Probé sus extremidades, lo moví de un lado a otro… y luego lo guardé como una preciada obra de arte. — sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco. — La eternidad del cuerpo humano estaba lista y yo por fin había realizado arte.

»Mi afición por crear arte perduró hasta que me di cuenta del espacio que me faltaba para mis marionetas. Fue cuando decidí salir de Suna. Pero antes de eso… mi última marioneta humana antes de los ANBU, claro, fue la persona más fuerte en el tren, la persona que obligó a Komushi a entrenar con un sable, la persona que estúpidamente olvidó a Komushi y la persona que permitió que sus hijos hablaran con tanta libertad de mis padres: el cuarto kazekage.

Y fue entonces, cuando Sakura comprendió a Sasori. Y fue entonces, cuando más se enamoró de él, de su corazón y sus verdaderas intenciones: las de salvar la memoria de su único amigo.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Primeramente, les ofrezco una disculpa. Este fin de semana sí me perdí con lo de la tarea, mis historias originales y Sigo viva. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Ayer no pude editar este capítulo y hoy amanecí más muerta que viva hasta como por las nueve de la mañana. Lo siento, de verdad. **

**Pero no les he fallado, que el capítulo está aquí. Más cursi, más raro y más Akatsuki que nunca. Bueno, tal vez no lo último, pero por ahí había alguien que amaba a Akatsuki. **

**La historia de Sasori la tomé tanto del manga como del anime... Y, bueno, confieso que una vez vi una publicación en Tumblr acerca de Komushi que me llamó mucho la atención. Era una teoría de cuánto había afectado Komushi en Sasori. No la recuerdo muy bien, pero esta historia también se basó ligeramente en eso. Lamentablemente, perdí el celular donde había guardado la nota con los créditos correspondientes. Era una teoría linda porque además enlazaba la amistad de Deidara y Sasori. No sé, era linda.**

**Y, bueno, si aún hay alguien que no sepa quién demonios es Komushi, Pierrot le hizo un capítulo a nuestro adorado marionetista, que lleva el nombre del título de este capítulo: "El alma que habita en un títere". Búsquenlo y saboreen de nuevo la aparición de Sasori.**

**Por lo demás, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos el lunes en su horario regular. **

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	23. Celos y odio

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**23**

**Celos y odio **

Cuando pasaron diez días desde la última vez que Konoha se posó en la estación, Hebi se encontraba a tres kilómetros de donde Suigetsu aseguraba se encontraba una de las guaridas de Akatsuki. Todos parecían agotados, pero Sasuke no había permitido más de cuatro horas de sueño diario. La fuerza y el odio en él crecían sin parar, sin darle oportunidad de pensar en otra cosa. Sasuke había olvidado incluso cuál era la verdadera razón por la que quería muerto a Sasori, sólo sentía que debía acabarlo, que debía matarlo.

— Neh, Sasuke — lo llamó Suigetsu desde atrás. — Hay una desviación cerca de aquí, ¿no crees que podamos pasar por algo de provisiones? Ya casi no tenemos comida y no pienso atacar a nadie con el estómago vacío.

—Si no me apoyas, te mataré. — advirtió Sasuke mirándolo. — Si tanto te urge comer, apresúrate. Deben tener comida en la guarida.

— Pero estamos a casi un día de ahí. — alegó dejando caer los brazos con desesperación.

— Una palabra más y estarás muerto.

Karin, asustada, tomó del brazo a Suigetsu y le pidió con la mirada que no abriera la boca. No era como si lo quisiera con vida… pero no estaba dispuesta a morir por tener que defender a un chico tan estúpido como Suigetsu. Porque sabía que lo defendería, que Jūgo trataría de inmovilizar a Sasuke. Así como también sabía que Sasuke se estaba haciendo más fuerte, lo percibía. Su aura se oscurecía a cada segundo y la poca sensibilidad que había mostrado durante su primer encuentro, se desvanecía. Serían hombres muertos si alguien se atrevía a retarlo.

Los cuatro estaban tan sumidos en sus propios pensamientos que ignoraron la vigilancia de una quinta persona. Aun cuando tenía puesta la capa negra de Akatsuki, sus fines en ese lugar habían sido órdenes por otra persona. Debía vigilarlo, debía calcular la fuerza que crecía en él y, sobre todo, debía provocar el primer asesinato a sangre fría de Sasuke Uchiha.

El hombre encapuchado dejó escapar una leve risa de satisfacción. Con el humor con el que había despertado, sería muy sencillo instruirle a matar. Ese muchacho ya buscaba la sangre en sus manos, ya buscaba probar lo que era tener el poder, ya ansiaba sonreírle a su primera víctima. Era una verdadera lástima que todavía no fuera tan fuerte como para derrotar a Sasori. Hubiera matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero no se preocupaba, Orochimaru-sama tenía algo preparado para Sasori, algo que lo haría sufrir, que lo destruiría física y emocionalmente. Sería divertido verlo tan decaído. Sin embargo, debía esperar, esperar a que el momento indicado llegase. Sasori no podría refugiarse ni siquiera en sus estúpidos juguetes de madera. Sufriría, sufriría como nunca antes había sufrido. Y Orochimaru tenía la fórmula perfecta para arruinar su poca esperanza. Haciendo eso, obtendría lo que siempre había deseado de él: sus habilidades.

* * *

Itachi, Kisame y Deidara bajaron de la avioneta blanca de Deidara antes de echarse a correr a Artis gratia ars. Yahiko le había ordenado a Itachi y Kisame que mantuvieran vigilado a Zetsu; había algo raro en él últimamente y temía que fuera algo relacionado con Danzou u Orochimaru.

Deidara los había acompañado porque Zetsu tenía una rapidez asombrosa, por lo que podía casi aparecer y desaparecer en un lugar en menos de dos segundos. La avioneta de Deidara era útil en esos momentos.

Tan pronto como los tres visualizaron a Hebi caminar hacia la obvia dirección, Itachi descubrió cuál era la tarea oculta de Zetsu. Se debatió entre aparecer frente a Sasuke y detenerlo o avisarle a Sasori que Sasuke planeaba matarlo. Finalmente, Kisame le dijo que probablemente Sasuke se detuviera en sus acciones si veía a Sakura a salvo. También, Kisame prometió ayudarlo a eliminar la sucia marca de maldición que se veía detrás de su cuello. Lo harían enseguida Sakura lograra tranquilizar al vengador.

Por esa razón, los tres habían retornado a la avioneta para no perder más tiempo. Era seguro que Zetsu actuara ese mismo día y necesitaban con urgencia que Sasuke viera a Sakura y reconociera que Sasori jamás le hizo daño. Sasori podía usar uno de los paralizantes que había colocado en ciertas marionetas para retenerlo en caso de que el plan con Sakura no funcionara.

Itachi dijo la contraseña con rapidez una vez estuvieron frente a la entrada de Artis gratia ars. Anduvieron aprisa por el pasillo antes de empujar la puerta verde. Sasori se encontraba sentado frente a su mesa de trabajo mientras Sakura permanecía recargada en la orilla de la misma mesa. Parecía que habían estado charlado animadamente, ajenos a lo que estaba por ocurrirle a uno de los mejores amigos de Sakura.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia ellos un instante antes que Sasori. Ella frunció el entrecejo, esperando que los demás Akatsuki pasaran por la puerta verde. Pero no fue así; únicamente Deidara, Kisame e Itachi estaban ahí, mirándolos con cierto terror. Eso no le gustó en nada a Sakura. Antes ya había escuchado malas noticias por parte de Itachi y en ese momento no quería escuchar otra. Antes de que ellos llegaran, Sasori le había explicado cómo quería manejar a cien marionetas a la vez, llevando su capacidad al máximo. Sakura le debatió acerca de los riesgos en los que se metía por intentar algo tan grave, pero Sasori le insistió, argumentando que era una cuestión artística y que, como él no tenía arte en su cuerpo, no le importaba la – según él – escasa cantidad de sangre que derramaría.

A Sasori no sólo le sorprendía la expresión que cargaban, sino su atuendo. Parecía como si hubieran caído una y otra vez en pasto mojado. Deidara incluso tenía una pequeña rama en su cabello. Por supuesto, desconocía que el viaje en avioneta no era tan cómodo como parecía; mucho menos cuando llevaban prisa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó Sasori tras unos segundos de silencio.

Itachi trató de ordenar los sucesos en su cabeza, necesitando con urgencia que Sakura leyera sus ojos, que viera el peligro en el que Sasuke se había metido por intentar salvarla a ella y vengarlo a él. Quería gritarle qué sucedía… pero no lo consiguió.

* * *

Kabuto miraba por la ventana con el entrecejo fruncido. No llegaba a comprender lo que Orochimaru quería hacer respecto a Sasori. A pesar de pensarlo por varios días e insistirle a su jefe que le repitiera el plan, jamás conseguía entender del todo lo que estaba por suceder.

Orochimaru vio la alteración en su mirada mientras esperaba, sentado en el sofá, a recibir noticias de Zetsu. Había mandado a su infiltrado subordinado a vigilar a Sasuke con el objeto de seguir cada cambio en el muchacho. Aún tenía que poner a prueba su resistencia para convencerlo de pelear contra Sasori y dar una muy buena batalla.

— Así que no confías en mí, Kabuto. — musitó, atrayendo su atención.

— No es eso, Orochimaru-sama, es sólo que me es imposible atender su plan respecto a Sasori-kun. ¿Qué sentido tendría el lastimar a Sakura Haruno?

— ¿Qué sentido tendría? — repitió, burlándose. — Me sorprende que no lo veas tan claro como yo, Kabuto. Has demostrado ser bastante inteligente todo este tiempo, no me cabe en la cabeza que no te des cuenta de lo que Sasori-kun siente.

— Sasori-kun era famoso por su insensibilidad, Orochimaru-sama. La última vez que sintió algo fue cuando murió su amigo, Komushi. Ni siquiera apreciaba a su abuela, eso era notorio.

— ¿Tan notorio que la sacó del tren en cuanto la supo envenenada? — encarnó una ceja sin dejar de mirar por el enorme ventanal.

— Considero que ese acto lo hizo para evitar que ella lo delatara o quizá por lástima, pero…

— ¡¿Lástima?! — cuestionó entre risas. — No, no, no, Sasori-kun no sentiría lástima por nadie; es un sentimiento que aborrece y rechaza tanto dirigido a él como dirigido por él. Sasori-kun la sacó para salvarla. Ésa fue la razón por la que Sakura Haruno está con él: la obligó a crear el antídoto de Chiyo-bāsama, aunque dudo que haya podido hacer mucho.

Kabuto remarcó más su entrecejo fruncido. La historia que Orochimaru pretendía no sonaba muy verídica. No había manera de que Sasori supiera sin conocer a Sakura que ella era médico.

— ¿Y él cómo supo de ella?

— No lo sé, tal vez se vieron antes. Los detalles no puedo adivinarlos, Kabuto, sólo deduzco lo que es obvio para mí. Como el hecho de que al final, Sasori se enamoró de ella y puede que ella le correspondiera. Sasori-kun tiene bastantes atributos a su favor. — dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¿Y Sakura-chan qué tiene de bueno? — cuestionó. Siempre había creído que la única mujer en el equipo siete en realidad no era muy útil, que se resguardaba detrás de sus compañeros y luego se vanagloriaba por el éxito que ellos tuvieran. — Sasori-kun debe tener un gusto muy estricto.

— Y lo tiene, claro que lo tiene. — afirmó tajantemente. — Sakura-chan es alumna de Tsunade, posee su fuerza y sus habilidades; por no mencionar el carácter del demonio que seguramente Tsunade le enseñó. Yo no la haría enojar si fuera Sasori-kun. Sakura-chan es mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista; además de tener un buen corazón y ser bastante noble. Tiene bastantes cualidades que pudieron atrapar a Sasori-kun.

— Hm… — sonrió, entendiendo por dónde iban las palabras de Orochimaru. — Por esa razón la rescató de los ANBU. Ella sigue siendo inútil en combate.

— No, sigue teniendo la moral que la hokage le enseñó. No considera el asesinato como una opción hasta que se queda sin recursos. Es posible que Sakura-chan atacara para lastimar, no para matar. Eso es algo que a Sasori-kun no le interesa en lo más mínimo, por eso pudo salvarla. Y por esa razón, Sasori se presentará en la batalla que pronto Danzou preparará contra Konoha.

* * *

Zetsu vio la oportunidad perfecta tras escuchar cuánto odiaba Sasuke la capa negra con nubes rojas que los Akatsuki presumían sin piedad. Su equipo le dio la razón, más temerosos que cuerdos. Tal y como había pensado Karin, la maldad en él crecía a cada segundo.

Esperó a que avanzaran medio kilómetro más para saltar y posicionarse justo detrás de Hebi. Sasuke se detuvo medio segundo antes que sus compañeros. Karin se tensó a un lado de Suigetsu y éste desenvainó su espada. Jūgo se colocó a un lado de Sasuke, preparando una formación improvisada.

Luego de que Sasuke encarara al sujeto de piel sumamente pálida y ojos amarillentos, éste esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

— Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun. — saludó.

— ¡¿Akatsuki?! — cuestionó Karin, tomando inconscientemente el brazo de Suigetsu.

— Detrás de mí, Karin. — ordenó Suigetsu avanzando un paso para protegerla de la vista del sujeto de piel extraña.

— No me sorprende que reconozcan la capa, me siento halagado, incluso. — mencionó el invasor.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? — espetó Sasuke, sin temerle a la organización o al sujeto frente a él.

— Te estaba buscando, Sasuke-kun. — respondió Zetsu atreviéndose a caminar a su alrededor. Hebi observó cada movimiento suyo, desconfiando enteramente de lo que fuera que dijera. — Soy un mal miembro de Akatsuki, ¿sabes?

— Hmph. No has respondido. — insistió Sasuke posando su mano sobre el mango de su katana.

— No, lo sé. — rió. — Soy Zetsu. Y he venido a darte una información que seguramente te fascinará.

— ¿Fascinarme? ¿Acaso traes en la capa la cabeza de Sasori de la Arena Roja? Si es así, permíteme decirte que matarlo es mi trabajo, no el tuyo ni el de nadie más. — advirtió Sasuke, sonriéndole con confianza en sí mismo. Ese idiota estaba jugando con su propio destino y Sasuke no tenía problema alguno en detener su patética vida.

— Ya lo creo, crees que puedes vencerlo, ¿no es así? Crees que esa adrenalina en tus venas te ayudará para vencer todo el arsenal de Sasori-kun. Permíteme la observación: no eres suficientemente fuerte para siquiera cortarle un dedo. — dijo arrastrando las palabras con sorna. — Sasori-kun se ha convertido en un ser casi inalcanzable para un niño de tu edad.

— Sasori y yo somos de la misma edad, idiota.

— Lo sé, pero él te ha superado desde que tenía doce años. Oh, espera, antes de atacarme, ¿no quieres que te diga qué es lo que le hizo a tu querida Sakura?

Después de unos segundos, los ojos de Sasuke se endurecieron aún más tras recordar cuál era su verdadera intención al ver y matar a Sasori. Un odio todavía más grande que el que ya sentía, se apoderó de todos sus sentidos.

* * *

Sakura avanzó unos pasos, angustiada. Sasori la siguió de cerca. Itachi había palidecido y parecía no poder hablar. Sakura temió porque Danzou ya hubiera atacado a Konoha, temió porque en esa ocasión Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi no hubieran sobrevivido. Se estremeció con horror al pensar en eso.

— ¿Es Konoha? — se atrevió a preguntar con la voz rota.

— Es Sasuke. — corrigió Itachi, por fin recuperando el habla. Su rostro seguía pálido, pero su voz tenía la intención de recuperar el aplomo de siempre. — Encontré a Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo que "encontraste"? — repitió Sasori. — Se supone que él estaba en el tren, ¿no es así? Dijiste que estaba entrenando.

— Eso fue lo que yo creí, pero Sasuke huyó; no sé cuándo, pero no debe tener mucho tiempo. — se explicó haciendo un gesto de inconformidad. — Tampoco tengo un radar de todos en Konoha.

Itachi se sentía culpable por no proteger de Sasuke ni cuando niño ni ahora. Sabía que debió estar ahí cuando lo necesitó, sabía que debió evitar que Sasuke se arriesgara a salir de la Hoja. Debió suponer quién sería el siguiente contenedor de Orochimaru, debió recordar que ese sujeto tuvo una obsesión con él mientras estuvo en Akatsuki, debió proteger más a Sasuke.

— Pero ¿por qué huyó? ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — insistió Sakura, sintiendo cómo su corazón palpitaba más rápido.

— Creemos que estaba buscándote. — dijo Kisame, tras ver que Itachi no podía hacer más que mirar a Sakura con culpabilidad. —Posiblemente, mientras estuvo en el tren, alguno de los subordinados de Orochimaru le habló de él y le dijo que si salía de Konoha, Orochimaru le daría el poder que busca para… — miró a Sasori de reojo —… para matar a Sasori.

El golpe de aquellas palabras provocó que ambos retrocedieran, dolidos. Sakura porque no quería ver a dos personas que adoraba sumidos en una pelea que presumía ser mortal. No estaba dispuesta a despedirse de alguno de ellos. Sasori, mientras tanto, no esperó que en Konoha supieran suficiente de él como para considerarlo tan peligroso. Mucho menos creyó que Sasuke pudiera cometer una tontería tan grande como ésa para matarlo.

— No, no puede hacerlo. Sasuke no… — empezó Sakura, nerviosa. — Sasori, Sasori, no le hagas daño, por favor.

El aludido había permanecido con la mirada clavada en la puerta verde, pensando en lo que Sasuke podría hacer con un poder otorgado por Orochimaru. Pensó en el daño que podría causarle a personas que quisiera. Una vez, Deidara le habló de una manera bastante sádica que Orochimaru usaba para otorgar poder… y para esclavizarlos aunque la persona en cuestión ni siquiera lo notara.

— ¿Él tiene la…? — le preguntó a Deidara sin atreverse a pronunciar aquel símbolo.

— La marca de la maldición, sí. — contestó Deidara, más serio que nunca.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? — cuestionó Sakura, apretando los puños con desesperación.

— La manera rápida de otorgar poder creada por Orochimaru. — dijo Itachi, con la seguridad en sí mismo restaurada. Tenía que ser fuerte y hablar con firmeza si esperaba que Sakura no cayera en histeria. — El portador de dicha marca puede obtener tal carga de adrenalina que es vulnerable a extremas emociones: puede sentirse eufórico sin razón, puede deprimirse o, incluso, sentir un odio imperdonable hacia cualquiera que le hable. Es evidente que los tres casos son peligrosos tanto para el portador de la marca de la maldición como para quienes le rodean.

— ¿Y Sasuke cómo está?

— Además de darle poder espontáneo, Orochimaru también le entregó un equipo de tres personas para realizar sus planes: Suigetsu, Jūgo y Karin. Los tres fueron alterados genéticamente por Kabuto y Orochimaru. Sasuke está pasando por un sentimiento extremo de odio. — concluyó.

Sasori vio cómo el rostro de Sakura palidecía tanto como el de Itachi al ingresar a la sala. Nuevamente, Sakura retrocedió mientras se cubría la boca con una mano y un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Sasori supo que algo habría que hacer de inmediato y que esos tres no estaban ahí sólo para informar.

— ¿Y cómo lo van a detener? — preguntó, a pesar de sospechar la respuesta.

La razón por la que Sasuke quería matarlo era porque creía que había secuestrado a Sakura. Tal vez Tsunade, la hokage, les habría contado la historia de sus padres y las razones que tenía para matar a Kakashi. Así que, si le mostraban a una Sakura viva y sin marcas de maltrato, Sasuke podría renunciar a su plan de matarlo.

— Necesitamos que Sasuke vea a Sakura. — dijo Itachi, tal y como Sasori lo esperaba. — Tenemos la esperanza de…

— ¿Está cerca? — interrumpió Sakura, limpiándose con violencia las lágrimas. Comprendía a la perfección lo que los tres Akatsuki hacían ahí.

— A un par de kilómetros. — contestó Kisame.

— Muy bien; iré por el kyūbi. ¿Tienen con qué protegerlo?

— Sí, preparé un chip para anular los registros que puedan tener los ANBU de esa caja. — contestó Itachi sacando de su capa un pequeño cuadrado color azul con una gomilla de pegamento.

Sakura asintió antes de dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con Sasori. Entró al que fue su dormitorio y tomó el único objeto en el cuarto además del colchón. Mientras más cargaba al kyūbi, más liviano le parecía. Era claro que después de salvar a Sasuke de la oscuridad, regresarían a Konoha, donde fuera que estuviesen. Vería de nuevo a Kakashi y a Shikamaru, les entregaría el kyūbi y permitiría que lo investigaran a fondo. Luego, cuando el momento llegara, volverían a intentar el golpe de estado y, esta vez, Sakura no cometería un mísero error.

Al salir, encontró a Sasori en la cocina, mirando cómo hervía el agua en el pocillo. Mantenía los hombros tensos y las manos recargadas a un lado de la estufa. Lucía molesto por algo. Sakura miró a Deidara, creyendo que habían debatido nuevamente acerca del arte, pero descubrió en sus ojos azules la misma molestia que en Sasori. No había escuchado que discutieran o que alguien hablara. No había manera de que se hubieran enojado sólo con la mirada.

— ¿Sasori? — cuestionó, confundida. — Ya es hora de irnos. — musitó avanzando con cautela hacia él.

— Ah, veo que sí te irás. — contestó Sasori apretando los puños sobre la madera.

— ¡Sasori!

— No lo hagas, Sasori no danna. — ordenó Deidara, alzando la voz.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Después iremos a Konoha, como lo habíamos planeado. — intervino Sakura, con un nuevo temor creciendo en su pecho. — Dijiste que me acompañarías a Konoha.

— Irás por él, por Sasuke. — dijo Sasori como si no la hubiera escuchado. — Aún no has terminado tu entrenamiento, ¿sabes?

— Sí, pero esto es urgente. Podremos terminarlo en Konoha, podrías entrenar a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun; no hay problema.

— "Sasuke-kun" quiere matarme y tú quieres ir por él. ¿Asumes que soy tan idiota como para ponerme en la cara de ese sujeto? — espetó girando el rostro para denotar todo su enojo en una expresión.

— Vas a arrepentirte de esto, danna. — musitó Deidara, comprendiendo exactamente lo que Sasori hacía.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Kisame, pero la mano alzada de Itachi le indicó que ésa era una conversación entre Sasori y Sakura. Ellos no debían interferir en sus decisiones. También sospechaba la razón del hosco comportamiento de Sasori y lo aceptaba.

— ¿Quieres decir que le temes a Sasuke-kun? — preguntó Sakura, aún más confundida. — No dejaremos que te toque, no habrá pelea. Y, por favor, no me mires así.

Sasori apagó la estufa con un movimiento rápido y luego le dio la espalda al pocillo para caminar hasta llegar a Sakura. Su mirada no había cambiado en lo absoluto. En verdad parecía enfadado.

— Ese idiota no es nadie comparado conmigo. Mi arte puede destrozarle la cara en menos de dos segundos. Contigo fui piadoso, pero con él no me detendría hasta sacarle cada milímetro de sangre que tenga.

Los ojos de Sakura mostraron el pánico en el que las declaraciones de Sasori la sumieron. No, Sasori no podía estar tan desquiciado, su sed de sangre no tenía fundamento, no había un por qué para matar a Sasuke. No podía…

— No lo entiendo, Sasori. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — preguntó colocando el kyūbi en la mesa para luego acercar sus manos al rostro de Sasori; mas éste tomó con fuerza sus muñecas, evitando que siquiera lo rozaran sus dedos.

— ¿Qué me pasa a mí? Lo que me pasa es que me dejarás por él, te irás con "Sasuke-kun". Siempre supe que seguías enamorada de ese imbécil. — farfulló con odio cada palabra.

Sakura negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Desde antes de conocer a Sasori, su amor por Sasuke ya se había extinguido. No pensaba en él más que como un amigo, lo apreciaba como parte de su familia y lo amaba como amaba a todos los miembros del equipo siete. Sasuke ya no representaba nada más para ella, su relación no había funcionado. Luego se enamoró de Sasori, le demostró su amor de mil maneras, se quedó con él, lo ayudó, lo escuchó y lo perdonó en nombre de todas las personas que había asesinado. Ella lo amaba. Amaba a Sasori, no a Sasuke.

— Sabes que eso no es cierto, tú lo sabes muy bien. — respondió ella, llorando nuevamente sin remedio alguno. — Tengo que ayudarlo: es mi amigo, él es sólo mi amigo.

— Es tu ex novio.

— ¡Y tú eres mi novio actual! — exclamó Sakura, desesperada por hacerlo entender.

Sasori dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada de cinismo. Deidara negó una y otra vez en voz baja; estaba por cometer el error más grande de toda su vida. En verdad era un imbécil de primera.

Sakura intentó soltarse del agarre de Sasori, pero éste la jaló hacia su rostro, haciendo el momento mucho más verídico y doloroso.

— ¿En qué momento aclaramos eso? — preguntó Sasori con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos abiertos cual psicópata.

— Imbécil. — musitó Kisame en voz baja.

— Así es. — corroboró Deidara en medio de un suspiro.

Sakura se negó a creer lo que había escuchado, se negó a considerar siquiera que Sasori hubiera dicho algo así. Pero sus oídos sabían que él había utilizado esas palabras tan crueles, haciéndola sentir como una tonta enamorada, haciéndola sentir usada. Su llanto se había intensificado, a pesar de que ella no sollozaba, sólo sentía las lágrimas resbalar sobre su rostro y caer en su blusa.

Sasori, no conforme con el daño que ya le había hecho a Sakura con su pregunta, continuó hablando. Continuó destrozándole el corazón.

— Te acepté aquí porque te necesitaba; eso no cambió nunca, niña. — Ella apretó los puños tras sentir ese adjetivo como un nuevo y poderoso insulto. — Primero quería el antídoto y lo conseguí. Luego quise el veneno y lo conseguí. — Sonrió, aflojando el agarre en sus muñecas. Paseó descaradamente su mirada por el cuerpo tembloroso de Sakura. — Tenías razón, pequeña niña ingenua, siempre me gustó tu cuerpo. ¿Y qué crees? Lo conseguí.

Sakura, desecha en dolor, despecho y coraje, se deshizo del contacto de Sasori para estampar en su rostro el más grande puñetazo que había dado en su vida. El impacto resonó por toda la casa y el sonido de Sasori caer de espaldas al suelo, semi inconsciente, con la boca chorreando en sangre y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor, sorprendió a los tres Akatsuki. Por supuesto que Sasori se merecía ese golpe, mas eso no restaba el miedo que Sakura causaba cuando se encontraba en ese estado.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! — exclamó Sakura jadeando, con los nudillos rojos.

— Sí, y también un maldito pervertido. — agregó Sasori con voz débil.

Deidara dejó caer el rostro en la palma de su mano. Cuando creía que Sasori ya había arruinado todo, éste le demostraba que aún podía cometer una estupidez más.

Sakura apretó los dientes con coraje. Estaba enfadada con él y consigo misma por haberle creído todo lo que antes había dicho y hecho. Comprendió que todos sus actos, todas sus palabras, habían sido mentiras para engatusarla, para obtener lo que quería. Como siempre, conseguía lo que deseaba. Era un asqueroso ser narcisista y un desgraciado de primera.

Caminó hacia la puerta verde sin dedicarle una mirada más. No vio la delgada y melancólica sonrisa que salió de los labios de Sasori. Además, tampoco vio la clara despedida en los, nuevamente tristes, ojos de Sasori.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**No me odian, ¿verdad? Sé que es algo confuso lo que pasó ahí, pero les dije que le prestaran atención a lo que sucedía con Sasuke. Tampoco quiero decir que lo odien y le quieran sacar los ojos. Honestamente, él no sabe ni qué provocó con Sasori y Sakura. Él sólo quería matar a Sasori. **

**Y, bueno, Zetsu siempre me ha caído de la patada, así que tenía que poner al maldito traidor en escena. Si quieren odiar a alguien porque Sakura haya dejado a Sasori, entonces culpen a Zetsu. No, de verdad, detesto a ese alóe vera. **

**Por último, quiero recalcar que éste es el capítulo de capítulos. Aquí quise que se notara todo lo que ha sucedido tanto con los objetivos de Sasuke como con las promesas entre Sasori y Sakura. **

**La neta, la neta, adoré el puñetazo. No sé, adoro a Sakura golpeando gente. **

**No se me achicopalen, por favor. Esto aún no se termina. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca.**


	24. Para protegerte

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**24**

**Para protegerte**

Sasori suspiró en cuanto Itachi se acercó a la mesa, unos segundos después de que Sakura saliera, con Kisame siguiéndola, por la puerta verde.

— Yo llevaré al kyūbi. — dijo Itachi, tomando la caja de madera entre sus manos. — Espero sepas lo que haces, Sasori. — advirtió dirigiéndole una corta mirada. — Fue muy arriesgado de tu parte.

— Sé lo que hago. — afirmó con los labios hinchados y el puño presionándoselos.

Itachi asintió, sin hacer más preguntas al respecto. Cuando pasó por la sala, le dio un vistazo a Deidara. Éste permanecía con los puños apretados a un costado, mirando enfadado a Sasori. Itachi apenas abrió la boca para preguntarle algo, cuando Deidara respondió.

— Me quedaré con él. — aseveró dando un paso al frente. — Apresúrense, tu hermano debe estar cerca.

Itachi aceptó antes de ocultar el kyūbi entre su capa para colocarle el anulador del que les había hablado. Sólo Deidara y él podían ver lo que Sasori había hecho y por qué. No se trataba de una simple escena de celos o un arranque de sinceridad; Sasori se había arriesgado a perder el amor de Sakura para salvarla. Él sabía que no sería fácil ser aceptado en Konoha y no esperaba que fuera así. Sasori aún pertenecía a su propia libertad y no sería nada fácil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, todavía quería proteger a Sakura de todos los peligros que próximamente iba a afrontar. Con la cabeza fría y endureciendo el corazón, actuó. Decidió dejarla libre, decidió apartarla de él, de su soledad, y regresarla al mundo donde creció, con las personas que la vieron florecer. La dejó ir, esperando que ella lo olvidara rápidamente, que ella recuperara su vida, que olvidara lo que había ocurrido en Artis gratia ars. Sin importar qué sucediera con él, sin importar lo que él hiciera a partir de su ida, Sasori había dejado ir a la única razón para ser quien era. Abandonó los sueños y esperanzas que crecieron durante esos cincuenta días, abandonó cualquier anhelo a su lado. Abandonó su propia felicidad… y lo había hecho para darle lo que ella merecía: una vida en Konoha.

Un momento después de que se escuchó la puerta de Artis gratia ars cerrarse, Sasori recargó la mano derecha sobre el comedor para levantarse. Deidara lo observó desde su lugar, sin moverse un centímetro. Sasori se puso de pie, mareado, y se sentó en una de las sillas. Alcanzó un trapo que Sakura había dejado sobre la mesa después de comer y se lo llevó a la boca. Sentía las marcas de sus dientes en los cachetes, origen de la sangre que salía; además de morderse la lengua hasta sangrársela a chorros. La nariz le dolía muchísimo; quizá estaba rota, no le importaba. Con el trapo, abarcó nariz y boca, presionando con fuerza.

— Te lo mereces, idiota. — le dijo Deidara. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ella te quiere, te lo dije hace unos días. ¿Acaso no lo comprendiste?

— Pásame un recipiente con agua, por favor. — pidió él, ignorando sus preguntas. — Y el botiquín, está en la alacena.

— No, ya te dije que lo mereces. Desángrate, danna. — respondió Deidara, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla.

— Estúpido. — farfulló Sasori poniéndose de pie, nuevamente mareado. Esa chica sí que golpeaba con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Eh, idiota, vas a caerte! — le dijo Deidara, olvidándose de su orgullo y yendo hacia el marionetista para sostenerlo por los hombros. — ¿Te ha desorientado?

— Toda mi cabeza vibró con ese golpe, ¿tú qué crees? — espetó, caminando con ayuda de Deidara a la cocina.

— Espero que con esto aprendas a no volver a hacerla enojar. — lo regañó recargándolo en la encimera del lavadero. — Entibiaré el agua, te servirá mucho más. — avisó.

Sasori no respondió. Su mirada se clavó en la mesa donde trabajaba. Sakura y él habían planeado terminar de llenar los contenedores de las noventa y siete marionetas que ya tenía. Les faltaban cuatro. Después, Sasori probaría el antídoto en sí mismo, y Sakura estaría al pendiente de él, como buena médico. Ella lo había ayudado a solucionar lo que se presentó durante la creación de dicho antídoto; fue cuando Sasori se percató de lo mucho que le faltaba para ser un buen creador de venenos y antídotos. En verdad, Sakura era una chica asombrosa.

La extrañaría.

— ¡Ay! — exclamó al sentir sobre su nariz la gasa llena de agua oxigenada. Deidara lo estaba atendiendo dada su distracción. — ¡Si lo vas a hacer, sé cuidadoso, torpe!

— No estoy muy feliz contigo, Sasori no danna, así que te trataré como lo mereces. Sakura no merecía esas palabras y lo sabes bien. Si querías protegerla, si querías que se fuera a Konoha, sólo debiste decirlo. Entiendo que creas que no la mereces y entiendo por qué, pero ella te quiere, de verdad lo hace.

— Por eso lo hice. — Suspiró. — Sólo así podía separarse de mí, Deidara. Hay cosas que tengo que hacer sin ella; para protegerla, tendré que moverme demasiado en estos días. Y espero que tú estés dispuesto a ayudarme. — advirtió con un molesto ardor en la nariz.

Deidara hizo una mueca de molestia. No esperaba que Sasori le pidiera ayuda, pero tampoco pensaba negarse. Un artista como él merecía ser ayudado o moriría junto con su arte. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a comprender el arte del otro, no se dejarían derrotar por ninguna razón. Era un pacto de artistas, un pacto en el que Deidara se movería a un lado de Sasori, en el que quizá Sasori y Deidara consiguieran combinar su arte para crear el verdadero arte supremo.

Por el momento, el maestro de las marionetas y el maestro de las explosiones tenían una tarea conjunta: salvar a Sakura.

* * *

Sin decir una palabra más y tratando de detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, Sakura corrió hasta encontrarse con la entrada de un bosque. Giró el rostro para enfocarlo en Kisame, el compañero de Itachi. Él asintió, dándole a entender que debía introducirse en la profundidad del bosque; ahí encontraría a Sasuke y ahí sería donde tendría que detenerlo.

Itachi le había dicho a Sakura que se pusiera su capa, la tarde era bastante fría y ella se había acostumbrado al calor que Artis gratia ars le había otorgado. Sakura obedeció sin rechistar y sin prestarle atención al ocaso frente a ella o a la delicada sensación en su piel por sentir de nuevo aquel frío en las calles o en sus oídos al escuchar los suaves movimientos de las ramas de los árboles al mecerse. Sakura se encontraba suficientemente herida como para sentir cualquier otra cosa. En realidad, se había obligado a pensar en Sasuke para dejar de recordar Sasori. Tuvo que obligarse a imaginar todo el caos que su amigo ocasionaría a causa de la Marca de Maldición. Incluso, se obligó a culparse por haberse quedado unos días más con ese desgraciado. Si ella no se hubiera enamorado, Sasuke no se habría arriesgado a ir por ella porque ella estaría en Konoha.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. A pesar de sentir sus lágrimas correr en las mejillas y apreciar un dolor en el pecho, Sakura sabía que seguiría amando a Sasori, que seguiría preocupándose por él. Sakura sabía que no importaba todo lo que le había dicho, no podría olvidarse de todos esos actos que la enamoraron, de todos esas palabras que sólo a ella le dijo, esas facetas que sólo a ella le mostró. No podría olvidar que fue él quien le ayudó a superar su fobia por la lluvia. No podría olvidar y, honestamente, tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

— A partir de aquí, iremos con cuidado, Sakura. — le dijo Itachi. — No hagas mucho ruido, deben estar cerca.

Sakura asintió, tensa. Inconscientemente, sus piernas dejaron de moverse tan rápidamente. Kisame se colocó frente a ella para protegerla en caso necesario, pero Sakura musitó que no era necesario. Ella aún confiaba en Sasuke, confiaba en que podía haber algo sensato en él. Si perdía a Sasori y a Sasuke en un solo día no lo soportaría. Sakura ya no podía sufrir más sin destrozarse por dentro y fuera. Necesitaba de Sasuke, necesitaba de Naruto, de Ino, de Kakashi. Necesitaba sentirse útil y querida, no usada y deseada. Sakura quería recuperar su dignidad y quería hacerlo con sus amigos.

Una hora más tarde, se detuvieron cuando Itachi saltó para posicionarse a un lado de Kisame y colocar una mano sobre su torso. Sakura no pudo evitar impactarse en la ancha espalda de Kisame. Itachi les indicó que se colocaran detrás de unos arbustos; la voz de Zetsu se escuchaba bastante cerca.

— No intervengas hasta que yo te lo diga, Sakura. Zetsu es un sujeto muy peligroso. — susurró Itachi moviéndose de manera lateral hasta encontrar la visión de Hebi y Zetsu.

— Sí. — respondió ella mirando la escena ocurrida a unos metros de ellos.

— Sakura no es ninguna Akatsuki. — siseó Sasuke a Zetsu, apretando los puños. — Ella no es una asesina. — afirmó.

— Claro que lo es. — respondió Zetsu con una sonrisa divertida. — Hace diez días, Sasori, su superior, la obligó a salir con el kyūbi en las manos, probándola. Ella obedeció y una bandada de ANBU la rodeó. — Su sonrisa se extendió hasta parecer diabólica. — Sakura mató a cuarenta y siete ANBU ella sola. Sasori la manipuló bastante bien.

— ¡Mientes! — gritó Sasuke. — ¡Sakura no sería capaz de hacer eso! ¡Ella no…!

— Ella va a matarte; tu dulce compañera ahora es mucho más poderosa que tú, Sasuke. — afirmó, acercándose a él, provocándolo. — Te matará en un santiamén si intentas hacerle algo a Sasori. Él es su dueño y ella su marioneta.

Sakura tragó saliva, aún más herida por las últimas palabras de Zetsu. Kisame la tomó de la muñeca, para calmarla. No era sensato llamar la atención con más lágrimas o gemidos; Zetsu podría verse como un patético idiota charlatán, mas ellos sabían lo sádico que llegaba a ser.

— No, no. ¡Nadie es más poderoso que yo! — afirmó Sasuke desenvainando por completo su katana con el objeto de dirigirla hacia Zetsu, quien, sonriendo, esperaba el momento en el que Sasuke lo matara para por fin clasificarlo como un asesino. Su crimen sería perdonado si aceptaba donar toda su sangre a Orochimaru.

No obstante, desobedeciendo las órdenes que Itachi le había puesto, Sakura salió de su escondite para evitar que Sasuke clavara la katana en el pecho de Zetsu.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — gritó.

Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba su nombre en voz de Sakura, apretó los dedos alrededor del mango de la hoja, deteniendo su acto. Zetsu borró su sonrisa antes de mirar hacia donde Sakura se encontraba. La reconoció de inmediato por su extravagante color de cabello. Se cubría con una capa de Akatsuki, pero al no abrochársela, dejaba ver una blusa roja y una falda rosa desteñidas. Sus rodillas mostraban raspones y golpes. Zetsu volvió a sonreír; esa mujer podía afirmar lo que él le había dicho a Sasuke, podría ayudarlo a cumplir su misión, podría ser la causante del primer asesinato de Sasuke.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se fijaron en la muchacha de pie, a unos dos metros de él, con señas inequívocas en su cuerpo acerca de lo que había hecho durante su estancia con Sasori. Enfadado, alzó la katana nuevamente mientras con la mano libre asía a Zetsu del cuello de su capa.

— ¡Por favor, detente! — le insistió Sakura. — No soy de Akatsuki ni maté a nadie. Sasori-¡Él me salvó! — chilló cerrando con fuerza los ojos para eludir el momento exacto en el que la ropa de Sasuke se llenara de sangre.

Nunca llegó a sus oídos el sonido de la cuchilla clavándose en la piel del traidor. Sasuke volvió a detenerse y esta vez, soltó tanto la katana como a su víctima, atónito frente a lo que había escuchado. Sasori no podía salvarla, no podía porque él era un sádico, un maldito loco igual que Orochimaru. Ambos estaban hechos de la misma calumnia, no había duda. Así que tampoco existía la posibilidad de que pudiera salvar a Sakura.

Además, ella traía puesta la capa de Akatsuki, prueba eficaz de que era perteneciente de aquel grupo de asesinos.

— Sakura, uh. — respondió con el entrecejo fruncido. — Esa capa…

— ¡No, no es mía, Sasuke-kun! — afirmó avanzando hacia él. — Nada de lo que él te dijo es verdad: no pertenezco a Akatsuki ni maté a nadie. Yo-yo siento mucho haber causado esto, lo lamento. — se disculpó acercándose más, pero la mirada de Sasuke la obligó a no seguir caminando. Algo en él había cambiado a sobremanera, algo en sus ojos, algo en su postura, algo en todo él. Sasuke ya no parecía ser el mismo jovencito taciturno que dejó en el tren de Konoha.

— ¿Y de quién es la capa, entonces? ¿De Sasori de la Arena Roja? ¿Él está contigo? — espetó, alzando la voz.

Sakura apretó los puños involuntariamente. No quería recordar con tanta insistencia a Sasori, aunque sabía que tendría que hablar de él tanto a Sasuke como a Konoha.

— No, esta capa no es de él. — respondió en un susurro.

Hebi miraba la escena desde un metro lejos de Sasuke. Sabían cómo era su carácter cuando se enfadaba y habían preferido apartarse. No obstante, en cuanto vieron a Sakura saltar, supieron que todo se tranquilizaría de momento. Suigetsu sabía quiénes eran los Akatsuki, sabía que no eran asesinos como siempre se decía, conocía sus intenciones. Por lo tanto, no le parecería extraño que una chica revolucionaria como la compañera de Sasuke quisiera unirse a esa organización.

— La capa es… la capa es de…— balbuceó mirando de reojo el arbusto en el que aún se escondían Itachi y Kisame.

No sabía qué demonios tenía que decirle a Sasuke, no sería nada fácil revelarle en un segundo que su hermano estaba vivo, pertenecía a Akatsuki y ésta no era una asociación de criminales. Sonaba a un disparate de primera y no le creería. No a menos que Itachi hiciera acto de presencia. Él tenía que dar la cara, que confesar su acto de bondad y explicar cómo funcionaban las cosas en Akatsuki. Ella no tenía por qué hacer lo que le concernía al fabuloso hermano mayor.

— ¡¿De quién es?! — espetó Sasuke. Sakura se sobresaltó mientras Zetsu intentaba ponerse de pie con sigilo.

— Es mía. — respondió la voz de Itachi emergiendo del arbusto. Kisame salió detrás de él.

Sakura suspiró, aliviada. Ahora el problema le pertenecía a Itachi y no a ella.

Los ojos de Sasuke se dirigieron asombrados al rostro de la persona que más había amado en su infancia. Imposible, completamente imposible. Él estaba muerto, murió con su familia, murió con sus padres, murió con Shisui, murió con sus tíos… ¡Estaba muerto!

— Sasuke. — saludó Itachi, demostrando una vez más que no se trataba de una ilusión. — Tenemos que hablar.

— Nii-san. — contestó Sasuke con una expresión que rodeaba la melancolía, el enojo, la locura y el amor.

— ¿Nii-san? — repitieron los demás miembros de Hebi.

— ¿Itachi es su hermano mayor? — preguntó Karin.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Son hermanos! — exclamó Suigetsu. — Y los dos son tan extraños…

Los labios de Sasuke se resecaron ante la sorpresa. Repentinamente, el poder que sentía en sus venas se desvaneció al igual que su odio. No era nadie más que un hermano reencontrándose con su héroe de la infancia, con la persona que siempre admiró y a la persona que más añoró desde los seis años.

— Kisame, ve por Zetsu. — ordenó Itachi sin deshacer el contacto visual entre él y su hermano.

Enseguida terminó de decir eso, Zetsu se apresuró a correr, mas Kisame lo alcanzó en unos segundos y atizó un golpe con su espada en la columna vertebral. Zetsu cayó al suelo, inconsciente por el dolor. Kisame lo miró un par de segundos antes de enterrar hasta el fondo su hoja. No podía permitirle vivir, no permitiría que los volviera a traicionar o que le contara a Orochimaru lo que sea que planeara contarle.

Karin dejó escapar un gritito, llamando la atención de Sakura. Era la primera vez que veía al equipo de Sasuke. A primera vista, no podía decir nada de ellos excepto que sí eran asesinos. La enorme espada de Suigetsu y la gran complexión de Jūgo atemorizarían al más valiente de los hombres. Asimismo, la mirada cargada de veneno de Karin no era lo más amable que se había encontrado en la vida. Vaya que combinaban con el nuevo aspecto de Sasuke.

—Eres un asesino, nii-san. — dijo Sasuke mirando el cuerpo muerto de Zetsu. — Y Sakura también.

— Akatsuki no es una banda de asesinos, es un grupo de personas que busca el derrocamiento de Danzou y la detención de Orochimaru, el humano a medias con el que te liaste. A pesar de eso, ni Sakura ni Sasori pertenecen a Akatsuki. — explicó Itachi, tratando de pensar cómo debía confesarle a su hermano menor lo que había ocurrido con él.

— ¡Pero él lo mató! — Señaló a Kisame. — ¡Mató a Zetsu, era su compañero! ¡Él me dijo…!

— Zetsu era un encubierto que trabajaba para Orochimaru. — se defendió Kisame. — Nos traicionó y por eso lo maté, no porque sea un asesino a sangre fría. Su plan era provocar que tú lo mataras para que pudieran clasificarte como criminal. Tu única salvación sería unirte a Orochimaru.

— Tiene sentido. — intervino Jūgo, mucho más tranquilo que cualquiera en ese diminuto claro. — Orochimaru-sama podría hacer eso para provocar que Sasori y tú peleen, Sasuke. — le dijo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sakura, absorta. — ¿Cómo?

— Sasori es un criminal por haber matado a cuarenta y siete ANBU — comenzó Itachi, entendiendo las palabras de Jūgo. — por lo que debe ser eliminado. Orochimaru hubiera mandado a Sasuke a hacer el trabajo sucio. Aquél que quedara con vida sería su nuevo donante. — concluyó. — Los dos tendrían una soga en el cuello que sólo podría apretar o liberar Orochimaru. Las mentes más enfermas suelen ser las más inteligentes, desafortunadamente.

— Aún no me dices por qué estás vivo, Itachi. — agregó Sasuke, avanzando hacia él. — Ni por qué me dejaste en Konoha, por qué no te comunicaste conmigo.

— Te protegí. — simplificó. — Tuve que mentirte, hacerte creer que no volverías a verme y dejarte desamparado con el fin de ser parte de una distracción para los asesinos de nuestro padre. Evité que te hicieran daño y luego continué mi camino, esperando que tú pudieras encontrar el tuyo. Lo hice por tu bien, Sasuke. — afirmó, mirando de reojo a Sakura para darle a entender qué era lo que Sasori había hecho unas horas atrás. Ella sólo se encogió, abrazándose el torso, confundida.

— ¿Y por qué crees que voy a aceptar esa excusa? — intrigó Sasuke, ladeando la cabeza.

— Porque eres la única persona por la que haría eso, Sasuke. — contestó con simpleza.

Sakura empezó a respirar acompasadamente, recordando la tarde en la que Sasori se encerró en el ático tras la muerte de Chiyo. Recordó las crueles palabras que le había dicho y recordó la frase con la que lo solucionó. La hermosa frase con la que había terminado de enamorarla: "De todo lo que me rodea, lo único que me importa, eres tú".

De nuevo, las lágrimas se atiborraron en sus ojos. Sollozó en silencio mientras Sasuke e Itachi conversaban acerca de lo que Itachi sacrificó por su hermano menor y todas las noches en las que quiso acercarse al tren de Konoha para mirar a su hermanito. Empero, no podía arriesgarse a ser visto por alguien, no podía arriesgarse a que le hicieran daño a Sasuke. Tuvo que permanecer escondido durante más de diez años, ocultando su vida a todos los que no fueran parte de Akatsuki, resguardándose en los recuerdos y en la esperanza de que un día haría libre a su hermano.

Sólo para hacerlo feliz. Sólo para protegerlo.

— Sakura. — la llamó Sasuke, dirigiendo su atención a ella. — ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella miró los ojos de Sasuke antes de echarse a llorar con más fuerza. No debió tratar de esa forma a Sasori, no debió creer todo lo que le dijo, no debió dejarlo. Ella lo amaba y él la amaba. Qué ciega fue al no ver las verdaderas intenciones de Sasori. Ahora había golpeado, insultado y herido a la persona que la amaba y que ella correspondía. Había anulado todas sus escenas, todas sus actividades juntos, todos los gestos que se dirigieron. Y sólo por su impulsividad.

— Sa-Sasori. Tengo que volver por él. — musitó.

— Es un criminal, ¿acaso no escuchaste? — espetó Sasuke. — ¿Por qué querrías volver por alguien como él?

— ¡Porque él asesinó a esos ANBU para salvarme a mí! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Sasori-Sasori es un buen chico! — exclamó apretando las manos pegadas a su pecho.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con burla. Así que esa niña se había enamorado de su captor, de su victimario. Qué tontería tan grande había cometido. Incluso, parecía creer de verdad que Sasori la había salvado porque la quería. Si existía una oportunidad para Sasori de mantenerla con vida, ésa era porque la necesitaba en su asesinato a Kakashi. Personas como Sasori no pensaban en otra cosa que en su venganza; Sasuke lo entendía pues él era así.

— Supongo que le diste tu corazón a la primera cara bonita que encontraste, ¿no es así? Después de lo nuestro, buscaste en él lo que ya no teníamos tú y yo. — afirmó, jactándose de su poder con ella. Al menos, eso le quedaba.

Las lágrimas de Sakura cesaron tras escuchar a Sasuke. Idiota y mil veces idiota. Tenía mucho tiempo que ella había dejado de fijarse en las caras bonitas que se cruzaban a su alrededor. Sakura no se enamoró de Sasori por su rostro ni por su cuerpo, Sakura se enamoró de Sasori por lo que descubrió en él.

— Tú no lo conoces. — acusó, alzando el dedo índice hacia él.

— Claro que sí, lo he visto en los anuncios de "Se busca" además de que lo describiste muy bien en tu diario. — presumió.

Sakura ignoró el hecho de que se hubiera atrevido a leer su diario, para darle paso a un sentimiento que no había sentido jamás por Sasuke: asco.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta situarse frente a él, con los puños apretados.

— Sasori es un buen hombre, ya te lo he dicho. Él no es una cara bonita o un asesino; Sasori es una persona directa con sentimientos fuertes y un alma indomable. Sasori es la persona más sensible que he conocido y no permitiré que te expreses mal de él. — advirtió.

— Y si es tan buena persona como dices, ¿dónde está ahora? ¿Prefirió a sus títeres antes que a ti? ¿De verdad, Sakura? ¿Entregaste todo por una persona que ni siquiera te valora como un objeto suficientemente atractivo como para seguirte? — interrogó con una gran sonrisa de sorna.

Sakura sabía que tendría que vendar su mano, mas cumplió con su advertencia. Su puño cayó directamente en la boca del estómago de Sasuke, aventándolo medio metro hacia atrás, sacándole el oxígeno en su cuerpo y desmayándolo, al final. Jūgo tuvo que acercarse e hincarse para evitar que la cabeza de Sasuke diera de lleno al suelo.

— Cierra la boca, maldito idiota. — farfulló Sakura, aún con el brazo extendido y con la respiración lenta.

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba y Akamaru se detuvieron frente a una construcción completamente de madera. En la puerta frente a ellos se leía un letrero en un idioma que Kakashi reconoció como latín, aunque no comprendió su traducción.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí, Kiba? — preguntó Kakashi rozando la madera de la pared. — Parece que este lugar ha estado abandonado desde hace años. Es la zona norte de lo que fue el territorio de Konoha, por aquí vivió Rin Nohara.

— Akamaru ha dicho que el olor de Sakura termina aquí, así que sí, estoy seguro. — respondió Kiba con confianza.

— ¡Entremos de una vez, dattebayo! ¡Sakura-chan puede estar sufriendo en estos momentos! — exclamó antes de colocar una mano en la puerta, mas Kakashi lo tomó de la muñeca para detenerlo.

Tragó saliva, dudoso por querer saber qué era lo que les esperaba tras esa puerta. Naruto no era la clase de muchachos que se rezagan ante una pelea, él no esperaría para atacar a Sasori. Podría salir herido o peor, teniendo en cuenta las grandes habilidades de Sasori. Y Kakashi no sabía si estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de otro de sus estudiantes; era suficiente con saber que Sakura estaba encerrada con un psicópata y Sasuke andaba por ahí, buscándola. Naruto era el único del equipo siete que aún no sufría nada de eso.

Separó los labios para decir algo, mas Naruto, comprendiendo las preocupaciones de su maestro, se adelantó.

— Estamos aquí para proteger a Sakura, Kakashi-sensei. Y eso es lo que haremos, juntos, como un equipo. — prometió con su usual sonrisa de gloria.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Una lectora especial me pidió que subiera el capítulo antes. Aquí lo tienen, a la media noche.**

**En resumen: Sasori e Itachi protegieron a base de mentiras a los seres que más amaban. Itachi se lo hizo llegar a Sasuke y a Sakura. Sasuke es un idiota - por la Marca de Maldición. Deidara está enojado con Sasori. Y Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru ya están en Artis gratia ars. No sé, esto último me suena tan Shrek 2 en la escena donde llega Encantador a la torre y se encuentra al lobo en lugar de Fiona. **

**Me gustaría comentar algo más, pero el estúpido Sasuke de este capítulo me cae tan gordo que no consigo mantener quieta mi cabeza.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	25. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals. **

**Dedicado a Dayanara96 y a sus amigos. Por alguna razón, tu review me dio en el corazón. Gracias por su apoyo mudo.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**25**

**Recuerdos**

Sasori ensambló el torso de su marioneta. La primera en esa tarde. Era consciente de lo mucho que bajaba la calidad de sus títeres entre más rápido los hiciera. Sin embargo, el tiempo le pisaba los talones y él debía apresurarse para que pudieran proteger a Sakura cuando el momento llegase.

Deidara se encontraba a sus espaldas, creando sus explosivos con los ingredientes que Sakura usaba para crear antídotos y venenos. De vez en cuando, Deidara le hablaba o preguntaba algún detalle sobre los ingredientes a Sasori, siempre señalando sus aptitudes como químico. Sasori, por supuesto, no le prestaba mucha atención; pero lo superaba la necesidad de Deidara por fanfarronear.

— En serio, Sasori no danna, deberías replantearte ponerle uno o dos explosivos a tus marionetas. No sólo para convertirlas en unas armas mucho más poderosas, sino para hacerlas un verdadero arte. — dijo mientras machacaba una piedra de bronce.

— ¿Insistes en eso? — preguntó Sasori sin mucho interés. — ¿Por qué quieres un arte que no vivirá más de dos segundos? El arte es eternidad, busca no ser efímero y que sobresalga en el tiempo, que no necesite esperar o ser esperado para que se le admire.

— Boberías. El arte es un segundo capaz de marcar la vida. Un instante puede ser más intenso que todo un año.

— Sin embargo, ¿de qué sirve ese instante si nunca podrás comprobar su efímera existencia?

— A eso me refiero. — dijo Deidara con una sonrisa. — Cada acto artístico es distinto. Nadie verá el mismo arte.

— Qué estupidez. ¿Cómo trascenderá ese tipo de arte? — cuestionó, sin comprender una palabra que su compañero le decía.

— ¿Por qué debería de…?

Inmediatamente, escucharon la puerta de Artis gratia ars abrirse, seguido por tres voces masculinas y un ladrido. Tanto Deidara como Sasori alzaron la ceja, escépticos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Deidara. — ¿Y la oz de Hidan?

— ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! — preguntó una de las voces.

— Es una oz. ¡Agáchense! — ordenó otra, más madura que la primera.

— ¡La voy a destruir, dattebayo! — gritó una tercera voz.

Sasori, impresionado tras haber reconocido aquella muletilla, se dirigió hacia la puerta verde. Deidara lo miró con extrañeza. No era de las personas que solían salvar a cualquier extraño, aunque por su mirada, podía asumir que esos sujetos no le eran indiferentes a Sasori. Tal vez Sakura tuviera que ver con ellos.

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó una vez lo vio amarrarse a los dedos esos dispositivos que usaba para colocar el hilo y movilizar a sus títeres.

— Uno de esos cabezas huecas es Naruto, amigo de Sakura. — respondió Sasori antes de abrir la puerta y arrojar un hilo anudado a una cuchilla hacia la enorme oz de Hidan.

Por fortuna para los intrusos, la cuchilla de Sasori cortó la cuerda que sostenía la oz, la cual ya estaba a dos centímetros de la nariz de Naruto. Torpe.

— ¡Se los dije, 'ttebayo! — gritó Naruto alzando los brazos. — ¡Yo lo detuve!

— No fuiste tú, idiota. — respondió el chico de la primera voz. Sasori lo miró, a su lado, un enorme perro ladró como si le estuviese dando la razón a su amo.

Sasori observó a los tres hombres aún recargados en la puerta de Artis gratia ars. Mientras los examinaba, recordó las palabras que Sakura le había dicho acerca de sus amigos de Konoha.

"Después está Kiba. Él no sabe vivir sin su perro, Akamaru. Todo lo que hace, lo hace con él. Es divertido, ambos lo son; pero Kiba suele ser muy explosivo y tiene un olfato impresionante."

Sasori asintió. Así que ese muchacho con el perro era Kiba. No creía que él fuera a buscar a Sakura; esperaba a Ino o a Tsunade, recordaba que ellas eran más cercanas a Sakura que el chico perro.

— ¿Entonces quién fue? — preguntó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. Sasori dejó escapar una minúscula risa al ver en sus gestos la descripción que Sakura hizo de él.

"Naruto es… un rubio cabeza hueca, el guerrero número uno de Konoha… o así se denominó él mismo. Aunque yo lo dejaría en la primera parte y tal vez le añadiría: sumamente idiota y con una fuerte obsesión con el ramen y la muletilla 'dattebayo'; pero tiene el corazón más grande del mundo."

Sasori no sabía qué tan grande era su corazón, mas estaba completamente seguro de que su cerebro no podía medir más de dos centímetros.

— Fue él. — dijo la tercera voz. Sasori apretó los puños, inconscientemente. — Sasori de la Arena Roja.

En esta ocasión, Sasori tardó varios segundos en clavar su mirada a la de Kakashi, el portador de esa voz. A su mente acudió la historia que escuchó de los hermanos de la Arena. Sintió la misma impotencia y la misma ansiedad de poder que en ese momento. Por un pequeño instante, el deseo por matar a Kakashi lo llenó. Fue hasta que las palabras de Sakura golpearon su razón.

"Kakashi-sensei ha estado con nosotros desde que teníamos doce años. Somos una familia."

"Bueno, cuando esto me pasaba, Kakashi-sensei se sentaba frente a mí y me distraía con conversaciones o estudios…"

"A Kakashi-sensei ya lo conoces, es como mi padre, así que no hay mucho qué decir. Además de que carga siempre con un libro que nos prohibió leer, aunque ya sabemos que contiene muchas escenas eróticas."

"Yo tuve una familia, sus nombres eran: Naruto, Sasuke-kun y Kakashi-sensei. Y tú me alejaste de ellos."

Sasori cerró los ojos previo a suspirar. Ahora le quedaba todavía más claro que no mataría a Kakashi, y no sólo eso, sino que ya no deseaba hacerle ningún tipo de daño a cualquiera que no quisiera lastimar a Sakura. Esa niña chillona se había metido en él hasta arruinar el único anhelo que lo llenó desde los doce años, hasta sabotear sus planes y convertirse en la razón para crear otros deseos.

Sin decir nada, Sasori se dio la vuelta, abrió los ojos y regresó a su mesa de trabajo, bajo la curiosa mirada de Deidara.

Kakashi, Naruto y Kiba enmudecieron al reconocerlo y notar que no los había atacado como habían creído desde que empezaron a entrenar. A partir de que Sakura desapareció; habían tomado a Sasori como un criminal sin corazón que intentaría matarlos apenas los viera. Aunque su mirada se detuvo en Kakashi durante unos largos segundos, lo ignoró al igual que a los otros dos habitantes de Konoha.

Akamaru lamió la mano de Kiba para llamar su atención. El perro meneaba la cola, sin percibir ningún peligro en ese lugar. Kiba lo miró con extrañeza, no podía creer todavía que Sasori fuera tan amable con ellos al punto de salvarlos de una muerte segura.

— Kakashi-sensei — murmuró Naruto. Su maestro asintió, demostrándole que lo escuchaba. — ¿Cree que se trate de una trampa de Sasori?

— Honestamente, no, lo que me parece todavía más extraño. — respondió en el mismo tono bajo.

—Akamaru confía en él, no ve nada malo en Sasori. Podemos confiar nosotros también. — intervino Kiba con seguridad. — Vamos, Sakura debe estar ahí. — les recordó, despertándolos del abismo de la confusión.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — exclamó Naruto con las manos en la cabeza. — ¡Sakura-chan! — gritó yendo hacia la puerta por donde Sasori había desaparecido. Kakashi, Kiba y Akamaru no tardaron en seguirlo.

Cuando los tres entraron, encontraron a Sasori sentado frente a una mesa al fondo de la habitación y a un muchacho rubio que los miraba con cierta curiosidad, de pie a un lado de Sasori.

— ¿Quién de ustedes tres, cabezas huecas, es el amigo de Sakura? — preguntó Deidara examinando a cada uno.

— El primero que irrumpa y grite. — respondió Sasori en un susurro.

— ¡¿Dónde está Sakura-chan, malditos bastardos?! — exclamó Naruto con todas las agallas que pudo obtener tras ver la capa de Akatsuki en Deidara. Como temían, Sasori tenía algo que ver con Akatsuki y existía la posibilidad, terrible, de que algo le hiciera a Sakura. — ¡Si se atrevieron a tocar a Sakura-chan, los mataré!

— Ah, eres tú. — respondió Deidara sonriendo. — Sakura decía que sus amigos eran especiales, ya veo por qué.

— Utilizaste el tiempo pasado. — musitó Kakashi colocando una mano en la katana sobre su espalda. — Lo preguntaré sólo una vez, Sasori de la Arena Roja, ¿dónde está Sakura y qué hiciste con ella?

Sasori dejó de trabajar con su marioneta, a sabiendas de que esos sujetos no lo dejarían de molestar. No se limitarían a agradecer que les hubiera salvado el pellejo, sólo lo tratarían como a un criminal; al menos hasta que demostrara ser lo contrario.

Se levantó de la silla, captando el interés de todos los presentes. Tras un suspiro de agotamiento, alzó la mirada. Bajo la tenue luz del foco sobre él, Kakashi, Naruto y Kiba descubrieron la zona golpeada en el rostro de Sasori, incluyendo la inflamación en sus labios y nariz. Naruto tragó saliva, seguramente reconociendo en ese golpe uno de sus errores con Sakura.

— Me temo que no puedo responderte ninguna de las preguntas hechas, Kakashi Hatake. La primera porque no tengo un perro rastreador como supongo que es Akamaru y la segunda porque es algo sumamente personal. No teman, ella está muy bien protegida por dos compañeros de Deidara. — dijo señalando con una cabezada al artista a su lado. — Fue a buscar a Sasuke.

— ¡¿Qué?! — espetó Kiba, enfurecido. — ¡Sakura está con Akatsuki! ¡No te creemos! ¡Ella no sería parte de una bandada de asesinos como tú!

— Oye, oye, oye, yo no soy de Akatsuki, ¿de acuerdo, Kiba? — espetó con tranquilidad, tratando de ganarse su confianza con la información que poseía de ellos. — Y Akatsuki no es una bandada de asesinos, de todas formas. Itachi, el hermano no fallecido de Sasuke, forma parte de esta organización y es el mejor ilusionista que podrás conocer.

— ¿"El hermano no fallecido de Sasuke"? — repitió Naruto. — ¡Sasuke ya no tiene hermanos! ¡Itachi murió hace tiempo, 'ttebayo!

— No, lo que dice Sasori no danna es verdad. — intervino Deidara. — No somos criminales, somos revolucionarios que viven escondidos de Danzou. Nuestro plan es atacar a la dictadura cuando consigamos a una última persona. — miró de reojo a Sasori. — Pero no somos asesinos, tan siquiera no de gente inocente. Y otra cosa, Itachi está vivo y es desastrosa su forma de ver al arte.

— Si no considera tus explosiones como arte, entonces tiene buen sentido de la vida. — dijo Sasori.

— ¿Cómo pueden probar lo que dicen? — inquirió Kakashi.

Sasori bajó la mirada antes de responder.

— Porque no te he matado, Kakashi Hatake. Detuve la oz y ahora no estoy arrojándote una de las noventa y nueve marionetas que hay en esta casa. Y no pienso hacerlo a pesar de que tu familia me arrebató a la mía. — aseguró antes de soltar un tercer suspiro. — Iré por algo que les ayudará a encontrar a Sakura. Hay ramen en la cocina, Naruto.

— ¡¿Eh?! — preguntó el aludido tras ver al no Akatsuki ir a una de las habitaciones tras un corto pasillo. — ¿Cómo sabe que me gusta el ramen?

— Sakura se lo dijo. — respondió Deidara alzándose de hombros. — Le habló de todos ustedes.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Entonces el ramen es de fiar, dattebayo?! — cuestionó emocionado antes de correr hacia la cocina junto a Kiba y Akamaru.

Kakashi permaneció en su lugar, con la mirada clavada en Deidara, quien se removía incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tan atención y mucho menos por hacer absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Kiba removiendo un par de trastos. — ¡Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, es un dibujo de Sakura!

En ese momento, Sasori salió de la habitación con una prenda en la mano. Fijó sus ojos en la hoja de papel que Kiba sostenía frente a sus ojos y los de Naruto, y agradeció retocar el dibujo para agregarle la ropa de diario que Sakura solía usar. No quería que por su culpa Sakura tuviese que golpear y llamar "maldito pervertido" a sus amigos. Ellos solos podían conseguirse eso, no necesitaban ayuda.

— ¿Un dibujo de Sakura? — preguntó Kakashi desviando su examen hacia Sasori. — Tú lo hiciste, Sasori. — lo acusó sin remordimientos, acomodando las piezas en su cabeza.

Sasori no respondió la mirada o las palabras. Simplemente, avanzó hasta llegar a Kakashi y extendió la playera que le regaló a Sakura la primera vez que vio a los integrantes de Akatsuki, aquella primera vez en la que él mismo sopesó la posibilidad de tener otro tipo de relación con Sakura. Aquella vez en la que se dijo a sí mismo que eso era absurdo y por demás asqueroso.

— Ella lo usaba. — le dijo, llamando la atención de Kiba y Naruto. — Si Akamaru lo huele, podrán encontrarla. No debe estar muy lejos.

— Es una prenda masculina. — respondió Kakashi tomando el objeto. — Es-es tuya.

— Ella quería una muda de ropa y fue lo único que le di. — contestó Sasori por fin mirando los ojos oscuros de Kakashi. — Me parece que no sólo extraña su armario, sino a su padre y a su familia. Llévense el ramen que deseen, no pasaremos mucho más tiempo en este lugar. — susurró con melancolía, como si aquellas palabras lo devastaran. Tras no recibir ninguna respuesta, Sasori se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su escritorio, pasando por alto el apretón en el codo que Deidara le dio.

— Sasori — lo llamó Kakashi, provocando que se detuviera. — ¿Quieres que le demos un mensaje tuyo?

— No, ya le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle. — contestó después de eternos segundos.

— ¿Por qué no nos acompañas, dattebayo? ¡Sakura-chan se pondrá feliz cuando te vea! — aseveró Naruto regresando el dibujo a la mesa de la cocina. — Ella escribió de ti en su diario, antes de que esto pasara. Yo…

— Naruto — lo interrumpió. — en Konoha se especializan en evitar la depresión, Sakura me lo dijo. Reúne a tu equipo y no la dejes sola. — pidió antes de sentarse frente a su marioneta. — El papel primordial de un kage es no abandonar a su gente, comienza con eso.

Kiba dejó caer el vaso sellado de ramen tras escuchar semejantes palabras. Eso sólo podía significar que Sasori y Sakura no llevaban una mala relación, que incluso Sasori podría estar enamorado de ella… y no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar ante ello. Sasori actuaba con tal confianza que los sorprendía y al mismo tiempo les dolía porque comprendían que la despedida entre ambos ya había ocurrido y por las señas en el rostro de Sasori, asumían que no había sido un adiós agradable.

— Naruto, Kiba, vámonos. — ordenó Kakashi tomando con fuerza el "camisón" de Sakura. — Podremos matar a dos pájaros de un tiro: Sasuke y Sakura deben estar juntos.

— S-sí. — respondió Kiba, aún incómodo. — Ha-hasta luego, Sasori, Deidara.

— Hn. — contestó Deidara, confundido por las contradicciones en su compañero.

— Sasori. — le dijo Naruto al marionetista, colocándose a su lado, con el brazo extendido. Sasori vio con el rabillo del ojo el gesto de Naruto y dudó. — Ya sabía que podía confiar en ti si Sakura-chan también lo hacía. — continuó Naruto, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. — Te agradezco el cuidar de ella todo este tiempo. ¡Le hablaré bien de ti, 'ttebayo! ¡Nos vemos cuando esto termine! — se despidió alegremente mientras corría a la puerta verde.

Kakashi permitió que los jóvenes salieran, al mismo tiempo que él le dedicaba una última mirada a Sasori. Sabía que algo implícito les estaba pidiendo, pero no alcanzaba a adivinar qué era. Le regaló una triste sonrisa a Sasori y a Deidara antes de seguir a Naruto y a Kiba.

Una vez la puerta verde se cerró, Sasori dejó escapar un último suspiro antes de apretar los puños. No sabía si tendría la fortaleza para continuar con lo que quería, para despedirse de Sakura y para entregarle lo que ella merecía. Quería ser lo suficiente, quería ser el adecuado… pero sabía que tendría que esforzarse si eso era lo que en verdad deseaba. Mas temía, temía por fallar, temía porque su poder no lograra cubrir con sus expectativas. No quería ser el culpable de una matanza sin esperanza, aunque tampoco era capaz de idear algo mejor.

Se cubrió el puente de la nariz con dos dedos al tiempo que sentía que sus ojos lo traicionaban, dejando que unas lágrimas se desplazaran sobre su rostro.

Deidara, al ver su espalda convulsar, comprendió el dolor por el que Sasori pasaba en ese momento. Sin saber muy bien qué decir, se sentó en el suelo y resopló.

— Tal vez tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, Sasori no danna.

— Cierra la boca. — ordenó Sasori limpiándose con rabia las lágrimas.

— Encontré algo que puede unir tu idea del arte con la mía, ¿sabes? Y es algo bueno, algo que podrá impulsarte a donde sea que quede tu destino. — afirmó, sonriendo a la luz del foco.

— Eres un idiota. — respondió Sasori regresando a su trabajo, aunque sin los mismos anhelos que otras veces, sin la misma pasión y sin la misma entrega.

— ¿Sabes de qué están hechos los recuerdos, danna? — cuestionó Deidara mirando su nuca. — Nunca me lo había preguntado hasta hace unos minutos, mientras recordabas los detalles de cada sujeto.

— Supongo que de cursilerías. — dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

— En parte, pero ambos somos artistas y no concebimos cursilerías en el arte. Sasori no danna, un recuerdo está hecho de un instante que se vivió, un instante posiblemente insignificante para cualquiera en el mundo, pero no para el que estuvo ahí. Ésa es la parte que me toca a mí. — fanfarreó.

— Qué estupidez. — farfulló Sasori sonriendo de lado.

— Tranquilo, aquí viene lo tuyo. — respondió Deidara entre risas. — Ese mísero instante se aferra a nuestra mente, de aferra unos días, unas semanas, unos años… o para siempre. — Las manos de Sasori dejaron de trabajar luego de escuchar la última frase. — Ese mísero instante prevalece en nosotros dependiendo de la importancia e intensidad que nosotros le otorguemos. Es capaz de destruirnos toda la vida, de enseñarnos a no volver a equivocarnos… o a darnos la fuerza para no abandonar nuestro camino. Dime, Sasori no danna, ¿qué es lo que te ata a continuar con tu futuro?

Sasori vio en su mente el recuerdo de varias escenas. Vio el rostro de Sakura en su espalda, con los ojos brillosos tras descubrir quién era él. La vio caer de bruces en el suelo, después de que le jurara que haría lo que quisiera. La vio llorar en el sillón. La vio cubrirse el torso semidesnudo mientras le gritaba por primera vez que era un pervertido. La vio conversando con Chiyo sobre su tratamiento. La vio ofreciéndole una de esas asquerosas píldoras soldado. La vio hablándole de la esperanza. La vio sonriéndole. La vio gritándole a Itachi. La vio asustada por la lluvia. La vio asustada por los ANBU. La vio dormida tranquilamente a su lado. La vio agachada frente a él, acercándose a su pecho. La vio desnuda en la cama. La vio peleando contra tres, cinco, siete marionetas. La vio de mil maneras… y entonces supo qué era exactamente lo que haría.

* * *

Sai se recargó en la pared del despacho de Orochimaru, en las mazmorras. Había escuchado lo que tenía que escuchar. Había algo que Danzou, su líder, no le había dicho a pesar de confiarle todos sus planes. Sai era el segundo a cargo en la dictadura de Danzou – omitiendo a Orochimaru y a Kabuto, quienes gobernaban desde las sombras – así que tendría que saber cuáles eran los planes que Danzou tenía para Konoha. Sai ya había luchado antes, ya se habían desecho de una de las cinco naciones ninja: Iwagakure, lugar de nacimiento de uno de los Akatsuki, Deidara. Para Sai fue sencillo obedecer las órdenes de Danzou, atacar a todos los presentes en el tren e impedir que sobreviviera uno solo. Sin alguna expresión detrás de la máscara, Sai blandió su espada de un lado a otro, deshaciéndose de la vida de decenas de personas.

En ese momento, Sai no compartía vínculo con nadie. Tal vez tampoco ahora, pero sentía, por primera vez, un remolino en su estómago, una incapacidad de tragar saliva cuando pensaba en la muchacha de Konoha, Ino, hincada frente al cuerpo de un hombre que Sai recordaba porque fue él quien le dio la última estocada de su vida. Por vez primera, Sai se arrepintió de utilizar su espada corta contra alguien. Ya fuera por un plan o por verdadero interés, Ino se había acercado a él y le había dejado ver la preocupación en sus ojos azules. Además, no le había reclamado nada cuarenta días después y Sai no se encontró incómodo en su presencia. Ella… ella le dio algo que nadie nunca se había molestado en hacer: le dio un nombre. Y él le dio a ella algo que nadie nunca más podría darle: la muerte de su maestro.

Y ahora sería testigo y participante de la masacre contra Konoha, masacre que sólo serviría como carnada para atrapar a Sasori. Matarían a una centena de personas con el único fin de capturar a un marionetista que ni siquiera era de esa aldea. ¿Y qué si ese Sasori tenía amigos? ¿Y qué si esa tal Sakura era su amiga? ¿Y qué significaba, en primer lugar, tener un amigo? Sai recordó la única expresión de Sasori cada vez que salía de Suna y caminaba por la estación: frustración. Sai apretó el libro en sus manos, preguntándose si la amistad era capaz de cambiar esa única expresión.

"La unidad por sí sola puede crear una casa, pero la multitud creará todo un imperio." Así decía una de las mil frases en el libro de Sai, golpeándolo repentinamente.

Corriendo, llegó hasta el calabozo, donde vio a varios de los capturados de todos los trenes. Ahora sabía que no respetarían el trato que les ofrecieron a Sasuke Uchiha y a Naruto Uzumaki: matarían a Neji Hyuga y a su compañera tal vez antes de que cumplieran los cuarenta días ahí. Ellos también tenían amigos – fuera lo que fuera que significaba eso – y también conocían a la chica, Ino. Si ellos morían, entonces Sai no sólo sería culpable de la muerte del maestro de Ino, sino también de sus amigos.

Sai era consciente de que si Danzou planeaba atacar a Konoha, él no podría hacer mucho, pero lo único que pedía era que no llenaran la cabeza de Ino de muerte, devastación y crueldad; tal y como la de Sai luego de la muerte de su hermano.

Se detuvo frente a los recién capturados. La muchacha, Tenten – había escuchado su nombre dicho por su compañero – dormitaba en el hombro de Neji, quien le acariciaba el cabello suelto en su espalda. Neji clavó sus ojos claros en los oscuros de Sai.

— ¿Qué quieres? — espetó.

— Quiero saber algo: Ino, la muchacha de Konoha, ¿la conocen? — preguntó Sai sin rechistar.

— Sí, ¿qué tiene eso?

— ¿Es su amiga?

— Así es.

Sai asintió, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sintiendo las llaves de las celdas.

— ¿Eso significa que ustedes pueden cambiar la expresión en su rostro? — cuestionó, tras recordar la tristeza en Ino marcada en la última vez que la vio. — Ustedes, ¿pueden hacerlo?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Neji sin comprender.

— Ella estaba triste hace diez días, ¿pueden cambiar eso?

— ¿Por qué te interesa mi amiga Ino? — inquirió Neji sin darle toda su confianza.

— Porque ella me entregó algo muy especial y yo tengo que devolvérselo. Deudas. — se limitó a responder, alzando los hombros. — ¿Pueden o no?

— Sí, podemos hacerlo.

— De acuerdo. — dijo Sai sacando las llaves. — Konoha está a veinte kilómetros de aquí, tendrán que ir caminando. — indicó abriendo la celda. — Les daré máscaras ANBU para que pasen inadvertidos; éstas anularán el rastreador en su pecho. — aseguró mientras Neji despertaba a Tenten y le mostraba la salida. — Díganle a Ino y a sus amigos que se preparen: Danzou-sama piensa atacar.

— ¿Nos va a matar a todos? — preguntó Tenten asiéndose del brazo de Neji.

— Su objetivo no es ninguno de ustedes, sino Sasori de la Arena Roja. No pregunten más. Apresurémonos antes de que nos descubran. — dijo caminando hacia la derecha, donde conocía una salida rápida.

— ¿Y tú qué harás? — preguntó Neji.

— Mi trabajo con Danzou-sama, no tengo otra opción. — respondió esbozando una sonrisa falsa frente a una puerta de metal.

— Tal vez sí la hay — dijo Tenten mientras recibía una máscara de gato y se la colocaba. —: si tú no nos atacas, nosotros tampoco lo haremos. ¿Trato? — dijo extendiendo la mano.

— Mi deber es atacarlos. — se disculpó desviando el rostro mientras abría la puerta.

— Tu deber era impedir que nosotros escapáramos. — dijo Neji amarrándose el cabello para que no estorbara con la máscara. — Me parece que siempre tienes otra opción además del deber; a eso se le conoce iniciativa propia. Nos vemos.

Sai no respondió. Simplemente, vio cómo los dos habitantes de Konoha, amigos de Ino, corrían lejos de la guarida de Danzou, dentro de la aldea que una vez les perteneció.

Se prometió buscar en los libros qué era la iniciativa propia y ver en qué podía ayudarlo. Por lo pronto, su deuda con Ino estaba pagada.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Para los que tienen puente, qué hermoso descanso, ¿verdad? Aprovecharé para responder los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Me agradaron mucho el fin de semana, gracias.**

**Ahora, Kakashi y Sasori por fin se vieron. Parece ser que Sasori sorprendió a todos con su actitud, ¿no es así? Bueno, Sakura ha cambiado mucho en él, tanto que hasta lo hizo llorar por su ausencia. Sin embargo, para nuestra suerte, Deidara es un buen amigo que no lo dejará caer. Adoro a ese chico. **

**Y, luego, Sai se presentó con un sentimiento de inconformidad ante las decisiones de su jefe. Vaya, el ANBU resultó tener sentimientos. Sobre todo, arrepentimiento por haber matado al maestro de la chica que le dio nombre. Qué lindo es Sai. **

**Bueno, nos leemos luego y les mando un abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	26. Propuesta

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/ **

**26**

**Propuesta**

Naruto y Kakashi corrían detrás de Kiba y Akamaru, quien había encontrado a Sakura tras olfatear la playera que Sasori les entregó. No llevaban más de media hora corriendo, así que tampoco se habían atrevido a hacer alguna especulación acerca de Sasori. Hasta que no se comprobara el bienestar de Sakura, no hablarían de él. Sin embargo, Naruto confiaba en él, sus ojos eran sinceros. Además, Sakura antes había confiado en él, por lo que no existían grandes cosas en su contra.

Se detuvieron un segundo cuando Kiba alzó la mano. Akamaru había alzado las orejas, confundido.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Akamaru? — cuestionó Kiba.

Akamaru gruñó por lo bajo antes de seguir andando, cauteloso. Kiba y los demás lo siguieron con el mismo cuidado. Se escondieron detrás de un arbusto en cuanto escucharon voces cercanas.

— ¿Un equipo para matar a Sasori? — preguntó Sakura a Jūgo.

— Un equipo para hacer lo que sea que Sasuke desee. — respondió Jūgo alzando la mirada. — Orochimaru dijo que le servimos a él.

— ¿Y si él decidiera regresar a Konoha?

— Nosotros lo seguiremos. — contestó Karin inyectándole su propia sangre a Sasuke. — Es nuestro deber.

— Es algo patético. — reconoció Suigetsu, recargado en uno de los árboles. — Orochimaru quiso tener a Sasuke a sus pies y le entregó toda la libertad del mundo.

— No es tan tonto. — dijo Itachi.

Kakashi dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa al reconocerlo. Kiba no tardó en preguntar quién era él.

Naruto apretó los puños tras ver la escena completa: Sakura con la capa de Akatsuki charlando con un puñado de muchachos. A su lado, un sujeto de aspecto tétrico, que también vestía aquella capa, la miraba de reojo. Itachi, a su otro lado, caminaba hacia Sasuke, quien parecía inconsciente en las piernas de una chica del grupo extraño. Ella le inyectaba sangre a Sasuke, como si fuera lo más casual. La escena no parecía ser amistosa.

—Éste es el sello de la maldición. — afirmó Itachi mirando la marca detrás del cuello de Sasuke. — Será un problema si regresa a Konoha.

— Puede arreglarse. — intervino Kisame introduciendo su mano dentro de la capa. Un instante más tarde, le entregó a Itachi una cápsula con un líquido verde. — Le dolerá, pero eliminará cualquier rastro de Orochimaru en él. No sentirá nada ahora que está inconsciente.

— Entonces despiértenlo. — musitó Sakura, aún enfadada con Sasuke.

— Orochimaru, ¿ah? — preguntó Kakashi. — Es nuestra entrada. Si lo que dice Sasori es lo cierto, nadie nos hará daño. — prometió saltando hacia el pequeño claro. Karin soltó un grito de susto al ver a Naruto y Kiba hacer lo mismo. Akamaru caminó hacia ellos. — Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke. — dijo, resolviendo la duda de Kiba.

— ¿No estaba muerto?

Itachi suspiró antes de girar el rostro y clavar sus ojos en los de Kakashi. Hacía varios años que no lo veía a tan poca distancia. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a ese hombre: había evitado que su hermano sufriera la soledad completa además de regalarle una especie de figura paterna.

— Kakashi. — saludó Itachi antes de agacharse para acercarse hcia su hermano. — Supongo que el perro los guió desde Konoha hasta acá. — dijo mientras inyectaba sobre la yugular de Sasuke el antídoto de Kisame.

Sakura sintió cómo las piernas le fallaban tras reconocer los rostros de sus amigos. No tenía ni sesenta días de haberlos dejado y ya parecían otras personas. Kakashi, Kiba, Naruto e incluso Akamaru lucían diferentes; más maduros, tal vez. Pero ninguno la miraba: todos mantenían fija la vista en Itachi.

No le importó. Corriendo, se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto, quien sorprendido, la recibió gustoso, con una sonrisa en los labios y el tema de Itachi olvidado.

— ¡Naruto! — chilló ella. — No sabes cómo te extrañe, necesité tanto de ti.

— ¡Sa-Sakura-chan! — respondió él, impresionado por el cariño en su abrazo. Por supuesto que él la había extrañado, la había necesitado. Qué tonto había sido al olvidarlo. — No vuelvas a desaparecerte de esa forma, Sasuke y yo enloquecimos sin ti, dattebayo.

— Par de idiotas. — susurró ella separándose de él para acariciar su mejilla sin dejar de llorar. — Siento tanto haberles fallado ese día.

— Sólo basta con saber que estuviste bien estos días, Sakura. ¿Verdad, Akamaru? — intervino Kiba. El perro meneó la cola antes de ladrar, dándole la razón a su dueño.

Naruto rió ante la ocurrencia de Akamaru, pero el rostro de Sakura se contrajo. Le dolía recordar cómo había tratado a Sasori y cuánto debía odiarla en ese momento por haber olvidado todo lo que él hizo por ella. Ella estuvo bien esos cincuenta días a su lado, estuvo a salvo, tuvo comida, techo, compañía… y lo echó a perder.

— En realidad, llegamos hasta el refugio donde Sasori nos entregó esta prenda. — respondió Kakashi extendiéndole a su alumna la playera gris que Sakura usó como camisón durante días. Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a emitir lágrimas, pero esta vez de dolor. — Dijo que era tuya.

— Sasori… — respondió ella tomando la playera.

Sasuke gimió antes de abrir los ojos repentinamente. Contrario a lo que Kisame había advertido, el dolor en su cuello despertó a Sasuke y lo hizo aullar de dolor durante unos segundos.

— ¿Seguros que estará bien? — preguntó Karin retrocediendo.

— Sasuke, tranquilízate. — ordenó Itachi tomando a su hermano por los hombros para obligarlo a dirigir sus ojos a él.

Sasuke seguía jadeando de dolor y no dejaba de presionarse el cuello con fuerza, sintiendo un espasmo aún peor que cuando la maldita marca apareció. Quería desmayarse como antaño, desmayarse para que el dolor se desvaneciera. Pero éste no se detuvo hasta transcurrido medio minuto.

Hebi pudo divisar que la marca en el cuello de Sasuke había desaparecido, dejando solamente una cicatriz de una quemadura.

Sasuke se apretó el pecho, sintiendo que el ardor llegaba hasta su corazón. Abrió su camisa para ver su torso. Tal y como su mente lo había imaginado, el símbolo de Konoha había desaparecido de su piel, manteniendo también una marca de erosión.

Sakura no pudo evitar el recuerdo del escorpión con el que Sasori se deshizo del reloj de arena de su aldea.

— Esa cosa quema cualquier marca de obediencia. — explicó Kisame, rascándose la nuca. — Así es como desertamos los de Akatsuki.

— ¿Quieres decir que todos tienen esa marca en el pecho? — preguntó Naruto mirando de reojo a Sakura.

— Así es. — contestó Itachi poniéndose de pie ante la mirada de Sasuke. — Ahora Sasuke no corre peligro ni es peligroso. Kisame y yo nos retiraremos…

— Espera. — dijo Sasuke tomándolo del brazo. — ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿A dónde vas?

— Tenemos que regresar a la guarida principal a entregar el cuerpo de Zetsu y a esperar nuevas órdenes. — contestó cargando el cadáver de su antiguo compañero. Naruto y Kiba hicieron una mueca de asco al verlo.

— Quiero formar parte de Akatsuki. — aseveró Sasuke con firmeza. Itachi sonrió. Sin desearlo, Sasuke había puesto la misma mueca de enfado que cuando tenía cinco años. Aún le parecía el ser humano más tierno del mundo.

— Lo siento, Sasuke, será para la próxima vez. — prometió golpeando levemente con dos dedos su frente.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, admirando el gesto que casi había olvidado. La sonrisa en Itachi se intensificó antes de intercambiar con Sakura la capa de Akatsuki por el kyūbi y caminar con Kisame hacia su destino.

Tras unos segundos, Sasuke se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Naruto, Kakashi y a Sakura. Aun con su coraje, Sakura le sonreía. Ella era feliz si sus amigos lo eran.

— Muy bien, ya sabemos que Sasori no era malo, que Akatsuki tampoco era malo y que el hermano de Sasuke está vivo, ¿hay algo más? — mencionó Kiba estirando los brazos detrás de su espalda.

— Sí, necesitamos prepararnos. — dijo Sakura con más vehemencia de la que sentía. — Danzou atacó a Akatsuki creyendo que eran aliados de Konoha. Es probable que el próximo asalto sea contra nosotros.

— ¿Por qué creyó que Akatsuki era aliado de la Hoja? — cuestionó Karin poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Suigetsu.

— Porque Sasori es considerado miembro de Akatsuki y él… él evitó que los ANBU me mataran. — reveló Sakura entre murmullos.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, recordando su pleito con Sakura. Bufó desinteresado. Seguía sin considerar a Sasori como "bueno"; la envidia que sentía por él era grande, cosa que no podía disminuir a pesar de mantener a salvo a su amiga. La fama de Sasori, su poder, era algo que Sasuke no toleraría.

— Sasuke… — le habló Jūgo. El aludido giró el rostro hacia su subordinado. — ¿Qué haremos ahora?

— Sasuke vendrá con nosotros a Konoha, 'ttebayo. — afirmó Naruto con el puño frente a él.

— Entonces iremos con él. — resolvió.

— ¡¿Y ustedes quiénes son?! — espetó Kiba mirándolos con desconfianza.

— Somos Hebi, el equipo de Sasuke. — dijo Suigetsu, cansado de repetirlo. — Es patético, nuevamente, lo sé.

— Fuimos Hebi mientras estuvimos con Orochimaru. Hoy somos Taka. — dijo Sasuke antes de caminar hacia el equipo siete. — Ellos nos ayudarán en la batalla contra Danzou. — anunció, tanto si estaban de acuerdo como si no.

— ¿Y dónde dormirán, teme? — preguntó Naruto, de inmediato caminando a un lado de él.

—Hmph, no sé; en la sala, supongo… dobe. — agregó, molesto por el adjetivo que Naruto utilizó en él.

Sakura esbozó una delgada sonrisa al ver a sus amigos de nuevo sumergidos en una absurda discusión. Tal vez era eso lo que más había extrañado de Konoha: la amistad.

— Eh, Sakura… — dijo Kiba, a su lado. Ella volteó a verlo. — Supongo que querrás que no mencionemos nada acerca de lo tuyo con Sasori, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… terminaron, ¿no?

Sakura suspiró.

— En realidad, nunca empezamos. — respondió antes de alcanzar a sus dos mejores amigos.

Si ya había cometido la estupidez de perder a Sasori, cuidaría con creces a sus amigos. Los pondría a salvo y daría todo de sí para que nadie los tocara.

Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru y Taka los siguieron de regreso a la Hoja, de regreso a su hogar.

* * *

Sasori tomó la canasta de píldoras soldado antes de subirse a la avioneta de Deidara, quien lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. No le cabía en la cabeza que quisiera llevarse la media docena que aún quedaba de esos vitamínicos. Podrían haber sido hechos con cariño y mil cursilerías más, pero tenían un sabor francamente horrible. Deidara hubiera aprovechado la ausencia de Sakura para tirar todas esas cosas a la basura.

— Tendrás que ofrecerle algo más que píldoras soldado a Nagato para que acepte tu petición. — le advirtió encendiendo la avioneta blanca.

— Las píldoras son para mí, cabeza hueca. — respondió Sasori con una sonrisa. — A Nagato le ofreceré algo que no podrá rechazar. — aseguró.

Durante el tiempo que el equipo siete ocupaba para volver a Konoha, Sasori escuchó la historia que Deidara le contó acerca de el sub liderazgo de Yahiko en Akatsuki. Le habló de Nagato, el verdadero líder de la organización. Dijo que últimamente no salía de su guarida porque Orochimaru lo había debilitado demasiado en su último enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, Yahiko y Konan lo mantenían al pendiente de cada situación en el país. Nagato, por lo tanto, conocía la situación de Sasori y sus habilidades. No le sería extraño, en ese caso, que Sasori acudiera a él.

Siguieron volando por arriba del bosque. Sasori se esmeró y consiguió no bajar la mirada para buscar a Sakura entre los árboles. No tenía que distraerse: serían los treinta días más difíciles de su vida, pero serían los treinta días que demostrarían qué era lo que Sasori sería capaz por salvar a Sakura. Le importaba un rábano lo que sucediera con el país; él sólo buscaba su bienestar. Lamentablemente para él, Sakura correría peligro si algo en el país se complicara, por lo que era menester acabar con la dictadura de Danzou para salvar a Sakura.

— ¿Ves la construcción del fondo? ¿Aquella roca enorme con forma de triángulo isósceles? — preguntó Deidara a medio viaje.

— Ajá. — respondió Sasori.

—Ése es nuestro destino. Llegaremos mucho antes que Itachi y Kisame, pero no habrá problema, hn. — aseguró Deidara girando el mando hacia la guarida de Akatsuki.

Sasori se aferró de la canasta mientras veía cómo Deidara se acercaba con suma rapidez a aquel lugar. Esa avioneta era bastante útil para emergencias; era increíble que Deidara hubiera pasado un año entero construyéndola. Siempre que Deidara le decía de alguna nueva creación, Sasori lo insultaba diciéndole que no era arte lo que hacía. Claro que seguía sin creer que explotar todo era una obra de arte, pero esa avioneta en realidad era algo fuera de lo común.

— ¡Eh, danna! — le llamó Deidara.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te conté que preparé esta avioneta para hacerla explotar en una batalla épica? — preguntó con orgullo. Sasori suspiró. Acababa de destruir cualquier respeto que pudiera llegar a tenerle en toda su vida.

— Qué estupidez.

— ¡Claro que no! — espetó Deidara entrando en el territorio Akatsuki. — El arte es un instante.

— Cierras los ojos un instante cada quince segundos, qué pérdida de sentido, Deidara. — lo regañó Sasori.

Deidara rió. En verdad, a veces sentía que Sasori lo trataba como a un alumno y eso le parecía sumamente divertido, siendo que él era mayor que Sasori. No obstante, le agradaba ese trato. Sasori era una persona a la que valía la pena escuchar.

Con sumo cuidado, Deidara aterrizó la avioneta en un claro cercano a la guarida. Tendrían que caminar cerca de veinte metros, mas no era algo molesto. En realidad, era la primera vez que Sasori se adentraba en un bosque y prefería vivir la experiencia tan siquiera una vez en su vida.

Bajaron del vehículo y enseguida Sasori caminó hacia su destino, sin darle tiempo a Deidara para pronunciar una palabra más. Para Sasori, el perder tiempo no era una opción. No le gustaba esperar o hacer esperar; ahora sus sentidos lo obligaban a apresurarse, a preparar todo para el rescate de Sakura.

— Sasori no danna, espérame. — dijo Deidara antes de alcanzarlo. — Créeme que Nagato no se moverá de ahí, no tienes por qué caminar tan rápido.

— No lo entenderías, es cuestión de tiempo. — respondió Sasori acelerando el movimiento en sus piernas hasta llegar a trotar suavemente. Deidara lo acompañó, tratando de comprender cuál era el problema de Sasori.

La entrada a la guarida era pequeña; consistía en una puerta redondeada que apenas se sostenía por sí sola. Sasori supuso que se trataba de una ilusión bastante fuerte de Itachi. Giró el cuello y encontró varios espejos atorados en los árboles, creando formas unos con otros para despistar al viajero.

Deidara se adelantó y abrió la puerta, ya acostumbrado a las habilidades de Itachi. Sasori lo acompañó enseguida, tomando las seis píldoras soldado con las manos para guardarlas en su pantalón. La canasta la arrojó a la pared del estrecho pasillo por donde Deidara lo llevaba.

Era frío, a pesar de todas las lámparas a su alrededor. Mientras avanzaban, a paso lento, el pasillo fue agrandándose y revelando cuadros muy similares a los que había en Artis gratia ars. Los símbolos que había ahí ahora los comprendía como la marca de cada miembro de Akatsuki. Se preguntó qué recibiría él si Nagato aceptaba su propuesta.

Entraron a una sala enorme con cuatro columnas viejas de un color vino. En las paredes había sillones, armarios, mesas y diversos muebles. Sasori reconoció el estilo de la madera; el comedor en Artis gratia ars lo habían llevado de esa guarida.

Deidara, a su lado, miró cómo los ojos de Sasori adquirían interés por tal o cual objeto a su alrededor. Parecía que su prisa se había esfumado a causa de la curiosidad.

— Detrás de esa columna, se encuentran las habitaciones. Son tristes, pequeñas y aburridas. — dijo Deidara señalando a su derecha. — Y al fondo de esta habitación está la enorme cocina donde todos nos preparamos los guisados que más nos gustan. Me pregunto quién nos conseguirá la comida si Zetsu no está. Prácticamente, ésa era su única función. — añadió, pensativo.

— Pueden ir ustedes mismos. — sugirió Sasori mirando un cuadro color morado con el kanji "esfera".

— Tal vez, pero será aburrido. Y Kakuzu no querrá darnos el dinero suficiente, te lo aseguro. — bromeó. — Anda, vamos a ver a Nagato. Pórtate bien y sé respetuoso. Se verá débil, pero por algo es el jefe.

— No me digas que le tienes miedo. — se burló siguiendo a Sasori a unas escaleras cortas frente a él.

— Por supuesto. Cualquiera con sentido común le temería. — aseveró deteniéndose frente a una puerta grande con un grabado que Kakuzu había hecho tiempo atrás. "Akatsuki" se leía.

Sasori se sorprendió de la firmeza en las palabras de Deidara y en la duda en su rostro. Empero, Sasori no estaba ahí para dudar de sus acciones. Con un movimiento, empujó la puerta haciéndola rechinar. El ambiente en la habitación a la que entraba era muy diferente a la del resto de la guarida. A pesar de que también era frío, el olor que desprendía era similar al que Sasori aspiraba cada vez que trabajaba con cuerpos humanos para crear sus marionetas. Además, el cuarto era de un color verde oscuro, denigrando la luz en el candelabro enorme en el techo. Sasori paseó su mirada por el lugar, fijándose en los pocos muebles que había: un armario, un librero, una mesa, un águila de pie en una vara de madera, una cama matrimonial y una silla alta, donde lo miraba un hombre flacucho con los ojos extrañamente de color morado y el cabello rojo pálido.

— Tú eres Sasori de la Arena Roja. — dijo Nagato desde la silla, sin moverse.

Sasori no respondió. Era cierto que sus ojos completamente morados causaban temor, pero él no lo demostraría. Ante la sorpresa de Deidara, Sasori caminó con decisión, pensando únicamente en su objetivo. No importaba qué era lo que Nagato fuera, tendría que ganárselo a como diera lugar.

— Y tú eres Nagato, líder de Akatsuki. — respondió una vez estuvo a dos metros de él. Deidara se quedó a varios metros de él.

— Hmph, tienes agallas al acercarte así a mí, muchacho. — dijo. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó. A pesar de su apariencia, Sasori se percató de que se trataba de una persona muy amable.

— No pareces sorprendido por mi presencia. — contestó Sasori, reconociendo en sus gestos la espera concluida.

— Conozco los rumores: Danzou atacará Konoha. Y según Yahiko y Konan me informaron, tu amiga Sakura Haruno pertenece a esa aldea. — reflexionó Nagato.

— ¿Aldea? — repitió Sasori, encarnando una ceja.

— Debes recordarlo, Sasori, antes de que Danzou Shimura dominara el país, Konoha y Suna eran aldeas, no trenes. A mi gusto, Konoha, Suna y las otras aldeas sobrevivientes siguen siendo eso: aldeas. — explicó con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

— Ya. — respondió antes de pensar durante unos segundos cómo dirigirse al líder de la organización revolucionaria más importante. — Supongo que no debo comunicarte qué hago aquí, en ese caso. Tú lo sabes.

— No obstante, insisto en que tú me digas tus razones para estar frente a mí. No has dejado Artis gratia ars, prácticamente nunca. ¿Qué te ha impulsado a dejar el confort que te ofrecimos?

Sasori desvió la mirada, incapaz de decirle que era el amor lo que lo había orillado a viajar en la avioneta de Deidara para aliarse con un puñado de locos revolucionarios y así salvar a la mujer que amaba. Eso sonaba tan fuera de él que hasta se sorprendía que palabras como "amor" cupieran en su vocabulario mental.

— Le debo mucho a Sakura Haruno. — respondió con simpleza. — Y ella merece que Konoha cumpla con su cometido.

— ¿Le debes tanto como para salvar a toda una aldea? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esa muchacha? ¿Acaso fue la simple poción para tu abuela o tiene que ver un asunto más sentimental?

— ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? — espetó apretando los puños.

— Supongo que es algo bastante personal lo que estoy preguntándote y lo lamento. También espero que sepas que le estás pidiendo ayuda a Akatsuki y que no sólo por tener como amigo a Deidara podrá ser fácil para ti. — aclaró colocando las palmas de las manos sobre los brazos de la silla, para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Lo sé. Tampoco me gusta deberle nada a nadie. — respondió antes de bajar la cabeza, como símbolo de súplica verdadera. Poco a poco, dejó caer la rodilla derecha al suelo mientras entrelazaba los dedos en la izquierda. — Durante mucho tiempo, Yahiko y Konan han insistido que me una a Akatsuki. Si salvan Konoha, si luchan al lado de ésta, daré mis servicios completos a esta organización. — prometió.

— Sasori no danna… — susurró Deidara, asombrado por el acto tan sublime de Sasori. No creyó que fuera a pedírselo de ese modo, que fuera a arrodillarse sólo por la seguridad de Sakura. Una persona tan orgullosa como Sasori simplemente no podía hacer eso. De verdad tenía que amar a Sakura como para atreverse a suplicar de rodillas.

— Sólo respóndeme una cosa, Sasori de la Arena Roja: esa muchacha, Sakura Haruno, ¿qué pasaría si a pesar de nuestro apoyo, no sobreviviera? — preguntó Nagato cruzando los dedos frente a su barbilla.

El rostro de Sasori se alzó de inmediato, tan rápido que sintió cómo tronaba su cuello. No, no sopesaba esa posibilidad porque él no permitiría que ella siquiera se acercara a ese punto.

— No ocurrirá nada parecido. — afirmó, enfadado.

— Lo que pides es cuidar a toda una aldea, nosotros somos nueve personas, contándote. Será imposible que no haya por lo menos un muerto en la batalla, puede que alguno de nosotros muera también, así que no es inadmisible que Sakura Haruno…

— Es inadmisible. — contradijo Sasori.

— ¿Comprendes el estado en el que ella se encuentra? Será el primer objetivo en la guerra. — insistió Nagato.

— Ella tiene una habilidad increíble de ataque y defensa, no les será fácil tocarla aunque yo no esté. — argumentó un orgulloso Sasori. Deidara esbozó una sonrisa. Sí, en definitiva, Sasori amaba a Sakura más de lo que cualquier persona pudiera imaginar.

— Sin embargo, necesita nuestra ayuda, ¿no es así? ¿A pesar de que todo Konoha está entrenando? — inquirió, interesado en su respuesta.

— Prometí que vería por su bienestar y eso haré. Nadie tocará a Sakura porque ella no es ninguna chica débil y tonta. Además, Sakura tiene una familia por la cual sobrevivir. Y, añadido a eso — dejó escapar un hilo de sus dedos para atravesar con una aguja senbon el cráneo del águila de Nagato. — soy bastante rápido como para impedir una agresión a Sakura.

Nagato sonrió. Ésa era la actitud que había buscado ver en Sasori. Ahora comprendía la valía de esa niña, ahora comprendía por qué Yahiko y Konan insistían en que Sasori era un muchacho con un corazón entrañable. El único problema era que no cualquier persona podía acceder a él; sobre todo en menos de cincuenta días.

— Toma un par de capas de los armarios que hay por la guarida y nos veremos en veintinueve días para preparar la defensa de Konoha. — dijo Nagato sin dejar de sonreír. — Prepara tu arsenal, Sasori de la Arena Roja. Tú tienes suficientes agallas como para derrotar a Orochimaru; también se lo debes a Chiyo-bā.

Sasori asintió, sin sonreír. Por supuesto, esa maldita serpiente sería suya. Chiyo y Sakura habían sufrido demasiado por ese fenómeno. No permitiría que Orochimaru les hiciera más daño a las personas que quería.

Sin decir una palabra más, se puso de pie y caminó hacia Deidara, quien lo veía con orgullo. Ése era el sujeto al que admiraba y por esas razones lo consideraba su maestro.

— Muy bien, Sasori no danna, ¿vamos de regreso a Artis gratia ars? — preguntó pasándole un brazo por los hombros, haciendo notar su diferencia de estatura mientras salían de la habitación del líder de Akatsuki.

Sasori pensó unos segundos en esa pregunta. Si bien tenía el apoyo de una gran organización que causaba miedo con sólo el nombre, no creía que tuvieran una gran ventaja contra los extraños elementos que Orochimaru prepararía para el ataque; además, aún quedaban ANBU para matar. Konoha podía entrenar lo que quisiera, pero aún no era suficiente. Sasori temía porque las palabras de Nagato se cumplieran. Sasori no podría vivir con esa realidad, no podría y no quería comprobarlo. Necesitaba encontrar más apoyo, más refuerzos.

La respuesta llegó de inmediato a su cabeza, como si hubiera esperado durante días por salir.

— Haremos una parada, Deidara. Será rápido, lo prometo. — dijo enfundándose en una capa que le iba un poco grande.

Oficialmente, Sasori ya pertenecía a Akatsuki.

**/*•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Muy bien, aquí está por fin la afiliación de Sasori en Akatsuki. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo; el SasoSaku implícito en este capítulo es muy importante - sobre todo por parte de Sasori. Aunque sé que tal vez esperan que ya sea el reencuentro, los perdones y todo eso; pero deben recordar la situación en la que todos se encuentran. Es un fanfic romántico, mas Danzou está aquí para jodernos a todos. Ni modo, así las cosas. **

**Por otro lado, Sasuke ya no pertenece a Orochimaru y a Konoha - oficialmente. La neta, la neta, lo hice sufrir un poco para vengarme por lo que yo solita escribí. Pero no lo odien más, aunque está de "envidia mil", hará algo bueno. Lo prometo.**

**Y... bueno, Naruto es amor, así de sencillo. No tiene nada que ver en este capítulo, pero quería decirlo. **

**Les mando un fuerte, fuerte abrazo. Y a los que están en mi situación de "final de semestre", les deseo suerte en este último empujón. **

**Andreea Maca.**


	27. De vuelta a casa

**Disclaimer and dedications externals.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**27**

**De vuelta a casa**

En plena madrugada, Kankurō se encontraba cerca de la ventana, probando una nueva marioneta que había preparado desde hacía unos días. Era la primera equipada para atacar. Creía que con eso podría capturar a Sasori y derrotarlo como Kami mandaba. No olvidaba lo que Temari encontró en el vagón de Sasori y su abuela, ni olvidaba el proceso que Gaara dijo que Sasori utilizó para que el kazekage terminara de esa manera. No lo perdonaría jamás… no podría hacerlo.

Su hermana lo miraba con atención, mientras tejía un abanico enorme que había creado con la intención de tomar las ráfagas de viento como ataque. Ella se había especializado en la física, así que tenía mucho potencial para eso y nadie podía negárselo. Además, no existía ser capaz de desear un pleito verbal con ella; era bastante enojona.

— Si sigues mirándome de esa forma, te picarás el dedo con la aguja. — le dijo Kankurō. Ella sonrió de manera socarrona. No llevaba un mes y medio haciendo eso como para no saber dónde introducir la aguja.

— Concéntrate en lo tuyo, ¿quieres? — respondió, divertida.

— De acuerdo, pero no seas tan metiche. — la regañó con sutileza.

Cuando Temari iba a responder, escucharon cómo un par de pies caía sobre el techo de su vagón. Tanto Kankurō como su hermana se pusieron de pie, en espera de ver a su invasor. Gaara, que había permanecido en su cuarto leyendo, salió para colocarse frente a Temari. Sin importar que él era el hermano menor, desde que comprendió qué era lo esencial en el mundo, se dedicó a proteger a sus hermanos y al tren en general, ganándose el título hablado del nuevo kazekage.

Aguardaron durante más de dos minutos, en los que escucharon los pasos del intruso dirigirse a la escalera de la ventana. Lo vieron descender poco a poco, algo indeciso, y distinguieron la prenda que portaba.

— Akatsuki. — murmuró Kankurō jalando su marioneta hacia él, preparado para atacar.

Gaara, mientras tanto, tomó una flecha de su espalda y la sostuvo contra su arco.

— Ese cabello… ¡Sasori! — exclamó Temari al mismo tiempo que el Akatsuki saltaba por la ventana para aterrizar frente a ellos.

No mostró expresión alguna al ver a los tres hermanos de la Arena en posición de ataque. Era normal que las personas quisieran atacarlo con esa capa encima. Asimismo, ellos tenían una fuerte razón para quererlo muerto y no los culpaba.

Sin embargo, tampoco estaba dispuesto a atacarlos, lo que menos quería era provocar una pelea.

— ¡Asesino! — gritó Kankurō dirigiendo las espadas de su marioneta hacia él. Gaara, siguiendo a su hermano, soltó la flecha.

A Sasori le bastó con amarrar los hilos en sus dedos a las armas de los hermanos. Arrojó las espadas y la flecha al suelo sin problema alguno. Miró el abanico de Temari y comprendió de inmediato qué era lo que ella pretendía hacer con él.

—Muy bien — dijo Sasori, al fin. El rostro de los tres hermanos – incluso el de Gaara – mostraba pánico al saber que no tenían oportunidad contra él. —me alegra saber que no han perdido el tiempo desde que deserté. Kankurō, tu marioneta es muy lenta, no la hagas tan pesada y funcionará mejor. Gaara, pude notar cierto material en la flecha, ¿qué es?

— Arena con pólvora. — respondió Gaara. — Es un material denso que provoca más daño que una flecha normal.

— Fascinante. — murmuró. — Supongo que si esa cosa me hubiera atravesado, alguno de mis órganos habría… ¿explotado?

— Al menos te había causado una hemorragia interna.

Sasori sonrió, asombrado y agradecido. Ellos tenían una inteligencia muy grata y honrosa, no por nada eran los encargados de todo el tren, a pesar de no superar los veintidós años. Konoha podía presumir de su unión entre guerreros, pero Suna tenía un poderío increíble. Sus jóvenes eran mucho más que talentosos y era ésa la razón por la cual Sasori se encontraba ahí.

— Antes de que Temari me ataque con su abanico gigante, les advierto que no estoy aquí para lastimarlos, matarlos o algo semejante. — dijo después de unos segundos. — Incluso, como parte de Akatsuki, me prohíben hacerle daño a civiles que nada tengan que ver con Danzou u Orochimaru. Independientemente de mis asesinatos en el tren y de los ANBU hace once días, no soy un asesino. Nadie en Akatsuki lo es.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Gaara sin bajar la guardia. Kankurō, a su lado, soltó un respingo de molestia. Temari, detrás de ambos, frunció el entrecejo. Sasori era tan cínico que podía hablar sin problemas sobre las muertes que causó.

— Akatsuki busca una revolución. Su principal objetivo es terminar con la dictadura de Danzou. — explicó.

— ¿Y la tuya también? — cuestionó Temari. — Creí que no te interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ocurriera en los trenes.

— Tengo una deuda con Konoha y sólo podré pagarla con el fin del gobierno de Danzou. Ésa es la única razón por la que porto esta capa y por la que estoy aquí.

» Orochimaru es un sujeto que antes fue de Konoha, se le conoció como uno de los sannin. Poco antes de que Danzou nos introdujera a los trenes, Orochimaru entró a Akatsuki, que ya le era conocido el plan de Danzo. Durante unos cuantos años, mientras dicha organización encontraba miembros poderosos, Orochimaru funcionó como espía doble para Danzou. En cuanto Akatsuki se enteró de eso, intentó matarlo, pero él consiguió huir. Ahora se dedica a experimentar con los humanos y utilizarlos como un ejército para momentos especiales, como es la exterminación de toda una aldea. Konoha es la que sigue.

Los tres hermanos escucharon a Sasori, todavía dudosos de que fuera real lo que decía. Después de todo, desde que tenían memoria sabían que Akatsuki no era para fiarse. Los integrantes de la asociación eran personas sumamente poderosas y peligrosas, no creían posible que se tratara de un grupo de revolucionarios y no de una bandada de criminales.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres aquí? — preguntó Gaara, a pesar de leer la respuesta en los ojos de Sasori.

— Quiero que Suna pelee con Konoha. Es menester asegurar el bienestar de la Hoja y el término de la época de Danzou. — dijo llanamente.

— Tú mataste a nuestro padre. — lo acusó Kankurō, repitiéndose que no lo perdonaría.

— Y tu padre mató a mi mejor amigo. — atajó frunciendo ligeramente las cejas. — Si planeas matarme por venganza, yo maté a tu padre por venganza; creo que sería estúpido. — se burló. — La revolución beneficiará a ambos trenes y les devolverá la independencia como aldea. No me parece que sea momento para pensar en rencores pasados.

— Supongo que, en ese caso, ya arreglaste tus asuntos con Kakashi Hatake. — dijo Gaara, sutil.

Sasori sintió aquéllas palabras como un fuerte ataque verbal. La imagen de sus padres y la risa de su madre lo arremolinaron por un segundo. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Sakura durmiendo en sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de sus labios, deshizo cualquier demonio que pudiera acosar a Sasori.

— Si no fuera por eso, no querría ayuda para Konoha. — contestó. — Nuevamente, no es momento para pensar en rencores pasados.

Gaara y sus hermanos permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos, sopesando la petición de Sasori. Aun cuando sonara bastante buena para ellos, existía la desconfianza entre ambas partes. El rencor de Kankurō se extendía hacia Temari y Gaara, quienes no perdonaban el asesinato de su padre, estuviera o no justificado.

— Comprenderás que no podemos aceptar sin pedirte una garantía de que lo que dices es cierto. — comenzó Gaara, después de analizar sus posibilidades. Sasori asintió, ya se esperaba algo así. — ¿Cuántas marionetas tienes?

— Estoy por completar las cien en la guarida donde estoy quedándome. Aquí en el tren tengo cerca de treinta o cuarenta, contando a Komushi y a su padre. — respondió un segundo más tarde.

— Nosotros tres, junto con Matsuri y Baki, aprenderemos a utilizar tus marionetas. — dijo Gaara con vehemencia. — No obligaremos a todos en Suna a pelear, pero quien decida hacerlo, será entrenado por los seis para defender y atacar. Estarás en Suna el tiempo requerido para ello.

— Me quedaré esta semana y la previa al ataque. — resolvió Sasori, molesto por las condiciones. Detestaba enseñarle a otros el arte de las marionetas y, aunque con Kankurō no tenía problemas, prefería quedarse en Artis gratia ars para evitar el contacto con otras personas. Empero, la salvación de Sakura lo valía todo.

— ¿Ya saben cuándo será? — preguntó Temari, sorprendida.

— En veintinueve días. — contestó Sasori. — En cuanto Konoha arribe en la estación.

— Está bien. Serviremos de apoyo. — concedió Kankurō, con los dientes todavía apretados por el coraje. — Te vigilaré de cerca.

— Eso me agrada. Tienes el potencial para igualar mis habilidades. — respondió antes de retroceder y saltar a la cornisa de la ventana. — Mi compañero, Deidara, está sobrevolando en estos momentos. Le avisaré que me quedaré unos días aquí para que me recoja más tarde. Ya vuelvo. — se disculpó.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Temari. Sasori apenas giró el rostro para mirarla. — ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Quién? — cuestionó, confundido.

— La persona por la que haces todo esto.

Sasori se sorprendió al ser descubierto, pero no respondió de inmediato. No había creído necesario que ellos supieran la verdadera razón por la cual estaba ahí, por la cual aceptaba entrenarlos y entrenar a los habitantes de Suna. Quizá fue muy drástico su cambio de visión desde la última vez que lo vieron. Quizá debió simular inconformidad en algún punto del trato, no caer a la primera propuesta. No obstante, su determinación por mantener a salvo a esa niñita lo había vencido.

No tenía sentido mentirles. Asimismo, ellos necesitaban confiar en él y ésa era una buena forma para comenzar con el pie derecho.

— Sakura, Sakura Haruno. — contestó antes de subir las escaleras.

* * *

Dos días después, cuando Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi, Sasuke, Karin, Jūgo, Suigetsu, Sakura y Naruto arribaron en Konoha, la alegría y las dudas se dispararon ante los recién llegados. Ino no perdió tiempo en abrazar a Sakura, seguida por Lee quien prometió no volver a quitarle los ojos de encima. Tsunade se acercó a ella y, tras un segundo de duda, decidió apartar a Lee y a Ino para abrazarla y llenar su cabeza de besos, al mismo tiempo que la regañaba por haberla dejado. Muy pronto, medio Konoha estaba ahí, tocando a Sakura y recibiéndola con cariño.

Sakura vio los ojos llorosos de Hinata, escuchó la alegre voz de Konohamaru y recibió el cálido abrazo de Shizune. Nuevamente, se sintió en casa. Supo que ése era el lugar al que pertenecía luego de que incluso Shino le dijera – con su usual tono neutro – que la había extrañado.

Naruto, Kiba y Kakashi observaban con orgullo la escena. Taka, mientras tanto, esperaba a que los festejos se terminaran. No sólo Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a tanto amor, sino que Suigetsu, Karin y Jūgo nunca habían recibido un mísero abrazo de un amigo. Los gestos de Konoha hacia Sakura les parecían melosos y aburridos.

— ¡Tienes que contarme todo, frente de marquesina! — exclamó Ino, tomándole las manos.

— Nos debes una explicación de tu larga ausencia. — corroboró Shikamaru, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa alegre.

Los ojos de Sakura se entristecieron un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza y alzar los brazos.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! Estoy bien y estoy preparada para intentarlo de nuevo. ¡Esta vez, la revolución se cumplirá! — exclamó Sakura, ignorando que gracias a Sasori, no estarían solos en la batalla contra Danzou y Orochimaru.

Una oleada de alegría pasó por gran parte del tren, pero Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru y Shikamaru miraron con cierto pesar a Sakura. Habían visto en ella ese pequeño segundo de tristeza.

Por fortuna, Sakura consiguió deshacerse de las preguntas de su encierro durante cincuenta días. Su espíritu de guerra y su fortaleza para continuar a pesar del dolor, llenó a Konoha de esperanzas. Aun cuando Sakura escuchó lo del secuestro de Neji y Tenten, ella les prometió encontrar una forma para salvarlos. En todo caso, hablarían con el líder de los ANBU y le aclararían que Sakura Haruno se encontraba en el tren, dispuesta a pelear por su libertad y la de los que amaba. Kakashi supuso que esa última frase tenía una dirección que muchos desconocían, una dirección que sólo llevaba al muchacho que la cuidó y entrenó en Artis gratia ars.

Así como Sasori, Sakura estaba dispuesta a no regresar con el rabo entre las patas después de su encuentro contra Orochimaru y Danzou. Ella salvaría la independencia de Sasori aunque no volviera a verlo. Le daría la libertad de salir sin disfraz de Artis gratia ars y le daría el espacio y el mundo para poder vender su artesanía o para ocuparla como un espectáculo. Sasori triunfaría y de eso, Sakura se encargaría.

Cinco días más tarde, Neji y Tenten entraron, a hurtadillas, por la ventana del equipo ocho. Hinata gritó al escuchar a los intrusos dentro de su habitación, mas cuando encendió la luz y divisó el rostro de su primo, no pudo hacer más que echarse a llorar y colgarse de su cuello para repetirle lo mucho que se había preocupado por él. Y como si de una escena que se repetía se tratara, medio Konoha se aglomeró en la habitación de Hinata para recibir con alegres palabras y una taza de té caliente a Neji y a Tenten, quien parecía sufrir una descompensación. Sakura les preparó un brebaje que, aunque tenía un muy mal sabor, les ayudó a recuperar su vitalidad.

— Supimos del ataque de los ANBU al que sobreviviste, Sakura. — dijo Neji sin perder mucho tiempo. — Ellos quieren el kyūbi, ¿no es así?

Sakura contrajo una mueca de molestia al escuchar a Neji. Ese recuerdo antes le parecía desastroso por lo que ocurrió más tarde con los cuerpos, pero ahora veía que ésa fue una de las pruebas más importantes del amor que Sasori sentía por ella. Y no sabía cómo cargar con eso.

— ¿Qué dices? — cuestionó Tsunade. — ¿Qué ataque, Sakura? ¿Y cómo sobreviviste?

— Ellos buscan al kyūbi, es verdad. — contestó Sakura con la mirada gacha. Sintió los ojos de todos clavados en ella y apretó los puños, lista para revelar lo que había querido ocultar ante sus amigos. — Pasé cincuenta días con Sasori de la Arena Roja. — soltó de sopetón, sintiendo en su pecho el dolor al nombrar su nombre. Un aspiro de sorpresa cruzó por toda la habitación.

— Cincuenta días… eso es bastante. — consideró Shikamaru. — Bastante tiempo para que dos personas se conozcan y convivan. Y también es suficiente tiempo para que se enamoren, ¿no es así, Sakura?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te enamoraste de tu captor?! ¡Sakura, ¿cuántas veces te dije que…?! — la empezó a regañar Tsunade, enfurecida.

— Lady Tsunade, por favor. — suplicó Shizune, tomándola del brazo para que retrocediera.

Sakura alzó con determinación la mirada para enfrentar a su maestra y a todo aquél que se opusiera a su corazón. Podían ser sus amigos, podían ser su familia, mas no eran ellos quienes tenían el poder de controlar su vida.

— Sí, me enamoré de Sasori, pero no fue mi captor. Él me dejó entrar a su guarida cuando los ANBU me seguían hace más de cincuenta días, él me permitió quedarme en ese lugar hasta que pasaran los cuarenta días. Tuvimos discusiones y muchas, pero lo cierto es que no me delató y jamás me hizo daño… — sonrió melancólicamente. Tal vez eso último fuera mentira; aunque después de todo lo que hizo por ella, el dolor causado durante los primeros días, no era nada. — Y cuando por fin salí de Artis gratia ars, cuando por fin me dirigía hacia acá, cuarenta y siete ANBU me cerraron el paso. Sobreviví porque Sasori me rescató, delatando su identidad. Así que él también me ama, aunque no está aquí y posiblemente no quiera verme, él me ama. — afirmó con las uñas enterrándose en su piel. — No tengo nada más que decir. Buenas noches.

Sin esperar respuesta de nadie, Sakura empujó a Naruto para salir. Ahora, las miradas de Konoha se posaron en Naruto, preguntándole si él tenía conocimiento de la relación rota entre Sasori y Sakura.

— Hinata suele decir que el amor puede cambiar a las personas. Yo confío en Sasori, dattebayo, así como confío en Sakura-chan. Su amor no es un pecado, aunque no espero que lo entiendan. — dijo en un susurro que parecía ofendido.

— Tenemos suficientes razones para creer que Sasori de la Arena Roja no es una persona decente. — respondió Tsunade.

— Sí, bueno, pero cuando me vio, simplemente me entregó una pista para encontrar a Sakura. Él no intentó atacarnos, sólo quería que trajéramos a Sakura. — intervino Kakashi con tranquilidad. — Me parece que eso anula cualquier duda que tengamos de él. Tsunade, nuestro mayor problema no es el amorío entre Sakura y Sasori, sino que Danzou junto con Orochimaru y su circo de fenómenos planean matarnos a todos. — afirmó sin alterar su tono. — Supongo que debemos seguir entrenando. También me retiro, que pasen buenas noches.

Así, el equipo siete y Taka pronto salieron de la habitación. Sabían que las cosas eran complicadas entre Sasori y Sakura, pero tenían pruebas de su amor incondicional y no creían que pudiera ocurrir nada malo de ahí. El amor protege, no mata.

Después de esa noche, Sakura dedicó su tiempo a entrenar con Naruto y Kakashi, sin perdonar del todo a Sasuke. Su equipo la veía llena de destreza y con una gran capacidad para vencerlos sin mucho esfuerzo. Pronto, redoblaron los entrenamientos y Sakura permaneció varios días entrenando con Jūgo y con Lee, quienes eran un poco más rudos con ella para ayudarla a incrementar su nivel. Sakura se negó rotundamente a pelear contra Sasuke, decía que era capaz de romperle la nariz por ser tan insensato. Sasuke, por su parte, no insistió. No era como si muriera por volver a hablar con Sakura. Era su amiga, su compañera, pero no le rogaría a nadie por su amistad. Además, él pasaba un rato agradable entrenando con Suigetsu o Naruto.

Así pasaron veinte días. Sasori entrenó a los hermanos de la Arena y Sakura trabajó hasta perfeccionar su técnica. A pesar de que no dominó con la misma maestría que Sasuke la katana, podía defenderse y atacar sin problema alguno. Kankurō aprendió rápidamente la técnica de Sasori, lo que facilitó el entrenamiento durante la ausencia del marionetista.

En ese lapso, Deidara y Sasori siguieron preparándose para la gran batalla. Dado que el espacio en Artis gratia ars comenzó a ser escaso, decidieron trabajar en la bodega frontal, lugar al que Sasori le hizo un letrero de madera que colgó en la puerta: "Artis gratia Sakura". Deidara lo llamó meloso, aunque Sasori le respondió que, finalmente, estaban entregando el arte para Sakura. Ante esa perspectiva, Deidara sólo pudo reír.

— Ya me imaginó la historia que se contará de nosotros. "¡Los artistas que independizaron a las aldeas sólo por Sakura, la novia del marionetista!" Seremos la burla de todo el mundo, hn. — afirmó moldeando su arcilla explosiva.

— Tú decidiste ser mi compañero, no es culpa mía. — dijo Sasori, preparando un dedo de madera.

— Ya lo sé, Sasori no danna, sólo digo que será una vergüenza si se publica algo así en los diarios. — musitó entre risas.

Sasori apenas sonrió pues en ese momento, el ruido de la lluvia lo alertó. No podía evitar el recuerdo de esa noche cuando Sakura llegó de puntitas a su cama y lo despertó para permitirle dormir en su cama. Los gritos de su trauma y las súplicas de que no la obligara a enfrentarse a éste, llegaron a su mente. Asimismo, el tacto de su mano sobre la de él y las palabras que compartieron, detuvo todos sus movimientos. En realidad la extrañaba. Sólo deseaba que, donde estuviera, Sakura pudiera ser feliz.

Kakashi se despertó de golpe al escuchar las gotas de agua correr por su ventana. De inmediato, la imagen de su única alumna llenó sus preocupaciones. Debía estar abrazada a las colchas, cerrando con fuerza los ojos para evitar el llanto. Desde su llegada al tren en su infancia, Sakura le había temido a la lluvia y buscaba refuerzo en Kakashi o en Sasuke.

Kakashi se levantó, se calzó de sus pantuflas y corrió hacia la habitación de Sakura. Abrió la puerta y retrocedió, asombrado. Jamás creyó verla de ese modo: sentada en la cornisa de la ventana, con la playera de Sasori como camisón, aferrándose a una fotografía y con la mirada clavada en el paisaje que la lluvia bañaba. Aunque no lucía feliz, tampoco mantenía la expresión de terror que Kakashi ya se había acostumbrado a ver.

Lentamente, Kakashi se acercó a su alumna, jaló una silla frente a ella y la ocupó. Sakura, pasados unos segundos, le dirigió una corta mirada.

— Lo extraño mucho. — confesó, asiéndose con más fuerza de la fotografía. Kakashi pudo divisar en ésta a un niño de cabellos rojos y sonrisa triste. — La encontré el primer día que estuve ahí. — explicó agitando levemente la imagen. — Nunca le dije a Sasori que la tenía, pero creo que no le importa… él-él es un chico muy desanimado.

— Hasta que te conoció, supongo. — dijo Kakashi, atreviéndose a tocar el tema que ahora era tabú. Sakura sonrió, recordando sus primeras discusiones.

— Fui muy pesada con él, lo desesperé en más de una ocasión. Varias veces lo llamé "maldito pervertido" y él me respondió en una ocasión arrojándome ramen a las piernas. — rió luego de sorberse la nariz. — Pasó de triste a enojado y luego… luego cambió. La verdad, no sé en qué momento me enamoré de él o él de mí. Simplemente, me encontraba recostada en su cama, mientras llovía, contándole todo lo que recordaba de Konoha. Dos días después, él me salvó de los ANBU. Me trató muy bien, Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo podía no enamorarme de él? — replicó con las lágrimas humedeciendo sus piernas.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, incapaz de consolar a la mujer que quería como a una hija. No quiso preguntar el por qué de su separación, mas limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— No puedo darte un consejo porque nunca me he enamorado, pero sí puedo decirte por experiencias ajenas que el amor no es malo y que no es motivo para llorar. Si dos personas se aman con pureza, entonces nada malo les pasará. Verás de nuevo a Sasori y arreglarán sus problemas. — prometió. — Yo, como tu tutor, te doy el consentimiento de buscarlo. — bromeó, causándole una ligera risa a Sakura. — Él te ayudó a superar tu trauma, ¿no es así?

— Sí… — suspiró. — Ese día pasamos por tantas cosas… Él me dijo que me escoltaría de regreso a Konoha e incluso bromeamos acerca de que pasara un día aquí. Sasori parecía feliz; yo era feliz. El día entero lo pasamos juntos, Kakashi-sensei. Podría decirse que fue nuestro primer día juntos.

Sonrió antes de girar la cabeza hacia la lluvia. Había deseado jugar con Sasori, Sasuke y Naruto en la lluvia, tal y como a Komushi le agradaba hacerlo. Había deseado ser feliz con su familia y con él, con Sasori. Había soñado un sinfín de ocasiones en ese día. Y aún tenía la ligera esperanza de que esos sueños algún día se cumplieran.

— Kakashi-sensei… u-usted ya conoció a Sasori, ¿verdad? — preguntó.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, lo conocí. — respondió nervioso. — Él me entregó esa playera. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Quiero saber qué opina de él. — contestó regresando la mirada a la ventana. — ¿Le agradó, Kakashi-sensei?

El aludido abrió los ojos, asombrado. Definitivamente, no esperaba esa cuestión y tampoco sabía cómo debía responderla. Kakashi nunca había sido de las personas que desearan tener mil amigos, por lo que pocas veces se molestaba en agradarle a alguien o viceversa. Con el equipo siete hizo una excepción por tratarse de sus alumnos, y Gai era su mejor amigo, su único amigo junto con Kurenai y Asuma después de la muerte de Obito. Pero esos lugares se los habían ganado a pulso, no era algo que Kakashi decidiera. Ahora no tenía idea de cuál era la importancia de la primera impresión para una amistad. Pero tampoco era como si Sakura esperara que le dijera que Sasori era su íntimo amigo… o eso quería creer Kakashi.

—Ah, bueno… Él es una persona muy… muy ocupada y-y honesta. Él es honesto. No hablamos mucho, la verdad, pero su honestidad me agradó. — se disculpó. Sakura rió. Kakashi no cambiaba a pesar del paso del tiempo.

— No se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei. Sasori tampoco es una persona que busque la aceptación de los demás. Sin embargo espero que algún día podamos sentarnos a comer con Sasori. Sé que a Sasuke-kun no le agrada, pero no importa, pronto lo hará. En cuanto termine la batalla en dos días, conseguiré que comamos juntos, ¡lo juro!

— Empiezas a hablar como Naruto. Eso me preocupa. — bromeó Kakashi, sonriéndole. Ella se sonrojó, percatándose de que estuvo a punto de utilizar la muletilla de Naruto.

— Supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de comer ramen todos los días. — contestó ella cubriéndose las mejillas con las manos.

— Sakura, sólo quiero que me digas una cosa. — pidió, mirándola a los ojos. — ¿Él te hará feliz?

Sakura sonrió, viendo en la expresión de Kakashi algo paternal.

— Siempre. — prometió.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Bien, como podrán advivinar, éste es el capítulo previo a la batalla y en él, los objetivos de ambos -Sasori y Sakura - han quedado claros. Aunque no haya SasoSaku explícito, sus razones son demasiado similares: ambos buscan salvar al otro. **

**El hecho de que Sasori le pidiera ayuda a los hermanos de Suna fue lindo, me gustó mucho desde que se formó la idea hace varios meses. Siento que Sasori nunca le tuvo verdadero rencor a su aldea - ni en el manga ni en esta historia - y que pudo, en algún momento, requerir de ésta. **

**Luego, lo de Artis gratia Sakura me pareció cursi y tierno, aunque también adecuado. Sasori está entregando su todo por la chica que le cambió toda su perspectiva. **

**Finalmente, Sakura dejó muy en claro que nonpiensa renunciar a Sasori aunque crea que éste no la quiere ver. Sakura ha tomado la suficiente fuerza para defender lo que siente y por el que lo siente. Ella también ha cambiado en por él y va a demostrarlo en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Sin más spoilers, los dejo. **

**Les mando un abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca.**


	28. ¡Misión: derrotar al enemigo!

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals.**

**Dedicado especialmente a LastBreathSorrowSS**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**28**

**¡Misión: derrotar al enemigo!**

Una fila tras otra se veía en las afueras de la torre de Danzou. Casi trescientos guerreros ANBU le respondían la mirada detrás de las máscaras. Esperaban la orden de su líder, quien encabezaba las filas con su usual máscara de ratón cubriendo su expresión confundida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, agradecía no tener que mostrar su cara.

— Konoha siempre ha sido un tren lleno de mentes libres, jamás hemos podido terminar con esos anhelos. — dijo Danzou a sus soldados. — Konoha posee agallas, agallas que lamentablemente tendremos que destruir porque están dirigidas a una dirección equivocada. Se han encerrado a los posibles contrincantes de las aldeas, las verdaderas aldeas, para salvaguardar a las personas. Mantener un mundo sin guerras, sin masacres como la que sufrimos hace cuarenta días por un aliado de Konoha, es una tarea difícil; pero es una tarea que alguien tiene que hacer. Yo he tomado esa tarea porque soy el único capaz de afrontar las reprimendas de los guerreros y porque pocas personas entienden el verdadero funcionamiento del poder. Estos guerreros, liderados por Tsunade Senju, utilizarán su poder para atacarnos, para arriesgar a los civiles. Ésa es la razón por la que exterminaremos a todos los de su clase. En especial, Sakura Haruno morirá.

Nadie respondió. No debían sentir pena, nervios o alegría al saber esa noticia. Una vez habían destruido los ideales de otro tren. Una de las cinco aldeas ya había desaparecido años atrás. El tomar sus armas y pelear contra Konoha no debía significar nada para los ANBU. Y así era para todos; para todos excepto para aquél que dejó salir a los dos cautivos de la Hoja.

Analizó las palabras de Danzou y aunque encontró a un hombre que deseara proteger a los aldeanos sin "agallas", no había encontrado la mejor manera. Excluir a una parte de la población, argumentando que eran una clase de fenómenos, no aportaba valores a la civilización. Cada semana, cuando un tren llegaba, los civiles evitaban tener contacto con los guerreros y éstos ya se habían acostumbrado al rechazo. Sin importar cuáles fueran sus cualidades o defectos, recibían un trato casi despectivo por las personas que vivían fuera de los trenes. Sai seguía sin entender cuál era la razón para sentir repulsión por seres de tu misma especie, que reían, se alimentaban y dormían igual. Asimismo, no entendía por qué Konoha insistía en levantarse en armas y arriesgar la vida de todos los habitantes. Ochenta días atrás, ellos fueron los que sufrieron la masacre. Sai aún sentía en sus manos la sangre del maestro de Ino y eso no lo hacía sentir dichoso.

— ¡Ya es la hora! ¡Anden todos a la calle desierta! — ordenó Danzou alzando el brazo.

Sai encabezó al grupo, caminando hacia el lugar donde, sin saberlo, se encontraba Artis gratia ars, el escondite de Sasori y Sakura, la cueva donde ambos descubrieron el amor. Esa calle también sería el lugar del encuentro entre los rebeldes de Konoha y los ANBU.

Sai suspiró, esperando que el reloj en la torre del hokage marcara las ocho en punto. Desde ese momento, ellos tendrían que esperar a que los guerreros de Konoha llegaran.

* * *

Orochimaru y Kabuto miraron a los más de cien hombres que tenían frente a ellos, sin una fila, sin un orden. Todos mostraban en su expresión la sed de la libertad, de demostrar cuán fuertes eran. Todos los fenómenos frente a él, que estiraban sus cuerpos, poseían una fuerza incalculable o fusionaban sus cuerpos, ardían en deseos por cruzar la puerta del calabozo y dirigirse a la calle donde habían acordado asesinar a sangre fría a los miembros de Konoha.

Kabuto miró con especial interés a los cuatro guerreros del sonido. Ellos, más que nadie, parecían ansiar la batalla. Tenían años entrenando y ya querían enseñar qué era lo que sabían hacer. Orochimaru les dijo que su líder se había sumado a Akatsuki, por lo que se consideraba un enemigo más. Taguya, la más enérgica del grupo, alardeó acerca de matarlo ella misma y Orochimaru no le negó el privilegio.

— ¡Sea quien sea el que se atreva a pelear contra Sasori de la Arena Roja, se encargará de matarlo! —dijo Orochimaru, zarandeando sus brazos al aire. — No lo quiero herido de gravedad, ¡quiero su cabeza! Y también la de Sasuke-kun, no les costará demasiado trabajo. Su tonto hermano mayor le ha quitado el poder que yo le otorgué y ahora es una cucaracha más dentro del ejército de Konoha. — farfulló, seguro de sí mismo.

Los hombres frente a ellos alzaron sus armas y gritaron, emocionados. Eran unas bestias destructivas, Orochimaru les había otorgado el poder para que lo fueran. Y ellas se encargarían de matar tanto a Konoha como a los ANBU de Danzou. Sólo así Orochimaru conseguiría mantener su poder fuera del alcance de Danzou. Desde antes, desde que Sai les había comunicado que atacarían a Akatsuki, Orochimaru aprovechó esa oportunidad para que el treinta por ciento del poderío de Danzou se devastara. Orochimaru no mandó a uno solo de sus guerreros; no planeaba hacerlo. Poco a poco, Danzou se hundiría en su propia ilusión de bienestar.

— Vayan ya, mis queridos. — dijo elevando la voz. — ¡Vayan y terminen con todos! — ordenó antes de que la puerta se abriera y los guerreros corrieran a su libertad.

La sala se llenó de silencio. No era incomodidad o miedo lo que flotaba en el ambiente, sino un poder increíble de confianza. Orochimaru estaba completamente seguro del poder sobre Konoha y creía que nada ni nadie sería capaz de derrotarlo.

— Kabuto, tú pelearás contra Itachi Uchiha. Es importante mantenerlo fuera de todo esto. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, Orochimaru-sama. — contestó Kabuto. — Será un placer.

* * *

Tsunade se colocó el sombrero que tiempo atrás el tercero hokage había portado con orgullo. Ella no solía utilizarlo, pero creía necesario hacer una excepción en esa ocasión. Ese día demostrarían lo que eran capaces de hacer como aldea. No se rendirían ante los poderes de Orochimaru, su antiguo amigo, ni se intimidarían ante las espadas de los ANBU. No había una segunda opción: Konoha vencería.

— ¡Estamos a minutos de salir, Konoha! —exclamó, sobre el comedor principal. — Ya conocen el plan: equipo Kurenai irá al frente; equipo Asuma, equipo Gai, irán a los costados. Jounin sin equipo pasarán en medio conmigo. Equipo Kakashi y Taka serán nuestra retaguardia hasta que encontremos al enemigo. No rompan la formación, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! — exclamó su ejército.

Tsunade sonrió. Sabía que sería difícil que con tan pequeño ejército se consiguiera la victoria, pero ellos sabían y tenían estrategias para trabajar en equipo. Los equipos de fuerza, como el equipo Kakashi o el equipo Gai, poseían ventajas al mantener sus cualidades afines los unos a los otros. Asimismo, el equipo de captura, Ino-Shika-Chō, no tendría problemas al enfrentarse a más de un enemigo. Y aunque el equipo Kurenai pareciera ser sólo de rastro, los cuatro integrantes del equipo poseían fuerza física capaz de controlar hasta a diez enemigos sin problemas.

Tsunade realmente no se preocupaba. Su aldea, su gran equipo Konoha, no tenía posibilidades de ser vencido.

— ¡Ya es hora! ¡A la carga, muchachos! — gritó en cuanto la estación se divisó en las ventanas. — No nos estarán esperando donde siempre, así que el equipo Kurenai se encargará de eso. — Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino y Kurenai asintieron.

Naruto soltó un alarido de victoria luego de que Tsunade diera por terminado su pequeño discurso. Le siguieron varios guerreros, felices por ver la victoria tan cerca. Ninguno tenía posibilidades de rendirse, no había a qué temerle. Konoha se había alzado una vez como la aldea más poderosa del País del Fuego y ellos defenderían el título. Sin importar que se tratara de sólo sesenta y siete ninjas, los sesenta y siete ninjas pelearían hasta la victoria.

— Ya es hora, Sakura. — musitó Kakashi al sentir el tren detenerse.

— Lo sé, Kakashi-sensei. Esta vez no les fallaré. — prometió la chica, asiéndose de una corta espada. — Ya no tengo miedo, ya no voy a rendirme.

— Nunca lo haces. — replicó él un segundo antes de que las puertas del tren se abrieran.

Así, los tres ejércitos principales se prepararon para la gran batalla, para la última pelea. Era aquí donde se descubriría qué sucedería con la dictadura de Danzou y la libertad de Konoha. Los tres ejércitos, preparados para recibir los golpes necesarios, estaban dispuestos sólo a la victoria; por lo que la guerra sería no de fortaleza mental, sino de voluntad. Sólo aquellos con una verdadera voluntad de defender lo que querían, podrían alzarse en victoria. Sólo aquellos que poseyeran la Voluntad de Fuego, serían acreedores de la libertad.

Konoha corrió fuera de la estación, liderada por Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino y Kurenai, el equipo de rastreo. Detrás de ellos, el pequeño ejército se preparaba para recibir el primer ataque del enemigo.

— La ciudad está despejada, parece que los civiles estarán a salvo de esto. — dijo Ino, tras percatarse del gran espacio que tenían para correr.

— Excelente, entonces será más fácil atacar. No habrá que identificar a nadie. — respondió Shikamaru.

— Conocemos bien a los ANBU, no tendríamos problemas con ellos. — alegó Ino, recordando específicamente al sujeto con máscara de ratón.

— Lo sé, me refería al ejército de Orochimaru. Si todo este tiempo se ha mantenido en las sombras, quiere decir que planeó con detenimiento cómo enfrentarse no sólo a nosotros, sino a su aliado, Danzou. Un hombre como él no querrá ser segundo por toda su vida; buscará el liderazgo. Disfrazando a sus hombres, haciéndole creer a Danzou que quienes atacan somos nosotros, no correrá riesgo alguno. Es obvio que Danzou no conoce el rostro de todos nosotros, sólo de ésos que se escapan — señaló con la mirada a Sakura y Sasuke, que corrían hombro con hombro algunos metros atrás. —. Por fortuna, nosotros sí reconocemos el rostro de todos los habitantes de Konoha, por lo que podremos atacar a cualquiera que no posea esos rostros.

— Ya veo. — Sonrió. — Entonces será mucho más fácil atacar.

— No obstante, debemos recordar que los sujetos con los que Orochimaru trabaja han sido manipulados genéticamente; tal y como el equipo de Sasuke, Taka. Son guerreros muy poderosos, en ningún momento bajaremos la guardia o seremos nosotros quienes sean eliminados con facilidad. ¿Escuchaste, Chōji? — le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

— No te preocupes por mí, Shikamaru. También tengo un as bajo la manga. — prometió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Excelente! — musitó Shikamaru respondiéndole el gesto. — Ino, no dudes cuando vayas a atacar. Sea quien sea, es tu enemigo y vencerás. — aseveró.

— Lo sé, no voy a perder contra Sakura. Yo también soy fuerte como ella. — afirmó, alzando el puño frente a ella.

Shikamaru rió por lo bajo. Asuma estaría orgulloso del equipo que dejó. Asuma los había entrenado para que fueran guerreros ninja y eso serían. No se dignarían sólo por pertenecer a Konoha, sino que serían ellos los que revolucionarían el poder y la defensa de Konoha. Un guerrero ataca, pero un ninja piensa; y era exactamente eso lo que el equipo Asuma haría a partir de ese momento.

— ¡A diez metros a la derecha! — exclamó Kiba a todo el ejército.

Sakura se detuvo un momento antes de continuar con su andar. Sasuke la miró de reojo, sin atreverse a preguntar qué le había sucedido. Aún no reparaban del todo la relación que se rompió en el bosque, cuando Sasuke insultó a Sasori; pero seguían siendo amigos y lo sabían. Por esa razón, Sakura habló a todo su equipo.

— Es la calle donde estaba Artis gratia ars. Ahí está Sasori.

— ¡Genial! ¡Entonces nos echará una mano, dattebayo! — gritó Naruto, pero Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

— Sasori dijo que no estaría ahí por un tiempo, no creo que haga lo que dices, Naruto. Lo siento. — dijo Kakashi. — Aunque espero que me sorprenda, sería de utilidad que nos prestara su poder.

— No lo necesitamos. — intervino Sasuke. — Nunca necesitaré de su ayuda. — agregó frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Eso espero, porque él jamás intervendrá por ti. — farfulló Sakura adelantándose un paso para alejarse de Sasuke.

Kakashi y Naruto sonrieron, felices porque Sakura tuviera el valor para enfrentar a Sasuke. Desde los doce años, ella había acatado las palabras de Sasuke como una verdad absoluta y nunca se había atrevido a contradecirle. Aun cuando habían dejado su relación de noviazgo, Sakura siguió siendo demasiado sutil con Sasuke y le permitió muchas cosas. Tal vez por eso Sasuke a veces prefería estar con ella a estar con Naruto o Kakashi, con quienes siempre discutía.

Ahora, después de su convivencia con Sasori, se había convertido en una mujer fuerte, más de lo que ya era. No sólo en el sentido físico, sino sentimental. Sakura no había vuelto a llorar por dejar de ver a Sasori ni se lamentaba porque no estuviera a su lado. Sakura había alzado el rostro y había animado a Konoha a no rendirse, ocupando frecuentemente el lugar de Naruto. Y lo había hecho por sí misma, por sí misma y por el hombre que amaba, porque él también era un hombre fuerte. Sasori tampoco se dejaría vencer, no después de haber conocido a Sakura y reconocer en ella los valores que creyó perdidos. Si Sakura nunca le hubiera espetado tantas cosas, Sasori no apreciaría a Deidara como su compañero y amigo y no respetaría siquiera la memoria de Chiyo.

Y eso era algo que tanto Kakashi y Naruto como Deidara agradecían de la relación entre Sakura y Sasori.

Konoha se detuvo en cuanto vio al ejército de ANBU liderado por el muchacho de la máscara de ratón. Sai alzó el brazo derecho, preparando a sus subordinados, mientras miraba a Ino, la muchacha que se veía más dispuesta a matarlo que cualquier otro guerrero de Konoha.

Su corazón latió con rapidez mientras las dudas en su mente se aglomeraron. Sabía cuál era su deber como ANBU, pero también sentía que ese ejército de sesenta personas no merecía una muerte tan cruel como la que seguramente recibirían. Empero, el sello que Sai tenía en el brazo le recordó que no estaba entrenado para dudar; no estaba entrenado para preguntarse qué otras opciones tendría. Sai estaba entrenado para atacar y eso sería lo que haría.

Con firmeza, bajó el brazo y entonces los ANBU corrieron, sin romper la formación, hacia Konoha.

Tsunade, por su parte, ordenó al equipo Kurenai que se colocaran en medio de la formación. No los arriesgaría a recibir el primer golpe.

A cambio, llamó a dos jounin a su lado para que pelearan. Kakashi la miró, esperando a que les hiciera la señal de romper la formación. Gai y él tenían la fuerza y el conocimiento suficiente para atacar en equipo sin arriesgarse a salir heridos. Asimismo, sus equipos funcionaban muy bien sin sus maestros, así que no los arriesgarían para nada. Ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes como para refugiarse en alguien más.

— ¡Ahora! — gritó Tsunade.

Gai y Kakashi corrieron al frente para recibir a los primeros ANBU. Kakashi se agachó para atacar sus piernas con las espadas, mientras Gai se impulsaba de la espalda de su compañero para dar golpes directos a los rostros de los enemigos. Pronto, las filas de los ANBU retrocedieron ante la velocidad en los movimientos de los dos amigos. Tsunade aprovechó esa ocasión para mandar al equipo Asuma por la derecha. Ino, Shikamaru y Chōji rodearon dos hileras completas, tras preparar su estrategia de captura, que sería el paso previo al ataque del equipo Gai.

Shikamaru extendió un lazo negro que rodeó los pies de varios ANBU mientras Ino atrapaba su atención con pequeñas ilusiones ópticas preparadas con un potente aromático en el lazo y en las flores que recién lanzó. Chōji, mientras tanto, se dedicó a golpear a diversos ANBU para evitar que los demás pudieran salir con facilidad. Una vez rodeados por el equipo Ino-Shika-Chō, Tenten arrojó varias armas blancas que cayeron sobre éstos. Neji y Lee entraron al centro del círculo para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con una gran cantidad de ANBU. Tenten era la encargada de evitar, trepada en un árbol, que los ANBU se acercaran a la barrera de Ino, Shikamaru y Chōji. Shikamaru controlaba el lazo negro para hacer caer a algunos y evitar que sus golpes dieran a Lee o a Neji; Chōji evitaba que alguien llegara a la orilla del perímetro golpeando a cualquiera que lo intentara; Ino se defendía con taijutsu sin dejar de arrojar los pétalos envenenados a sus enemigos.

Pronto, Tsunade dio el permiso de que el resto de Konoha interviniera en la pelea pues los ANBU sobrantes ya habían comenzado a atacar a Hinata y a Shino. La batalla comenzó con varios golpes, algo de sangre y una elevada ventaja de Konoha sobre el ejército de Danzou.

Y así fue hasta que Chōza, el padre de Chōji, cayó con un alarido de dolor tras una estocada en la espalda. Chōji percibió el momento exacto en el que un ANBU atravesó el cuerpo de su padre sin piedad alguna. El primer muerto fue él.

— ¡Papá! — gritó Chōji antes de deshacer la formación y permitir que ANBU entraran y salieran del círculo.

Las cosas empezaron a igualarse, a pesar de los brutales ataques de Taka, que por fin demostraban su valía como guerreros entrenados por el hombre más sádico del planeta.

Empero, nadie vio al líder de los ANBU. Sai no apareció por ahí.

Cuando los guerreros de Orochimaru se percataron de que los ANBU estaban extinguiéndose, escucharon por el comunicador que Orochimaru les daba la orden de pelear. Eufóricos, los fenómenos corrieron hacia ellos.

Shikamaru y Kiba detuvieron a dos de los cuatro guerreros del sonido. Los otros dos se encontraron de frente a Chōji y a Tenten. Los sádicos de Orochimaru, sonrieron, preparados para acabar con sus primeras víctimas.

En tanto, Karin y Suigetsu peleaban espalda con espalda contra dos grandes sujetos que habían visto en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Jūgo peleaba solo contra tres humanos que podían estirar sus cuerpos a su antojo. Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura no habían dejado de pelear contra una decena de ANBU que ahora era acompañada por dos pares de discípulos de la gran serpiente.

Sasuke y Sakura tenían leves cortes en las mejillas, pero Naruto seguía intacto. Había aprendido el patrón en los movimientos de los ANBU y ahora era él quien dominaba la batalla. A los pocos segundos, Sakura y Sasuke lo imitaron, aunque las bestias de Orochimaru los arrinconaron en una pared.

Naruto, enfadado, arrojó sus dos espadas contra el rostro de las bestias, liberándose. Sasuke saltó sobre las mismas para arrebatarles las espadas de Naruto y arrojárselas, al mismo tiempo que Sakura pateaba a los últimos dos ANBU que los habían atacado. Ahora, cada integrante del equipo siete se enfrentaba a una bestia de Orochimaru.

Chōji miró a su oponente; un sujeto enorme y con un aspecto asesino. Sin embargo, no le temió. Mientras el otro se preparaba, Chōji tomó una pastilla de aquéllas que guardaba en una caja especial, y la masticó.

— ¿Qué haces, gordito? — preguntó el sujeto. Chōji, ante ese insulto, decidió terminar pronto con eso.

Se abalanzó hacia él y trató de colgarse de su cuello, mas éste lo empujó con fuerza hacia el suelo. La batalla entre poderosos hombres de masa empezó. Los golpes y los gruñidos no tardaron en llegar.

Tenten esquivó una de las armas atadas en los hilos del tipo frente a ella, pero la segunda dio justo en su vientre, tirándola del árbol en el que se había resguardado durante toda la batalla. Intentó enderezarse, mas el enemigo la pateó. Iba a darle una estocada con una de las flechas que guardaba en su espalda, cuando Neji llegó por detrás y lo golpeó con fuerza, únicamente con su palma. El sujeto dejó a Tenten, quien se arrastró hasta llegar al tronco del árbol, y revisar la herida en su abdomen. Neji, mientras tanto, se encargó de pelear de frente contra aquél que lastimó a su amiga.

Kiba y Akamaru se colocaron uno contra uno por cara de los hermanos Sakon y Ukon, los que habían conseguido fusionar su cuerpo para crear uno solo. Akamaru lanzó una gran mordida hacia Ukon, al tiempo de que Kiba se lanzaba contra Sakon. Ambos equipos pelearían con todo. Akamaru chilló cuando sintió un cuchillo clavado en su pelaje, pero Kiba no se rindió. Continuó la batalla con arduo coraje, a pesar de sentir que esta vez, no conseguiría gran cosa.

Shikamaru miró a Taguya, la chica que venía acompañada de dos enormes sujetos. Él todavía se preguntaba de dónde demonios salieron esos dos, pero no tuvo tiempo de responderse. La chica frente a él podía controlar a aquellos gorilas sólo con el sonido de la flauta; como perros entrenados, ellos seguían la música. Ahora entendía por qué era parte del "sonido", organización de Orochimaru.

Shikamaru trató de atar con su lazo a Taguya, mas ésta fácilmente lo impidió con sus guardaespaldas. Shikamaru supo que eso no sería nada fácil, pero creía que podría hacerlo.

Sakura continuó su batalla contra el guerrero del sonido hasta que consiguió noquearlo con tres golpes seguidos en el rostro. Medio segundo más tarde, Sasuke y Naruto acabaron con su trabajo.

En cuanto Sakura giró el rostro, para vislumbrar el movimiento a su alrededor, descubrió que, desafortunadamente, el que Orochimaru soltara a sus perros había provocado que la gente de Konoha tuviera que retroceder. Sakura no quiso mirar demasiado, pero supo que había varias personas sin vida.

Una imagen captó de inmediato su atención. A varios metros de ella, muy cerca de Artis gratia ars, caminaban dos sujetos. Eran Orochimaru y Kabuto. Andaban con tranquilidad y querrían descubrir a Sasori, capturarlo y matarlo. Sakura negó con la cabeza antes de abrir la boca para llamar a su equipo. Empero, el sonido y la visión de una explosión en Artis gratia ars la detuvo.

— Sasori… — musitó.

No pudo pensar más.

Se echó a correr, dando espadazos a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, matando así a más de una treintena de personas. Sakura ya no distinguía rostros, no distinguía bandos. Sakura había visto la posible muerte de Sasori y no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en cortarle la cabeza a esos dos inhumanos.

Sasuke y Naruto la siguieron, adivinando sus pensamientos por lo que ellos también habían visto y oído. Sin embargo, Sakura ya se conocía como una mujer que corriera demasiado rápido y no consiguieron llegar tan lejos cuando un sujeto alto y de cabello claro se posó delante de ellos.

Sin esperar a que cualquiera de los dos atacara, Kimimaro sacó dos largas katana de su espalda. Pronto, descubrieron que su espada estaba hecha de un hueso impenetrable.

— ¡Tu batalla es contra mí! — exclamó Rock Lee antes de colocarse frente a Sasuke y Naruto. — Vayan con Sakura, ella los necesita. — dijo antes de ponerse en posición de ataque.

Los dos guerreros asintieron. Luego rodearon a Kimimaro y corrieron detrás de Sakura.

Las batallas principales no tardaron en complicarse. Aunque Neji y Chōji habían conseguido neutralizar momentáneamente a sus contrincantes; ambos tenían un aspecto deplorable y que parecía como si fuera su última batalla. No sobrevivirían a menos que tuvieran atención médica y Tsunade estaba muy lejos de ellos para verlos.

Asimismo, Akamaru estaba muy herido y Kiba sabía que tenía que huir de Ukon y Sakon, pero éstos lo encontraron con facilidad. La muerte llegaría muy pronto a ellos.

Shikamaru encontró la manera de contrarrestar a los gorilas de Taguya, mas eso le había costado casi toda su energía y ahora estaba casi postrado ante las habilidades de esa chica. Shikamaru miró a Chōji, recargado en Ino, y sólo suplicó que algo los salvara.

Esperó el golpe de Taguya en su rostro y cerró los ojos, pero éste no llegó. Sólo escuchó a Taguya gritar.

Kiba se agazapó con Akamaru en sus brazos y miró a Sakon a los ojos. No moriría como un cobarde. Vio su ataque, mas un cuerpo de madera lo detuvo.

Lee cayó al suelo y vio cómo las espadas de hueso se dirigían a él, pero una resistente barrera de arena lo detuvo.

— ¿Q-quién eres tú? — preguntaron Sakon, Taguya y Kimimaro al mismo tiempo.

— Aliados de la Hoja. — dijo Temari, recargándose confiadamente sobre su abanico.

— Somos guerreros… — siguió Kankurō, presentándose tras Sakon y Ukon.

— De la Arena. — finalizó Gaara, deshaciendo el campo de fuerza para que Kimimaro lo viera.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!: **

**Me encanta ese jodido final. Creo que pocas veces he gritado tanto de la emoción como cuando vi el capítulo en el que llegan Temari, Kankuro y Gaara. Oh, carajo, qué hermoso se siente escribir esa escena. **

**Ya se, ya se, ¿dónde ésta Sasori? No se preocupen, él no se perderá de la fiesta. **

**Pero antes de mencionar a Sasori, les confieso que no me salían las escenas de batalla hasta que e puse a escuchar los soundtraks de Naruto estilo pelea y... puff! Todavía leo este capítulo con los tambores en mi cabeza. Inténtenlo y verán que no estoy loca... o eso espero. **

**Pero sí, ya no extrañen tanto a Sasori; va en camino. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y ojalá hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	29. Aliados de la Hoja

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**29**

**Aliados de la Hoja**

Sakura arrojó su espada hacia Orochimaru sin dejar de correr. Empero, Kabuto intervino y tomó el mango del arma con ambas manos, dejando a Sakura sin una hoja que cortara lo suficientemente bien. Kabuto sonrió, encontrando en Sakura la víctima perfecta.

— ¡Malditos asesinos! — gritó Sakura tomando el paquete de explosivos que Ino les había entregado. — ¡Voy a matarlos! — bramó antes de arrojar dos paquetes hacia Orochimaru, segura de que no podrían esquivarlo.

Kabuto saltó fuera del peligro, mas uno de los explosivos alcanzó a quemar su espalda, provocándole un alarido de dolor. Orochimaru, en cambio, dejó que los ataques de Sakura cayeran sobre él. Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció, Sakura vislumbró a Orochimaru protegido por una gran barrera de piedra.

Orochimaru se asomó detrás de la pared para sonreírle con burla. Si eso era todo lo que Sakura Haruno poseía, entonces sería una pelea muy pobre. Salió de su escondite para quitarse la capa negra que cubría sus brazos y acercarse lentamente a Sakura.

— Tienes mil motivos para llamarme de la forma que lo hiciste, Sakura-chan. — corroboró, sacando de su espalda una katana similar a la de Sasuke. — Pero no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar esa naturaleza en mí. — afirmó antes de atacarla.

Sakura sacó una espada corta que había conseguido en su batalla contra los ANBU y detuvo el movimiento de Orochimaru por unos segundos. Sin embargo, el plan de Orochimaru era precisamente ése. Kabuto corrió hacia ella, seguro de que no podría huir de su ataque. Sakura intentó retirar la espada, mas Orochimaru la forzó a agacharse hasta que sus piernas la tumbaron al suelo, soltando la pequeña espada. Kabuto saltó hacia ella mientras Orochimaru también alzaba la espada. Planeaban atacarla al mismo tiempo con el fin de que ella eligiera defenderse sólo de un ataque, permitiendo que el segundo la matara.

Empero, una piedra golpeó contra la cabeza de Kabuto, tirándolo de inmediato. Sakura aprovechó la muda ayuda para patear a Orochimaru y derribarlo de espaldas al suelo. Entonces, tomó su espada corta y se subió sobre él, preparada para matarlo. No obstante, Orochimaru fue más rápido y consiguió arrojar a Sakura medio metro lejos de él.

Sin desistir de su fuerza, Orochimaru arrojó uno, dos, tres cuchillos contra Sakura. Ella cubrió su torso y cabeza con los brazos mientras trataba de esquivar los asaltos de ese hombre. Por supuesto que recibió varios cortes, pero eso no le impidió seguirse moviendo. El recuerdo de la explosión en Artis gratia ars había despertado en ella un odio intenso. Mataría al que había causado aquello.

Corrió a gran velocidad hacia Orochimaru y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Orochimaru contraatacó con lo mismo y pronto, las espadas yacieron en el suelo mientras Orochimaru se dedicaba a golpear a Sakura al mismo tiempo que ella respondía con creces. En determinado momento, Sakura volvió a asirse del mango de su espalda mientras Orochimaru sacaba un par de jeringas de un color violeta. Era veneno, el veneno que había matado a Chiyo y a muchas personas más.

Sakura levantó con el pie una de las katana de su enemigo, preparada para matar a Orochimaru.

Naruto y Sasuke se sumieron a una ardua y rápida batalla contra Kabuto. A pesar de la habilidad de ambos y a pesar de que se tratara sólo de una persona, Kabuto se las arregló para ser un contrincante sumamente difícil para ellos. Los tres tenían heridas fuertes, pero ninguno dejaba de moverse. Sasuke intentó atacarlo por el costado, mas Kabuto se dejó caer al suelo, dejando que Sasuke casi atravesara a Naruto con su arma. Soltó la katana justo a tiempo, dándole a Kabuto una hoja más. El asunto se complicó bastante cuando Naruto fue empujado con fuerza hacia la pared frontal a Artis gratia ars. El golpe en su cabeza lo desubicó durante unos momentos, cuando vio a Sakura caer al suelo golpeándose en los glúteos. Sangraba por el hombro izquierdo, sus labios estaban hinchados y parecía que su tobillo derecho estaba roto. Para colmo, sus armas yacían en el suelo, sin posibilidad de ser alcanzados por ella. Orochimaru alzó su katana contra ella.

A varios metros de ella, Sasuke estaba tirado el suelo y era pateado cruelmente por Kabuto. Sasuke había intentado levantarse en más de una ocasión, pero Kabuto insistía en golpearlo. Pronto perdería la consciencia y eso terminaría por matarlo.

Naruto volteó a su derecha. Las batallas no se veían tan bien, aunque pudo distinguir a doce guerreros que no conocía. Ellos manejaban, en su mayoría, marionetas. Parecía que Shikamaru era ayudado por una chica rubia que usaba un abanico. Ella era rápida y él parecía asombrado por sus habilidades. Kiba había sido llevado por un chico con un gorro en la cabeza al árbol donde Neji y Chōji descansaban con Tenten e Ino protegiéndoles, a pesar de que ellas dos también estaban heridas.

Tsunade soltó un alarido de dolor al ver cómo Shizune era golpeada mortalmente en la cabeza. Kakashi y Gai se esforzaban por terminar con un trío de sujetos que ya los habían herido en diversos lugares del cuerpo. Naruto vio incluso a Hinata ser arrojada una y otra vez por dos poderosos muchachos. Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo trataban con los últimos ANBU. Y en ese montón, se encontraba el muchacho con la máscara de ratón, quien no atacaba, sólo se defendía. La espada de Suigetsu logró partirle la máscara por la mitad, mostrando su expresión confundida.

Naruto veía el resultado del ataque con dolor: eran demasiados. Aún faltaban demasiados por derrotar y ni él ni Sasuke podían deshacerse de uno solo.

Sakura apretó los puños antes de hacer amago de levantarse justo en el momento en el que Orochimaru dirigió su katana hacia ella.

Empero, un hilo se amarró a la espada de Orochimaru antes de que un hombre con la capa de Akatsuki se colocara frente a ella, cubriéndola de Orochimaru. Sakura no distinguió, por lo largo de la capa, quién era él. No hasta escucharlo.

— Hay piezas de arte que sólo deben ser tocadas por artistas. La chica detrás de mí, no volverá a ser tocada por asquerosas víboras como tú.

Sakura volvió a dejarse caer al piso tras reconocer a Sasori, enfundado entre los Akatsuki, preparado para atacar.

— Sasori de la Arena Roja, a ti era a quien quería ver aquí. — musitó Orochimaru sonriendo. — Y veo que no vienes solo, ¿eh?

Itachi aterrizó detrás de Kabuto para darle una fuerte patada en el cuello, que lo mandó varios metros hacia adelante. Aun cuando se trataba de un muchacho muy inexpresivo, en esa ocasión sus ojos se dibujaron de furia.

— No toques a mi hermanito. — advirtió antes de acercarse a Sasuke y ayudarlo a levantarse. — ¿Puedes pelear, Sasuke?

El golpeado Uchiha sonrió.

— ¿Bromeas? Sólo estaba esperándote. — mintió. Itachi le respondió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Kabuto se ponía de pie, algo débil por el ataque de Itachi.

Yahiko clavó dos estacas sobre el guerrero que peleaba contra Tsunade y Ebisu. El enemigo cayó al suelo, muerto, y los guerreros de Konoha miraron a Yahiko con sorpresa.

— Es un placer conocerla, hokage. — saludó Yahiko, sin ápice de emoción en la voz.

Kisame se colocó a un lado de los dos sujetos que estaban por matar a Gai y a Kakashi y con un brusco movimiento de la espada, consiguió partirlos por la mitad. Kakashi apenas consiguió mirar a su salvador para sonreírle antes de desmayarse. Kisame asintió, dándole permiso a Gai de hacer lo mismo.

— Yo me encargaré.

Kakuzu se colocó de espaldas a Temari, quien ya había sido rodeada por una decena de guerreros y, sin decir una sola palabra, soltó los alambres con punta perfecta hacia dos de éstos. Temari se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo. Kakuzu no dijo ninguna frase célebre, sino que su saludo fue:

— Han gastado demasiado dinero en esta batalla. Eso me enfada.

Hidan, en cambio, no fue nada discreto al llegar corriendo de una desconocida dirección a atacar a los restantes ANBU que seguían peleando contra Taka. Hidan no midió sus movimientos y arrojó al suelo a Sai, quien ni siquiera quería atacar a Konoha.

— ¡¿Quién es este loco?! — gritó Karin, asustada.

Hidan se carcajeó antes de saltar sobre tres ANBU y rebanarles la cabeza sin piedad alguna.

— ¡Tenía tanto tiempo que no me dejaban divertirme así! ¡¿Lo ves, Jashin-sama?! ¡Ellos merecen ser tu ofrenda! — exclamó Hidan todavía sobre los cadáveres.

— En realidad, no podría clasificarlo como un aliado. — juzgó Jūgo.

Hinata se levantó y una vez más se colocó en posición de ataque, con el alma saliéndole del cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sentir el nuevo golpe, un centenar de hojas cortantes pasó a su alrededor para clavarse directamente en los torsos de sus oponentes. Konan avanzó hasta colocarse delante de Hinata.

— Ella es ahora mi protegida. No volverán a tocarla. — afirmó.

Finalmente, Deidara cayó, literalmente del cielo, frente a Gaara y Kankurō, quienes luchaban contra una docena de guerreros del sonido. La sonrisa de Deidara no podía definirse como la de una travesura o la de un logro.

— Lamento mucho si espanté a alguien cuando activé la explosión en Artis gratia ars, fue un pequeño error. Ahora, conocerán el verdadero arte instantáneo. — musitó, metiendo la mano a sus bolsillos sin borrar por un segundo la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

Los ataques de Akatsuki, sumados a los pocos guerreros que aún podían luchar, se hicieron notar en ese momento. Naruto rió, deseando unirse a esa algarabía y, sin más espera, lanzó un cuchillo hacia Kabuto, que atinó en su hombro.

Sasori jaló la mano derecha para mostrar su perfecta y más reciente obra de arte. Sakura ahogó un grito de asombro tras reconocer la pieza que se inspiró en ella misma. Orochimaru rió amargamente, burlándose del amor que Sasori sentía por ella.

— De acuerdo. Si esto es lo que quieres: ¡adelante! — gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre la marioneta Sakura.

A un lado del títere femenino, Sasori colocó su marioneta preferida: Hiruko. La batalla en serio acababa de empezar. Sakura apenas distinguió los movimientos en los dedos de Sasori mientras Orochimaru era brutalmente atacado por Sasori, quien parecía no tener piedad contra su rival. Aunque Orochimaru pudo contrarrestar algunos ataques, no consiguió hacerle demasiado daño a Sasori. Al menos, no uno tan grave como el que Sasori ya le estaba causando con unos pequeños movimientos en sus manos.

La marioneta Sakura resultó tener el mismo poder en los puños que su inspiración y la levedad en sus piernas le permitía ser mucho más rápida que la original. Hiruko, mientras tanto, se encargaba de arrojar agujas con veneno y proteger a la marioneta Sakura con un gran escudo que también era una máscara muy bien coloreada.

Orochimaru no tenía escape; el odio que Sasori sintió al ver a Sakura tirada en el piso, sangrando y con la aguja del veneno clavada en su pantorrilla, ahora era representado en sus ataques.

Kabuto cayó de nuevo al suelo, llevado por un brutal trabajo en equipo que Itachi y Sasuke sobrellevaban con gran poderío. Naruto había decidido darles la ventaja a los hermanos Uchiha y se había adentrado a la batalla para cuidar de Tsunade. Yahiko y él pudieron voltear la ventaja que tenía Orochimaru hacia Konoha. Asimismo, Kisame se encontraba imparable y no permitía que alguien se acercara a menos de dos metros de los cuerpos de Kakashi y Gai. Konan había dejado a Hinata en el árbol de los heridos antes de apoyar a Temari y a Kakuzu contra la docena que tenían frente a ellos. Deidara ya debía más de tres ventanas y no esperaba detenerse con eso. Kankurō y Gaara seguían sus ataques y defendían en lo que podían a su aliado. Hidan y Taka habían resuelto ayudarse mutuamente. Empero, Sai no permitió que los ataques de esas cuatro personas siquiera rozaran su piel.

— ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! — cuestionó, sin comprender, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los golpes de Jūgo. — ¡¿Por qué hay más personas que las de Konoha?! ¡¿Por qué se defienden, si son de diversos lugares?!

— ¡Porque somos aliados de Konoha, maldito idiota! — respondió Hidan consiguiendo cortarle en el brazo. — ¡Defiéndete o el ritual no servirá de nada!

— Sólo quiero comprender qué es lo que sucede. Por favor, explíquenme. — suplicó, cayendo al piso de espaldas. — No voy a atacarlos jamás, sólo quiero entender qué es lo que los arrastra a ser así. — señaló con la mirada a Sasori y a Sakura. — ¿Qué tiene ella que sea tan especial para él?

— ¿Nos estás preguntando qué fue lo que Sasori vio en Sakura? — espetó Suigetsu deteniendo su jaleo de emoción. — ¿Le estás diciendo fea?

— Bueno, no es eso. Quiero saber qué sucede con todos. Yo no defendería a nadie, ¿por qué ustedes sí, que ni siquiera son de Konoha? — preguntó con inocencia.

— Porque somos aliados… trabajamos juntos. — trató de explicar Karin. Hidan, aburrido, suspiró.

— Tenemos un objetivo en común y es el de derrocar al hijo de perra que es tu jefe. — agregó Hidan. — ¿Qué tan pinche complejo es entender eso? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hacen los ANBU? ¿Seguir un ideal?

— Nosotros no tenemos ideales, seguimos órdenes. No podemos opinar o alegar, sólo hacemos lo que se nos pide.

— ¿Entonces por qué no nos atacas? — espetó Suigetsu.

— Porque… porque no había visto nada así. Ustedes… ¿eso es ser amigo de alguien? — preguntó mirando a Kisame impedir que los muchachos de Orochimaru tocaran a Kakashi y a Gai. — ¿Por qué impide su muerte?

— Porque un compañero hace eso. — explicó Jūgo con paciencia. — Trabaja en conjunto y defiende a los suyos. Si los sentimientos se encuentran en esa situación, entonces se vuelve amistad. Y si esa amistad florece en algo más grande, la vida es la que se pone en juego. Sasori y Sakura están dando la vida por ese amor. Ése es el sentimiento llamado amor.

— ¿Eso es el amor? ¿Vale la pena luchar por el amor? — cuestionó mirando cómo la marioneta Sakura enterraba su puño en el rostro de Orochimaru, dándole un golpe mortal. Sasori lucía agotado y una gran cantidad de sangre corría por sus manos. — ¿Vale la pena sufrir por el amor?

— Es el único sentimiento por el que vale el dolor, la alegría y la desesperación. — respondió Karin.

Sai asintió, tratando de comprender lo que le decían. Se preguntó de momento qué era lo que valía en él. Cuál era su valor en el mundo si no podía contar cuál era su propósito en esa batalla, qué ganaría con eso, qué ganaba con los golpes recibidos y con las muertes en sus manos. Y se encontró vacío. No había nada que lo incitara a pelear, a levantarse y enfrentar a un grupo de aliados. No era eso lo que él quería; Sai quería encontrarle sentido a esa batalla y parecía que el único bando que tenía sentido era aquél que Danzou planeaba eliminar por completo. Evidentemente, no quería seguir en el bando equivocado.

Alzó la mirada, la clavó en Jūgo y dijo:

— Ahora seré un aliado más de Konoha. Mi nombre es Sai, es un placer conocerlos. — sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se vio completamente falsa.

Temari agitó de nuevo su abanico hasta tumbar a dos hombres fornidos que corrían hacia Kakuzu. Los enemigos cayeron a los pies del Akatsuki, quien terminó con ellos de una forma algo sádica. Temari, no obstante, ya había comprendido el estilo de Kakuzu. Eran sus últimos contrincantes.

La chica giró el rostro para mirar a Shikamaru; estaba muy mal herido y agotado. Ino sostenía a sus dos compañeros, ambos vendados. El rostro de Ino no se veía alentador, sentía que sus dos compañeros morirían. Ella sería la única sobreviviente del equipo Asuma y no podría continuar su vida con ello. Mientras tanto, Lee ya había llevado a cuestas el cuerpo de Gai y el de Kakashi. Tenten y él se habían encargado de atenderlos. Kakashi abrió los ojos y preguntó por sus alumnos.

—Al fondo, Akatsuki llegó. — respondió Lee.

La mirada de Kakashi se dirigió a donde Sasuke e Itachi preparaban un escenario ilusorio para Kabuto. Ése sería su fin. Giró la cabeza unos segundos y sonrió; Sasori no le daba oportunidad a Orochimaru siquiera de moverse, los golpes de la marioneta Sakura y los espadazos de Hiruko no le daban nada más que dolor al sannin. Sakura, la verdadera, aguardaba detrás de Sasori, hincada y haciendo presión en la herida de su abdomen. Se le veía confiada a pesar de que Sasori ya tenía un largo camino de sangre en las manos. A él parecía no importarle, Sasori daría todo por el bienestar de Sakura. Finalmente, Kakashi miró a Naruto, quien, sin perder ánimo, había corrido a ayudar a Konan para derrotar a los últimos seres que Orochimaru entrenó. Naruto no parecía conocer sus propios límites; sería un gran hokage.

— Ellos se parecen tanto… — murmuró Kakashi tras recordar a Obito, su primer amigo, antes de dejar que la vida lo llevara a otro lugar.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — gritó Lee. — Oh, no. Hemos ganado, pero ¿a qué costo? — preguntó mirando cómo Temari e Ino trataban de rehabilitar el corazón de Chōji y Shikamaru. Tenten, a un lado de Lee, se esforzaba porque el corazón de Neji siguiera latiendo.

— ¡Neji, Neji, no te vayas! — suplicó, aferrándose de la tela ensangrentada que cubría su torso. — ¡No me dejes! ¡Tsunade-sama! — gritó llamando la atención de gran parte de los guerreros. — ¡Están muriendo!

— Oh, no. — musitó ella, matando de un golpe a su último contrincante.

Corrió hacia el árbol de los heridos y encontró a los dos últimos sobrevivientes de heridas mortales escupir sangre. Hinata y Gai se esmeraban por mantenerse con vida, mientras Lee y Shino trataban de curar sus heridas. Kiba, a un lado de Hinata, la miraba con dolor. Era su compañera, su amiga más preciada y no quería verla morir. Mas la sangre le salía a raudales.

Tsunade se esforzó por mantener vivos a ambos guerreros, les habló, les puso gasas en las heridas, presionó sobre éstas con ayuda de Tenten, Temari, Lee y Shino, pero fue en vano. Hinata vio el rostro de Naruto radiante ante su victoria y momentos después, murió. Gai estiró el brazo para tocar el rostro de Neji y habló con su equipo una última vez.

— No importa que llegue la muerte, la llama de la juventud… sigue en mí. — aseveró antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer el brazo a su lado.

— No… ¡Sakura! — gritó Tsunade antes de girar el rostro y ver cómo Sasori conseguía que la marioneta Sakura enterrara una espada en el pecho de Orochimaru.

Naruto corría hacia su equipo, feliz de que la guerra se hubiera terminado. Él aún no se había percatado de la muerte de sus amigos, de sus compañeros, de su maestro. Naruto celebraba por la libertad que ya tenían. Sin embargo, Itachi sintió la mirada de Kisame y se percató de que éste también sangraba en el pecho. Le habían conseguido perforar un pulmón.

— Kisame… — murmuró antes de correr hacia él, dejando a Sasuke esperando la llegada de su mejor amigo.

Deidara llegó a tiempo para recibir a Kisame en sus brazos y evitar que cayera al suelo. Rápidamente, sacó una píldora soldado que Sasori le entregó tiempo atrás y obligó a Kisame a tragársela.

— Sabe horrible, pero te ayudará. — prometió. Itachi llegó de inmediato y rasgó parte de su capa para improvisar una gasa y colocarla sobre la herida de Kisame.

— Resiste un poco más, el hospital de esta aldea está cerca. — dijo Itachi.

Sasori respiró acompasadamente. Su vista estaba nublándose por la pérdida de sangre en su cuerpo, pero ni siquiera trastabilló. El cuerpo de Orochimaru, moribundo, yacía a unos metros de él. Pudo matarlo de una forma mucho más rápida, aunque quiso hacerlo sufrir, quiso golpearlo y matarlo a golpes. Quiso obligarlo a sentir todo el dolor que Chiyo-bāsama sintió antes de morir y quiso obligarlo a sentir el dolor por el que Sakura debía estar pasando.

— Me has vencido… — musitó Orochimaru alzando el rostro del piso. Se veía irreconocible ante tantos golpes y la sangre que emanaba por su boca y sus ojos. — Pero antes… prepararé el cuadrilátero para Danzou. — prometió.

Con la mano izquierda sacó un aparato similar al que Deidara ocupaba frecuentemente para sus explosiones. Sasuke y Naruto se apresuraron a llegar hasta ellos. Habían escuchado las palabras de Orochimaru y no planeaban permitir que Danzou tocara a Sakura. Orochimaru sonrió.

— Equipo siete, ¿eh?… Disfrútenlo. — dijo antes de presionar el botón rojo en su mano izquierda.

Un instante más tarde, parte de los edificios a su alrededor explotó. Sasori jaló a Sasuke del brazo para evitar que una inmensa roca cayera sobre su cabeza. Luego, jaló también a Naruto y se pegó más a Sakura antes de colocar a Hiruko sobre sus cabezas, protegiéndolos del derrumbe.

Los cuatro guerreros tosieron a causa del polvo y cuándo éste se desvaneció, pudieron ver dos enormes paredes generadas por los escombros, creando junto con los edificios a su alrededor, un cuadrilátero generado por enormes piezas de concreto. Frente a ellos, se encontraba Orochimaru, muerto. Detrás de éste, Danzou y diez clones de él los esperaban para el combate principal.

— Han sido muy malos muchachos, han destruido mi legado y matado a mis ANBU. Fueron lo suficientemente insensatos para matar a mi socio y su subordinado. Ahora… yo los mataré a ustedes. — prometió elevando la voz.

Los sobrevivientes que estaban detrás de los escombros, corrieron hacia la pared que les impedía ayudar al equipo siete y a Sasori.

Deidara metió las manos a sus bolsillos, tratando de encontrar más explosivos, pero se habían terminado; los utilizó para los combates y gastó demasiado en destruir Artis gratia ars. Debió prever algo así; Danzou permaneció escondido hasta que los guerreros principales agotaran sus energías para poder matarlos sin problema alguno. Era la peor sabandija que podría existir.

— ¡Maldito tramposo, hijo de perra! — exclamó Hidan golpeando con su oz las piedras a su alrededor.

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó Itachi empujando los escombros a su alrededor.

— ¡Konoha, tenemos que derrumbar este muro! — gritó Tsunade. Los pocos sobrevivientes de la Hoja, obedecieron.

— ¡Suna, a trabajar! — ordenó Gaara a sus hermano y a Matsuri, los únicos que quedaban de su aldea.

— ¡Akatsuki, a lo suyo! — decretó Yahiko después de cubrir a Kisame con su propia capa.

— Taka… y Sai… ¡Ahora! — dijo Suigetsu.

Los hombres que quedaban, trabajaron en conjunto, tratando de eliminar la barrera que los separaba de los héroes de Konoha. Se movieron con fuerza, sangraron sus nudillos y despotizaron el filo de sus espadas. Pero no consiguieron nada. El ruido dentro de las paredes era suficiente para ponerlos nerviosos. La pelea había comenzado.

— Tal vez necesiten ayuda… — murmuró una voz a sus espaldas.

Konan y Yahiko dejaron sus intentos antes de volver el rostro hacia el verdadero líder de Akatsuki. Los demás no tardaron en imitarlos. Nagato caminaba hacia ellos con la capa negra de Akatsuki. Sostenía en las manos una luz anaranjada bastante potente: el kyūbi.

— ¿Eso es…? — empezó a preguntar Ino.

— El kyūbi. — respondió Sai. Una sola vez había visto esas luces en movimiento. Danzou los había tomado de la bodega secreta de los hermanos Senju. Sin embargo, nadie podía levantarlos de la manera que ese hombre lo hacía.

Nagato miró de reojo a Itachi; él había engañado a Sakura, entregándole en el bosque una imitación de la caja donde guardaba al kyūbi. Parte de su misión era conseguir el verdadero kyūbi para que Akatsuki lo investigara. Y Nagato parecía haber averiguado muy bien qué era lo que guardaba en su interior.

— Nagato-sama… — murmuró Deidara. — Esto debe ser arte.

— Nada de eso, Deidara. Esta pequeña luz esconde un gran poder. Se le ha forzado proteger a Konoha y eso es lo que hará de inmediato. Konoha y sus aliados caídos resucitarán… — aseveró antes de sonreír. — Hoy por fin veo la paz que Jiraiya-sensei prometió.

Acto seguido, Nagato presionó con ambas manos al kyūbi y éste lo iluminó por completo antes de extender su luz hacia el cielo. Poco a poco, los sonidos en el árbol de los heridos fueron aumentando. Kakashi, Gai, Neji y Hinata despertaron de inmediato. Chōji y Shikamaru tardaron un poco más; pero al final, los dos amigos abrieron los ojos. Del campo de batalla, Ebisu, Shikaku y Chōza se levantaron. Paulatinamente, los habitantes de Konoha y sus amigos se alzaron, preparados para derrumbar aquel improvisto que los alejaba de Sakura, Sasori, Sasuke y Naruto.

A cambio, el cuerpo muerto de Nagato se tumbó en el suelo. Aquél era el precio por usar al kyūbi. Mas el deseo de Nagato, que la paz se restableciera en el mundo, ahora tenía más oportunidades.

Únicamente, faltaba que el tirano cediera ante la muerte y de eso, se encargarían los héroes de Konoha.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!: **

**Awww... Qué tiernos son los Akatsuki, ¿verdad? Sí, lo sé. **

**En realidad, de este capítulo no tebgo mucho que decir. Me gusta escribir batallas y eso; fue agradable hasta cierto punto. No sufrí por matar a nadie porque Nagato ya estaba contemplado... Lo siento si asusté a alguien con eso. **

**Y lo de Sai... eso sí me gustó. El persobaje desde un principio me ha agradado mucho; Sai es adorable. **

**Sobre todo, ya vemos al menos un poco de SasoSaku aquí. Sasori ha llegado a defender a su waifu y vaya que lo hizo bastante bien, ¿eh? Ya verán cómo se las arreglan en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	30. Mi hogar

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**30**

**Mi hogar**

Naruto retrocedió al ver lo imposible frente a sus ojos. Ahora veían que no sólo se trataba de un solo Danzou: eran once los que estaban frente a él. Algunos mantenían defectos en su cuerpo que los hacía ver un tanto tétricos; mas eso no eliminaba lo poderosos que lucían.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo: eso debía ser obra de Orochimaru, Danzou no poseía la capacidad para crear ese tipo de seres y Orochimaru era un experto genético. Por supuesto, una de las condiciones de Danzou al presentar su asociación con alguien como el sannin debió ser algo tan complejo como la creación de clones.

Sasori, por su parte, sacudió la cabeza. Esas cosas repulsivas no tenían forma, no tenían calidad… esas cosas insultaban a las marionetas que Sasori con tanto esfuerzo había hecho. Sería un placer terminar con eso.

— No, Sakura, quédate ahí. — ordenó Sasuke tras ver las intenciones de su compañera por levantarse.

— No me digas qué es lo que debo hacer. — espetó ella alzándose. La pierna envenenada le dolió, pero no se arrepintió.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — exclamó Naruto. — No puedes luchar en tu condición.

— Necesitan de mi apoyo, no seré un estorbo, lo prometo. — respondió ella colocándose a un lado de Sasori. — Cumplamos la promesa a Chiyo-bāsama, ¿de acuerdo, Sasori?

— Yo te protejo si tú me proteges. — respondió, seguro de sí mismo.

— Basta de charlas. — dijo Danzou antes de que uno de sus clones corriera hacia ellos.

Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron a los clones antes de que Sasori se colocara un diminuto aparato que se clavó justo arriba de su oreja derecha, haciéndolo sangrar. Sakura se percató de eso, mas antes de poder preguntar qué era lo que planeaba, un ejército de treinta marionetas salió por la puerta de la bodega detrás de ellos.

— Supuse que algo así pasaría y tomé precauciones. — explicó Sasori antes de levantar a la marioneta Sakura. Se deshizo de los hilos que manejaban a Hiruko y a cambio, sacó una marioneta más de la bodega. Sakura, aunque no conocía su rostro antes de ese momento, supo que se trataba de Komushi, el difunto amigo de Sasori.

Danzou bufó, molesto por lo tranquilo que se veía Sasori. Sin esperar más ataques, Danzou, junto con sus clones, comenzaron el ataque contra los héroes de Konoha.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura enfrentaron a uno de ellos. Poseía habilidades extrañas como lanzar balas de pólvora o expulsar polvo tóxico. Los tres fueron muy cuidadosos al alejarse de los conductos de ese clon. Naruto varias veces golpeó su rostro, mas nada ocurría con él. Parecía estar hecho de goma, al igual que los otros clones.

Sasori había conseguido neutralizar a uno de los clones, mas los restantes ocho habían decidido atacar al marionetista en lugar de sus marionetas. Sakura, enfadada, tomó una de las rocas del escombro y las arrojó contra dos de los clones que se acercaban a Sasori.

— En el cuello, su punto débil es en el cuello. — dijo Sasuke tras derrotar a su primer enemigo tras una estocada en la yugular. — Parece que es ahí donde guarda su configuración.

— Bastante idiota. — musitó Sakura antes de correr hacia los dos clones que ya había golpeado con la roca.

Naruto se apresuró, ayudando a Sasori a evitar que lo atacaran directamente pues con las dos manos ocupadas, le sería imposible defenderse ante un ataque corto.

Danzou, el verdadero, luchaba contra Sasuke, quien se esmeraba por cortar su garganta como si se tratara de un clon más. Danzou, en cambio, embestía a sus costados para debilitarlo y hacer más fácil su victoria. Danzou, efectivamente, no buscaba elegancia u honor; Danzou buscaba ganar a como diera lugar.

Deidara, respirando con dificultad, se limpió la frente. A pesar de que el número de ayudantes hubiera incrementado, no habían conseguido grandes cosas. Y los movimientos de la batalla al interior le preocupaban. Nunca creyó que Danzou pudiera causarles tantos problemas a los muchachos ahí dentro.

—Parece que Danzou no está solo. — musitó Neji, pegando el oído a las rocas. — ¿Quién más podría estar ayudándolo?

— Kabuto y Orochimaru murieron, no puede haber alguien más. — contestó Kiba.

— Pero los hay. Son refuerzos y son más de uno. — respondió Hinata imitando a su primo. — Espero que Naruto-kun esté a salvo.

— Tal vez se trate de los clones de Danzou. — intervino Sai desde uno de los extremos de la muralla.

— ¿Clones de Danzou? — cuestionó Ino, desatándose el cabello ya enmarañado. — ¿Danzou tiene clones?

— Sí, Orochimaru los hizo. Pero no estaban perfeccionados aún. — respondió Sai antes de estornudar por el polvo. — Eso es lo que creo.

Deidara, más enojado, siguió escarbando entre los escombros. No podría ser cierto; era lo único que les faltaba. Cuando habían creído que todo terminaría, que incluso los muertos habían resucitado, Danzou se encargaba de complicarlo todo. Deidara conocía a Sasori, sabía que Sasori sería capaz de cometer cualquier estupidez por salvar a Sakura. Eso incluía arriesgar su vida al sacar a las marionetas que juntos guardaron en la bodega Artis gratia Sakura.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Itachi al descubrir el coraje de Deidara.

— Sasori es un idiota. Puede matarse si no llegamos a tiempo. Tenemos que destruir esta cosa a como de lugar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "matarse"? — cuestionó Gaara, deteniendo sus manos.

— Usará treinta y dos marionetas al mismo tiempo. Había planeado que fueran cien, pero fracasó en ese experimento. — explicó Deidara entre suspiros agotados. — Perdió bastante sangre la vez que lo intentó en la bodega, y eso sólo por utilizarlos durante dos minutos. Esto lo va a terminar matando.

Gaara recordó todo lo que Sasori les había dicho, todo lo que les había enseñado, la paciencia que le tuvo a él y a todos en el tren. Recordó la pasión de Sasori al manejar una sola marioneta y la decisión que lo acompañó desde que volvió a verlos. Él estaba ahí para proteger, principalmente, a Sakura; pero indirectamente protegía a toda una aldea, a cuatro aldeas, a más de un país. Gaara no se permitiría dejarlo morir.

— A un lado. — ordenó a sus hermanos antes de sacar dos flechas con pólvora y arena. — Me quedan cuatro, espero que ésas sean suficientes. — murmuró antes de estirar el hilo del arco.

Sasori perdió a tres marionetas al golpear a uno de los clones de Danzou. Ya le quedaban pocas, pero también sólo restaban seis Danzou contando al original. Sasuke se encontraba peleando contra éste y parecía tener una mínima ventaja. Sakura, a varios metros de él, se defendía con destreza; había conseguido eliminar el dolor en su pierna y ahora se apoyaba cómodamente en ella. Incluso, en algunas ocasiones la había utilizado para patear repetidamente a sus oponentes.

Naruto, entre tanto, se las había arreglado para llegar a manejar incluso tres espadas contra uno de los Danzou. Sus destrezas consiguieron que un segundo clon se interesara en él, mas Sasori consiguió evitar que lo atacaran por la espalda. La vista de Sasori ya fallaba y su cuerpo ya chorreaba sangre. La marioneta Komushi se estaba debilitando por los golpes que estaba recibiendo, mientras que la marioneta Sakura ya había perdido dos extremidades, lo que la hacía menos útil. Aún así, Sasori se esforzaba por mantenerla de pie porque eso haría la Sakura real.

Danzou no podía controlar a sus clones de la misma manera que Sasori conseguía mover a sus títeres, pero sí estaba al tanto de sus movimientos incluso cuando Sasuke lo atacaba de frente. Danzou tenía una ventaja contra él: Sasuke estaba agotado, había peleado antes y poseía hematomas en gran parte de su cuerpo, lo que lo hacía una víctima a la hora de que Danzou tomaba el filo de su espada, con sumo cuidado, y golpeaba a Sasuke con el mango. Más de una vez, Sasuke había retrocedido a causa del dolor y Danzou aseguraba que ya le habría roto, por lo menos, tres costillas. Si continuaba así, toda su caja torácica explotaría y Sasuke no tendría remedio.

Sasori se esmeró por mantener a las diez marionetas que aún tenía para terminar con dos clones. Empero, al tomar un descanso, un tercer clon arrojó una espada hacia Sasori, quien sólo pudo colocar a la marioneta Komushi frente a él para impedir que la estocada le llegara. Komushi perdió utilidad tras recibir el impacto en la zona que unía su cintura con su torso y partirse por la mitad. Nueve marionetas y contando.

Sakura se deshizo de su oponente después de varios ataques y se dirigió al clon que atacaba a Naruto con cierta violencia. Entre ellos dos, consiguieron atizarle un golpe en el cuello y deshacerse de él. Sasuke recibió un fuerte empujón con el mango de la katana de Danzou y resbaló hasta donde se encontraba su equipo. Al mismo tiempo, Sasori perdió cuatro marionetas más cuando por fin venció a los dos Danzou que tenía frente a él.

Sasori sabía que la marioneta Sakura ya no podría hacer demasiado con sus armas acabadas y las extremidades perdidas, así que se deshizo de ella y con los cuatro títeres restantes atacó al verdadero Danzou. Éste se defendió con gran habilidad de las marionetas y al poco rato consiguió que una de ellas se partiera diagonalmente por la mitad. Entonces, Sasori preparó un golpe en equipo, mas Danzou consiguió huir de éste con apenas una cortada en la pierna, que lo dejó cojeando.

— Estoy harto de tus marionetas. — dijo antes de tomar del suelo dos de las espadas con las que Sasori preparó a sus títeres y con éstas trozó en tres partes a otra marioneta.

Sasori siguió sangrando, siguió perdiendo habilidad. Naruto se percató de esto y corrió a defender a Sasori, tratando de atacar a Danzou, pero él lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó sin piedad a una de las paredes creadas por el derrumbamiento. Sakura se levantó del suelo y se colocó frente a Danzou, retándolo a que también la atacara. Sasori ató hilos a sus brazos y piernas y la jaló fuera del peligro. Danzou mataría a cualquiera que estuviera frente a él. También presentaba grandes hematomas y heridas en la piel, aunque eso no le impedía avanzar cada vez más hacia Sasori.

Sasori intentó nuevamente un ataque en conjunto con sus marionetas justo cuando Danzou se encontraba a tres metros de él. A Danzou le bastó con maniobrar un poco con las espadas para romper las últimas dos creaciones de Sasori. El dictador de más de diez años caminó hacia el marionetista, arrastrando la pierna izquierda y con una espada en la mano. La segunda la creía innecesaria. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de los miembros del equipo siete se atrevería a detener su último plan: mataría a Sasori. Podría ser que Danzou estuviera a punto de morir, pero no se iría solo. Llevaría consigo a la persona que había causado todo ese revuelo, a la que había conseguido a los aliados perfectos para que Konoha ganara. No lo perdonaría por provocar el caos en el País del Fuego. Y todo eso por una simple chica.

— ¡Sasori! — gritó Sakura tratando de deshacerse del agarre de los hilos en ella. — ¡Sasori, muévete! — exigió.

Naruto y Sasuke, uno de cada lado, se levantaron con cierto trabajo y, como si lo hubieran planeado desde un principio, tomaron una espada cada uno. Con movimientos torpes, avanzaron al mismo tiempo que Danzou; todos en ese improvisado cuadrilátero estaban agotados y necesitaban atención médica urgente, mas aún no se rendían. No lo harían hasta el final. Sasuke y Naruto habían jurado detener la dictadura y conseguir que Konoha fuera libre y Sakura le había prometido a Chiyo proteger a Sasori, mientras éste se había obligado a no hacer otra cosa sino cuidar de Sakura. Sasori vio las intenciones de Sasuke y Naruto y permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de hacer algo más. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía, la sangre que perdía era mayor de la que creyó incluso tener. Sabía que aunque Danzou no atravesara su cuerpo con la espada, moriría. Ya lo sentía y no se arrepentía; Sakura aún estaba a tiempo de tratarse ese veneno y sus heridas. Sakura estaría bien. Podría encontrar a otro muchacho a quien amar y podría formar una familia. El equipo siete estaría a su lado, viéndola crecer. Cómo le habría gustado a Sasori que él también tuviera esa oportunidad.

No obstante, justo cuando Danzou alzó la espada para clavarla en Sasori, Sakura rompió los hilos que la ataban y se colocó de frente a Sasori, mirándolo cuando la espada de Danzou la atravesó justo en la parte baja del esternón. Sasuke y Naruto atravesaron con sus dos espadas el corazón de Danzou un segundo más tarde, matándolo de inmediato.

El cuerpo del dictador cayó al suelo con fuerte estrépito, soltando la espada que Sakura aún tenía clavada en su cuerpo.

Naruto y Sasuke miraron la sangre de Sakura derramarse por su traje rojo, mientras ella le sonreía tristemente a Sasori. Un delgado hilo de sangre corría por su barbilla.

— No… Sakura. — susurró Sasori antes de que ella cayera hacia adelante.

Sasori la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras Naruto hacía presión en el lugar donde la espada seguía. Sabían que si la quitaban, la hemorragia se intensificaría.

— Sakura, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Ya estabas a salvo. — dijo Sasori, dejándose vencer por el peso de sus piernas. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, cuidando no mover la espada de donde estaba.

Sakura tosió sangre sin dejar de mirarlo. No parecía tener signos de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Ella se veía feliz entre los brazos del hombre que amaba. Si una muerte podía ser más placentera, Sakura no quería conocerla. Estaba tan a gusto ahí, tan feliz de ver el rostro de Sasori tan cerca del suyo. Sin importar que los ojos de Sasori se anegaran en lágrimas, sin importar que tuviera sangre en sus ropas y en su cuerpo, Sasori seguía ahí. Y estaba vivo, con una oportunidad más alta de sobrevivir.

— Porque ibas a morir. — susurró ella.

— ¡Tú ahora estás muriendo! ¡Estás muriendo por culpa mía! ¡Yo estaba preparado! — sollozó, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Sakura se relajaba al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

— Ambos morirán…— susurró Sasuke, aterrado.

— ¡No! — gritó Naruto presionando con fuerza en la herida de Sakura, sacándole un gemido de dolor. — Sakura-chan, resiste.

— No discutamos, por favor. — suplicó Sakura viendo cómo los ojos de Sasori se cerraban en segundos. — Por fin volveremos a hacer algo juntos. — musitó.

Un momento más tarde, el muro de escombros se derrumbó gracias a las flechas de Gaara. Konoha y sus aliados miraron la escena al fondo del rectángulo que Orochimaru formó. Tsunade, Ino, Kakashi, Deidara e Itachi corrieron hacia ellos justo en el momento en el que Sasori cerraba los ojos por completo y se dejaba caer al suelo. Kakashi alcanzó sus hombros para evitar que se golpeara en el piso.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?! — exigió saber.

— Fueron sus treinta marionetas, se los dije. — dijo Deidara agachándose a su lado.

— ¡¿Y Sakura?!

— Ella… S-Sakura-chan… — tartamudeó Naruto, siendo empujado por Ino para sustituirlo mientras Tsunade retiraba cuidadosamente la espalda de su torso.

— Ella se sacrificó por Sasori. — terminó Sasuke.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó Karin. — De todas maneras, parece que Sasori va a morir. ¿Cuál es el fin de hacer eso?

— El amor es el único sentimiento por el que vale la pena sufrir y morir, supongo. — dijo Sai.

— Hay un hospital muy cerca de aquí. Llevémoslos ahí. — dijo Itachi mirando a Sasuke. — También tú tienes que revisarte.

—Yo no estoy muriendo, que los atiendan primero a ellos. — respondió.

— Bien. Kakashi, lleva a Sakura, yo iré con Sasori. — dijo Tsunade levantando a Sasori. — Están muy graves, tenemos que apresurarnos.

* * *

El hospital recibió con los brazos abiertos a los guerreros que habían terminado con la dictadura de Danzou. El personal se encargó de atender las heridas de aquellos que no fueron revividos y Kiba muy pronto se encontró jugando de nuevo con Akamaru, a pesar de que le habían dado instrucciones de no moverse mucho o se abriría las heridas. Los Akatsuki salieron de las salas con alguna venda en el cuerpo, incluso Deidara fue tratado por quemaduras de segundo grado, que él dijo eran parte de ser un artista. Kakuzu, antes de permitir que alguna enfermera lo tocara, preguntó si eso se le cobraría. Le respondieron que no podían cobrarles nada a los héroes del País del Fuego. Entonces Kakuzu sacó todos los problemas de salud que tuvo desde meses atrás y fue tratado por cada uno de esos problemas.

A Sasuke y a Naruto les inmovilizaron el torso por las costillas rotas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía heridas mucho más graves.

Suigetsu sintió cosquillas cuando trataron de vendarle un pie. La enfermera pegó un grito cuando parte de su pierna se transformó en agua. Karin, Jūgo y Suigetsu pasaron diez minutos explicándole qué fue lo que Orochimaru hizo con su cuerpo. Después, la enfermera atendió a Suigetsu y dijo que pediría un descanso.

Gaara permaneció en cama durante media hora, mientras examinaban el daño en órganos internos. No era nada que preocupara demasiado. Le hicieron un lavado de estómago por el veneno que ya había recibido por parte de Orochimaru y permaneció en esa habitación más de un día.

Temari sólo tenía una muñeca rota y una herida en el costado. Fue atendida ante la mirada escrutadora de Shikamaru, quien no dejaba de sorprenderse de la fuerza de esa muchacha. Ella no dijo nada cuando el médico le pidió subirse la playera; no le importaba que un hombre mirara su cuerpo. Incluso, alzó su blusa mostrando con orgullo los hematomas causados por su esfuerzo. Shikamaru se echó a reír junto con ella. Vaya forma la suya de coquetear.

Kankurō, en cambio, se sometió a dos operaciones para salvar su riñón izquierdo y para curar su intestino perforado. A todos les sorprendió que pudiera moverse con tales heridas.

Ino y Tenten también fueron operadas por cosas no tan graves. Sai permaneció a un lado de Ino y Neji de Tenten. En ese tiempo, Neji y Sai descubrieron que era mejor que no conversaron: Sai tenía demasiadas dudas sobre la vida y Neji no tenía la paciencia para resolverlas.

Kurenai lloró de alegría al enterarse que el bebé en su vientre estaba a salvo. A pesar del golpe en el vientre, Kurenai había conseguido evitar que ese golpe matara a su niño. Alzó el rostro y le prometió a Asuma que cuidaría bien de su hijo.

Mientras tanto, Kisame e Itachi fueron al calabozo de Danzou para liberar a Jiraiya, el tercer sannin de Konoha, y a Yamato, antiguo amigo de Kakashi. Desconocieron el rostro de los otros hombres y mujeres que había en el calabozo y tras hacerles varias preguntas a los reos, decidieron soltarlos. Después de todo, el mundo de Danzou era muy injusto.

Shizune salió del pasillo de urgencias anunciando que Sakura estaba a salvo, la sangre que perdió no fue demasiada y el veneno en su pierna había sido expulsado. Naruto gritó de emoción, mas cuando brincó, sintió un fuerte dolor que lo obligó a recargarse en la persona a su derecha. Para mala suerte de Hinata, fue ella la que lo recibió; lo que la sonrojó hasta la punta de los pies y casi se desmayó. Shino, quien sorprendentemente fue obligado a deshacerse del gorro de su cabeza para vendarlo en ese lugar, sostuvo a Hinata para evitar que ésta perdiera el conocimiento. Sasuke simplemente esbozó una ladeada sonrisa; sabía que no sería fácil matar a Sakura, ella era muy poderosa.

Tsunade apareció segundos más tarde, con el cubrebocas puesto y la bata llena de sangre. Ella atendía a Sasori.

— Hemos cerrado todas las heridas de Sasori. — dijo y gran parte de los presentes gritó de la misma forma que cuando anunciaron que Sakura estaba a salvo. — ¡Silencio! ¡Necesito dos donadores de tipo AB, ahora! —exigió.

Jūgo, que se encontraba atrás del equipo siete, avanzó con decisión.

— Yo soy AB y estoy dispuesto a donar mi sangre. — dijo.

— ¿A donarla? ¿Estás loco? — preguntó Suigetsu sosteniéndose de dos muletas.

— Tu sangre fue afectada por los experimentos con Orochimaru, ¿cierto? Podrías no ser compatible con Sasori. Preferiría no arriesgarme. ¿Alguien más? — preguntó mirando a todos a su alrededor.

— ¿AB? ¡Yo! ¡Salvaré a Sasori no danna! — prometió Deidara alzando los brazos. — No ha sido modificada mi sangre, lo juro.

— Muy bien, pasa a la habitación de la izquierda. Necesito uno más.

Naruto empujó delicadamente a Sasuke, pero éste no respondió. En cambio, gruñó. No le gustaba que lo forzaran a hacer algo. Asimismo, todavía no estaba completamente seguro de querer ayudar a Sasori. Él le había arrebatado atención y protagonismo en la batalla. Sasori había sido considerado más fuerte que él al unirse a Akatsuki. Sasori había sido el protagónico del que todos hablaban. No creía merecer que lo salvara después de eso… Sin embargo, también era el hombre que quería a su mejor amiga y que su mejor amiga quería. No podía ignorar eso, no podía ignorar que deseaba que Sakura fuera feliz. Después de todo lo que ya le había causado, debía pagarle con algo.

— Bien, lo haré. — murmuró dando un paso al frente. — Úsenme para salvar a ese marionetista. —dijo subiéndose la manga derecha de su traje.

Tsunade sonrió antes de indicarle a Shizune que lo atendiera. Sasori se salvaría.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Sasori se removió en la cama, incómodo. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos y sintió en su nariz el olor a medicamentos. Por un momento, creyó estar rodeado de todos los antídotos y pociones que Sakura creó en Artis gratia ars. Empero, sus ojos vieron la ventana a su derecha y se recordó que en su guarida no había ventanas; además de que ésta fue explotada por Deidara al inicio de la batalla. Tras remembrar los sucesos ocurridos en esa batalla, se percató de que estaba en un hospital.

Su mirada entonces descendió por la habitación, encontrándose con Gaara, Tsunade y Yahiko, que lo miraban sin decir palabra alguna.

— Antes de que preguntes, Sakura se encuentra a salvo. Está en cama todavía, vigilada por Kakashi para que evite que corra hasta acá. Su pierna ha sido vendada, así que sería peligroso. — explicó Tsunade. Sasori asintió, aliviado.

— Y si acaso te preocupa tu salud, Deidara y Sasuke donaron parte de su sangre para salvarte. —continuó Yahiko.

Sasori volvió a asentir antes de dirigir su mirada a Gaara. Sólo faltaba que él dijera algo más. Aunque las dos primeras noticias parecían ser buenas, sabían que no estaban ahí sólo para eso; debía existir un motivo más por el que se molestaran en esperar a que despertara.

— Como kazekage no debo ignorar los crímenes que cometiste en el tren de Suna, como son los asesinatos a mi padre y a una decena de personas más. También se considera como delito el usurpar los órganos internos de las personas y utilizar lo demás como una marioneta. Las marionetas humanas son ilegales ahora. ¿Lo comprendes?

Sasori desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, escuchando a Gaara. Así que era eso lo que ellos querían de verdad. Buscaban castigarlo por los crímenes que cometió. Ni siquiera Sasori sabía a ciencia cierta cuántos habían sido. Honestamente, él no veía sus acciones como algo indebido, sino como un aporte al arte. Empero, sabía que ahora tendría que limitarse a usar madera para sus creaciones.

— Asimismo, descubrimos que los cuarenta y siete ANBU que mataste también fueron sometidos al proceso de las marionetas humanas. — dijo Tsunade. — Lo que aumenta tu lista de delitos. — Sasori volvió a asentir, sin responderle la mirada a la hokage.

— No me dijiste que irías por más ayuda a Suna. — agregó Yahiko, como si eso no fuera suficiente. — Traicionaste a Akatsuki al pedir ayuda sin mi consentimiento o el de Nagato.

— ¿Eso también es ilegal? — preguntó Sasori con sarcasmo.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y por ella Sasori vio a Naruto y a Sasuke empujando la silla de ruedas de Sakura. Kakashi estaba detrás, con su usual libro verde en las manos. Sakura sonrió ampliamente al ver a Sasori despierto y éste perdió todo color en su piel. Se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había añorado volver a verla sonreír y le dolió en el corazón no haber grabado ese gesto en su memoria.

— ¡¿Qué hacen todos aquí, 'ttebayo?! — preguntó Naruto al ver a tres grandes líderes en la habitación de Sasori. — ¡¿No querrán castigarlo?!

— Naruto… — susurró Tsunade.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Él nos salvó!

— ¡Naruto! — exclamó Yahiko.

— ¡Se portó mal antes, pero ya no! ¡Es un buen hombre, dattebayo! ¡Salvó a Sakura-chan! — aseveró señalando a su compañera.

— ¡Naruto! — gritó Gaara.

— ¡Yo cuidaré que no vuelva a matar a nadie que no deba! ¡Pero no pueden castigarlo, 'ttebayo!

— ¡Naruto! — bramaron Gaara, Tsunade y Yahiko.

El equipo siete se sobresaltó ante el ruido.

— No vamos a castigarlo. — dijo Tsunade entre un suspiro enojado.

— ¿Ah, no? — preguntaron Naruto y Sasori al mismo tiempo.

— En realidad, queremos notificarle que por su integración a la revolución del País, sus delitos han sido eliminados. — dijo Gaara.

Sakura gritó de emoción junto a Naruto, mientras Sasori y Kakashi sonreían por lo bajo, felices. Sasuke dejó escapar una leve carcajada al ver a sus mejores amigos celebrar tal noticia.

— Además — dijo Yahiko. — tenemos algunas propuestas que hacerle. Ha demostrado ser un guerrero muy hábil, por lo que la invitación a unirse por un tiempo indefinido a Akatsuki sigue en pie. Soy consciente del trato que hiciste con Nagato, pero esta vez queremos que pertenezcas a la organización de manera completa.

— Por otro lado, también sabemos de la ligera inclinación que tienes por Konoha. — dijo Tsunade. — Y por esa razón, te ofrecemos un lugar en la Hoja.

— ¡Kyah! — exclamó Sakura jalando a Naruto para abrazarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sasori intensificó su sonrisa al ver la reacción de Sakura; parecía que ya no había nada que disculpar.

— Por último, aunque hayas quemado el símbolo en tu pecho, naciste en Suna y aún puedes pertenecer a esta aldea. — dijo Gaara, interrumpiendo la celebración de Sakura. Sasori se sonrojó ante tal propuesta. — Por supuesto, los habitantes te respetarán como héroe que eres y no habrá problemas si lo que quieres es llevar contigo a una invitada. — señaló con la mirada a Sakura.

— La decisión, claro, es completamente tuya. — aseveró Tsunade.

Sasori bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio, pensando seriamente en todas las propuestas. Ninguna le parecía mala; por supuesto que no le gustaba recibir órdenes, pero Akatsuki era una organización que estaba abierta a sugerencias y que ofrecía una gran libertad de movimiento. Sin embargo, estar con Akatsuki significaba alejarse de Sakura. Por otro lado, Konoha era el hogar de Sakura, el lugar a donde ella pertenecía. Estaría rodeada por sus amigos y por las personas que quería… aunque Sasori no se sintiera parte de ello. Ese ambiente no era al que él quería pertenecer. Suna era un lugar mucho más tranquilo, libre de chicos revoltosos como Naruto o personas con un gran apetito como Chōji. Y en el tiempo que Sasori pasó entrenando en el tren de Suna, aceptó como compañeros a los hermanos de la Arena y a Matsuri. No podía deshacerse de esos lazos como si no les importara.

No obstante, tras pensar claramente en lo que deseaba, habló:

— No acepto ser un miembro completo de Akatsuki, aunque conservaré la capa. Cuando de verdad necesiten de mi ayuda, ahí estaré. — le prometió a Yahiko. —Mi abuela amaba Suna, aunque pocas veces lo demostró. Es un lugar al que le tengo aprecio porque mis padres dieron la vida por Suna… mi deseo es enterrar a mi abuela al lugar donde ella querría estar: en Suna. Y voy a quedarme en mi hogar.

La expresión de Sakura se entristeció ante la última oración. Agachó el rostro. No sería capaz de despedirse de sus amigos y de su familia. Podría amar a Sasori, pero no podría dejar a su gente… no se veía tan lejos de ellos. No obstante, no obligaría a Sasori a abandonar Suna.

— ¿Por qué esa cara, pequeña niña? — preguntó Sasori con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Preferirías que no estuviera contigo?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Naruto y Kakashi rieron. Sasuke volvió a sonreír; a veces, Sakura era demasiado ingenua.

— Sasori, no puedo abandonar Konoha, yo…

— Tú te quedarás donde quieras estar y yo me quedaré contigo. — la interrumpió y Sakura alzó el rostro. — Tú eres mi hogar, Sakura. — finalizó.

Sakura no pudo evitar las lágrimas de felicidad antes de levantarse de la silla ante el asombro de Tsunade y todos los presentes y saltó hasta llegar a la cama de Sasori. Lo abrazó sin dejar de llorar y repetirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Sasori recibió el abrazo sin problema alguno. Después de todo, jamás volvería a quejarse por la presencia de Sakura. Ella era la chica que lo asombró, que lo cautivó y lo enamoró. Y Sasori era el hombre que curó las heridas de Sakura, era el hombre que la fortaleció y era el único hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Abrazados y riendo, Sasori y Sakura sellaron su pequeña historia de amor, su pequeña historia de arte. Ahora Sakura por fin podría entender lo que había detrás del eslogan: "el arte por el arte".

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**No, no me olvidé de subir el capítulo, sólo se me hizo muy tarde. Hoy pusimos el arbolito en casa y, bueno, ya saben, es muy pesado y todo eso. **

**Como podrán adivinar, éste es el último capítulo del fanfic, peeeero aún queda un bonito epílogo que publicaré la siguiente semana. **

**Hablaré un poco de este final: mi primera intención había sido cortarlo en la incertidumbre de si Sasori vivíría o no, más el capítulo pasado fue muy largo y ya no pude llegar a eso. Sin embargo, me parece que estuvo bien cómo terminó.**

**Y, bueno, las últimas escenas las improvisé en el metro; de algo sirve ese maldito momento de espera en el que el transporte se atasca. **

**No me despido de ustedes porque quiero hacerlo en el epílogo. **

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	31. Epílogo Artis gratia ars

**Disclaimer and dedications eternals. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**Epílogo**

**Artis gratia ars**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que la tiranía de Danzou terminó. Las casas que se encontraban en la calle donde Artis gratia ars fueron ocupadas por los habitantes del tren de Konoha. Los demás trenes encontraron su aldea original y ahí se establecieron. Gaara, Temari y Kankurō se quedaron en la torre del kazekage. Baki consiguió que Gaara tomara oficialmente el puesto de líder en Suna. Tanto civiles como guerreros agradecieron que un hombre como Gaara se hiciera cargo de la Arena. Los guerreros de todas las aldeas se encontraron con el descontento en el que Danzou también sumió a los civiles, por lo que la revolución les llevó felicidad al igual que a los guerreros.

Shikamaru, Ino y Chōji exigieron al señor feudal que se les otorgara el título de "ninjas" a todos los héroes de la revolución. Después de recibir el apoyo de Akatsuki y manejar algunos asuntos económicos – bajo la instrucción de Kakuzu – todos los guerreros que lucharon contra Danzou y Orochimaru recibieron un título. Sasori se incomodó cuando llegó hasta ellos el papel que lo nombraba "ninja".

— Soy un marionetista. — dijo devolviendo el paquete a la bolsa.

Jiraiya pasó parte de los primeros meses a un lado de Tsunade, hasta que ambos se hartaron de sus vicios y decidió salir de viaje. Tenía muchos libros que publicar. Kakashi fue su primer comprador, seguido por Ebisu e Iruka. Naruto y Konohamaru consiguieron quitarle el primer volumen a Ebisu, pero lo devolvieron de inmediato después de llamarlo pervertido.

— Yo no compré esos libros, ¿ya te queda claro quién es el pervertido aquí? — le preguntó Sasori a Sakura después de ver eso.

— Eres un pervertido reprimido. — lo acusó ella. Sasori negó con la cabeza, afirmándole que nunca cambiaría.

Sai pasó de casa en casa, sin encontrar a alguien que lo aceptara con todas las dudas en su cabeza. Hinata y Shino trataron de ayudarlo, pero Kiba no soportó su indecencia cuando entró al baño y le dijo que su pene era muy pequeño. Sai terminó en casa del equipo siete, donde Naruto frecuentemente lo amenazaba a muerte por hablar tan deliberadamente de los penes en el equipo siete. Sakura y Sasuke lo obligaron a callarse esos temas o los dos se encargarían de matarlo. Sasori dijo que no veía problema en Sai, pero cuando éste dijo que él sí le veía problemas a su cuerpo, Sasori le advirtió que podría romper la ley y hacerlo una marioneta humana si seguía hablando de eso. Kakashi, mientras tanto, siguió leyendo su libro erótico. Entre todo, el equipo siete decidió "adoptar" a Sai.

Kurenai adquirió un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras su barriga crecía. A Kiba le encantaba jugar con ella acerca de qué nombre le pondría al bebé. Shikamaru, Ino y Chōji también se unían al juego. Empero, Kurenai nunca quiso revelar cuál sería el nombre de su hijo o hija.

Lee y Gai tomaron el trabajo en una escuela sobre maestros de educación física. Sus alumnos no podían aborrecerlos a pesar de todo lo que los obligaban a hacer: Gai y Lee siempre les tuvieron paciencia y los hacían reír con sus eslóganes de la llama de la juventud.

Neji y Tenten decidieron no esperar a que volvieran a encerrarlos y empezaron una relación muy seria. A nadie le pareció una sorpresa y eso le molestó a Neji, quien dijo tener cuidado con mostrar sus sentimientos. Naruto se carcajeó, consiguiendo que Tenten le arrojara un tenedor que se clavó en su frente. Sakura lo atendió de inmediato mientras lo regañaba por ser tan idiota. Sasuke le dijo a Tenten que le arrojara otro para ver si volvía a gritar como niña. Tsunade le advirtió a Sasuke que ella lo haría gritar como niña si provocaba otro alarido más en Naruto.

Taka consiguió una casa muy cerca de la del equipo siete. Era algo pequeña y cómoda, pero a Suigetsu le parecía extraño el tener algo propio, por lo que muy pronto se dedicaron a rentar la habitación que les sobraba. No obstante, sólo Yamato pudo acostumbrarse a las discusiones entre Karin y Suigetsu. Además, Yamato conseguía tranquilizar los impulsos asesinos de Jūgo. Nadie fuera de esa casa sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Jūgo estaba muy agradecido por su presencia.

Las reuniones de los ahora ninjas de Konoha siguieron frecuentándose. Se juntaban en la casa de Tsunade, ya que era la más grande. Frecuentemente, Naruto llevaba a Teuchi para que preparase su ramen preferido. Sasori y Sakura pocas veces aceptaban el platillo porque aunque les agradaba la sazón de Teuchi, sus estómagos ya estaban hartos del ramen. Normalmente en esas reuniones, se hablaba de los recuerdos que tenían del tren o de las novedades en la aldea. De vez en cuando, Itachi y Kisame acudían a esas tertulias.

* * *

El despertador sonó. Sasori gruñó sobre el cabello de Sakura, quien se aferró un segundo más a la playera de Sasori antes de darse la vuelta y golpear con más fuerza de la necesaria el aparato que había interrumpido sus buenos y largos sueños.

— Voy a matar al creador de esas cosas. — farfulló Sakura restregando su nariz en la almohada.

— Posiblemente ya esté muerto. — respondió Sasori estirando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasori! — gritó Naruto en el pasillo, arruinando la poca paciencia con la que ambos habían despertando.

— Decidido: sacaremos a Yamato de la casa de Taka y nos iremos con ellos. — dijo Sasori levantándose de un salto de la cama.

— No los soportarías, son peores que Naruto. — replicó Sakura imitándolo. — Vayamos a desayunar, luego arreglamos lo de nuestra tranquilidad.

Cuando bajaron a la cocina, Naruto estaba frente a la estufa, saltando de emoción por ver el agua hervir frente a él. Sasuke recién llegaba, con el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre y unas marcadas ojeras debajo de los ojos. Sakura se rió de su aspecto: desde que habían decidido que tendría una mascota cada miembro del equipo, Sasuke se había encargado de cuidarlas. Él había dicho que prefería cuidar de cuatro perros a cuidar de un sapo, una babosa gigante, una serpiente y un perro cabezón. Desde entonces, su apariencia era la que pagaba con sus desvelos. Ino y Karin le habían ofrecido cremas para rejuvenecer su piel, a lo que Sasuke se había negado. No era por vanidad, sino por flojera; nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a su rostro y no lo haría sólo porque esos animales destrozaban su apariencia.

— Naruto, aléjate de la lumbre. — ordenó Sakura jalando a su amigo del cuello de su pijama. — Hoy prepararé el desayuno.

— Iré por una pastilla para las náuseas. — dijo Sasuke.

— Que sean dos. — respondió Sasori tomando asiento en la mesa.

Sakura frunció el ceño antes de regresar a Naruto a su lugar preferido en las mañanas. Por ella, que se intoxicara con toda la masa que se metía al estómago. Sasori y ella ya habían pasado por eso y no quería verlo en Naruto, pero poco le importaba lo que el muy idiota quisiera hacer.

Sakura abrió el refrigerador y sacó lo necesario para hacer una ensalada, ante la mirada de Sasori. Después de un minuto, Sasuke le empujó a Sasori una pastilla roja antes de tomar de las manos de Sakura el tazón de jitomates y llevarlo a la mesa. Sasori, entre tanto, decidió tomar el cereal en la alacena y la leche del frigorífico. Los cuatro jóvenes se prepararon su desayuno y se ignoraron por los siguientes cinco minutos.

Naruto se sentó frente a Sasuke y Sakura a un lado del primero. Sasori ocupó el lugar frente a su novia y los cuatro empezaron a comer. Sakura miró molesta a Sasuke, quien al percatarse de su mirada, detuvo en el aire el jitomate que planeaba devorar.

— ¿Qué? Esto es como una ensalada pero sin lechuga. — dijo.

— El exceso de carbohidratos en esa cosa, te hará daño. — contestó Sakura retirándole el tazón para ponerle el plato de ensalada en su lugar.

— Hmph, ¿y eso qué? — espetó, tomando de nuevo el jitomate.

— Sólo me estoy preocupando por ustedes. ¿Alguien tomará en cuenta mis consejos? — preguntó apretando los puños bajo la mesa.

Sasuke terminó de meterse a la boca el jitomate mientras Naruto escondía el rostro en el platón de ramen, bebiendo el caldo en éste. Sasori tomó la caja de cereal y leyó la tabla nutrimental como si fuera lo más importante en ese momento. Sakura le dio una ligera patada en la pantorrilla. Sasori se quejó en voz alta y bajó la caja de cereal para devolverle la mirada enojada a Sakura.

— ¡Respóndeme! — exigió ella.

— Si lo hago, te enojarás aún más. — espetó él hundiendo la cuchara en la leche.

— A todo esto, ¿a dónde fue Kakashi-sensei? — preguntó Naruto, sorbiendo el ramen. Lo único que buscaba con esa cuestión era desviar el enojo de Sakura. A nadie le iba bien cuando ella se ponía de muy mal humor, así que entre los cinco hombres en esa casa, trataban de relajar el ambiente a su alrededor.

— Salió desde temprano. — se limitó a contestar Sasuke, alzándose de hombros.

— ¿A dónde fue, 'ttebayo? — insistió Naruto.

— No sé.

— Ah.

Sasori miró a los dos amigos con la sospecha de que algo ocultaban. Sakura lo imitó. Aunque se tratara de Sasuke, no era normal que le diera tan poca importancia a los asuntos de Kakashi. Asimismo, la aceptación de Naruto ante el tema era de lo más extraño; él no era un sujeto al que fácilmente pudieran tranquilizar.

Sin embargo, los cuatro muchachos desayunaron sin más complicaciones.

En cuanto Sakura terminó con su ensalada, Kakashi entró por la puerta principal. Estaba vestido y no parecía agotado, como usualmente solía estar. En cambio, miraba a Sakura con mucha felicidad. Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas satisfechas, mientras Sasori los observaba, confundido. Se suponía que en esa casa no guardaban secretos, así que no entendía cuál era la alegría en esos tres.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron Sakura y Sasori.

— Arréglense los cuatro, quiero enseñarles algo. — respondió Kakashi antes de que Pakkun, su perro, bajara perezosamente las escaleras para colocarse frente a su dueño y lo mirara con aburrimiento. Era el perro menos divertido que habían conocido y no permitía mimos de nadie. A Shikamaru ya lo había mordido una vez cuando jugó con su rostro y los demás aldeanos no se arriesgaron a que les ocurriera lo mismo. Kakashi le sonrió a su perro antes de caminar a la alacena y extenderle una galleta de jengibre. Satisfecho, Pakkun tomó la galleta con su hocico y subió las escaleras, desapareciéndose por otro rato.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? — cuestionó Sakura, levantándose en un segundo. — ¡¿Pasearemos?!

— Algo así. Arréglense y nos vemos en veinte minutos aquí.

— Pero sólo hay tres baños en la casa, y el de Sai, no estaremos listos en veinte minutos, dattebayo. — alegó Naruto, sacándose la playera del pijama.

— Claro que sí. — respondió Sasori dirigiéndose a Sakura para tomar su mano. — Estaremos listos.

Sakura se ruborizó un tanto antes de aceptar la invitación de Sasori y desaparecerse al igual que Pakkun. Naruto y Sasuke los siguieron, acostumbrados a la pareja que de vez en cuando parecía demasiado cariñosa. Kakashi rió, feliz por lo que les esperaba.

Tras media hora, el equipo siete y Sasori caminaban en la calle, guiados por Kakashi. Algunas personas los saludaron y les dieron los buenos días. Teuchi los invitó a pasar un momento, pero Kakashi se adelantó diciendo que tenían algo de prisa. Naruto le prometió al viejo que pasaría de regreso. Sai apareció frente a ellos, diciendo que la noche anterior había dormido en un catre, cerca del bar a donde Tsunade lo había llevado. Les prometió que no volvería a tomar alcohol antes de despedirse. Él sí necesitaba un largo baño. Sakura le dijo que en el botiquín había una pastilla que lo ayudaría con el dolor de su cabeza y él asintió, agradecido.

Sasori se aferró a Sakura cuando reconoció las dos casas a su lado. Ella respondió del mismo modo, pero no dijeron nada. Al menos no hasta que Kakashi se detuvo justo en el lugar que tanto añoraban.

Frente a ellos se extendía un letrero que les llamó la atención: "Artis gratia ars". Tanto Sasori como Sakura vieron en sus recuerdos todos los momentos que pasaron en el inicial Artis gratia ars y sintieron en su estómago una sensación de ansiedad.

Por reflejo, Sasori tradujo la oración en latín y abrió la puerta. El lugar era idéntico a como lo recordaban; el pasillo de madera, apenas iluminado por antorchas, y la diminuta puerta verde donde comenzaron sus aventuras… Incluso los dos buscaron la oz de Hidan que solía estar preparada ante cualquier intruso, pero ésta no se encontraba ahí. Por supuesto, ya no habría ANBU que los persiguieran.

Con la mano temblorosa, Sakura giró la perilla de la puerta verde y se adentró al sitio que ella amó inconscientemente. Habían vuelto a hacer todos los muebles en la sala y el comedor. Al alzar la mirada hacia el comedor, Sakura soltó un grito de sorpresa tras ver ahí a Itachi y a Deidara. Corrió de inmediato a los brazos del segundo hombre, mientras Sasuke se acercó a saludar a su hermano. Kakashi se quedó en la puerta observando a Naruto recorrer la cocina en busca de ramen y a Sasori volver a discutir con su mejor amigo acerca de lo que en verdad significaba el arte.

Aún entre charlas y risas, Sasori y Sakura recorrieron el comedor y su pequeño estudio, donde encontraron la mayoría de sus herramientas. Sakura frecuentemente exclamaba frases de alegría.

— Akatsuki quería regalarles este espacio. — dijo Deidara colocándose entre ambos. — Y entre Hidan, Itachi y yo les dijimos a los ingenieros y arquitectos cómo queríamos todo.

— ¡Aún hay ramen, 'ttebayo! — gritó Naruto alzando dos envases de comida. Sakura le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

— Es una despensa completa, no sólo hay ramen. — prometió Itachi para el alivio de Sakura y Sasori.

— ¿Quieren decir que ésta es nuestra casa? — preguntó Sakura. — ¿De Sasori y yo?

Sasori, entre tanto, fijó su mirada en el pasillo de las recámaras. No pudo evadir el recuerdo de Chiyo en su habitación y no quiso hacerlo. Se separó de Deidara y Sakura para caminar hacia dicho cuarto. Abrió la puerta con cierto nerviosismo y se encontró con dos personas más. No las había visto en su vida, pero los ojos verdes de la mujer y el cabello claro del hombre le hicieron deducir quiénes eran ellos. La mujer sonreía entre llanto mientras su esposo la tomaba de los hombros, igual de nervioso que ella.

— A-ahora vuelvo. — dijo Sasori antes de entrecerrar la puerta. Vaya forma de conocer a los suegros.

Sigilosamente, caminó hasta Kakashi y le susurró lo que había en la habitación de Chiyo. Kakashi rió por lo bajo antes de admitir que también para él fue una sorpresa comprobar de quiénes se trataban.

— Ella no lo sabe, ¿verdad? — preguntó Sasori.

— No, ésa es la otra sorpresa. — dijo Kakashi.

— Ya. — musitó antes de acercarse a Sakura, quien seguía sumida en la emoción de tener Artis gratia ars de regreso y la tomó delicadamente de la cintura, sobresaltándola. — Vamos a la recámara. — dijo de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Sakura, nerviosa por los deseos extraños de Sasori. — ¿Ahora?

— No es lo que parece, creo que encontré algo que puede gustarte. — respondió con una sonrisa divertida. No se había fijado de lo rara que sonó su oferta.

— De acuerdo. — contestó ella antes de disculparse con Deidara, quien de inmediato encontró un tema de conversación con Naruto.

Sasori guió a Sakura hacia la puerta y se colocó detrás de ella. Sakura sintió sobre sí la mirada de Itachi y de Sasuke y les sonrió antes de asir la perilla de la puerta. Sin saber la razón, el nerviosismo la inundó, imposibilitándole el trabajo de moverse. Sasori le susurró en el oído que podía hacerlo, dándole la fuerza suficiente para girar la manija y mirar lo que había detrás de ésta.

Los ojos verdes de ambas mujeres se encontraron y Sakura se cubrió la boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Desvió la vista hacia el hombre a la izquierda de la portadora de tan característicos ojos y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que ellos estuvieran ahí. Sasori la sostuvo de los hombros y la ayudó a entrar a la habitación.

Los recuerdos de Sakura volaron en su mente, afirmándole que esas dos personas frente a ella sí eran aquéllas que le habían enseñado a caminar, que sí eran aquéllas las personas que le dieron su primer alimento y que grabaron en su memoria la primer palabra de Sakura. Eran esos dos personajes los que gritaron cuando les fue arrebatada su pequeña. Ellos eran Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno, sus padres.

Sakura corrió hacia sus brazos y se colgó del hombro derecho de su madre y del izquierdo de su padre. Ambos le respondieron el abrazo y los tres Haruno lloraron por el reencuentro.

Sasori se recargó en la pared frontal mientras Naruto, Deidara y Kakashi miraron la escena desde la puerta. Naruto no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar el llanto de Sakura durante los primeros días del encarcelamiento. Era una niña muy bonita, pero que pasaba gran parte del día llorando porque extrañaba a sus padres. Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron a ella por la misma razón. Así fue como formaron al equipo siete. Kakashi, en cambio, recordó todas y cada una de las noches en las que Sakura lo buscaba en días de lluvia, se asía a él y lloraba, hasta que Kakashi encontró la vacuna para su llanto en las conversaciones que tenían. Cuando Sakura creció, Kakashi le sugirió ayudarla a estudiar medicina en tanto la lluvia se detenía. Empero, quien terminó con ese dolor fue Sasori y ésa era la razón principal por la que estaría eternamente agradecido con ese marionetista. Deidara se dejó llevar por lo dulce de la escena y suspiró. A él nunca le había importado tener una familia porque desde muy pequeño se refugió en el arte; luego conoció a Akatsuki y encontró alegría en las tonterías que hacían de vez en cuando. Cuando encontró a Sasori y debatió con él sobre arte, supo que sería su mejor amigo… y así fue. Así que ver feliz a la mujer que hacía feliz a Sasori, no podía causarle más que alegría a Deidara.

Tras media hora, Sakura y sus padres se sentaron en la cama de Chiyo a conversar, mientras Sasori y Deidara le enseñaban a Naruto sus definiciones del arte. Naruto tendría que decidir, después, cuál era el arte supremo. Kakashi decidió observar el ridículo juego en el que se encontraban. Itachi y Sasuke compararon anécdotas hasta que Itachi no pudo alargar más el tiempo y finalmente le expresó a Sasuke la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba ahí.

— Hace unos días, Kisame encontró a sus amigos, los otros espadachines. — relató mientras movía el cubo de azúcar en su café. — Y me dijo que renunciaría a Akatsuki porque había encontrado su lugar. Yahiko aceptó su renuncia y me dijo que buscara a un reemplazo lo suficientemente fuerte para que no tuviéramos problemas.

— Supongo que viniste a hablar con Sasori. — dijo Sasuke señalando con una mirada al marionetista. — Aunque creí que él pertenece un poco a esa asociación.

— En realidad no vine por él. Le hablé a Yahiko de una persona que siempre he visto, a la que observé prepararse y en la que confío mucho. También es de Konoha, como yo. Es una persona que tomó malas decisiones, mas después supo cuál era su camino y lo afrontó como debía. — dijo con una diminuta sonrisa ladeada. Sasuke no quiso ilusionarse, así que desvió la mirada y asintió. — ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?

— Es Naruto. — afirmó. — Es el próximo hokage, todos hablan de él, de lo mucho que se esforzó y de cómo ayudó a más de un Akatsuki a derrotar al enemigo. Es el héroe por evidencia.

— Tal vez, pero Akatsuki no busca héroes, busca personas discretas que puedan traer la paz al mundo, que actúen desde las sombras y sepan acatar órdenes. Naruto no entra en ninguna de esas categorías; pero tú sí, Sasuke. — resolvió, tomándolo por sorpresa.

— ¿Quieres que yo me una a Akatsuki? — preguntó, llamando la atención de los otros cuatro hombres en la mesa.

— No sólo eso, quiero que seas mi compañero en Akatsuki. — corrigió sutilmente Itachi, leyendo la alegría de Sasuke en su rostro.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

— De veras. — dijo Itachi, usando la muletilla de Naruto, causándole una carcajada a éste. — ¿Qué dices, Sasuke? ¿Quieres la capa o no? — preguntó sacando de su propia vestimenta una prenda idéntica a la suya.

Sasuke, sin pensarlo más, le devolvió la diminuta sonrisa antes de tomar la capa y meter los brazos por ésta.

— Bienvenido, Sasuke. — dijo Deidara. — Ahora tendremos a los dos hermanitos Uchiha, vaya locura. — musitó.

— Es muy útil y su cabello es más discreto que el mío, debieron considerarlo antes. — dijo Sasori, como un reconocimiento indirecto.

Kakashi, algo incómodo porque su equipo se dividía, le preguntó a Naruto cuáles eran sus planes en la vida antes de ser hokage.

— Iré a entrenar con Jiraiya; ya lo hablé con él, dattebayo. — respondió alzando su brazo derecho. Kakashi suspiró.

— Supongo que tendré que cuidar a Sai de sus borracheras. — susurró Kakashi.

— Podrían formar una nueva policía secreta para Konoha. — dijo Sasori. — Gaara me dijo que ellos planeaban hacer eso en Suna. En realidad la idea de los ANBU no era tan mala, sólo que Danzou no supo utilizarlos.

— No suena mal. — respondió tras unos segundos. — Lo propondré frente a Taka y a Yamato, seguro que les interesará.

Sasori y Deidara asintieron antes de continuar con su debate. Naruto trató de entender la profundidad de la filosofía de cada uno, pero al final terminó por decir que el arte era para gente aburrida. Ambos artistas se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal declaración y, ofendidos, le prohibieron comer el ramen en la alacena.

Sakura, Mebuki y Kizashi salieron de la habitación para ser presentados por Sakura oficialmente como sus padres. Mebuki abrazó a Sasori sin dejar de agradecerle el haber cuidado tan bien de su hija mientras Kizashi hacía lo mismo con Kakashi. Sasori y Kakashi no respondieron al abrazo, confundidos por lo que debían hacer. Tras unos minutos de halagos y agradecimientos a todos los presentes, incluidos Itachi y Deidara, los padres de Sakura explicaron que durante la presencia de Sakura en el tren, ellos fueron expulsados del país, por lo que se les impidió seguir en contacto con su hija. Tras enterarse de que la dictadura había terminado y de que Sakura estaba viva, regresaron al País del Fuego y hablaron con Tsunade, la actual hokage. Las pruebas de paternidad y unas cuantas entrevistas les llevaron dos meses y medio. Por esa razón, tardaron tanto en presentarse ante Sakura.

— Estamos muy apenados por los problemas y preocupaciones que les causamos, aunque juramos que hicimos hasta lo imposible por ir a verla. — dijo Kizashi.

— Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarles, algo que podamos darles, no duden en pedírnoslo. — agregó Mebuki, tomando las manos de Naruto, quien se ruborizó.

— No, señora, nada, 'ttebayo. — afirmó él retirando lentamente sus manos.

— En realidad, sí hay algo que me gustaría pedir. — dijo Sasori, sacando de los bolsillos de su pantalón una diminuta caja de madera.

— ¡Sasori! — lo regañó Sakura, pero él la ignoró.

— Claro, muchacho, lo que gustes. — dijo Kizashi. Sasori sonrió. Ahora no podrían negarse.

— Quiero casarme con su hija. — soltó con vehemencia.

Ese día, los padres de Sakura y Deidara planearon una boda magistral, pasando por alto los deseos de los novios. Sakura ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de aceptar o negarse – aunque todos sabían cuál hubiera sido su respuesta – pues Kizashi le arrebató a Sasori la caja de madera y sacó de ésta un aniño de oro con una diminuta esfera de madera que Sasori talló. En el centro de la argolla estaba una gema color verde que fascinó a todos. Sasori nunca reveló dónde encontró esa piedrecilla ni mucho menos dijo que ciertamente Temari se la entregó como agradecimiento por su ayuda en Suna, tal vez incitándole a que con ella hiciera el anillo de compromiso que Sasori todavía no planeaba crear.

Lo que ocurrió más tarde, puede deducirse. Ocho meses después de aquella conversación, Sakura y Sasori contrajeron matrimonio. Pasaron dos meses en la Isla de la Luna Creciente y luego regresaron. Tras un año y medio de disfrutar su matrimonio a solas, los novios decidieron formar una familia. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que todos los guerreros que lucharon contra Danzou regresaron a Konoha. El hospital reventaba porque no había un solo ser que no quisiera conocer a la primogénita de esta pareja: Hisui, la conclusión de esta historia, la creación de una nueva; pero, sobre todo, la muñeca consentida de Sasori y Sakura. Ella era su perfecta definición del arte; su hija.

Y ellos, sin saberlo, acababan de darle al mundo a la abuela de quien después sería aquella mujer que por el poder de un árbol, fue conocida como la diosa de los ninjas.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!: **

**Me he leído este epílogo cerca de cinco veces y me sigue gustando mucho. No sé, Artis gratia ars se volvió tan importante para mí en los últimos meses que... no sé, me duele dejarlo. **

**Aún así, espero que el fanfic haya sido de su agrado. Agradezco todos los alertas y favoritos que recibió esta historia y todo el apoyo que le dieron. Este fandom de verdad es muy bonito, ha sido una grata experiencia llegar hasta aquí. Muchas gracias por todo; ustedes le dieron magia a esta historia. **

**Y ahora, quiero informarles que éste no será el único fanfic con el que aporte al pairing; creo que encontré mi OTP de OTPS... Sin embargo, el siguiente fanfic largo con el que trabajaré será en conjunto con Naoko Blues, una buena amiga mía. Aún no sé bien cuándo se realizará, pero ya estamos en ello. Si gusta ir leyendo otra versión de lo que será la nueva historia, busquen en Facebook "Del Internet al papel (Andreea Maca)" y encontrarán un grupo. Yo losoy acepto. :)**

**Además, cuento con el fanfic de universo ninja llamado Sigo viva - si quieren spoilearse un poco con esto, busquen en YouTube "Sigo viva (Promo video)" - es decir, no abandonaré el fandom. **

**Y por último, bueeeno, hay un concurso de Premios a los fanfics de Naruto - en Facebook está como Premios Narutofanfics - y esta historia ha sido nominada como Mejor fanfic 2015 y Mejor pareja crack. Asimismo, yo soy una de las nominadas para Mejor escritor 2015. Mañana martes son las votaciones y pues... si creen que el fanfic o yo merecemos su voto; no me iría mal que votaran. **

**Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo y nos leemos en la próxima historia.**

**Andreea Maca.**


End file.
